Digimon Adventure: Moments
by YukiraKing
Summary: A series of one-shots that plays into our Digimon Adventure series, where we delve into the characters' pasts and learn of things that might come to play in the future.
1. 1: Goggle Transaction

**Y/N:** Wow, okay, so this is another story, well I when I say story I mean it loosely. This is going to be a series of one-shots that take place in the world we've been developing throughout Digimon Adventure 03 and Digimon Adventure 04. To clear up the timing, so you understand when a one-shot is taking place, I'll give you a bit of a run-down. 01 takes place in 1999, and 02 is in 2002. With that in mind, our 03 is four years later, making it 2006, and 04 is therefore 2009. Just a little insight there, so you understand age-wise what's going on. This is the first one, and it's Taichi. These stories won't always be in chronological order, but the chapter number _will_ be. So if the third chapter takes place 18th, chronologically, then that's what the chapter number will be. It sounds confusing, I know, but it won't be when one is posted. You might not even notice. I hope you all enjoy these stories!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1991**

**Chapter 1: Goggle Transaction**

_**Taichi:**_

I was really excited. Grandpa hardly ever took me to the park. And if he did, he always brought _Hikari_. I was upset with her. She was supposed to be a little boy, one that I could play soccer with when she got bigger, but she was just a little girl. Mommy was so excited about it too. It wasn't fair. She wasn't that excited about me. She was always telling me to clean my room or pick up my toys. "Hikari could choke on them!" she'd say. It was always about Hikari nowadays. I was just the big brother. Nobody liked him. Not even Hikari. She cried every time I tried to get Mommy to let me hold her.

But now Grandpa was here! Grandma was being just as mean as Mommy and Daddy, and was fussing about little Hikari all the time, but Grandpa remembered me. He was really happy to bring me to the park, where I'd get to play with the new soccer ball Daddy gave me for my birthday. I hadn't got to play with it yet, because Hikari came along. But now I could and I had the bestest Grandpa ever to play with.

He was really old though, so after he kicked the ball a couple a times, I told him he had to go and take a break. I didn't want him to get a harp attack like Grandma was always worried he would. He laughed at me, and I didn't know why, but I liked being funny, so I smiled a really big smile at him, and then went to go and play soccer all by myself. I was a big boy now, so I was allowed to. Take that baby Hikari. You weren't a big boy like me! Ha.

Grandpa had started playing with the birds when I was kicking the ball. It was funny watching the birds hop around him trying to get the bird food that Grandpa always carried with him. I was glad he found somebody to play with, so he wouldn't get all lonely while I played my big boy game. I didn't want him to be sad.

I was having lots of fun, kicking the ball really hard, and pretending I got a score, but then I kicked the ball really super hard and it went to the scary place. I was a really brave boy, but it was too scary for even me. I watched as my ball bounced and rolled its way into the Big Kid Field. I was a big boy, but I wasn't a big kid like them. I was too little to play with them. There were lots and lots of big kids at the park that day, and they were all running around and playing a game. I think it was called 'Tag', but I never played it before, so I didn't really know for sure.

It was really scary, watching my birthday ball roll into their game. I could never go and get it now. They wouldn't even see me, that's how big they were, and then I would get smooshed. I didn't want to be smooshed.

Just when I was about to go and get my Grandpa to get it for me, a big kid stopped playing his game.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he shouted to them all. And then he went and picked up _my_ ball! He was gonna take it away. It was mine. He couldn't have it.

I was gonna tell him that it was mine, but he was already coming over to me. He was gonna give it back! I was super happy that I'd get to play soccer like a big boy again, but I was kinda scared too. He was a really big kid.

He had light skin and brown hair and brown eyes, just like me! But he had a yellow shirt with a black marking on it underneath a red jacket that had short sleeves. He had dark brown shorts, white socks, red and yellow sneakers, light brown gloves and a light brown hat. But what stood out the most, was that he was wearing a pair of goggles on his head. I stared at them in awe and I was kinda confused too.

"You should keep a closer eye on your ball kid," he told me, handing me my birthday ball. "You wouldn't want to lose it. It's really cool."

"It's mine," I said quietly.

"I figured as much," he said with a little laugh.

"It's my birthday ball," I told him.

"It's your birthday?" he asked. I shook my head no. "I'm Takuya, kid. Takuya Kanbara."

"I'm Taichi," I told him loudly. He laughed again, so I felt better. He thought I was funny like Grandpa did. He didn't like Hikari better than me.

"Have fun with your ball, Taichi," he told me. He was really nice for a big kid. He was going back to the other big kids, but I needed to ask him a question.

"Why do you wear goggles, Takuya?" I asked him.

"Goggles are cool kid, that's why," he said with a laugh, and ran off to join in the game his friends were playing, and started talking to a girl with long yellow hair and a purple kitty cat hat.

He wasn't just nice. He was super cool.

"Grandpa!" I shouted, running over to him. "Grandpa, I met a really cool big kid. He saved my birthday ball."

"That's nice, Taichi," he said throwing more bird food out for the birds to eat. I watched them peck at the ground with their pointy mouths. I wondered for a minute what it would be like having a pointy mouth like them, but decided it wouldn't be very fun, because if Mommy had one too she'd hurt me when she kissed me goodnight, and she had to kiss me goodnight or I couldn't sleep.

"Grandpa," I said, taking some bird food and throwing it at the birds. Some of them flew away when I did. "I want goggles."

"Oh?" he said looking really interested. He was the only one that did that. Looked like he wanted to know what I was gonna say I mean. "And why is that?"

"'Cause goggles are cool, silly. Everyone knows that."


	2. 2: Friendly Download

**U/N:** Sooo this would be the first of four Willis narrated one-shots… and it's… fun? I like Willis now anyway, because of them. He's cute… We thought we'd post two of these stories today because… it's Halloween… and we generally do epicness for holidays, so you're welcome I guess :P Even though these aren't like…. Super important or anything, they're all pretty cute so far and give background sooo…. Well my sister just pointed out that Daisuke's isn't cute—this is true, his isn't cute… but I hope you like the little insight onto Willis' childhood… and review…? Anyway, enjoy :P

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1995**

**Chapter 2: Friendly Download**

_**Willis:**_

_And energy is in everything that lives! It's really cool to think about, and that's exactly why, when I grow up, I want to be a Quantum Physicist._

The bell rang and I jumped in surprise. I had been so caught up in what I had been writing that I hadn't noticed the time. All the students around me hurried up to the teacher's desk to hand her their work. Most of them had written just small paragraphs about wanting to grow up into a princess or a fireman. I nervously placed my pencil in my pencil case and then slipped it into my desk before taking my three page report up to my teacher.

"You've written a lot." Mrs Bush said with a cock of her head, "What did you write about?"

"I wrote about my future career." I told her simply. She looked shocked so I continued, "Wasn't that what I was supposed to do? I wrote about quantum physics, I hope that's alright. I know it wasn't one of the suggestions you've written on the board, but I've researched it and I really think that it's what I might want to do with my future."

"Willis, I—" Mrs Bush was flustered, I could tell. So smiled at her and turned to leave the classroom, grabbing my backpack from the cubbyhole by the door and changing out of my indoor shoes.

"Bye Mrs Bush!" I called to her, "Have a good weekend!"

I stepped into the hallway and turned the corner quickly.

"He's leaving!" One of the kids behind me said. I tried to quicken my pace but two burly looking first graders stepped out in front of me. Both of them had rather screwed up faces. Both with greasy blonde hair and baseball caps. They were both glaring down at me and I gasped in surprise.

I tried to turn away, my heart pounding quickly.

Not again... not today.

When I turned I found that the two other boys', who I knew as Ricky and Tyler, leader Marshall was standing in front of me. I bit my bottom lip and stared at him. He was wearing glasses and his face was covered in freckles while not being covered by his long red hair.

"Lil' Willy goin' home?" Marshall asked me, pushing my shoulder roughly with his open fist. "You didn't even say bye."

I rolled my eyes and tried to turn away again, only to come face to face with Tyler and Ricky. They were too big to try and push through, and I didn't have time. Suddenly I was being pulled by my backpack.

I heard a rip as I fell to the ground with a thud and tried to hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes. I looked back and saw that my backpack had been broken and my notebooks were all over the ground now. I turned to Marshall angrily, ready to yell at him, but his foot had suddenly come in contact with my stomach and I cried out in pain.

"What's going on out here?" It was Mrs Bush who had spoken sending all three boys off at a run. When Mrs Bush came scurrying out of her classroom I turned toward the rest of the class as I slipped my backpack off and tossed it aside, trying desperately to keep strong... not to cry.

As I slowly gathered up my books from the floor I looked to each of their faces. Some of them holding back their laughter, some of them genuinely concerned for me. And when I looked to Mrs Bush, the caring look on her face made it impossible to hold my tears back any longer.

I jumped to my feet and ran the opposite way, down the hallway, bursting into tears.

I threw the front doors to the school open and then pushed past Marshall who was waiting outside. I didn't care what he thought of me at that moment, all I cared about was getting home to Mom...

I knew she'd be mad at me. She would scold me for breaking my new backpack... she didn't have lots of money, and I knew she would be upset to have to spend more on another backpack. I knew I'd have to lie to her though—I'd have to tell her that I'd lost it or something. I couldn't let her know that I was sad.

I ran down the street toward my house, letting my tears fall with no caution, as I let out loud sobs. I saw a few people who were walking down the street watch me for a moment before continuing on their way, but I didn't stop... I just wanted to get home.

And soon I was. I stood on the concrete doorstep to the old apartment building, wiping my tears away and taking three deep breathes. I had to pretend to be happy.

I threw the door open and headed up the stairs, trying to keep calm before opening our apartment door with a big number fourteen nailed onto it.

"Willis?" Mom asked from another room. "Is that you?"

"Mhm, Yup!" I called as innocently as I could make it.

"Did you have a good day at school?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I lied. "I lost my backpack though—at recess."

"Oh, Willis..." She was disappointed. I knew it would happen. I made my way slowly into the kitchen where she stood, scrubbing dishes. "You can't keep doing that." She turned to look at me and tilted her head slightly. "Are you alright?" I nodded and smiled, knowing that if I said anything I would cry. "Are you sure?" Again I nodded. "If you say so." She said slowly before turning back to her dishes.

"I... need a new one." I told her.

She nodded. "I know. Do you want to invite any friends over this weekend Willis?" She asked me as she placed my favourite bowl into the drain tray.

"No..." I told her, "My friends hate coming to... friends' houses." I smiled at her, lying. I didn't have any friends. No one wanted to be friends with 'Lil' Willy'... Marshall and his goons had ruined two years of my life already, and I couldn't take it anymore... unfortunately though, I had roughly... forever to go with him still. If only I could get around him and get a friend—I would be a lot happier if I could somehow have someone to suffer through the pain with...

"Can I get a pet?" I asked her as I pulled myself onto a kitchen chair and placed my notebooks on the table to start doing my homework.

"You know there are no pets allowed in the apartment Willis..." Mom said with a sigh. "But... how about this? I have to go to work in a bit, so I'm going to lock the doors, you stay here and I'll be back to kiss you good night okay? But while I'm gone, if you go into the storage room, there should be a box of old toys that I used to play with as a kid that you can have."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "Thanks mom!" I said with a grin as I turned to my simple mathematical equations, eager to finish them so I could go find the toys my mom was speaking of.

Soon my mom was waving a hasty goodbye as she hurried out the door. I heard the locks click and I instantly jumped from my seat, and hurried out of the kitchen. I threw the door open to the storage room and ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

The room was unorganized—more than that really, it was a mess. But I knew where my mom's box of old toys were because I'd played with them before—she just didn't know that yet. But now I had permission which meant I didn't need to be scared of her finding out.

I hurried into the corner of the room and pulled out a small cardboard box and opened it.

They were girl toys—but at least they weren't broken like mine were.

I pulled out the one doll and made her walk around a little before pulling out another and making them look to each other.

"Hello," Doll One said, "Will you be my friend?"

"No... you don't deserve friends." Doll Two said. "No one likes you and they all just want to see you cry again and again and again." Doll Two then proceeded to kick Doll One multiple times before I dropped the two of them and once again let the tears fall from my eyes.

"I just want... a friend." I sobbed into my arms as I tried to wipe my tears.

Suddenly the lights were flickering quickly. I jumped to my feet and ran toward the stairs. If the lights were going to go out I didn't want to be stuck down in the storage room—that was the scariest of all the rooms!

I jumped through the doorway at the top of the stairs and turned quickly to slam the door shut. Feeling relieved I leaned against the door and slid to a sitting position. The lights were still flickering though. Perhaps Mom forgot to pay the hydro bill—or maybe Mr Lincoln had been messing around with the wires again...

But there was suddenly a noise.

I turned slowly toward the noise and saw Mom's computer. It was sitting on its desk like it always did, but this time it was clicking loudly—and glowing.

Curious, I crawled toward it. What could it be? My heart was pounding so loudly that I could hear it, pulsing in my ears. My stomach felt tight and I closed my eyes as I moved toward the computer.

I was so scared! What if it was something mean? What if the computer broke? Mom would be so cross with me!

Suddenly through, the clicking stopped so I threw my eyes open and saw that the lights had stopped flickering, settling with remaining on. The computer wasn't glowing anymore and so I sighed with relief before spotting something out of place.

I reached forward and spun the computer chair around to face me and stared at what appeared to be a large colourful egg. Had Easter come earlier this year? What was this? I didn't know if it was safe, but for some reason I reached forward and with one finger I touched the egg... and I knew then... that everything was going to be okay.


	3. 3: Promises We Keep

**U/N:** This is a Jouuuuu chapter :P I found it fun writing little Jou as opposed to father Jou for 05, so it as a cool change :P Anyway, it's not a mind blowing life changing chapter for him, just a cool interaction with his whole family minus Shin really because i hate him... and a bit more information about his relations with his mother before her untimely demise...

anyway, i hope you like it and review :D It was supposed to go up on Saturday but our internet is being ridiculous, so it'll be up when it stops being such. In the mean time i guess it gives us time to write 05 without facebook/fanfiction as a distraction :P

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1995**

**Chapter 3: Promises We Keep**

_**Jou:**_

My eyes stayed closed as I hugged her as tightly as my arms could hug. I didn't want her to ever go away—I wanted her to stay right here... forever.

"Jou..." She said quietly. Her voice was pretty, even in her state. "Jou I want you to promise me something."

I nodded quickly, "Anything Mommy." I jumped, startled when her cold fingers began to weave their way into my hair. "I promise."

"You don't even know what it is yet Sweetheart..." Mommy pointed out, obviously smiling judging by the sound of her voice.

"But I know it won't be bad!" I giggled, "I trust you Mommy..."

There was a moment of silence where Mommy twirled her fingers through my hair and breathed softly. Finally though, she spoke. "Jou, I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens to you, or what happens to those around you... you will always stay exactly who you are. Always be Jou. Always be responsible—wise, caring... and when you grow up—promise me that you will follow your dreams, and _not_ as your father instructs."

I opened my eyes suddenly and looked to Mommy with a cock of my head. Even laying here, in a hospital bed she was beautiful as the orange light from the sun set beat down into the room. Her dark hair cascaded down around her face, and her red lips were curled into a smile, though her eyes looked very sad and serious.

"You don't want me to be a doctor?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "That's not what I said Jou... I mean that you have to listen to your heart—and not your father's."

That made sense... Follow my dream... be who I wanted to be. I nodded flatly and looked up to her with a smile, "I promise all of those things!"

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around me. Her arms were very cold, but I still felt warm and happy being wrapped up in her arms.

The door to the Hospital room opened suddenly and a very sad looking nurse walked into the room. "It's time for you to go honey, we have some things to do to your Mommy right now, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at the nurse, sliding out of my Mommy's arms and landing on the floor. I turned back and waved to her, smiling, and then skipped toward the door. As I was leaving though she called me back.

"Jou!" She called, "One more thing. If your father ever has a new woman in his life—I want you to love her exactly how you'd love me. Okay sweetheart?"

I didn't know what to say, but I felt a tingly feeling in my nose, and my eyes began to water and I found myself shaking my head. "I will pretend." I told her finally, making sense of my thoughts, "But I can't love anyone as much as I love you."

Mommy threw her hand to her face and covered her mouth as her eyes began to water. "I love you Jou..." She said as I turned to leave the room.

"I love you forever."

"Forever..." I heard her say quietly as I slammed the door behind me. I fell to my knees after slamming the door shut. I couldn't cry... I had to stay strong for Father, and for Mommy. I was staring down at the tiled floor as I bit my tongue as hard as I could to keep from crying. Why would she even say that? Why would she want me to stop loving her, and love someone else?

I didn't want to.

I wanted to love _her._ And why would Father even think about a new wife? I shook my head and tried to force all thoughts about my mommy, and her sickness out of my mind.

When I looked up again there was someone sitting in front of me. His glasses were sliding down his nose, and his face was wet where he'd been crying. I could only hope he wouldn't let Father see.

"Jou are you alright?" Shuu asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "It is okay to cry you know." I always felt happy whenever Shuu was around. I knew I could always count on him to keep be safe, or happy, or whatever the situation called for.

"Oh is it?" We both froze at the deep sound of our father's voice. Shuu quickly used his sleeve to wipe his face before turning toward him. He stood tall by the end of the hallway, staring toward us with a fiery look in his eyes. Shin was standing by his side, looking proud to be so close, as always. Father began to step toward us slowly as he spoke again. "Crying is for the weak. For those too pathetic to move on. Crying is a way of communication for infants—are you infants? No. Then you will not cry. You will stand tall and proud like a man should, and you will move on from this mess."

I wanted to scream at him and punch him—but I knew it would result in worse than this. But he was willing to move on, and feel no sadness from Mommy dying? How could he be so ruthless?

"He's only seven years old." Shuu shot in my defense.

"Seven is plenty old." Father argued as he came closer.

"Plenty old enough to know right from wrong—and this situation is wrong. He can cry if he wants to!" Shuu shook his head in anger. I smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. Shuu was coming to my rescue again.

"How old are you son?" Father asked Shuu.

"E-eleven." Shuu stuttered. Father's voice was growing angry as he neared us with his slow, steady footsteps.

"So what gave you the idea..." Father said slowly, stopping his pacing three feet from us, forcing us to look up at him making him seem taller than he really was. "That you can tell _my_ son how to act? I am in charge Shuu, whether you like it or not."

"Mom is in charge." Shuu said flatly. "She always has been and she always will be!" I saw Father's hands clench into fists as he stared down upon us. Slowly he turned from us.

"I am your father and you will do as I say." Father said before walking back toward Shin who was practically shaking in fear.

Shuu jumped to his feet and walked toward Mommy's door, but I stopped him. "Don't bother her." He looked to me, confused, "Not with stupid problems. We can put up with Father. Just make her happy."

Shuu dropped his hand from the door and nodded. "You're right Jou. When did you become so wise?" I smiled as he hugged me. I wanted to hug him back, but I felt exhausted.

Soon though, Shuu was walking with me the way Father had gone, and all my tears were gone. I was still sad of course that my Mommy was going away... but I felt like I'd still have someone there for me, even after she was gone, watching me from Heaven...

"What will you miss most about Mom?" Shuu asked me as we turned the corner.

I didn't have to think for even a moment about my answer, "Her smile. The way she would always smile on a bad day, and push away all of the bad thoughts and memories." Shuu looked to me with a half-hearted smile but I could see his eyes watering again. "What about you?" I asked, trying to keep from following suit. Whether it was okay to cry or not, I didn't want to do it in front of Father.

"The way she was always there to protect us." Shuu said slowly, "Not just from Father, but from everyone and everything. She was always... there. Like an angel."

"Well maybe she'll become a real angel now." I smiled at Shuu, "And protect us from Heaven. She'll always be there Shuu... I just know it." Shuu raised his hand and placed it on my shoulder, staring down into my eyes and nodding.

"You're right..." Shuu nodded, "I'm just being stupid."

"What's one thing you wanted Mommy to see?" I asked suddenly. I'd been thinking about that for so long, ever since she told us that she was sick. There were so many things in my life she wouldn't get to see... she wouldn't see me do any of it. She wouldn't see me grow up...

Shuu seemed confused for a bit, but eventually he thought of an answer, "Well she and I always talked about college, and how she wanted me to follow my dreams." I nodded, she'd said the same to me, "And because of her, I know that I don't want to be a doctor. And so I'm going to follow my dreams... I just wish she could be here to see them happen..." There was a long moment of silence as we reached the lobby. I saw Father waiting outside, through the glass doors in the front. "What about you?"

"That's easy," I told him, "I wish she could see me get married." Shuu raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. "Well I really want to get married one day—and I really wanted Mommy to be there."

"Jou that's... adorable." Shuu smiled as he patted my head. "I'm sure she'll be watching over you."

"Yeah," I groaned, "After watching you and Shin get married I'm sure she'll want to come and watch my wedding..." Shuu and Shin always got to do things first... they started school first, and by the time it was my turn, Mommy and Father didn't even care that I was taking that big step. And when Shin and Shuu both won the science fair it was exciting for them and our parents, but when I did it, they didn't even take me out for a fancy dinner like they had for the other two... nothing was ever mine. And so why would they be excited for my marriage.

Shuu knew what I was thinking instantly and he looked down to me with a smile as we stopped walking right in front of the doors. "Shin is never getting married." Shuu laughed, "And I'm going to make you a deal, okay...?"

"What deal?" I asked, excitement rising inside me.

"Well, I'm in no rush to get married..." Shuu explained, "So I promise to let you get married before me." I couldn't stop myself from smiling as he threw his hand out for me to shake.

"We have to sign a contract!" I said quickly, "I'll make one as soon as we get home!"

"I really don't think that's necessary—" Shuu tried.

"But you'll forget!" I insisted. "But thank you Shuu..."

"No problem Jou." Shuu smiled at me, and patted my back as we turned to leave the Hospital. What I didn't know then, was that I was walking away from my Mommy forever. And I'd never see her smile again... and instead, I had walked right into my Father's grasp as he led us toward the car and onward with the rest of our lives.


	4. 4: Separation Implication

**U/N:** this was like... awful to write. I didn't know how to make it work while having it also make sense to have Nastuko and Hiroaki as a couple... Anyway, baby takeru is adorable, Yamato is a cool brother in my opinion-anyway, just little children in a chapter is always fun. I am sooooo going to love Emiko... Review? please... and enjoy :P

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1995-6**

**Chapter 4: Separation Implication**

_**Yamato:**_

"YOU NEVER LISTEN!"

I threw my hands over Takeru's ears as Mom screamed loudly. The two of us were hiding in Takeru's bedroom, in the corner where the light could never reach. Just in case they came in and argued about us again. I didn't want Takeru to cry... not again. At that moment he was sitting between my legs cuddling with his favourite blanket, trying to sleep with his head against my chest as I kept him from hearing another one of their arguments. I knew that they'd find us if they wanted to, but this was the best hiding place I could find... They'd look under the bed first, so I dragged my little brother into the corner between the closet and his dresser.

"I NEVER LISTEN?" Dad roared from the kitchen, "I WAS JUST DOING WORK! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE MAD AT ME FOR MAKING MONEY TO KEEP OUR CHILDREN ALIVE!"

"You know _full_ well that's not what I'm talking about!" Mom's voice lowered a little. Maybe she knew she was being stupid... or maybe she was thinking about waking the little girl next door again. "All I want from you is for you to be honest with me! I want you to stop running away! Stop staying late at work! Stop doing stupid things! What am I doing wrong? Just tell me!"

"You're not doing anything wrong." Dad said, making his voice quiet too. "But I'm not running away Natsuko. I'm going on business trips—and I'm not staying late at work to avoid you—I'm staying late at work to finish, well, work, and those stupid things I do, like leave the milk on the counter, or forget to take my shoes off and drag mud into the house—those are who I am. I can't fix those things."

There was a long silence after that, and I thought that maybe the fight was over, but I was wrong... so wrong.

Suddenly there was a loud smash and more yelling, so I took my hands away from Takeru's ears and covered my own, but he began to move like he was going to wake up soon so I put my hands over his ears again and listened to Mom and Dad swear loudly. They'd taught us to not say those words... so why were they saying them? And why were they breaking things? I wasn't allowed to break things... and if they yelled in the house it was okay? But not for me or Takeru? And dad can leave his milk on the counter, but if I leave my toys out I get yelled at...? It didn't make sense to me...

I listened to them yell some more...

"WHY ARE YOU MAD?" Dad yelled, "THAT'S NOTHING TO GET MAD ABOUT!"

"I CAN BE MAD AT WHATEVER I WANT TO BE MAD AT!" Mom screamed, "AND I CHOSE YOU!"

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" Dad yelled again, "CLEARLY THERE IS SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SCREAM AT ME FOR NOT WIPING THE TABLE PROPORLY!"

"You know _exactly_ what this is really about, you're just not man enough to admit to it." Mom growled. "Did you admit it to that (She said a really bad word here...) that you were sleeping with? Did she know you were married? Did _she_ know how upset you'd be making me?"

"W-what?" Dad stuttered, "What are you talking about?" There was a silence where I knew that Mom was giving him the look she always gave me when I tried to wash stray dogs in our bath tub. And then Dad started swearing again and again, but I made sure my mind kept it all 'age appropriate' as mom would always say. "Poop... poop, poop, poop, poop, POOP!"

"You didn't think I'd find out did you?" Mom asked him simply, "Of _course_ I found out. A hotel booked on your credit card, lunch for only two people?"

"You were looking at my credit card receipts?" Dad seemed angry, but Mom growled and cut him off.

"Only to be sure I wasn't going crazy!" She yelled, "After she _called_ me telling me to pass on a message!"

"She called you?" Dad was mad now, and I pushed myself back, further into the corner. "What was the message?"

"Oh you'd like to know wouldn't you?" Mom snapped. "Well figure it out on your own! The important part here is that she called our _house_. She asked me if I was your _maid._ And do you know what I said? I said 'yes'. I told your mistress that I was your _maid_."

"Natsuko," Dad tried, "I'm really sorry..."

Why was she so upset that he had a sleep over? Probably because it was with a girl... I wasn't allowed to have sleepovers with the girls in my class. But sometimes Mom would let the neighbour girl come play... I couldn't really remember her name though...

"You're _sorry_?" Mom asked, "_Sorry?_ That's all you have?"

"You were gone for seven months Natsuko!" Dad argued. "You just... left. I didn't know if you were coming back, and I was lonely! What more do you want me to say?"

"Didn't know if I was coming back?" Mom argued, "I was on a trip to Russia for a search for something to write about."

"And you stopped writing to us three months in." Dad shot to her, "You were gone from my life completely for four full months! I was scared, I was alone."

"He wasn't alone." I looked down to the boy speaking quietly in my arms. "He had us."

"Shhh..." I said quietly, placing my hands that had fallen out of place, back to his ears.

"I want to tell him!" Takeru said slowly sitting up. "I want to tell him that we were here..." Takeru hurried to his feet before running toward the door, dragging his blanket behind him. I raced after him, trying to stop him as he reached up and grabbed the door knob, turning it.

"Takeru!" I hissed, trying to pull him out of the way. But he had already opened the door, but neither Mom nor Dad noticed. They were standing there arguing, on either end of the table.

"So you _cheated_ on me?" Mom squeaked.

"I told you! I was alone!" Dad cried out.

"No!" Takeru said quietly, but neither of them heard him. I took his hand and tried to pull him back into his room but he pulled his hand free.

"What was the message?" Dad asked flatly. "Just tell me what she said."

"She wanted to see you again." Mom growled, "She wanted to talk to you about something important. And she implied that she might be pregnant."

I saw dad freeze as Takeru ran toward him. Suddenly Dad slammed his hands down onto the table angrily before punching the chair next to him and knocking it over.

"Takeru!" I called out suddenly getting both Mom and Dad's attention as the chair fell toward the small boy ready to tell his Father that he was never alone so long as he was around...

As the chair hit his head, he fell back and landed on his butt on the floor. There was total silence for a couple seconds before Takeru began screaming and crying, tears pouring down his face. I ran toward him, but Mom practically pushed me out of the way to get to her baby. I caught myself on the bookshelf, keeping myself steady as she scooped Takeru into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"You hurt him..." Mom said slowly.

"I didn't mean to—I swear!" Dad said in a panicked voice as he tried to see if Takeru was okay. He would be, I knew that. He was a tough kid who just so happened to like crying a lot...

"I'm going to my sister's." Natsuko said, her head falling in sadness. "I'll come for my things tomorrow." And with that she turned to the door, ready to leave, but as she opened the door Takeru poked his head over Mom's shoulder and smiled at me, waving. "See you tomorrow Amato!" I lifted my hand in a sort of wave as Dad fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"DUCK!" He screamed, but didn't say duck. I rushed over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me as I hugged him. He hugged me back, but I could tell he was still really sad... but there was nothing I could do about that. I couldn't make Mom less mad at him. "Thank you Yammy."

I wanted to tell him not to call me that, but I couldn't, right now, I just had to hug him and try to make him happy... that was all I could do...


	5. 5: Initiation

**U/N:** Soooo this is kinda hard? i suck at writing children as you can tell from my other chapters here too... but basically this was to explain Hikari's knowledge from episode 21 of Season 1 and also how she got her digivice that she kind of forgot about apparently... The season's continuity isn't clear... Anyway... review it and stuff :P

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1998**

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

_**Hikari:**_

"Don't leave..." I said quietly as I looked to the lady smiling at me. "Mommy don't go..."

"Hikari, you know I have to," Mommy said patting my head. "We spoke about this last night. You'll do wonderfully. The other kids will love you. You'll make lots of friends, and you'll catch up on the work really fast!" She looked up to the lady behind me and said, "We've been working really hard with her."

"I don't want to stay." I said, making sure the lady couldn't hear me. "I want to go home. With Daddy and Miko."

"Hikari," Mommy said, standing taller, "Trust me, you'll love it here. Just relax and take it slow. Wait until lunch, and if you still want to come home, call me on my cell phone and I'll come get you."

"Where is Taichi?" I asked.

"He's in his own class." Mommy said, looking down the hallway, "You'll see him at home."

"No!" I blurted suddenly, "Take me home..." I said quieter again. I fake coughed into my arm and looked up to Mommy.

"Sweety..." Mommy said, kneeling down next to me, "You've been sick since you were born. Don't you think I can tell when you're faking or not...?" I knew I was going to cry soon if she didn't take me home, and I was too scared to look at the other kids playing behind me. "Hikari, I promise that you will love it here. Do you trust me?" I nodded, "Okay... I really have to go, or I'll be late for work. I love you." She turned and ran from the room after softly kissing my head.

"I love you too..." I said slowly when she had left.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped around quickly to see the lady. Her hair was bushy and red and her glasses were big and round. I looked around at the classroom... it was big and had bright, colourful letters and pictures hanging on the walls, and there were lots of kids running around and having fun... it didn't seem so bad... if they were all having fun. I had always thought about where Taichi left to every day, but now I didn't want to be here. I looked to the lady again; she smiled at me before leading me toward a group of girls who were sitting around a big plastic table.

One of the girls looked up to me with a big smile on her face as she pushed her blonde curly hair out of her eyes. I saw that all of the girls were wearing pink dresses—they liked pink too! I wasn't wearing a dress, but I was wearing a pink shirt! That was close!

"Hana, Akasuki, Keiko," The lady said, making the three girls look at me. "This is Hikari, will you show her around the classroom please?"

"Sure thing, Ms Masako," The girl who seemed to be Akasuki said. She was the leader of the girls, I could tell. She jumped to her feet, flicking her curly blonde pigtails behind her shoulder.

"Have fun Hikari," The lady said, "Come to me if you have any questions, okay?" I nodded, but the lady didn't care, as she walked away quickly toward her desk in the corner of the room.

"I like your... hair." Akasuki said to me as Keiko giggled a little. Her hair was blonde too, just like the other girls, but it was long and straight. Hana took my hand quickly and smiled at me, leading me away from the other two girls.

"Don't listen to them." Hana said quickly, "Your hair is awesome. It's so unique."

I nodded, but I didn't know what "You-neek" meant. It probably meant brown and short. "Thanks." I said slowly.

"Hana, don't steal our new friend." Akasuki said, running to catch up to us, "We're supposed to do this together."

"Yeah Hana!" Keiko said.

"Fine." Hana said. She held my hand tighter as the two other girls took the lead.

"This is the drawing station." Akasuki said, "This is where the loners sit and draw about their sadness."

I looked over the shoulder of the nearest student who was colouring a big rainbow. "I see..." I said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. "That's a really pretty rainbow."

The girl who was drawing turned around and smiled at me, "Thank you," She smiled, as I was tugged away by Hana who gave me a look of almost fear as she warned me not to talk to her.

"Follow the Status Glow." Hana told me, "It's what my mom says. It means to be popular no matter what it takes." I thought that this 'status glow' sounded silly. My mommy told me to be myself, not someone else... maybe Hana's mommy was different than my mommy.

"This is the book spot. The nerds read books here. You don't ever want to be spotted here." Keiko explained as Akasuki nodded. I looked over to the group of kids sitting around a table reading and smiled.

"That's my favourite book!" I said loudly, "Are you done it yet?" The boy I was addressing looked up quickly and shook his head, but smiled shyly before looking back down to the book.

Hana shook her head to me and then the four of us walked toward an open area in the classroom where a bunch of kids were sitting together and laughing.

"And this is the waiting area." Akasuki smirked as she looked to me.

"What are they waiting for?" I asked her.

"They're waiting for us." Hana said quickly, "Akasuki picks one of them a month to come sit with us and if she likes them enough then they get to stay in our group, but if she doesn't like them they have to go find some other group to play with."

"That sounds mean." I said quietly, but none of them heard me.

"Over there is the drama kids." Keiko said, pointing to the corner were a couple kids were dressed up and acting out a game of house. "No one wants to talk to them. They start rumours."

"Isn't that you two who start them?" Hana asked.

"Well... no one else knows that." Keiko laughed as Akasuki pointed across the room to five kids who were passing a blue ball back and forth.

"Sporty kids." Akasuki smiled, "One of them will be mine someday..."

"Not if Hanako has anything to say about it." Keiko grinned.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hanako." Hana said, "She's the only real competition they have for a sporty guy being the only sporty girl in the class."

"Well... I have my eyes on Nao..." Keiko smiled.

"Daisuke is mine." Akasuki said defensively, and the moment she said his name I felt like someone grabbed my insides and started twisting them about. I didn't know him, but I didn't want him to be with her... and I felt as if I should have known him.

"Who is that?" I asked her. Akasuki looked to me like I was trying to steal him and then pointed to a boy with very messy hair. He was very tanned and had a great big smile on his face.

"Daisuke Motomiya... the dreamiest boy in our class." Akasuki swooned.

"I think she forgets that she's only seven and a half." Hana joked, elbowing me lightly. I giggled a little but Akasuki glared at us and quieted us both instantly.

"That's the whole classroom." Akasuki explained quickly, "Now where do you think you belong?"

I bit my lip quickly, looking around to all of the other kids. I didn't know where I belonged! I didn't know anything about this classroom or the kids... all I knew now was that if I liked art I could draw a rainbow with the very nice girl who sat alone, or if I wanted to play a game I'd have to go play with the very happy looking people in the corner, but I would be placed with a very bad reputation off the bat. I could play sports, but from playing with Taichi I knew I wasn't good, or I could read a book—which I only liked doing at night time with a cup of hot chocolate that I would pretend to be coffee...

But I did know one thing. I didn't want to be put in the waiting group. I didn't want to be part of these girls... they weren't very nice. Except for Hana... she was kind of nice, but she was acting like someone she wasn't. Something she shouldn't be doing. Whatever the Status Glow was... it wasn't worth the trouble.

But all of the other kids looked happy as they were... would they want me to join them? Would I be "intruding on their personal time" like Mommy sometimes says when I stay up late?

"I have a deal for you..." Akasuki said, "You can stay with us if you do the initialization."

"Initiation." Hana corrected.

"Whatever." Akasuki said. "You in?"

I didn't want to say yes, but if I did whatever they wanted me to... I'd be in a group and I wouldn't have to be scared of being alone. I could have friends... and I supposed they weren't all _that_ bad...

"All you gots to do is go down the slide backwards." Keiko said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb to an inside jungle gym with a tube-slide. "It's really simple..."

"Okay." I said quickly, without a second thought. I'd done that before—well, it was an accident, with Taichi of course... he had pushed me while we were yelling at each other. I nodded and ran toward the jungle gym, and climbed the ladder.

"Have fun." Akasuki said from the bottom.

"Good luck." Hana said nervously as I sat down backward in front of the slide.

I closed my eyes tight and thought to myself. I would have somewhere I belonged if I just went down the slide. It was simple. A scary act would lead me to being happy... to having friends. All these groups were confusing and I didn't want to pick one... but since I had to...

I pushed quickly and began sliding down the slide. I threw my arms around my waist and screamed. It was scary than I remembered it being! My heart was beating really hard and my eyes were crying a little, but then I landed softly.

I was scared to open my eyes as my scream faded away, but slowly I did. The carpet was gone—the slide and the jungle gym was gone—instead there was an actual jungle. I was in a forest! There were tall colourful trees and soft damp grass, and sand and a big blue sky...

"Taichi?" A high pitched voice asked slowly. "Are you Taichi?"

I looked around quickly and froze at the sight of a pink ball sitting in the grass behind me. It's big, round eyes were filled with happiness as he smiled really big.

"No." I told him, shaking my head making his smile go away. I wasn't afraid of him... because I knew him... "No Koromon, I'm not. I'm Hikari. I'm Taichi's sister."

He smiled again as he began to bounce up and down, but suddenly he stopped and looked to me, tilting his whole body. "You know my name?"

I nodded, "You don't remember me." I said, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry..." He said slowly. "Did we meet before then?"

"Yes, of course!" I said, "You came to my house in an egg, and then you tried to destroy my home town."

"That's not possible!" Koromon muttered, "I was born here... Maybe it was a different Koromon!"

"Maybe!" I said as he began to bounce happily again. As he bounced around me I asked, "Where am I? I was in school a minute ago."

"You don't know?" Koromon asked me, "Why, you're in the Digital World!"

"Where is that?" I asked, quickly getting scared. "Is it far?"

"It's where that Koromon you spoke of must have come from!" Koromon said.

"But is it close to my house?" I asked, keeping strong, just like Taichi would. No need to cry...

"Um..." Koromon stopped bouncing and then smiled quickly, "Come with me!" He was quickly bouncing off into the trees and I had to jump to my feet and chase after him so he wouldn't get too far away. He wasn't too fast though and I was keeping up with him as he bounced between the tall skinny trees. The further we ran the more fun I was having. The wind was cool and I was breathing really well! I'd never felt so clean on the inside before! It was like the doctor had given me so many needles and the yucky medicine all at once and I was all better!

Koromon slowed down and hopped one last time into a big open field where I could see two more bouncing friends for me.

"Come on!" Koromon said before turning to me and smiling. He jumped off toward the others and I followed him as fast as I could. As we came closer to the other two they turned to me, one smiled but the other was not sure what to think about me.

"I'm Yokomon!" The happy one said quickly, smiling and making all of her many legs shiver with happiness as the wind pushed her big blue leaves out of her eyes. She was just as relaxed in the wind as I was, and I could tell she was really happy to see me. "Are you Sora?"

"No I'm Hikari." I told her quickly, "Who is Sora?"

Yokomon's smile disappeared really quick but she shook her head and smiled again. "Sora's just someone I've been waiting for. For a really, really long time."

"And you're waiting for my brother?" I asked Koromon. He didn't say anything but he nodded quickly. "So who are you waiting for?" I asked the third friend. He was pink too, but he wasn't round like the others, he was like a funny looking blob.

"Izumi." He said, "Koushiro Izumi."

"I'm sorry... I'm not her either." I told him with a sigh.

He smiled at me finally and patted my foot. "It's okay. My name is Motimon."

"Nice to meet you all." I said to them. "But I really need to be getting back to school—"

"Oh yeah!" Koromon said quickly, "I wanted to show you this!" He bounced a couple times, moving toward the top of the hill we were on where there was a big round puddle in the ground. "This is a looking glass. It helps us see the other worlds."

"Other... worlds?" I asked him.

"Like the one you came from." Koromon said quickly, "Watch this..." He turned and used one of his strange pigtails to poke the water which caused it to ripple where he had touched. Soon the water was glowing and then a cabin faded into the water like a television. "Is this your world?"

"Y-yeah?" I said slowly, "I think so... That looks like the camp my brother goes to every summer."

"See!" Koromon said. "We can get you back no problem!"

I smiled and jumped into the water without a second thought, splashing a big wave over my three new friends. Koromon and Yokomon laughed but Motimon began screaming.

"NO!" He yelled, "THAT IS A SACRED LAND MARK! DO NOT SET FOOT IN IT!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, "I didn't know! I just want to get home."

"Well that's not going to work." A different voice said. I turned around quickly to see a white creature with ponytails just like Koromon, but this one had four legs and pointy teeth. He was standing next to a fuzzy orange friend with a big horn on his head. "You found a human too?" The white guy said.

"Yeah!" Koromon laughed, "Isn't she pretty! But she's not who any of us are waiting for."

"Takeru..." The white one said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'too'?" Yokomon asked. "Does that mean you found a human as well?"

"Why of course we did!" The white one said quickly. "Are you sure you're not Takeru or Yamato?" He asked quickly, just to be sure I wasn't who he was waiting for.

"My name is Hikari." I told him slowly, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh... I'm Tokomon." He said sadly, "This is Tsunomon. He doesn't talk much." Tokomon smiled at me before turning away and motioning as best as he could for whoever was following them to come up the hill.

Soon another friend had run up the hill, a green one with four legs and two big leaves on her head, and another grey fish like one that was flying next to her.

"I'm Bukamon," The flying one said.

"I'm Tanemon!" The leafy one said, "And this," She said, looking back.

"Is our friend," Bukamon smiled as a little girl ran up the hill, panting. She was out of breath as she held her purple skirt up so she didn't trip on it. She was wearing a frilly black shirt, and her black hair was tied into two pigtails on the top of her head using purple ribbons. "What's your name again?" Bukamon asked her.

"Kura." She said, still breathing really heavy. "Kurayami."

"I'm Hikari!" I said

"You're wet!" She laughed, dropping her skirt, "Is the water cold?"

"It's really cold!" I smiled, but she didn't take my warning, and instead jumped into the water really quickly, her skirt floating on the top of the water.

"You're right!" Kurayami laughed, "It's really, _really _cold!"

"It's nice to meet you." I told her, reaching out my hand as she walked toward me.

"Nice to meet you too!" She said, taking my hand.

Her hand was cold and really white, but the moment her hand touched mine something sparked between us and made our hands fall apart revealing two balls of light.

Slowly each of the balls of light grew until it formed a strange grey device.

"Are those...?" Yokomon asked.

"Digivices." Motimon nodded.

"So they _are _who we're waiting for!" Tokomon shouted.

"Digidestined." Tsunomon whispered.

"Take them!" Koromon said. "Take the digivices!"

Kurayami and I looked to each other and nodded quickly, reaching forward and grabbing the strange toys out of the sky. I felt like I popped a bubble that had been holding the toy in the air, and when I did it fell into my other hand. It was colder even than Kurayami's hand and the water that was around my feet, pouring into my socks and shoes.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Motimon asked us. I shrugged and hurried to move toward him, handing him the toy that I had just found. Soon Koromon and Yokomon had crowded around, and eventually the others too, all of them looking at the toy in Motimon's hand.

I was staring at my new friends, all of them seemed so similar, but so different. "Koromon... you and Motimon can be best friends now."

"What? Why?" Koromon asked.

"And Yokomon and Tanemon can be friends too! Because you're both plants!" I said quickly.

"Okay!" Yokomon smiled. "I like Tanemon!"

"I like you too Yokomon, but the others are my friends too." Tanemon explained.

"What're ya doing?" Kurayami asked, stepping next to me.

"They have to keep in groups." I said, "The Status Glow says so."

"That's not true." Kurayami said quickly.

"So Bukamon... I guess you and Tsunomon... can be friends?" I told them.

"Hikari," Kurayami said, touching my shoulder. "The Status Glow is wrong. Everyone fits in everywhere. But only if they want to. That's what Daddy says anyway. And I learned from my mother, that the people in our lives make us who we are. But so do our picks. You can pick to follow the Status Glow if you want to. But it's not right... Just be who you are because who you are is... who you are."

"So... I should just be... Hikari?" I asked her. She nodded. "but I don't know how! I've never had a friend before... I've been so sick for so long..."

"Well you can't say you've never had a friend anymore." Kurayami said flatly. "I'll be your very first friend." Before I could think, I had hugged her tightly. She smiled and whispered, "You're going to be a really good friend, I can tell." I let go of her slowly and looked down to my other friends. Or maybe friends. I didn't know what to call them anymore.

"Here is your digivice back Hikari." Motimon said happily, handing it back to me. "If you point it down to the water it should bring you straight home."

Kurayami and I looked to each other and pointed the toys down to the water. It glowed really bright really fast and I turned to the others. "Bye!" I shouted. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye Hikari!" They shouted, "Bye Kurayami!"

"Tell your brother to get his butt in here!" Koromon yelled before the bright light disappeared.

I was standing in my new classroom again, Kurayami wasn't near me anymore, but the toy was still in my hand, so I knew it was real... but where had my new friend gone?

"Well?" I jumped in surprise, looking up to see Keiko's face right up close to mine. "Hmm? Are ya gonna do it or not?"

"Do what?" I asked slowly, looking around for Kurayami.

"Go down the slide backward?" Akasuki groaned, "You're stupid."

"No." I told her, "I'm not going down the slide." Even though Kurayami wasn't here anymore, I still felt like she was, and I didn't want to let her down... but I could hardly even remember what she looked like anymore. But she wanted me to be me... so what did Hikari want to do?

"You're not?" Hana asked in surprise, "But Hikari, this is a really rare chance!"

"That's okay." I said with a smile, "I'm going to go draw a picture."

"You're going to be a loner?" Keiko laughed.

"No... but that girl over there looks really lonely. And I'm going to be her friend. And then maybe we'll go play house—or read a book."

"Or play ball?"

I turned around to see the boy that Akasuki had called Daisuke.

"Nope," I giggled, "I'm really bad at sports—but maybe if you wanted to play with me?"

"If you're bad at sports then you can't play." Daisuke said firmly.

"That's okay." I told him. "If you don't want me to play with you... that's okay. I'm not looking to be friends with everyone. I'm just going to be me."

"You're breaking the Status Glow." Hana gasped.

"The Status Glow isn't me." I told her, "I'm me. Just me. I think everyone should be who they are... because if we don't be ourselves... then we're all just playing pretend. And eventually we'll start to believe that the pretend game is true... and we won't know who is us anymore!"

"You're a loser." Akasuki said loudly, turning and walking away from me, leading Keiko and Hana with her.

"Don't you care that she called you a loser?" Daisuke asked.

I shook my head. "No... If I'm a loser, then that's who I am."

"You're really smart... who taught you that?" He asked.

"My new friend K... Kara... I don't remember her name..." I said slowly, as the last memory of the girls face faded from my mind. I gripped the toy tighter to remind myself that it was real.

"Your name is Hikari right?" Daisuke asked, "You want to be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him for a minute, "Um... no." I turned and skipped away, toward the art center where I was going to make a new friend just for being me.


	6. 6: Soccer Debacle

**Y/N:** Okay, so this one was kind of just written a few minutes ago… Originally, it was supposed to be Willis' fourth and final one-shot today, but my brother decided that it had to wait until Christmas, and chose one of the few one-shots I didn't have written to be the next one posted… I hope you enjoy it, even if I didn't really like it too much. I wrote it too quickly to like it in my opinion, but I hope you at least find something in it to like. And review if you can, please!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1998**

**Chapter 6: Soccer Debacle**

_**Koushiro:**_

"Have fun, sweetheart!" Mom yelled to me as I made my way out the front door.

"I will," I called back as I closed the door behind me. "I promise."

I lied.

There was no way I was going to have any fun at all during this excursion. It was unfair to subject me to such misfortune. In order to graduate grade school, I needed two things: an extracurricular and a sports class. I was able to kill two birds with one stone, _fortunately_.

Unfortunately, I was forced to attend a soccer club for the next two and a half weeks. Soccer and I have never gotten along. _Sports_ and I have never gotten along. I much preferred being isolated in the shelter of my bedroom with the whirring of my laptop to keep me calm.

I was introverted. I knew that, Mom knew that. The teachers knew that. I couldn't understand why I needed to participate in such barbaric activities when I was already light-years ahead of my class in everything else. So what if I couldn't throw a basketball high enough to reach the basket? I could calculate the distance from my bedroom in our apartment to the nearest star. I liked learning facts, not sports.

But it was soccer camp that I was being subjected to.

I never complained though. Not aloud. I couldn't. I needed to be the perfect child. Mom and Dad didn't _need_ to keep me. I wasn't really theirs. I had to prove that I was worth it. And if that meant I had to silently suffer through all that physical torture. I was sure there would be verbal torture as well. Children my age couldn't understand me. I'd never connected with another kid before. I was just the awkward kid with the computer that was best left avoided.

I never told Mom or Dad about that either.

For all they knew I had loads of friends. I didn't need them or anything. I didn't even _want_ them. What would I do with a bunch of kids that couldn't understand anything I was saying? No. I was fine being alone. I would, however, enjoy it immensely if the teasing stopped. I didn't need them to be nice or anything, just to not be mean.

It's not like I did anything in particular to deserve their harsh treatments.

I sighed, but trudged my way to the soccer field, dreading each step that took me further away from my laptop—my safe zone—and brought me closer to certain humiliation. I could see it in front of me; a group of kids were already waiting. The coach was dividing them into two teams as I came up to the edge of the field.

"Izumi, Koushiro?" he called. "Huh, guess he's not here…"

"No," I said softly, putting forth an extra effort to ignore the other kids' eyes on me. "I'm right here."

It sounded depressed, even to me.

I _really_ hated soccer.

"Good," he said. "You'll be on Sora's team. Sora, you uh, tell him the rules of the game, alright?"

I looked to the girl he'd pointed out. She had reddish hair, but it was covered with a blue cap. She didn't look too pleased by my addition to her team. She probably figured I'd help her team lose.

"Okay," she sighed, pulling me aside—a tad roughly—by the arm. "Basically you gotta kick the ball to the other team's goal. Can you handle that?"

"The rules of this sport are far more complex than you're implying," I pointed out. "Luckily for you, I am already aware of the rules and basic concepts. I _have_ participated in physical education before…"

"Are you any good?" she asked doubtfully.

"I have read three books on the subject and spent hours searching the internet for more information," I said unable to bring myself to admit that I was absolutely horrid.

"Right," she said. "So we'll avoid passing to you unless necessary?"

"That would be most appreciated," I told her sheepishly.

"Let's go meet the team," she declared, pulling me along behind her.

The five other kids on our team did not look pleased to have me either. One of them actually offered the other team congratulations on their win…before the game started. I knew I was bad, but weren't they good enough to make up for it?

I forced myself to focus on the lack of self-confidence the rest of the team had to have, instead of my own inabilities. It would make this whole thing just _that_ much more enjoyable.

"Alright," the coach shouted loudly. Clearly, he wanted to be here less than even _I_ did. "We're going to play a game today, just so I can see where you stand. I don't expect much. You're all young, but I _do_ expect you to play a clean game, and to play nice with your teammates. If I get any complaints about you, you will not be a part of this group."

"Well, if it's complaints you want," the kid that congratulated-too-early started, sending a dirty look in my direction. I couldn't help but shrink away.

"Finish that sentence, and _you_ won't be here," Coach warned. It would have made me feel better, if he hadn't sent me a look of pity. He didn't think I'd amount to much either. My shoulders sagged, and I peeked at Sora, my team captain. She was glaring at the kid too. I tried not to smile. It would only be a few minutes before she felt the same way. She wanted to win. She was a soccer player; I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to beat that kid with the big hair that she kept glaring at. I was not going to be any help with that.

"Now, get out on the field," Coach shouted.

I dragged my feet onto the field with the rest of the kids.

"You're going to need to change your attitude," Sora pointed out. "And you'll be defense, okay? Just keep the ball away from the net, and try and take it if someone gets too close."

"I-I… Okay," I said with a sigh. I knew what to do. I _always_ knew what to do. That didn't mean I could actually do it. There was some sort of disconnection between my brain and my body.

I was almost convinced my body hated me.

Well…if I could pretend that my body could feel something that my brain didn't anyway. And I couldn't do that, because it wasn't true.

"Good," Sora said, deciding to be positive and moved to the centre-forward position. The whistle blew, and the game was on. I didn't have to do anything. My team was afraid of letting me near the ball. I was actually thankful for it. I'd be able to complete my elective/sports credit without putting forth any real effort into it.

I hoped so anyway.

Those hopes were dashed when the kid that Sora seemed to share some sort of animosity with—the kid with the hair I could not logically explain—came running towards me, weaving the ball in and out of all of my teammates.

"Koushiro, stop him!" Sora screamed at me.

I may have panicked a little bit.

He looked so determined, and he was moving too fast. I couldn't possibly calculate the correct angle in which to act upon in order to cause myself the least amount of damage. I tried to look calm, as though I was actually planning on doing something.

He didn't seem to realize I was bluffing. It was a bonus to know my acting had improved. But I was terrified, and he didn't understand that. He just kept running straight at me, looking arrogant in his abilities. At the very last second, he passed the ball to one of his own teammates, and decided it would be a good idea to tackle me to the ground. We landed with a thud, and I prayed that nothing was broken.

"You aren't very good, are you?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," I said glaring at him. "Now please remove yourself from my person. You are a lot heavier than you think you are."

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked confused.

"Yagami," Coach shouted. "Get off the kid. Act your age would you? He's younger than you."

"So you're what, seven?"

"I'm nine," I grumbled.

"You're sure a small nine year old," he said with a laugh, but thankfully pulling himself off of me.

"You're an egotistical moron, but you don't see me complaining," I told him.

"That was just mean," he teased, pretending to be hurt.

"Taichi," Sora shouted. "Don't be mean. Koushiro, are you okay? Do you want to play a different position?"

"I'd like to be anywhere but on this field actually," I pointed out.

"Goalies don't have to do too much moving," she suggested. "You'll be our new goalie."

I wasn't sure I'd be any better at goal keeping than I was at defence, but if it meant I didn't have to do any running, I was all for it.

"He's not going to be able to stop my goals," Taichi said smugly.

"He won't have to," Sora declared. "Because the ball will always be at _your_ net."

_Please,_ I thought. _Let that be true._

"We'll see Takenouchi," Taichi said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She looked at it, and then glared at him.

"We will," she said lowly, before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the goal. Sora was not correct. The ball spent sixty-two percent of the time down at our end, where various enemy players tried their hardest to hit me in the face, because they thought it was a fun game.

They were already playing soccer. They didn't need to play two games at once.

Needless to say, I wasn't enjoying either.

"Can you just try to block the ball?" Sora asked me. She seemed to have endless patience with me. She was the only one on the field that wasn't cheering with each attempted shot to the face. Her and that tall guy with glasses that was standing off to the side on the other team anyway.

"Most of their attempts don't make it passed me," I pointed out.

"Because they're bouncing off your face," she countered. It wasn't true—most of the time I crossed my arms in front of my face so as to prevent any possible cranial damage; I didn't know what I'd do with myself if I lost any IQ points—but I flushed bright red anyway.

"I'm trying," I insisted.

"Could you try just a _little_ harder?" she pleaded. "I really want to win something."

"How would this help you win? They're way ahead of us," I told her with a sigh.

"But they don't believe you can do this, but I do," she said softly. "I know you can."

I blushed again.

No one my age had ever actually believed in me. My parents were the only ones that put any faith in me. My teachers didn't even seem to like me. Perhaps it was because I paid very little attention in their classes, and used the time in a more favourable manner, by exploring some new concept each day…

"Good luck," she said. "I'm rooting for you."

I tried really hard to focus on stopping the ball, but every time someone kicked it at me, I panicked. I didn't want to get hurt. My arms were going to be bruised as it was. It was no secret that I was incredibly weak after all.

"C'mon Jou!" Taichi shouted. "Everyone else has gotten one in. It's your turn."

"Taichi," he said. "I don't really think I'm up to this. Besides, I'm almost positive I'm allergic to kicking soccer balls."

I was one hundred percent positive that was an impossibility.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're chicken," Taichi taunted him. "Just kick it. He can't stop it unless you aim for his face. He's even more scared of the ball than you are."

"Fine," the tall boy with glasses—the one who'd been doing less than I was earlier—relented.

I groaned. I'd hoped he would stick with his earlier declaration and refuse to try and cause me more injury.

None of my team moved to stop him.

Not one.

Not even Sora. She was looking at Jou in surprise. Clearly, she didn't think he was capable of playing soccer either. He wound up his leg and swung it down quickly. I closed my eyes waiting for contact…

But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the ball was rolling slowly towards me. Really slowly. I walked over to it and picked it up.

I'd stopped a goal!

I was grinning like mad when Coach blew the whistle, calling for the end of practice. It wasn't _such_ a waste of time I supposed.

"Nice catch there," Taichi said jokingly, and threw himself onto the ground, sprawling out in front of me.

"Not too shabby," Sora added sending me an encouraging grin.

"I suck," Jou complained, dropping to the ground next to Taichi.

"You do not," Sora told him.

"He does," Taichi corrected her. "But he's got two and a half weeks to get better. It's no big deal."

I felt like an extra wheel. They did not need to be talking in front of me. I was not a part of this conversation. They were trying to be friendly perhaps, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't interact much with other kids. Other than the grueling physical requirements and frequent taunting, it was the part of this requirement I dreaded the most.

I groaned at the very thought of it.

"You don't really want to be here do you?" Sora asked me.

"Not in the slightest," I said with a sigh.

"Then why come?" Taichi asked.

"I needed to," I told him. "It's mandatory that one completes one such activity before graduation."

"You're only nine," Taichi told me.

"I am aware of that, yes," I replied.

"Don't worry so much about graduating," Sora told me. "Sit down, relax. Have some fun."

"I don't have fun," I said. "Not outside. Not unless Mother forces me to."

"You don't have fun?" Taichi gasped. "You're more boring than Jou over here."

"I resent that," Jou said, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. "I have allergies."

"You have fears Jou," Sora said gently. "They're not allergies."

"Perhaps he is in possession of both?" I suggested.

"I like this kid," Jou said with a grin.

"You like everyone," Taichi said.

"So do you," Jou countered.

I felt confused. I hated that feeling. I spent most of my time trying to keep any form of confusion away. But hadn't Sora and Taichi shown such animosity towards each other just mere minutes earlier?

"What's up?" Taichi asked me. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Are you friends?" I asked before I could stop myself and rephrase the sentence to refrain from sounding so naïve.

"Of course," Taichi said with a grin.

"Have been for awhile," Jou added.

"We just share a healthy competitive streak," Sora said with a sheepish smile.

"You could be our friend too," Jou suggested.

"I doubt you'd like that very much," I said quietly. "I'm not good at that."

"Just be yourself. It won't be too hard," Taichi told me.

That's what he thought. I spent so much time researching and striving to be the best son I could be that I didn't really know who that was.

"Just come hang out with us in the park sometimes," Sora suggested. "You'll like it. We always have fun."

"I suppose I could perhaps tear myself away from unravelling the workings of the universe once in awhile," I considered.

"'kay, I don't know what you just said," Taichi said. "But that's sounds cool to me. We're almost always outside. You can't miss us."

I nodded, and we said our goodbyes. I needed to get home. I'd spent too much time away from my research that day already.

And I had something new to speculate: the possibilities of friendship.


	7. 7: Camp Ground Exploration

**U/N:** this was like... the most fun i've ever had with these one shots because just... he's so cute and hilarious and adorable and I love him... I'm keeping this short because my sister is making me write a bunch right now.

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1999**

**Chapter 7: Camp Ground Exploration**

_**Takeru:**_

"It's alright kid!" The boy with blue hair said.

"I almost killed you!" I screamed loudly. "You almost died!"

"I didn't almost die!" The boy said with a panicked expression. "You missed me by a mile!" I knew he was just lying, 'cause I saw the saw almost cut his finger off! But he was okay now, so it was okay. But maybe I just wouldn't play this game anymore.

I turned to the teacher guy and put my hand up. He nodded toward me and began walking to me. "What is it, son?" he asked.

"I want to leave this wood place." I told him. "I almost killed my new friend... whatever his name is."

"That's Shuu Kido," The man said with a chuckle.

"I'm not Shuu." The boy said, "My name is Jou." He had big round glasses on his face and he was staring toward his finger with a scared look on his face.

"He doesn't look almost killed, maybe you could just stay a little so you don't get lost?" The teacher asked.

"No, I don't want to." I told him, "I'm going to go swimming." I turned around and picked up my backpack, throwing it over my shoulders.

"You can't go swimming without a lifeguard." The teacher said quickly. "I wouldn't—"

"I'll go with him." Jou said, "I've been in training to get my life guard certification for a while. The only reason they won't give it to me is because I'm scared of water."

"No that's okay!" I said, "I'm a real good swimmer, it'll be okay." I turned to leave, skipping toward the doorway, but the teacher was suddenly standing in the way.

"Takeru, you can't go swimming all on your own."

"Jou said he'll come!" I insisted, stomping my foot. I was mad.

"Can you wait ten minutes for lunch?" The teacher asked, "We can go swimming after lunch."

"You're not supposed'ta swim after you eat silly!" I laughed as I crouched over and ran through his legs.

"Jou, keep him out of trouble," The teacher said behind me as Jou ran after me.

"Takeru!" He yelled out, "Calm down! How about we find your brother?"

I stopped running and turned to face him. Jou knew all about my cool big brother Yamato. I was telling him just before I almost cut his finger off. He said that Yamato seemed real awesome, and now he'd get to see for himself! That was such a good idea!

"Yeah!" I cheered, "C'mon Jou I'll show him to ya." Jou nodded as I turned and ran off. He groaned but followed me anyway. I was happy that he wanted to come see my big brother, but I actually didn't even know where to look for him. But that was okay! It would be like an adventure—I liked adventures.

I ran around pretending to be an airplane for a bit before I remembered that I was looking for Yamato, and when I did remember, I was standing near a set of stone steps. "Woah!" I gasped, "What's up there?"

"It's just a small little cabin." Jou said, "It used to be where the counsellors slept until they realized that leaving a bunch of kids in a cabin by themselves wasn't smart, so now we older kids have to sleep with you smaller kids."

"I'm not a small kid!" I argued before turning and running up the stairs.

"I think I'm allergic to so much exercise." Jou sighed as he ran after me. Jou was right. It was just a boring old cabin at the top. Now I had to run all the way back down again to go find Yamato.

But there was a kid sitting over there. "Jou!" I said loudly, "Who is that?"

"That kid over there?" Jou gasped, panting heavily from the trip up the stairs. "That's Koushiro Izumi. No one really knows what his deal is. He just sits around all day and plays around on his computer."

"He is allowed to bring a computer to camp?" I asked. That's where we were. We were at a summer camp. Mom asked me what I wanted to do all summer, and I said that I wanted to go camping with my big brother Yamato, but she didn't want to be with Daddy, and she also didn't want me to be with Daddy the whole summer long, so she got us to come here together! It was so much fun! Yamato and I hadn't really seen each other though; he was always off on his own playing this really cool music player. He called it Harmonica. It was a pretty name.

"Well, no." Jou said, straightening his glasses, "As it turns out, this camp was going to be shut down if it didn't get enough kids to come this summer, so they sent out... exaggerated... flyers, about different camps, all with this address. He came here thinking it was a computer camp. Some thought it was a Soccer camp, or a cheerleading camp, things like that."

"That's bad." I told him. "That's lying. Lying is bad."

"I know." Jou told me, "I didn't do it. It was the—"

I was bored with that conversation so I stopped listening, and I was more interested in what that kid over there might be doing on his computer, so I started running toward him.

"Takeru!" Jou called out, running after me as I jumped toward the boy with the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't look up or even pay attention. "Hey!" I said louder, "Hey, what are you doing?" He didn't listen again. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey! HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I turned to Jou. "He's deaf."

"I'm not deaf." The boy said quietly, "I'm just uninterested in the prospect of conversing with a rather annoying ball of immature unintelligence."

I didn't really know what he said, but I was pretty sure he called Jou annoying. I ran around behind him and looked at his computer, falling down onto my knees. The computer was filled with lots of numbers and other boring things.

"You're boring too." I said with a sigh, jumping to my feet and running off again.

"Wait," Jou said from behind me, "What do you mean '_too_'? I'm not boring, am I?" I didn't answer him because I was already running back toward the stone steps. I went down them slowly because it was pretty scary. If I fell I would break my whole body 'cause they were hard steps.

As I was running down the steps I saw a group of girls standing by the trees trying to pile onto each other. "Dog pile!" I cheered.

"Those are the girls who thought it was a cheerleading camp." Jou explained as he caught up, "They're all threatening to sue the camp when their Dad's find out about the scam. But that's okay, I'm sure they'll end up having fun eventually."

"Woah!" I gasped as my eyes locked onto one of the girls in a red dress, and she had a real big hat—just like me. But hers was pink. "Who is that?"

"Oh her?" Jou asked, his face turning red. "That's Mimi Tachikawa."

"She's so pretty!"

"Yes, well... I suppose she is." Jou said as I jumped down the last step and ran toward her, across the grass. "Do you ever stop moving?" He groaned.

"Hi!" I called out to Mimi, but she didn't hear me. "HELLO!" I screamed catching all of the girls attention. "Hi Mimi!" I said, waving to her. "I think you're pretty cute. So does Jou." I looked back to Jou who was running toward me, "Right Jou? You thinks she's real pretty."

"I... might have said that." Jou said, his face turning red again as all the girls laughed except for Mimi who just smiled at him.

"Thank you," She said.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

She giggled and crouched down to be eye level with me. "You're a little young there," She said, patting my head, "But maybe we can find you someone your own age?"

"Nah," I said, "I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend anyway. Then I had an idea! "Do you want some candy?" I asked her. "I've got lots!"

"Oooh!" Mimi smiled and clapped her hands together. "I'd love some!" I took my backpack off and opened it up.

"Take your pick! It's all full and there's more where that came from in my tent!" She giggled again. She thought I was a funny guy.

"You _what_?" Jou asked sharply. "That will attract wild animals Takeru!"

"You think so?" I asked him over my shoulder as Mimi picked out a chocolate bar. "That'll be a real good story to tell my mom when I get home."

Mimi giggled again, "You're a funny kid," She said, "And thanks for the chocolate, but I have to get back to my friends, I think they're mad at me. See you around Takeru."

"Bye Mimi! I smiled before skipping off into the trees. I was making lots of new friends. Jou, computer guy, and Mimi. I was glad to have one that wasn't so boring too! Wait—what was I doing again?

Oh! I was looking for Yamato!

"Yamato!" I called out, "Where are you?"

"Takeru, we shouldn't be in the trees." Jou said, "It's not safe in here. No one will find us."

"Which is exactly why this has to be where Yamato is!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Hey kid!"

I turned around at the sound of a new voice. I couldn't find it though. I spun around, searching and searching.

"Up here." I looked up quickly and saw a boy with messy brown hair and goggles on his head. He looked really cool! Just not as cool as my big brother Yamato. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Shouldn't you be doing something more productive with your time?" Jou asked him, "Like studying your multiplication tables?"

"Yeah..." The boy said, "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Taichi!" A girl called from the ground a little big behind us. I turned to look at her. She had a cool blue hat on. I wanted it. "Taichi Yagami, you get down from there this instant! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh," Taichi sighed, "Sora... just... go play with someone else. I'm tired." I looked to the girl who was called Sora. She sighed and rolled her eyes before storming off the other way, stomping her feet. "Great, I've gone and made her mad at me again."

"Taichi," Jou sighed, "You could at least try to be nice." Taichi shrugged his shoulders and leaned back again.

"Sora!" I called out, "Wait! I want to make you happy!" I ran toward Sora who was going further into the trees as Jou called after me and followed.

Sora looked back and tried to smile at me but I saw she was still sad. "Don't worry about that bully! I'll play with you!"

Sora looked to Jou with a smile, and I could see that some of her sad went away. "Okay," She said, "What do you want to do?"

"Let's look for my big brother Yamato." I told her.

"We've been doing that for a while." Jou explained to her, "He can't find him."

"Well..." Sora said slowly, "Is he blonde, with blue eyes, handsome and walking alone in the trees?"

"YEAH!" I cheered, "Where is he?"

"Follow me," She said just as a bell started ringing.

"What's that?" I asked them.

"That means its lunch time." Jou said, "So we can finally take a break." I shook my head, but Jou turned to leave, "I'd better go tell Koushiro, the sounds of the bell don't reach the cabin up the hill. I'll see you and Taichi at lunch okay Sora?" He said before running off.

"And me!" I called out loudly, but he didn't listen. I turned to Sora, "We have to tell Yamato that it's lunch time! What if he didn't hear the bell?"

"You're right!" She said with a smile, "Let's go find him." We turned around to look for him, but we didn't even have to take a single step! He was there! In the trees ahead of us, walking around by himself with his hands in his pockets.

"Yamato!" I called out, running toward him. He spun around to face me as I tripped and landed on my hands and knees.

"Takeru!" He called out, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine—" I stopped talking as I looked at the tiny white ball that was falling down from the sky in front of me.

"Is that snow?" Sora asked. I looked up and saw that she was right. It _was_ snowing... in the middle of the summer...


	8. 8: Forgotten Adventure

**Y/N:** I hated this chapter. For the longest time too. I hadn't even started writing it, but just the thought of actually sitting down and trying to get a one-shot out of the story that needed to be told was so daunting, that I refused to start on this chapter until yesterday. That is what I call expert procrastination. I've known when this had to go up for about a month, so I had no excuses. There was actually a moment where I contemplated killing Ken off, _just_ so I didn't have to write it…of course I couldn't do that. But it was so tempting…

And then I started writing it…and it was so fun. There are two characters in this that haven't been used before. They were fresh and exciting and I didn't have to try too hard to get Ken into the zone of being a child. And it was a fun adventure that wasn't nearly as complicated as the one that 05 is going to be. In short, I loved writing it. And I hope you like reading it nearly as much as I did writing it. And, if you could drop a review, that would be fantastic. Now, enjoy the final update before chapter one of 05 gets posted later on today!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1999**

**Chapter 8: Forgotten Adventure**

_**Ken:**_

Nothing made sense. It _should_ have, but it didn't. I remembered playing with the toy my brother found—and claimed—even though he said I couldn't. He told me not to touch it. "It might be dangerous," he'd said. But he didn't know for sure. He wanted to test it out.

I wanted to help him.

No. That wasn't true. I just wanted the toy for myself. I _could_ have been mine. He decided it was his just because he was older. I didn't think that was fair, so I wanted a chance to play with it before he could. I wanted to know that even though it was "his" _I_ was the first one to play with it.

Silly, I know, but I was only eight. And my big brother was really mean sometimes. He was always the better child. Nothing I ever did measured up to him. It wasn't fair. Mom and Dad hardly ever paid me any attention, and when they did, they always told me to be more like him. They couldn't see that he was such a jerk. Sometimes he even managed to pull the wool over my eyes too, because sometimes he was the nicest, most helpful, big brother I could ever ask for. And others, like with the strange toy I discovered and he "found", he made me wonder if he really meant it at all, or if he was just pretending.

So the minute he left our bedroom, I'd snuck over to his computer desk, and pulled the mysterious toy out of the drawer he'd stuck it in.

I really shouldn't have done that.

The screen lit up when I pulled it close to me, and when I tried desperately to turn it off—before my brother found out I'd played with it—the computer started going haywire too. I panicked, and was gathering breath to call out for my big brother to come and save me, but it was too late. The computer screen shone really bright for a second, and then I was sprawled out on the forest floor.

It didn't make sense to me.

What made even less sense was that there was a large insect staring at me. I wondered if it was a real bug or not. If it was, it was the biggest one I'd ever seen. I kind of hoped it would be a toy, or a robot or a statue or something. I didn't want to get eaten by a green caterpillar. It had a purple stripe wrapped around its back a ring, and two antennae sticking out the top of its head. There were multiple sets of legs, each one with a purple tip.

And then it blinked at me.

"AH!" I shrieked, rolling away from it. My back was up against a tree as I watched it, waiting for it to make its move.

"Hello Ken," it said.

I stared at it in horror. It knew my name! That didn't make sense either. Was I inside my computer? Was this a virus? Mom and Dad talked about them one time. They made the computer sick. And when the computer was sick, everything on it got destroyed. _I_ was on our computer now. It couldn't get sick, or else I'd never see my mom, dad or big brother ever again. I wouldn't even exist!

"It's okay Ken," the bug said, quieter this time. "I'm not scary. I'm your friend."

"I-I don't have friends," I told him. And I was pretty sure I'd remember a big green caterpillar being my friend. It's not something someone would forget.

"You do now," it told me. "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"No," I told him. "My brother. You were waiting for my brother. It's his toy. I'm sorry for taking it. Let me go home now please. I won't touch it again!"

"I've been waiting for _you_, Ken," the bug said. "Not your brother. I don't know him, but I want to know you. You're going to be my best friend."

"How can you know?" I asked.

"Because I've been waiting for you," he said for the third time.

"But everyone likes my brother better," I whispered nervously.

"Not me," the bug said.

"Or me."

I whirled around, trying to find the other speaker. It was coming from behind me, but I had my back against the tree. Unless…

"Do trees talk here?" I asked, slowly backing away from the tree, while still keeping my distance from the green bug.

"No," the voice told me. A boy, older than me, dropped down to the ground from one of the branches in the tree. "Well, not all of them do."

Talking trees? I really wanted to go home.

"Don't worry Ken," the bug said. "Ryou has been waiting for you too."

"You have?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure," the boy—Ryou—said with a shrug. "I couldn't leave Wormmon to wait alone could I? It's not safe. I had to wait too. It felt like the right thing to do. And I always trust my instincts."

He seemed like a nice person. And he was older than me—probably closer to Osamu's age too—so I should listen to him. I was always supposed to listen to my elders. And when I asked Osamu, he said elders just meant someone older than you. I knew that he only said it that way so that I'd have to listen to him, but that was okay. Mom and Dad told me to do the same thing.

"I trust you," I told him. He smiled brightly.

"A lot of people do," he said offhandedly. "Now, are you up for our quest?"

"What quest?" I questioned.

"The one we've been waiting for you to join in," Ryou explained.

"The one you were chosen to take part in," Wormmon—I thought that's what Ryou called the bug—said, trying to explain it better. It didn't help.

"What are we doing exactly?" I asked nervously.

"We're trying to find the pieces of Desire," Ryou said excitedly. "Only when we've found all of them can we defeat Millenniummon. Sounds fun, right?"

"Who's Millenniummon?" I asked.

"The kid doesn't know anything," a third new voice said angrily. "How is he to help us?"

"I didn't know anything when I got here either," Ryou reminded the purple dinosaur that came out of the shadows. "He needs our guidance as much as we need his."

"Ken," Wormmon said, distracting me from their argument. "We really need your help now. Millenniummon is a dangerous digimon. He's taking over our home. We can't let him. The Digimental of Desire is the key to destroying him. He's tainted it, turned it evil, and is using it for his reign. Once we find the nine pieces, we can stop him."

"I'm not allowed to fight," I said anxiously. "Mom won't let me. She told me that it would make me a hooligan. I don't want to be a hooligan. I don't know what it means exactly, but she says it's not very good."

"But it's fun to be a hooligan," Ryou said. "I'm one, I'm sure. It means you have fun. Don't you like to have fun, Ken?"

"I don't know," I told him.

"See Monodramon," Ryou said exasperatedly. "He does need our help. So, Ken, if you were hiding something, where would you put it."

"Somewhere that my brother wouldn't look," I said immediately.

"And where would that be?" Monodramon questioned, rolling his eyes.

"Somewhere he doesn't think is worth his time to look," I said. "He thinks he's really special, so there are a lot of places he thinks aren't worth his time. He doesn't like looking under the bed, or in the closets, or the cleaning supply cupboard. He won't look in the laundry room, because he's too smart to be spending his time doing laundry. And he _hates_ my toy box, because it's "too childish for a genius like me". Does this bad guy have a toy box?"

"No," Ryou said with a sigh. "Where would he have hidden them?"

I felt bad, that I couldn't help him find the pieces of that digi-something of Desire. I knew it was super important too. Wormmon looked really sad. But then he perked right up.

"He doesn't have a toy box," Wormmon confirmed. "But there are many other places we could look. The way Ken said it, he hides things in plain sight. Millenniummon probably hid the pieces where we wouldn't think to look."

"Such as?" Monodramon asked.

"Primary Village perhaps?" Ryou suggested. "Since it's where the baby digimon are. No one would think to search a place inhabited by babies to find something so important."

"Following that train of thought," Monodramon said quickly. "The Yokomon and the Koromon Villages could be prime locations."

"Good thinking," Ryou said happily. "That's three places."

"There isn't a toy _box_," Wormmon said. "But there _is_ a toy town. Maybe there?"

Ryou nodded quickly. "That's good. I suppose Infinity Mountain is too obvious?"

"Yes," Wormmon said. "It's a very important landmark. But perhaps the Temple of the Digivice?"

"With everyone frantically searching for the Digimental, they will be looking into Gennai's Temple," Monodramon said excitedly. "And that Temple is a maze. Centaurumon couldn't possibly know everything that's in it. It could be there."

"What the last spot you would put anything important?" Wormmon asked me. "Or perhaps the better question, is where would you not look?"

"The public bus," I said. "There are some pretty scary people there. Same with the subway and the street-cars. And they are for the public, hence the name, so someone would be able to find it really easily, but nobody would be _looking_ for it. Or a phone-booth, since I'm too small to reach anything in there. I don't know if you have any of those things though. Do you have a dump? I wouldn't look for anything there. Not ever."

"We have Vending Machine Field," Monodramon offered.

"Maybe you could try there too," I suggested.

"And the abandoned street-car," Ryou said. "I saw one near a lake once. And aren't there actual telephones here somewhere?"

"Coela Beach, yes," Monodramon said.

"I know where Dragon's Eye Lake is if you'd like to look at the street-car," Wormmon told us.

"See, Ken," Ryou said jokingly. "It's a good thing you came. We would've never found anything if you didn't."

"You still haven't found anything," I pointed out.

"But we will."

And he was right. There was a piece of something—I still wasn't sure what a Digimental was supposed to be—hidden in the furthest phone booth on the beach. It was hidden in the coin slot, and it was really small. I almost put it back before Monodramon told me what it was. There was another tucked in the bricks making up the well in the middle of a village filled with pink plants. Wormmon told me they were called Yokomon. Wormmon found that one, since everyone else was too tall to notice. The third was underneath a blanket in the place with all the babies. It was poking one of the little red babies, and making him cry. The strange red creature that ran the nursery was getting really frustrated with it, since it wouldn't stop. He was both furious and relieved when we found the piece of Desire. Relieved because the baby was finally able to sleep peacefully, and furious because "that monster"—I was pretty sure he meant Millenniummon—dared to put a piece of that horrible,_ evil_, Digimental in with infants. Monodramon said it he was really just mad because Millenniummon managed to do it without him knowing.

"Three down," Ryou said as he set up a fire for the night. It had been a really fun day, but I was starting to get homesick. I missed my mom and my dad. I knew Osamu was going to be really angry with me for leaving and for taking his toy with me. Mom and Dad probably didn't notice I was gone though, so I wouldn't get into too much trouble for being gone a whole day.

Of course, if Osamu had an interview on the television, he wouldn't have cared either. That's not true. He might've wondered why I didn't bother to come and watch it with them, since he really liked knowing that a lot of people would see him talking and he liked to comment about it a lot to me.

"What's wrong Ken?" Ryou asked. Wormmon and Monodramon were sleeping as much as they could before Ryou and I had our turns. We didn't want Millenniummon to catch us unaware. Well, that's what Monodramon told me anyway, and I thought he was pretty smart.

"I was just wondering how long it was going to take us to finish," I mumbled.

"You miss home," he said, rather than questioned. He looked down at the ground. "I miss my home too. But I don't know how I'll ever get to go back. You're lucky you know. We know how you got here, and we know how you'll get home at the end of it all. I don't."

"Really?" I asked, feeling guilty for worrying about myself when Ryou clearly had the short end of the stick.

"Yeah," Ryou said. "Gennai said he was working on a way for me to go back, but he's not sure yet. I might just cross over to a different world for awhile, once Millenniummon is gone. I'll need a new adventure to keep my mind off of it. You know?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I just want to go home. I miss my…" I paused. Who was it that I missed? The mom and dad that didn't pay attention to me or the brother who spent almost all his time antagonizing me? Neither was particularly pleasant sounding. "I suppose I just miss my room, and my toys. And my bathroom."

"Yeah," Ryou said. "I don't really miss my parents either, but I do miss Earth, seeing other people—not that you're not a person, or anything—grown-ups. I miss school too."

"I don't miss school," I said, wrinkling my nose. It was silly the things I was missing. They weren't always around. People that were born a long time before me had to live with what I had here in this new world—the Digital World, Wormmon called it—and they did it just fine. I wasn't sure where Ryou came from, or why he couldn't get back, but I did know that he'd been here a lot longer than I had. This clearly wasn't his first adventure, and it wouldn't be his last.

I'd fallen into a fitful sleep that night. My dreams were plagued by Osamu's angry shouts, Mom's excessive worrying—about how I wasn't enough like Osamu—and Dad's disappointment. They were mad at me. Osamu because I'd taken his toy. Mom too. Dad was upset because I'd bothered to come home at all.

I woke up with a start, and refused to meet Monodramon's questioning stare.

"We're going to tackle a few other places today," Ryou said. "Maybe we'll get another three pieces. If we're lucky we could get four."

"Or we could be unlucky and get none," Monodramon reminded him.

"Think positive," Ryou told him. "It's going to be a good day. I can feel it!"

Monodramon led us to the place Wormmon had called Toy Town. It was a really funny place, filled with life-size toys that walked around and played by themselves. Ryou and I corralled them into playing a game of hide and seek with the piece of Desire. We didn't tell them what the piece really was, but it was fun to have a lot of help while we searched the entire town. A toy soldier found it. He wanted to play again, but we couldn't. I laughed when he told us where he'd found it. It was in a toy box, just like I'd said. Wormmon finally got us to that streetcar at the lake. He'd forgotten where it was exactly, and had been leading us in a circle around it, but we'd made it there. Ryou got that one…I might've, but I fell asleep on one of the seats. It was just so much softer than the ground had been the night before, and I was really tired. I hadn't fallen asleep after my nightmare.

Next we wandered through a field full of vending machines. Each one seemed to be the home of a green sludgy monster. They didn't like the sunlight, so we had to close them really fast, after we were sure they didn't have the piece of Desire.

"This is the last one," Wormmon said sadly. The vending machine was rusted, and really old. I was kind of scared to see what kind of sludge monster could live it in.

"You know what they say," Ryou said happily. "It's always the last place you look."

"You are excessively positive," Monodramon said, rolling his eyes. Monodramon had to use a lot of energy to pry the machine open. When he did, Ryou was right. The piece of Desire was sitting there just waiting for us.

Bouncing with excitement over our most recent discovery, Ryou dragged us to the Temple, hoping to get at least a fourth piece that day. But it wasn't as easy as the others. The Temple had a guardian. He was part horse and part man. Wormmon told me he was Centaurumon. He wanted to know if he could help us with anything. Thinking fast, I pulled my strange toy out of my pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked him. He seemed pleased by my question. It was enough of a distraction to get Ryou, Monodramon and Wormmon through into the Temple to find the piece.

"That is a digivice," he told me. "Not long ago, I was infected with a black gear. Other children with digivices of their own had to save me. Perhaps it was awhile after all. They had to leave you see. Myotismon took an army to their home world. They have been gone awhile, and I suspect they will be gone awhile longer."

"But what does it do?" I asked, worried that a monster called Myotismon could be attacking my family while I talked with the horse-man.

"It will channel your energy into your digimon partner," he explained.

"Um, nobody's ever told me what a digimon is…" I said sheepishly.

"I am one," Centaurumon told me. "As is Monodramon and Wormmon, your two companions. Digimon are digital monsters."

"But monsters are bad," I said nervously. "I hope you're not bad."

"No, not me," he said gravely. "But Millenniummon, he is. As is Myotismon, and a few others that you will know in time."

"I don't want to know bad guys," I told him. I saw Ryou and the others—the _digimon_—sneak out of the Temple. He sent me the victory symbol.

"If you do not know them," Centaurumon said. "Then they will never be stopped."

"O-okay," I said scared. "I have to go now."

"I know," he said. "Guard that shard carefully please. I've been waiting for you to come collect it."

I gulped. He knew why we were there. I nodded my head quickly, and ran off towards the others.

"There you are," Ryou said. "I wondered if you were going to catch up."

"We have seven pieces now, Ken," Wormmon told me excitedly.

"We do," I agreed. "Are you my digimon partner?"

"Yes," he said, surprised by my question. "It's why I've been waiting for you."

"And is Monodramon Ryou's partner?" I asked him.

"No," Ryou said, answering for himself. "But he'd like to be. So I let him. I used to have another partner, Veemon, but he was needed. He wasn't my real partner either. I don't know who that is. I'll find out someday."

"We should find a space to camp for the night," Monodramon said firmly. "We cannot do much else tonight. We don't have any idea of where to go either. The search will not be as easy from here on out."

"We have the Koromon Village," Wormmon protested. "And there is the factory."

"And those hollow trees," Ryou suggested. "There are those too."

"It doesn't matter," Monodramon said. "Ken is tired. We must rest."

"I'm not," I said. But my big yawn gave me away.

"Let's just sleep here then," Ryou said, dropping to the ground, and sprawling out on his back. I sat down too, but didn't dare try to sleep. The wind was sweeping past the trees, strange haunting sounds were in the distance. I felt like I was in a scary movie. Hardly anyone survived in scary movies.

"Ken," Wormmon told me. "Relax. You're safe."

"I don't like it," I whispered.

"It's just the Bakemon," Monodramon said. "They look scarier than they are."

"What do they look like?" I asked quietly.

"They are ghost digimon," Monodramon said simply.

Ghosts? I really was in a horror movie.

"I don't want to stay here," I said insistently.

"Why not?" Ryou asked. "They aren't so bad. Besides, they hardly ever leave Overdell. It's like a cemetery or something, but they love it there. It's their home."

"No one ever goes there," Wormmon told me.

"That's right," Monodramon said, thinking over the words. I didn't like where that was heading. I knew what he would say before he opened his mouth. "A piece will be hidden there."

"You guys can get it," I said. "I'll just walk the other way."

"Ken," Ryou said. "Don't you want to go on the adventure? Don't you want to see it?"

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Ken," Wormmon told me. "I am your digimon partner. You will always be my best friend. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you."

I looked at him, fighting back tears in my eyes. I was so scared. But he looked so confident that he could keep me safe. Compared to Centaurumon, he wasn't even that big. I didn't know what a caterpillar could do against a ghost.

"Are you sure?" I asked pitifully. He crawled into my lap and nuzzled my stomach.

"I will _always_ protect you," he said fiercely.

"Me too," Ryou said.

I continued to stare into Wormmon's eyes. He was so sure. He refused to take no for an answer, and I found I wasn't willing to say no anyway. "Okay," I murmured. "Let's go."

We were very quiet as we made our way up the hill to a wrought iron fence. Even the fence was scary. I nervously shifted my weight from foot to foot. We were going to be inside a fence. It was tall enough that I wouldn't be able to jump over it, and the arrow-like decorations at the top of it made it so I didn't really want to. I wouldn't be able to escape if it got too scary.

"On three," Ryou whispered.

"One," Monodramon said.

"Two," I whimpered.

"Three," Wormmon said. He shot a string, kind of like a web, at a tree branch, which Monodramon and Ryou used to swing over the fence. I wasn't strong enough to climb it, because I was too small, but Wormmon climbed the tree and shot more webs at me, and brought me over.

I was kind of hoping they'd leave me behind as the guard or something.

No such luck…

"Where are we going to look?" I whispered.

"Either the haunted house, or the graveyard," Ryou supplied. "Whichever place has fewer ghosts."

I gulped. Apparently there was going to be ghosts no matter what. We tip-toed all around the tombstones, and I was relieved to see that there weren't any ghosts near where we were. We spread out as best we could and crawled along the ground, searching desperately for a piece of Desire. When we came up empty handed, Ryou decided we needed to be a bit more daring, and get closer to the ghosts. He was certain there was a piece hidden here. There had to be.

I was left alone again, while we searched. I decided I ought to go check by one of the trees along the fence line, but while I was walking—trying to be as quiet as absolutely possible—I tripped over a rock and landed flat on my face.

I couldn't help but cry out while I was falling.

I glared at the ground, trying to find the offending rock, and was surprised to find it was the piece of Desire we were looking for. I picked it up hastily. I didn't want to stay there any longer.

"What is that you have?" a breathy voice said from behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I struggled to keep from screaming.

"Another human?" a scratchy voice commented to the first. "After such a short time? There are usually centuries between visits…"

"This time," a raspy voice declared. "We shall not let it escape. I want a decent meal out of it."

"AH!" I screamed loudly. Ghosts were talking about eating me. I didn't think ghosts could eat. And I didn't want to stick around to find out. I slipped the piece of Desire into my pocket—and just in time too. Two of the ghosts grabbed a hold of my arms, holding tightly so I couldn't escape. The third floated around them, until it came to a stop right in front of my face.

"We don't like intruders," the raspy ghost told me.

"He's so small," said the scratchy ghost, who was holding on to my left arm. "Hardly worth it."

"Then we won't tell the others," the breathy ghost at my right said. "We keep him for ourselves.

I knew it was a bad idea to come into the cemetery. Ghosts aren't nice. I was going to get eaten and Wormmon wasn't anywhere to be seen. I'd never see my mom or my dad again. I'd never get to beat Osamu on a test—even if that wasn't too likely anyway.

I was going to die.

Suddenly, the Digital World didn't seem like such a fun place full of adventure like Ryou described it. It was a scary place where only nightmares came true.

"Ken!" Ryou shouted in horror as he caught sight of me. He must've heard my screaming.

"Let him go!" Monodramon said angrily, punching the scratchy ghost. He let go of my arm, but that just left the breathy ghost to hold on tighter. I whimpered in pain as he squeezed me roughly.

"Ken!" Wormmon roared. He started glowing, and I noticed the toy—Digivice, Centaurumon told me—glowed too.

"**Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!**"

And Wormmon wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a tall, green, bug-man. He had wings and orange hair, and he looked really, super awesome. Just like one of my action-figures.

"Spiking Strike!" the new digimon shouted. He was able to defeat all of the ghosts that were attacking me really easily too. He must've been a whole lot stronger now. The new Wormmon—who I thought might be called Stingmon now, but I wasn't too sure—scooped me up in his arms, and looked to Monodramon and Ryou. "Come on. Let's get out of here, now."

"Right," the two agreed, and Stingmon flew over the fence, stopping only long enough to get Monodramon and Ryou out of the cemetery too.

"Does anyone want to sleep?" Ryou asked quietly.

I shook my head fast. "I don't think I could."

"Let's keep going then," Monodramon suggested. "We'll find the last one sooner or later.

It turned out it would be later. We checked every hollow tree in the forest that we could find, and it wasn't there. We ended up falling asleep inside one. I felt safe enough there, hidden so completely, that I was able to relax enough to sleep. When we woke up, we headed over to the Koromon Village, but we didn't find one there either. And since we couldn't just ask the Koromon that lived there if they'd seen it, we had to leave. It took a long time to get to the factory that Wormmon mentioned, and when we did get there, it was quite disheartening. It was just so big, and we didn't want to waste any time trying to find it.

We searched there for hours. We searched the rooms where the factory was putting things together, and we searched the rooms where it was taking them back apart. We looked in the closets, and the empty rooms and the rooms that I thought might be for people to take a break in, if there were actual people that worked there. It was starting to look hopeless.

One more piece, and then we'd get to fight Millenniummon. And once we fought him, I could go home.

"Where else could it possibly be?" Ryou asked with a groan. "We've searched everywhere!"

Just as I was about to tell him that I didn't know, a voice came from behind me. "Try looking behind you."

"You know where it is?" Monodramon asked casually. "And you're you know, on _our_ side?"

"I am," the voice said. I turned around and saw a man…well kind of. He looked like he was mostly a robot though.

"Andromon," Stingmon said. "You know where it is? You know what we're looking for?"

"Yes," he said. "Centaurumon warned me you might come."

"So you'll give it to us?" I asked.

"Only if you swear to do your best for our world," he told me.

"We will," Ryou said. Monodramon and Stingmon were quick to agree with him. Andromon stared at me awhile longer. I nodded nervously, and then he decided.

"Here," he said, passing the final piece of Desire to Stingmon. We thanked him a lot, and then he left. He knew that we needed to do this on our own.

"Let's put the pieces together," Ryou suggested. We all put the pieces we had in a little pile. They glowed brightly, and started shifting, molding into one object. It didn't look anything like I thought it would. And it had a symbol on the top of it. There was a dot over the top of a triangle, and another one inside of it. Then there were two swooping lines starting beside the first dot, and going down along the two sides of the triangle until it reached the bottom.

"That is the symbol of the crest," Stingmon told me, when he noticed me staring. "That is what Desire looks like."

"Wow," I said. I was in awe. This weird little picture was a word to the digimon. It didn't remind me of Japanese Kanji at all though. It looked like someone was just doodling and this was the end result.

The Digimental of Desire started shaking, before it abruptly erupted in a flash of light. I had to close my eyes tightly against the glowing. When I opened them again, we weren't in a factory.

"What happened to the buildings?" I asked.

"They're still the same," Monodramon said, looking around at the endless sand surrounding us. "They are still on File Island. We're on the Continent of Server now. The Digimental must have brought us here."

"But why?" Ryou asked.

"Perhaps it brought us to Millenniummon?" Stingmon suggested.

"It did indeed."

The voice was low and menacing. It was ten times scarier than the ghosts were, and the digimon behind the voice was at least twenty times bigger.

"Milleniummon," Monodramon hissed.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted, and went in to attack the giant digimon, but Millenniummon just swatted him away with one of his multiple hands.

Stingmon glowed for a second, before turning back to Wormmon.

"Not good," Ryou muttered. "We're not ready for this."

"We'll have to be," Monodramon said.

I was clearly in over my head. I didn't know how to fight. I wasn't strong. And I was literally shaking as I stood there in the sand. My knees were knocking together, that's how scared I was.

"We've got to keep Ken safe," Wormmon said. He didn't sound as tough as Stingmon did. I was nervous for him too. He was just so small. Smaller than even me. I didn't want him to get hurt. But I wasn't strong enough, or brave enough, to do anything about it.

"We're going to have to fight the best we can," Ryou decided.

So we did. We jump out of the way any time Millenniummon tried to swat at us with his great, big hands. We—well, not me—punched his legs and tried to hurt him however we could. But it wasn't enough.

Millenniummon was losing patience too. I could tell, because he let out a loud growl.

"You are wasting my time," he said in his rumbling voice. He seemed to turn to Ryou, and focused solely on him. "But there may be use for you yet."

He threw something down. At Ryou. I couldn't understand it, but my feet started moving by their selves. I couldn't stop running if I tried. I was too scared to fight against Millenniummon, but I wasn't going to let my friend get hurt because of me. I got there just in time too. As I pushed him back, whatever those black little things were that Millenniummon threw hit me in the back of the neck. I let out a strangled scream as they dug their way into my skin. Before I was even finished screaming, the world around me turned black.

* * *

My head was killing me. I must have hit it on something, because it hurt so badly.

"Hey, he's waking up," someone said in a tough sort of voice.

It wasn't Osamu. It wasn't my mom. And it wasn't my dad.

I couldn't even guess at who it was talking to me. And how exactly did they get into my bedroom?

"Ken?" a nasally sort of voice said. "Ken, can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" I asked, realizing that I was _not_ on my bed.

"We're back on File Island," an energetic kid exclaimed. "It was really cool. Well, not nearly as cool as when Millenniummon declared that he was really my partner all along, and then Monodramon and him fused together because Mondodramon really wanted to be my partner. He's not a bad guy anymore, Ken, can you believe it? I couldn't. But then Cyberdramon, that's their new name, he brought us back to File Island afterwards. You've been out for a whole day Ken."

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, finally forcing my eyes to open. I came face to face with a gigantic green caterpillar, a terrifying black demon creature thing, and a grinning boy.

I didn't know who any of them were, but I was too tired to bother to figure it out.

"I wanna go home," I said in a slurred, tired voice.

"You can now," the nasally—my guess was the caterpillar—voice said. "You've helped save our world. I don't know when I'll see you again, but you're still my best friend."

"Why would I be best friends with an insect?" I questioned myself aloud. But my eyes drooped closed before I could find an answer.

* * *

I woke up on the floor in my bedroom. Osamu woke me up when he walked in the door.

"Ken," he shouted angrily. "I told you not to touch it."

"Touch what?" I asked, my head a little fuzzy.

"My toy," he said, snatching a small grey toy out of my hand. I was sure for a moment that it belonged to me. But when I tried to grab at the memory, it pulled too far out of reach. I looked at the ground, pretending to be sheepish.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just wanted to see it."

"I know," he said. "But it's mine. And it could be dangerous to a little kid like you."

"Maybe," I said, as something sparked my memory. But I couldn't remember what it was either.

"Mom says it's time for supper," he said. "And I'm not leaving you alone in here again. Who knows what else you might take."

I followed him, feeling as though I was missing something really important, but shrugged it off. I'd clearly taken a nap. It must've all just been a dream. Couldn't have been a very memorable one either…


	9. 9: Fruitless Interogation

**Y/N:** First update of 2013! Yay. :) And it's Daisuke. I was going to put them up chronologically, as they all take place during the same day, but Urazamay has yet to send me Takeru and Michael's one-shots, so I'm starting with Daisuke instead. I hope you enjoy this. I did research to figure out what Daisuke's first instance with digimon was, and this is what I managed to write based on the basic idea. Review if you can. Thanks, and please enjoy our New Year's updating extravaganza!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1999**

**Chapter 9: Fruitless Interogation**

_**Daisuke:**_

I hadn't realized it wasn't going to be an ordinary day.

The community centre was a place my parents dumped me off a lot, so that they could do their errands or whatever. Jun was old enough to stay by herself, since she was twelve, but Mom and Dad didn't trust her to babysit me. Apparently, I was a troublemaker. So I was always dropped off at the community centre during the summer holidays.

I didn't mind. I had a ton of fun while I was there, and I didn't even have to put up with my older sister, so I thought it was a win-win situation.

"Be good," Mom told me, as if I didn't know to do so. She didn't have any faith in me.

"I will," I said impatiently. We were going to be playing soccer today, and I didn't want to be picked last just because Mom wouldn't let me go inside. Soccer was my sport. It was the only thing I was any good at, and I was _great_ at it.

"I mean it," she said sternly. "I don't want another phone call because you couldn't play nice."

"He was picking on a four year old," I protested. "I couldn't let him keep doing it."

"It's your word against his," Mom said gently. "And you _do_ have a bit of a track record. Please be good Daisuke."

"Whatever," I said grumpily.

They never believed me. No one ever believed me. I didn't lie. I mean, I didn't always tell the whole truth, but I didn't come right out and lie completely. I had morals, I had standards. So when I said that an eight year old was picking on a four year old, I _meant_ it. And when I saw it, I had to stop it. It's just not right to be doing something like that. You have to think about the kid you're picking on. Did he do anything to deserve it? No. He just walked into the room at the wrong moment. No one deserves a bully. I made it my mission to try and keep bullies from happening.

"Go," Mom said. "Play with your friends. I'll be back when I've finished getting the groceries."

"That's not long enough," I whined. "A soccer game takes twice as long."

"Then you'll just have to play quickly," she insisted. "Or maybe I'll stay and watch. But I need to go now, and so do you."

She was right. By the time I'd watched her car drive off, and run into the building, the two teams already had four people each. I'd almost missed out. Of course, I was the best player in the room, so I was picked next, but I could've missed it all on a day Mom might actually come and watch. I couldn't do that. She never showed any interest in my sports.

"Okay, we're playing to twenty," one of the guys announced.

"You're going down," I promised him playfully, and ran over to talk to my goalie. "Don't let them in."

"I'll try not to," he said nervously.

"I'll try to keep the ball on the other side, but don't be afraid to really dive at the ball," I told him.

"R-right," he said.

We were doomed. Our goalie was not only scared of the ball, but afraid we'd be mad at him if he didn't stop the ball. That was going to lead us to a poor goalie, because he'd be too nervous to protect the net.

And on a day when my _Mom_ was visiting.

I'd just have to play extra hard.

"Let's play!" one of my friends shouted. I made my way to the centre line, because I was the starring forward. I won the kick off, but the kid I passed the ball to lost it immediately. I sighed. This was not going well.

On the plus side, the kid that stole the ball totally kicked it out of bounds right away, so it was back in our possession. I ran over to get the ball, but someone else got there first. Someone with big black boots decorated with a metal skull on the foot that they decided to use to step on and crush our ball.

"Hey," I shouted. "That's our ball. Get your own."

"I hardly think that will be necessary," he said with a low, scary laugh. I looked up from his boot to see he was wearing dark blue pants, with a matching jacket, lined with yellow detailing. He had a belt and ridiculous cuffs, and grey gloves. His shoulders and hands had bats on them. Little mammal type bats, not the baseball kind, and he wore a stupid mask and a cape too.

"It's not Halloween," I told him pointedly. "You can take the stupid costume off."

"Costume?" he asked angrily. He lifted his arms and his cape in the air, and the room started filling up with fog.

"Where'd the lights go?" my goalie asked nervously.

"Do you know who I am?" the costumed man asked.

"A lame superhero?" I asked.

"I am the greatest villain in the world," he declared. Okay, so he _wasn't_ a superhero. He still looked lame though. "I am Myotismon, and I am the master. Line up and you will be spared."

There was a sort of frenzy behind me where all of the other kids scrambled around to form a line on either side of me.

"Gatomon," he called. "Are any of these the one I'm looking for?"

A cat walked on two feet—_two feet!_—out of the fog, and started sniffing us, and looking at us with a critical eye.

"No," the cat, which I know guessed was a girl—but I still couldn't understand the talking part-said. "She's not here."

The cat's eyes opened wide.

"Interesting," Myotismon said. "Now children, I'm going to play nice now, and you _will_ tell me where to find the eighth child."

"There's more than eight children in this room alone," I told him. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"The child, the eighth child," he said impatiently.

"And…" I prompted.

"I have reason to believe it is a girl?" he said glaring at the cat for withholding such information. Clearly even _he_ didn't know what he was looking for and he was what…thirty? How did he expect a bunch of kids to know? I was only eight! "Gatomon, what else have we discovered?"

"The child will have the crest of light," the strange talking cat answered.

"Correct," Myotismon said. "So she will be pure of heart, and innocence at its greatest and she will try to defeat me, but she won't succeed. She can't."

"I only know one person like that," I said. "But that's H—"

I stopped myself in time.

The cat was looking at me with wide eyes, shaking her head, but I didn't need her to do that. I couldn't hand Hikari over to this strange man. I didn't like bullies, and he was the worst kind. He sounded like he wanted to kill her or something, all because she could beat him. The good guys always won. Didn't he know that when he decided to be bad guy?

Besides, Hikari was my friend…kind of. She didn't like to talk to me too much, and called me a brute. I didn't know what that meant either, but I _did_ know that she wasn't ever allowed to play games at recess or anything, because she was so sick all the time.

And I wasn't going to allow this crazy guy to kill a sick kid. No way.

"Yes," he said greedily. "Just say the name child. Say the name and I won't have to kill you."

"I can't," I said. "I don't know her."

"But you do," he said excitedly. "You do. So you must tell me."

"Nope," I said. "Can't remember. I think maybe she moved."

"You lie," he hissed. "She is here, in Odaiba."

"Is she though?" I asked skeptically.

"Listen here punk," Myotismon said coming towards me and grabbing my shirt, and lifting me off the ground. "You know where to find this child, and you better tell me what you know, or else."

I stared him straight in the eye. I wasn't afraid of him. He was just some loser in a costume that was scared of an eight year old girl.

"Bite me," I said defiantly.

"That _could_ be arranged," he purred, opening his mouth to reveal a pair of vampire teeth. I hoped they were fake because it would really hurt to get bit by those.

I didn't let him know I was afraid though.

He growled and dropped me to the ground.

"Put them in with the others. This kid doesn't know anything," he decided. "He's just wasting my time. We must find the eighth child."

A floating guy with a hooded cape and a big scythe floated out of the fog. He raised the scythe, and lots of ghost guys came after him. Two ghosts came over and grabbed me, both taking one arm.

"You're never going to find her," I told him bravely. "Because by the time you do, she'll destroy you."

"Ah, if only it were that simple," he lamented. "If she were to come out now, I could dispatch of her and be done with it. She can't beat me if she doesn't have this crest."

He pulled a strange necklace out of his pocket and waved it around.

"I have places to go, an eighth child to kill," he said. "I'll come back later for a snack, since you offered."

I gulped.

Hikari was in trouble. I hoped her big brother could save her, because I didn't think I could handle anything happening to her.

"Please be okay," I whispered as the ghosts dragged me into a room filled with other kids. Hikari wasn't there, so she was safe…for now.


	10. 10: Monster Misunderstood

**U/N:** this was fun! I love Michael, and it was the first introduction of his little sister who I've mentioned a few times. She's going to be in 05 though, so that's exciting... anyway, i hope you like it :)

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 1999**

**Chapter 10: Monster Misunderstood**

_**Michael:**_

"Michael! In here!" I turned sharply to see my father and relief washed over me—I'd been looking for him everywhere! He was safe! Alive! I wiped the tears from my face and rushed over to him dragging my little sister behind me. He was standing in a small alleyway between a makeup store and a costume shop. I should have guessed. He reached his hand out and wrapped his warm fingers around my arm tightly before pulling me sharply toward him, into the alley to keep safe. He hugged me tightly along with my sister who was crying loudly.

"Michael," He said again as I turned from him to wipe my tears, "It's okay to cry son!"

I shook my head and turned back to him with a forced smile. "I'm not crying."

But I was—and I knew I had every right to cry, but there was no way I was going to allow myself to fall apart in front of my dad. I knew he felt the same way—he too was keeping a strong, brave face to keep from crying in front of me. But there was no reason to... watching him cry wouldn't make me think less of him—it would only remind me that he was a human—just like me. He was stronger than I was though—I could tell he hadn't cried yet... but I had. I was also a ten year old boy who had just lost his mother to the monsters charging around the city.

Jenna had cried a lot though. More than a lot. She was a little cry baby. To be fair, she was seven years younger than me, and was only three years old. She barely even understood what was going on, just that there was danger everywhere and that she wanted Mommy. Which made me want to cry even more.

Dad took me by the arm again in his vice like grip and pulled me toward him to hug me again. "I'm so sorry son..." He whispered to me, his voice soft in my ear as opposed to the low gravelly voice he usually spoke with. I could smell the strong scent of his cologne as he hugged me tightly. I slowly placed my arms around his neck and faintly hugged him in return. I wasn't looking for a touching moment to open fire with my tears—I was just trying to keep strong, and I didn't want him to give me the opportunity.

Even after what had happened. I couldn't let anything bad happen to me, and crying was one of those bad things.

Suddenly my dad stopped hugging me as he perked his head up. He grabbed me around the middle and threw his other hand over my mouth as he hissed for me to be quiet. I nodded so he released me and grabbed onto Jenna and covered her mouth tightly. I could hear her crying and whimpering under his grip, but she was as quiet as she was going to get. Dad backed up as quickly as he could, hiding in the shadows as strange swishing sounds grew louder accompanied by annoying voices. I quickly rushed back to stand by him.

"Lord Myotismon says that the land of Japan is more important..." One of the voices said.

"Well Lord Myotismon is also going to kill us if he finds out that the Eighth Child is here in America and we didn't bring it to him." The second voice said.

"Good point." The first one said again as they passed the alleyway. My eyes widened as my fear was realized—they were more of those monsters! These ones were smaller and much less menacing than the one who took my mother from me. These ones looked like my Halloween costume from when I was six—just a sheet ghost.

As they were passing through, my Dad's hand slipped from Jenna's mouth and she let out a yell, but Dad quickly covered her mouth again. The ghosts doubled back and flew past again but then shrugged and headed forward once more. I relaxed a little as they passed by without noticing us. "Find every child, and bring them to the Town Hall—we'll examine them there." I heard the first one say.

"Deal." The second voice said as they faded out completely.

"What are these creatures?" Dad asked me as he let go of Jenna who was being a little quieter now. "They want the kids—do you know anything that you're not telling me?"

"No!" I insisted, "No... not that I know of." I began to think—I knew there was something—some reason they were familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why, but as I thought my dad gave me a weird look so I shook it off and turned away from him.

I closed my eyes and instantly flashes of my mother pushing me aside as the large Gorilla shaped monster brought his mechanical arm down. I flinched and opened my eyes, spinning around to look at my dad. "What are we going to do? We can't just stay here!"

"You're right." Dad nodded, "Wait here a moment while I check to see if we're safe. Stay with her." I nodded and backed up a little further into the shadows, taking Jenna's hand and dragging her with me as Dad stuck his head out of the alley. He turned back to us and motioned for us to follow him. I smiled and nodded before running down the alley toward him with Jenna stumbling behind. She was such a clumsy kid. He reached his hand out and I took it quickly, reaching back and snatching Jenna's little hand too, before he pulled me sharply and dragged us down the back street.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Home," He said flatly, "They've already looked there, they won't look again..."

It took us longer to get home than it should have because we couldn't use a car, and we certainly couldn't go out in the open where those monsters could see us. I could also barely see since I was fighting back tears, trying to keep strong. But none of that was at all as bad as Jenna.

She was the slowest, most awful travel companion there ever was. And even though she was three I kind of felt like she needed to pick up the pace a little bit.

We rounded a corner and slid to a stop as we came up to my home. I smiled at the large mansion and the perfectly mown grass and the large marble fountain in the center of the driveway. But dad stopped. What was wrong?

"Do you hear that?" He asked me, turning his head toward me slowly. I shook my head but then closing my eyes I heard a faint footstep allowing the ground to rumble slightly. I threw my eyes open as my heart began to beat quickly in a panic. "Get to the house Michael" Dad said quickly and in as much of a panic as I felt. "Take Jenna and get into the basement and don't leave." I nodded to him but he repeated himself anyway, "Don't. Leave."

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed his hand harder, unwilling to let him go but he shot me a look as if daring me to stay by his side so I turned quickly and shot off in the other direction, running as fast as I could toward my home. As fast as I could with Jenna anyway. But the footsteps were growing closer, and I couldn't let dad die... I couldn't lose them both—even though I knew this would be my father's preferred way to go—with a sense of style and dramatics. In fact this reminded me very much of one of the movies he'd made.

I looked over my shoulder and saw with a great sense of fear and disgust, the Gorilla digimon sliding out of the trees. I stopped running abruptly and spun around to get a good look at the creature.

"Dad!" I shouted, "Dad run!" But he couldn't hear me—either that or he wasn't willing to obey me. "DAD!" I screamed as loud as I could. He wasn't listening! I had to go back and help him. I couldn't let him go. I needed him. Jenna needed him... we needed to stick together! Besides, there was no way I was going to reach the house in time. Not with Jenna slowing me down anyway. "DAD!" I screamed.

"DADDY!" Jenna cried out from behind me.

I took a big breath and screamed as loud as I could. Part way through, Jenna joined in, but it didn't matter, he'd already heard me.

Unfortunately, so did the Gorilla.

The giant ape turned his head toward me and furrowed his brow making him look very angry. He scraped his feet across the ground and then set off at a run toward me.

"Electric Shock!"

I flung my eyes open as a high squeaking voice shouted out. I spotted a bolt of strong electricity shoot past me and hit the Gorilla directly in the forehead. Jenna let out a scream and fell to the ground, landing on her butt. The gorilla shook his head and then looked back toward me and then looked up to the sky and screamed out as he smashed his fist into his chest. He pulled himself to his feet and then slowly, as he lowered his eye sight toward me he set off at a run.

"Stay behind me!"

I spun around quickly and saw another one of the monsters. I couldn't help it though—I let out a scream.

"Shush!" The creature insisted, "Get behind me quick!" I couldn't move though... I was surrounded. The creature rolled his eyes and ran in front of me to greet the Gorilla. The smaller one was green with blue vertical stripes on his back and a large red fin. It was some sort of sea creature. "ELECTRIC SHOCK!" the small green one screamed, sending a blast of lighting toward the gorilla again. But it wasn't strong enough! The little one needed more power to win... Not that it really mattered which one won. We'd still be stuck against one of them.

Which meant that I had to be strong. For Dad. For Mom... and for Jenna. I turned to her and fell to my knees and hugged her tightly. "It's okay..." I whispered to her. "We'll be okay."

Suddenly a ball of light appeared in front of me with a strange grey toy in the center. I reached up and grabbed it with excitement—what was it? Suddenly it began to glow and I dropped it with a small scream.

"**Betamon digivolve to...** **Seadramon!**"

I watched, my eyes wide and jaw dropped as the small green digimon shifted shape and emerged from his strange ball of light as a large sea serpent... and then I remembered suddenly—that's why these creatures looked familiar to me!

"_Michael, look at all the birds..." _My mother had said to me, motioning her hand out across the horizon to the birds that were flying back after the cold winter. I was bundled up in a blanket leaning against my mother as she hugged me tightly. _"And the fish, they're all coming back—oh how I love the spring."_ I followed her gaze into the water, and saw a very colourful fish. I rushed to the edge of the boat we were sitting in and watched it swim down the river and into the bay. I remember watching it with much excitement—and then with a flash, the water exploded in the bay, sending large waves of the icy cold water toward us as a long serpent like creature emerged from the bay and then dived back down to swim away... _"You'd best not tell anyone about that Michael," _I remember my mother saying to me, _"If people find out about that poor creature he will never be allowed to live in peace."_

Well he didn't get a chance to live in peace. Not if my mother didn't get her chance...

As I looked back to the battle I saw the large serpent fire something out of his mouth, hitting the gorilla head on. I watched in shock as the gorilla exploded into bits of dust.

I was frozen in shock for a minute, but then I rushed forward and picked up my new toy just before the large serpent looked to me. I glanced past him to my father who was running toward us as fast as he could. Until he arrived I'd have to take care of Jenna. I stood up and between the serpent and Jenna.

"We make a good team." He said staring down at me.

I shook my head quickly, "No." I told him, "Don't talk to me... We're not a team. You're a horrible monster who is killing people! That's not right!"

Before the monster had a chance to say anything my father scooped both my sister and I into his arms and he set off at a run. He was so determined, and he didn't even stop. He wouldn't stop. He was trying to protect us. He was so strong. As Dad ran I looked back and saw the serpent change back into the smaller fish-like form. He wasn't chasing us...

Maybe he wasn't so bad...

But he was still one of them.


	11. 12: Manmade Disaster

**U/N:** First and foremost, these one shots are going to be put up every Wednesday and Saturday until we decide to stop for a bit, (I know what you're thinking. Pretend today is Wednesday) the six chapter story in between 04 and 05 is going to be put up around the 5th of December (exactly... the fifth of December) and then 05 will start on New Years. I know what you're thinking-that's pretty far away, but we just want to write it in advance, so you don't have to wait too long like you always had to with 04 because we kept falling behind. But we hope that the rest of these chapters will satisfy you until then. We have a really cute story to put up around Christmas that I'm really excited for, and a rather large amount of cute back-story chapters that will be put up on New Year's which will be... Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, Michael, and Kurayami which again, I'm excited for... so I hope you can all be patient and wait two months... it's like a hiatus-only, we're actually giving you endless things to read in the mean time. :P

Second, this chapter is the second of Willis' series of four chapters, and we figured we should just stick to the Willis theme for now, and give you them all in succession, just because. I hope you like them, and this one, and I hope you'll review and stuff. :D

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2000**

**Chapter 12: Manmade Disaster**

_**Willis:**_

"Willis what are you doing?" A small voice asked me in a whisper. It was Gummymon who was sitting in my backpack that I had left beside my computer.

I looked slowly toward the girl who was sitting next to me. Her hair was brightly coloured and she had large headphones in, listening to her music loudly. I looked back to Gummymon and Kokomon who were sitting next to each other, trying to keep out of sight. They'd changed only a few months ago from Zerimon and Conomon. I'd tried to tell my mother about them constantly, but she didn't want to listen... So I decided to keep them a secret from her. She would take them away anyway—she'd see them as monsters—or worse... pets. We weren't allowed pets in the apartment...

"I'm trying something I've been working on for a while." I whispered to them, looking back to the program on my computer.

"But your teacher said to work on your final project!" Kokomon said, panicked. "She said it's important, and that today is your last day to work on it!"

"Yeah I got it." I told her simply. I would have already had the work done had I not been up late the night before finishing up an essay for my afterschool classes at Colorado State University. The project was simple anyway—I was almost done it. The classes at University had started just two years ago when I finally caved in and let them take me. It all started with that quantum physics assignment four years prior... I was too smart apparently.

"Why don't you do the project first though?" Kokomon asked.

"Because maybe he doesn't want to." Gummymon said, rolling his eyes.

I smiled at them as they started arguing quietly. I could only hope the rest of the crowded computer lab wouldn't hear them. Just because the girl next to me wasn't listening didn't mean that the rest of them weren't.

I didn't listen to the two of them though. I was busy... I was doing something that I thought might actually benefit the world. Well in a way—mostly me. Which I knew was almost greedy, but at the same time, I knew if I could master it all, it would help everyone... everyone and everything.

"Sup...?" A voice behind me said slowly. I turned in my chair to see the long red headed boy. "Willly..."

"Go away Marshall." I growled, turning back to my computer. I noticed that Tyler and Ricky weren't standing with him at that moment. And that could only mean he was with his girlfriend Rebecca. I scanned the room and sure enough, there she was. Sitting by herself in the corner of the room next to an empty computer. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back before realizing that if Marshall caught me smiling at _his_ girlfriend...

"Snappy..." Marshall scoffed, grabbing a chair from a nearby computer and pulling it over to sit next to me. "I'm not here to do anything bad, so calm down."

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked him loud enough for Gummymon and Kokomon to hear.

"I'm supposed to apologize." He said to me. "Rebecca wants me to."

I looked back to her and saw she was looking to me, hopeful, her eyes large. I nodded to her and gave her half a smile. "Okay. Good. We're done here then?" I asked him, as I continued clicking away.

"What are you doing?" He asked forcefully, moving his chair closer.

"I'm making a monster." I told him honestly.

"I see that." He said, rolling his eyes. On my screen was a design that I had created of a monster similar to that of Gummymon and Kokomon—a digimon as they called themselves. Under the design was a series of complicated formulas and equations. I was going to make myself another friend. If I couldn't make any by myself, then I would have to force it to happen—I'd have to make more. More like the two I already had.

I didn't tell them the plan of course, they wouldn't be happy with me. I knew that.

"Is this for some nerdy game or whatever?" He asked.

"No." I told him, "It's not a game."

"Then what is it?" He asked me.

"Well I don't know yet." I told him. "It's something though."

"Well why is that button flashing?" He asked me pointing to the screen to a large red circle flashing in quick succession. I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"It's nothing," I said flatly. "Now could you leave me alone? I'm really busy right now."

"Fine, whatever." He growled, "Good luck with your nerd game." He stood up then, knocking his chair over and stomped hastily toward Rebecca who rolled her eyes at him as he came back to her angrily.

"Willis," Kokomon said, poking her head out of the backpack. "I think the mean boy is right."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean that flashing red button must mean something." Kokomon said slowly, looking up at the screen. "It looks bad."

"I think it looks cool." Gummymon smiled to me.

"Not the monster which looks wonderful—the flashing red dot. It looks bad." Kokomon explained further, "And besides, you should really get working on your project."

"Later." I said flatly.

"What are you doing anyway?" Gummymon asked, "You told the mean boy that it wasn't a game—then what is it?"

"I..." I figured I'd have to tell them eventually. "I'm making... a digimon." I flicked my eyes toward them to gauge their reactions before turning back to the screen and working some more. Both were sitting in the opening of my backpack, their mouths wide open.

"Is that even possible?" Gummymon asked.

"It _shouldn't_ be!" Kokomon hissed, "Willis this is dangerous—you're being like that guy from the scary movie we watched the other night!"

"Dr Frankenstein." I filled in for her. "No, you're wrong. He made a human—well... he tried to. I'm making a digimon."

"We're living beings too! We're just as complex as humans!" Kokomon argued.

"But you're made up of digital data." I told them, "Which means, if my theory is correct, I could make one on a computer, and somehow my theories always are correct. The only problem I'll have is figuring out how to get it out of my computer. Perhaps I could use that device you two came with? It has to be used for something—and you both came from a computer, so maybe that's what I have to do."

"Willis, just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean you should." Kokomon snapped.

"Lighten up Kokomon!" Gummymon laughed, "It'll be fun to have a little brother!"

"I can see that I'm outnumbered here." Kokomon said haughtily before retreating into my backpack. I turned to the screen, unsure of what to name the creature, ignoring the flashing red light. I stared at it for a long time before slowly writing 'Kura' and then hastily added 'mon' to the end, just like Gummymon and Kokomon.

"Kuramon?" Gummymon asked, "That's a cute name."

"I thought so too." I told him with a smile.

"Now what?" He asked me.

"I just have to click 'run'... and the program should all come into place." I smiled at him before clicking the large blue button. As soon as I clicked it the numbers started to go crazy and start calculating and falling into place. Soon all of the equations were calculated and the image of Kuramon was slowly covered by a white egg with blue markings on it.

"Is it working?" Gummymon asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, causing the others in the room to look toward me. Embarrassed I looked back to the screen as Kokomon looked up at me as well.

"The red button is still flashing." Kokomon said, rolling her eyes.

"I know Kokomon..." I said to her. Suddenly though the red button stopped its incessant flashing and everything on the screen froze before a pop up in the bottom of the screen popped up bearing one word amongst the caution symbol. 'Virus'.

"What does that say?" Kokomon asked, "What is it?"

"It's a virus..." I said slowly as the blue markings over the egg turned red quickly.

The computer, still frozen, began to make loud noises, causing both Kokomon and Gummymon to retreat once more into the safety of the backpack. And then, with a loud _crack_ the computer shut off entirely.

"We have to go home now..." I told them as calmly as I could, zipping my backpack up and trapping them inside as I threw the bag over my shoulder.

I turned to leave, only to be greeted by Mr Nixon, my fifth grade teacher. His arms were crossed across his wide chest, his hair was a mess and his glasses were sliding down his sweaty nose. "Where are you going Mr Kennedy?" He asked me with his low voice.

"I—I have to go home." I told him, "It's an emergency."

"Is your project done?" He asked me. I shook my head quickly, "Well if you leave now, you'll be held back, forced to repeat grade five."

"I think that's something I'm willing to do." I told him with a nervous smile. "I am after all taking classes at the University that rejected you. So I'll be able to rub that in your face all next year too." He stared down at me, looking very angry, and for a moment I thought he'd actually hit me, before he said a simple word. "Go."

I smiled at him and then ran from the computer lab, and then down the hallways of the school. Soon I was outside and passing some of the older kids who were skipping the last class of the school year—which I thought was stupid... what point was there in skipping that class? It was supposed to be fun anyway. Mind, they were all the people I hated... the stupid ones—the ones that would one day grow up to become drug addicts, or Custodian's in the firm I would create using my super awesome brain power.

Okay, so being a genius kind of went to my head a bit... but I was awesome, so whatever.

"William!" One of the kids called to me. I turned to him quickly to inform him that wasn't my name, but groaned when I saw that it was Tyler. His hair was still greasy, still long and still an undeterminable shade of blonde, whilst not covered by a thick layer of grime... or gum... or whatever was in his hair. He'd hit a growth spurt at some point during the year, which normal people would call puberty, but he hadn't learned about that yet, having been held back three times already, so he called it a very fast growth sent to him from the gods above to help him beat up the third graders in his class.

"My name is Willis..." I told him as he walked toward me. I noticed that his twin, Ricky wasn't with him, which was probably a good thing, I didn't want to have to deal with both of them at once. Last time I'd done that I'd almost ended up expelled after having sprayed them with hairspray and thrown a lit match their way. But I'd had their permission to be fair. I asked them if they wanted to be part of an explosive experiment. They said yes. And so I did it. It got me grounded for a year and a half though—but that was okay because I had monsters from another dimension to play with anyway because no one knew they existed.

No one would believe they existed even if I shoved them into their faces.

"That's nice." He said to me, "Where is Marshall?"

"He's in the computer lab." I told him, then, after seeing his confused expression I clarified myself, "That's the room with the computers."

"Oh." He said slowly. "Okay. Did he talk with you?"

"About how his girlfriend wanted us to be friends?" I asked him, "Yeah."

"Cool." He said smiling. He stared at me for about thirty seconds, without saying anything, his smile growing creepier and creepier so I awkwardly turned to leave, receiving... something in the face.

After a moment I realized that it was some sort of whip cream pie or something... and wiping it from my eyes I saw Ricky smiling at me.

"You didn't think he was serious did ye?" Ricky asked, "He wouldn't give up his favourite nerd just to get some action with his girlfriend."

"He's eleven." I said, rolling my eyes, "how much 'action' can he actually be getting—you know what? Don't answer that. I'm going home." I slipped past them and set off at a run. I knew I should have cleaned my face off first, but it was pretty funny seeing the expressions on the people's faces as I ran by them on the street.

I reached our apartment quickly and pulled out the silver key to unlock the door before stepping inside.

"Willis?" Mom called, "Is that you?"

"No Mom," I said sarcastically, "I'm a burglar who just happens to have keys to the front door."

"You know I don't appreciate your sarcasm." She said flatly. I didn't care. I was allowed to use sarcasm. Mom had quit her job because I was getting paid a fortune for being a certified child genius, and so she sat around and did nothing all day, paying the rent with my money—so it was my roof and I could make the rules.

That's how I saw it anyway. Mom didn't agree.

"What's wrong with your face, bro?" A very unintelligible voice asked me. I turned to see a wanna-be-surfer standing in my kitchen.

"Who are you?" I asked as I grabbed a towel from the pile of laundry on the floor and wiping my face.

"I'm your mom's boyfriend." He said smiling foolishly at me. "The name is Harold."

"Your name is awful." I said to him, slipping past him to hurry to the computer. "If you want to be a surfer—in New York City no less—you'll need a cooler name. Try... Duke, or anything else that's not Harold." I ran toward the computer and turned it on before opening my backpack and dumping my friends out.

"Willis, could you try to be neater with your toys?" Mom asked from the other side of the living room. I turned to look at her and rolled my eyes. She was sitting amongst garbage, old food and dirty laundry. I turned back to the screen and looked to the time. It was still half an hour until school ended and she didn't even notice I was home early. I would have to remember that, I could get away with a lot of things because of that.

Mind, I wouldn't want to skip school. I was only home early because I was pretty sure I'd set an evil digimon infected with a virus across the entire digital world. But whatever. I didn't know anything about the digital world, or digimon to be totally honest, so I'd have to warn someone who did know.

"Willis, I told you this was a bad idea." Kokomon said, rolling her eyes again. She had a problem with that—she was addicted to giving me dirty looks.

"But it was creative." Gummymon smiled, "You're always telling him to be more creative and less smart."

"That's only because I don't understand what he's saying." Kokomon said honestly.

Sometimes I forgot that they were just babies...

I opened my email and began writing a message.

_Hey, I don't mean to be blunt or anything, but there's no time for idle chit chat. I think I may have set a killer virus across the internet. What should I do? Thanks… Koushiro.—Willis _


	12. 13: Playful Promise

**Y/N:** Alright, so since the last one was a Miyako chapter, and in honour of our new story—go check it out!—about her wedding, I figured what else could I post except for Miyako's other one shot? It's a Miyako overload, I realize, but why not? Now the ending of this one is strange for me, I feel as though I just put a bunch of words until I could call it done, but maybe that's just me. Let me know will you? It would be most appreciated.

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2000**

**Chapter 13: Playful Promise**

_**Miyako:**_

I always got stuck babysitting. It was like my mom only brought me to the park so that I could watch her friend's kid while they talked about important grown up stuff. I didn't want to play with some baby six year old, I was ten already. I'd moved on to the big kid stuff, like reading. I was different than my big brother or either of my sisters. I really liked to learn. I wanted to show mom and dad just how much better I was then my siblings were at school. I wanted them to be proud of me. And I wanted to be smarter than all of my siblings too.

I almost was already…and Mantarou was sixteen years old.

If I wanted to _stay_ the smartest once I got there, I couldn't be playing little games with some six year old.

"Iori, stay with Miyako dear," Mom's friend called to my little tagalong.

"Okay mommy," he said happily, and sat down right next to be at the base of the tree I'd been leaning against. "What'cha doing?"

"I'm reading," I said with a sigh. "It's big kid stuff. Why don't you go practice summersaults or something?"

"I already know how'ta do those," he said with a big smile, showing off his missing tooth. "My teacher says I'm really good."

"Why don't you show me then?" I said with a sigh.

"Okay," he said cheerfully, running off a few feet, and ducking down to the ground. I smiled and turned back to my book. He'd be busy for awhile.

"Did'ya see?" he asked. "You're not lookin'! I'll do it again. Are you watching? Do you see me? Put the book down. Miyako, look at me."

"I'm trying to get even smarter by reading this book," I told him. "I can't watch you and read my book at the same time."

He pouted and dropped to the ground, cross legged with his arms crossed. He was grumpy, but he was quiet. I called that a success, and looked back to my book.

"What're ya reading about?" he asked only a few seconds later.

"It's about the planets in space," I said proudly. "And I understand all of it."

"Where's space?" he asked.

"Way up above the sky," I told him.

"That's where heaven is," he gasped.

"Below that," I said with a sigh.

"So my daddy's all the way above space?" he asked in awe. "He's so high up. How can he see me? Mommy said he was watching me. I bet _he_ saw me do that summersault."

"Can I have some quiet so that I can read?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm supposed to play with you," he insisted.

"Go play by yourself," I told him.

"I don't know how," he said. "I never play. I only practice Kendo with Grandpa."

"Practice your Kendo so that you can show Grandpa when you get back home," I suggested.

"Can't," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "I don't got my Kendo stick."

"Is there anything you can do that _won't_ distract me from my book?" I shouted exasperated.

"You can read your book to me," he said.

"You won't understand," I said sadly. "You're just six."

"I'm smart though," he insisted.

"Not smart enough," I told him.

"You're mean," he pouted.

"Hey, Miyako!"

I turned to see my friend Mari walking down the centre pathway in the park. Her blonde hair was pulled into pig-tails, and she had a bounce to her step. I hadn't seen her since the internet debacle the other day.

"Mari!" I shouted happily. She'd moved to America awhile back, but she was spending the summer back here in Japan. I'd been really ecstatic to hear it too, since she was my very best friend. I wasn't too happy about being the only smart kid in our class when she left, but I knew it wasn't her choice. She was still being a tutor in America too, but she was pretty sure the kid was a genius. He wanted her to teach him Japanese. I told my teacher about it, but he didn't believe me, saying that no kid could learn the complexity that is the Japanese language so quickly.

I called him a maroon after that and got a detention. But it was worth it. No one calls my friend a liar.

"A bunch of our friends were going to the arcade, do you want to come?" she asked, walking off the path and over to my tree.

"Can't," I groaned. "I'm watching this kid."

Iori pulled on the bottom of her shirt. "Hi!"

"Hello to you too," she said smiling. "I saw you doing those summersaults, very nice."

He lit up like it was his birthday or something.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"No problem," she said ruffling his hair. "I call it how I see it. Anyway, I've got to go, they'll all be waiting for me. We'll have to get together tomorrow then."

"I'll ask," I promised and she left me alone with the kid again.

"I like her more than you," he said happily, bouncing with excitement.

"I like her more than you too," I told him.

"I'm bored," he whined.

"Go play with those kids," I told him, motioning to a group of young girls with long skipping ropes.

"I can't," he said. "I promised mommy I'd stay with you."

"She won't mind," I wheedled.

"Nu uh," he said. "She will. She made me promise."

"I just want to read!" I shouted at him.

"But I wanna play," he complained.

I was going to yell at him some more, but I couldn't. A big soccer ball had come out of nowhere, and smacked him right in side of the face. It hit him so hard that he fell over. His eyes watered and his lip was quivering and I was going to find whoever kicked that thing and hit them over the head with my big, heavy science book.

He was annoying before, now he was going to cry and be loud and me, being the good person I was, I'd have to comfort him and bring him to his mom and try and make everything all better for him. I was going to lose _so_ much reading time because of this. If Mantarou was able to understand sixth grade science before I did, I'd have a textbook in mind for that kicker.

"Hey kid, you okay?" a kid asked. I recognized him as Daisuke Motomiya. A bunch of girls in my class thought he was cute, but I thought he was just annoying. He was popular and acted like -everybody was supposed to like him or something. I didn't like it.

The fact that I was the opposite of popular may have helped in the decision.

"You gots'ta say…sorry," Iori cried.

"Sorry kid, but you've got to toughen up," he said. "The big kids'll eat you alive if you don't."

"I don't wanna be eaten," Iori sobbed, crying harder than he was before.

"What an idiot," I told Daisuke. "You've got a lot of nerve saying that to him. He wasn't hurting nobody and you went and hit him with a ball. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I just wanted to stop his crying," Daisuke said sheepishly. "I didn't know he'd take me so seriously."

"He's six," I told him. "He's impressionable."

"I don't know what that means," Daisuke said. "But for what it's worth, I'm sorry kid."

"Okay," Iori said, suddenly not crying anymore. I stared at him in shock. "Since you hurt me, you gotta play with me too."

"But, kid I'm playing soccer," Daisuke tried.

"All by yourself," Iori told him. "I saw you. You looked all alone, so you get to play with us now."

"Fine," Daisuke sighed. "What're we playing?"

"Nothin'," Iori said sadly. "She won't let me."

"Now who's got a lot a nerve?" Daisuke asked me. "Not letting a kid play? He's in the park isn't he? Aren't you? You should be playing, that's what the park is for."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," I told him.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "Try me. I've had a vampire try and eat me once, nothing's more stressful than that."

"How about having the fate of the whole world rest in the hands of a few kids," I told him. "I watched it all on the internet. Me and my friends. I even sent in some emails when the one kid asked us to. I helped save the world, and my mom still doesn't believe in monsters."

"I believe in monsters," Iori said, happy to understand something that I said. "I got saved by one, one time."

"How kid?" Daisuke asked him, buying into the farfetched tale Iori was sure to tell. That's what little kids did.

"I was in a plane," he said. "And then something hit it, and the wing got all frozen or something. I don't know. I was really little. Like five years old only."

Daisuke snickered at that and I rolled my eyes. Trust some kid to not know how much one year was.

"The plane was fallin' outa the sky and I thought I was gonna go and meet my daddy all the way up in heaven, but a big blue bug monster with a metal hat came and saved us. Mommy believes in monsters too, but she pretends she doesn't sometimes. She says that only good monsters are real, but I know that bad monsters are real too, because it was a big _red_ bug monster that hit us the first time and made us almost fall. But there aren't any scary monsters in my closet or under my bed. That's just silly."

"So silly," Daisuke told him believing the story hook, line and sinker. I was a little sceptical. Shouldn't something like that have made headline news? "I remember the plane though. So I believe you."

Great, two nincompoops telling the same story. That meant it had to be true. How had _I_ missed two giant bug monsters and a falling airplane?

"Let's play tag," Iori suggested. "I never played tag before."

"You haven't?" Daisuke said shocked. "Then we've got to. Miyako, you're it."

"I don't want to play," I said, but it was too late. Both boys had already run off leaving me to chase after them.

I had to admit, playing tag was a lot more fun than I thought it would be, and it was certainly more fun than reading my stuffy old science book. I already knew all that stuff anyway. I'd need to get a new one out of the library.

"This is fun," Iori said ducking under my arms and running away. He was too fast. All of his Kendo training gave him amazing reflexes.

"We should play again sometime," Daisuke suggested.

"I come to the park ev'ry Saturday," Iori said happily.

"Me too!" Daisuke said happily. "What about you Miyako?"

I was shocked to have been included in this. I hadn't even really known he knew my name before today.

"I might be coming back according to a similar schedule," I said.

"What?" Iori asked.

"Me too," I translated.

"Great," Daisuke said. "We can play games every Saturday, until you've played them all Iori."

"You mean it?" Iori asked so happily that I felt ashamed to have been ignoring him before. He didn't have big brothers or sisters to annoy him like I did. He was all alone with just his old Grandpa to keep him company while his mom went to work.

"We mean it," I told him with a big smile.

And we did meet at the park every Saturday. For awhile at least. It wasn't until winter set in that we forgot to meet, but I babysat Iori a lot for his mom because of it, and I never forgot the fun times we had together, not even after we went into the Digital World.


	13. 14: Situation Relocation

**Y/N:** Mimi's moving to New York this time around. It's just a fun one-shot this time around, and doesn't really play too heavily into the Digimon Adventure stories we've written, but it is still a part of it. Leave a review if you can, and please enjoy!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2001**

**Chapter 14: Situation: Relocation**

_**Mimi:**_

I was both angry and excited. I couldn't help myself. I'd always wanted to visit the United States of America, but did I really want to _move_ there? I didn't know. I didn't want to go just because of the digimon though. Mom was really freaking out over it, making it into a much bigger deal than it really was. I couldn't understand her.

"_We're taking you somewhere that you can be safe."_

Didn't she and Dad know that I was already perfectly safe? I had Palmon. Well, I did anyway. The Digital World was completely closed off from us. I'd never get to see her again. And that hurt a whole lot. And if the Digital World _could_ open up again, she'd never find me. I'd be all the way in New York.

It wasn't fair.

Why did Mom think that _all_ digimon were evil?

Not that it mattered anymore. I was sitting at my kitchen table, with Sora on the chair to my left, and little Takeru on my right.

"You'll take them won't you?" Takeru pleaded, pushing his backpack full of candy bars toward me. "You're gonna need them for your next adventure. You didn't have any when we were in the Digital World and we were there a long time. Are you gonna be in New York longer than that?"

"Much longer," I said with a sad smile. He was so cute, giving me all of his candy like that. Mom wouldn't approve of them, saying they weren't healthy and wouldn't help my future or something, but I liked the thought.

"Are you coming back?" he asked quickly. "You have to be coming back. You can't go away for forever."

"I hope it's not forever," I told him honestly. "But it's going to be a really long time. Mom and Dad don't want me in Japan anymore. Not if there's going to be digimon."

"Then we'll tell them that there aren't any anymore, so you can stay!" Takeru cheered.

"It doesn't work like that Takeru," Sora told him gently, taking pity on me. I was going to start crying if he kept this up. Why did Taichi and Sora think a goodbye party was a good idea? I cried even at the thought of saying goodbye to my new friends.

Because that's what they were. They were still my new friends. We hadn't known each other for very long at all. Just the time that we spent in the Digital World, and a few meetings outside of it. We kept drifting apart when it came to school. Our different reputations made it hard to be friendly to one another. A jock like Taichi and a nerd like Koushiro aren't supposed to get along. A girl like me—popular I guess my label was—isn't supposed to want to hang around a "baby" like Takeru. A loner like Yamato isn't supposed to be around anybody, let alone a tomboy and a health freak like Sora and Jou. Hikari was too difficult to class, but she clashed with everyone else anyway. We weren't _supposed_ to be friends. Not according to my school friends anyway.

But I felt more like myself with them than I did with anybody else, except for maybe Palmon. I didn't have to try too hard like I did at school. I could mess up and nobody would hold it against me. Taichi might make fun, but he wouldn't be hurtful. We could all be ourselves, and we complimented each other so well.

And we'd _just_ found each other not too long before this, even though it seemed like we'd known each other forever. And now I had to say goodbye.

Now I was making myself cry.

"Why not?" Takeru asked, his own voice wavering. "Mimi has to stay. She's my friend."

"And I'll always be your friend," I promised. I hated crying. "But Mom and Dad say I have to go. So I have to go. Okay?"

"But I do-don't want you t-to go!" he cried.

"Takeru," Yamato called from the other side of the room. "We talked about this. Just because she's moving doesn't mean you'll never see her again. Remember when Mom and Dad split up? We didn't see each other for a long time. But eventually, we came back together. Mimi will be the same. I'm sure of it."

"You really think so?" Takeru asked him. His tears had suddenly stopped.

"As long as you keep hoping for it to happen," Sora said, wincing as she made a pun about his crest. But it made Takeru's face light up again, so I didn't mind.

"I'm going to miss you," I told him.

"Not for too long though," he told me seriously. "Because I'll be hoping really, really hard."

"You do that," I told him. "And I will too."

He nodded, and then went to find Hikari. He was done being sad, and wanted to play a game or something.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mimi," Sora said. Yamato looked between the two of us awkwardly as if he was afraid we were going to start crying too. Takeru he could handle. Two girls though? Forget about it. "You're the only girl friend I have."

I thought about how sad it was that it was true. I had a lot of friends, and most of them were girls. Actually, my fellow digidestined were the only males in the roster.

"You're my _best_ girl friend Sora," I decided, hugging her tightly.

"Taichi and I got you a hair clip. He wanted to get you a hat, but I told him that he was mixing the two of us up," she told me, handing me a really pretty butterfly pin. After the whole debacle with Diaboramon, and her birthday, I really appreciated that she helped Taichi come up with something. Or at the very least let him put his name on her present.

"I love it," I told her. Then I turned to Yamato.

"I didn't get you a present," he told me. "I couldn't think of anything you'd want to bring with you. But I can play a song I guess. If I have to."

"You don't have to," I told him. He wasn't very good at being social, but he tried. And the fact that he showed up to the party at all was enough for me. "I'll see you whenever?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Don't wait too long to visit, or Takeru might lose hope."

"Can't let that happen," I said. I swore to myself to beg my parents into letting me come to visit. I hadn't left yet and I was already planning my nearest return. Sora smiled at me sadly once more, before dragging Yamato off. He looked so relieved to be away from one crying girl that he didn't realize Sora was going to cry the second she got out of my sight. She didn't want me to see her, I could tell, so I didn't say anything. But I knew that was what she was going to do. I knew her well enough for that.

Hikari smiled and waved at me from the other end of the room. I thought for a second that she was going to come over to me, but Takeru caught her hand and pulled her away. He was such a cutie. And I didn't think I could handle saying goodbye to Hikari right then. She's say something so thoughtful and philosophical that I'd wind up feeling stupid and crying even more. She always talked like she knew what the future held, and I was kind of scared of hearing just what she thought was in store for me.

"Hey Mimi," Taichi said, bumping into my shoulder, startling me. "I see you got the clip. Don't let Sora fool you. I totally picked it out."

"Sure you did, Taichi," I said sarcastically. You could always count on Taichi to get you out of a slump.

"You let me know if you find someone in America that's better at soccer than I am," he instructed me.

"Oh, how will I ever find such a person?" I asked dramatically.

"It'll be tough," he warned. "You might never find one."

"I'm going to miss you Taichi," I whispered, trying to memorize his bright happy-go-lucky smile. Soon that memory would be all I had to remember his bad jokes and positive attitude, and I was going to need it when I got to America. I was scared of starting at a new school, especially since my English wasn't all that great yet…

"No you won't," he said with a laugh. "You'll find someone better than me in America."

"No one could ever replace you," I swore. "You're the greatest leader I've ever had."

"He's the only leader you've ever had," Hikari pointed out. Taichi, who'd inflated his chest proudly at my compliment, sent a glare at his sister.

"No one asked you," he snapped.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Hikari said. "That's what we're all here for, isn't it? Anyway, I got this printed for you, Mimi. It isn't much, but I thought it would be best for you to look at it when you miss Japan and your friends, and even when you don't miss it here so much anymore, you'll be able to look back on our adventures together."

She handed me a copy of the picture we'd taken in the Digital World with all of our digimon and Andromon. I looked to her and smiled.

"I'm never going to forget you guys, you know," I told her seriously. "You make it sound like I'm going to, but I'm not."

"I know you won't," Hikari said. "Just as we'll never forget you. We'll have to learn to function without each other for awhile, but it's just temporary. It might seem like forever, but we'll be together again. Good things take time, and with a friendship as strong as ours, it will be worth the wait."

"Well," Taichi said after a moment of silence. "She blew my casual goodbye out of the water. Thanks for that Hikari. That was _so_ kind of you."

"I mean it Mimi," Hikari said, after winking at her brother and before running off to chase after Takeru again.

I didn't know what I was so scared of. She made it seem so beautiful. Like I was important enough to wait for. Like I wouldn't ever be forgotten like I feared I would.

"Have you had your moment with everyone?" Taichi wanted to know.

"Koushiro's being his usual computer geek self," I said, nodding towards the shorter boy. "I haven't even seen his face yet. He's got it hidden behind that screen of his. And well…Jou."

"I don't know why he's not here," Taichi said defensively. "I called him three times to make sure he knew it was today…mostly because I forgot it was today and needed him to remind me. He might still show up."

"I hope so," I whispered. I was leaving so soon, and one of my very best friends hadn't bothered to show up to my goodbye party. It really opened my eyes to where I fit on his list of priorities. He was probably at that Cram School of his, getting ready, a year in advance, for his high school exams.

"Hey, Koushiro," Taichi called. "Get over here and talk to the lady of the hour. You're not here to write a story."

"I'm actually working to develop a code for this new software…" he trailed off realizing that no one cared. "Fine. Goodbye Mimi."

"That's it?" I asked. "No 'I'll miss you' or 'I hope your adjustment to American culture goes well' or 'how will I ever live without your sense of fashion as I clearly don't have one of my own'?"

"I hardly think it necessary," Koushiro dismissed.

"Way to make a girl feel special," I told him sarcastically.

"Dude," Taichi said. "Not cool."

Koushiro sighed and set his laptop to the side for the first time since he'd arrived. I could still hardly see his face. His hair was a mess and was getting really long. He'd have to get it cut soon, or he'd be a red-headed, much shorter version of Taichi.

"What I was implying," he said as if he were talking to little children. "Was that, with the Internet evolving so rapidly these days that staying in contact would take very little effort, should you feel obliged to do so. We're here to say goodbye to your physical presence, it is true, but we aren't necessarily bidding you farewell entirely. If we want to stay in contact, we will. She won't have to be dismissed as easily as you are all acting she will be."

"That was…almost sweet," I commented.

"Was it?" Koushiro asked honestly surprised. "I hadn't meant it that way."

"Right…" I sighed. I supposed I couldn't ask for that, having him set his laptop aside for me was good enough for me.

The party got a bit more exciting after the goodbyes were out of the way. I knew I'd have to say more when the day came to a close, but for the time being, I let them entertain me while I pretended that I wouldn't be leaving in a few days. But after Taichi's mom brought out a cake—store bought, thank goodness—the party started to wind down. Sora put on a movie—a childhood favourite—and everyone waited for their sugar rush to crash. I excused myself, and wandered to my backyard. I hadn't thought so much about the place I'd be leaving behind, I'd been too focused on the people. I had learned how to ride a bike down the very hill I was standing on, and I fell out of the nearby tree when I was six, before Mom told me that climbing trees wasn't ladylike. I laid down, sprawling myself across the grass. There'd been countless parties—tea parties, birthday parties, sleepovers, parties just because I wanted one—where we'd play out here, under the sun in the lush green grass. I was really going to miss it.

And even if all of my friends at this party kept in contact with me through the internet, there'd still be someone missing…

"Mimi!"

I sat up immediately. I really hoped it was who I thought it was.

"Mimi!" he called again, this time panting after doing so. He really needed to exercise more regularly. For a future doctor, he wasn't very health conscious.

"Jou," I said, already feeling the tears forming in my eyes. "You came."

"I wasn't going to," he admitted. "I didn't want to say goodbye. But then I realized that avoiding it wasn't going to make you stay. You were going to go with or without saying goodbye to me. And I'd rather have the chance to see you one last time than to go the rest of my life knowing I'd missed out on something so wonderful."

"How long did it take you to rehearse that," I joked, but I really was touched. Granted I wasn't all that pleased he'd thought of avoiding me, but I pushed that aside.

"Six hours," he said. "In front of a mirror. And I also made you this. It's not that great, since I didn't know what I was doing, and was trying to follow nonsensical instructions in an old book from the library. And I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to such books, because I felt miserable the whole time I was working on it."

"I don't know what 'it' is yet, Jou," I reminded him.

"Oh, right," he said, pulling a tiny gift box out of his pocket. If I were older, and we'd been dating, I would've thought it was an engagement ring. I felt kind of special as he handed it to me. I pulled the lid off the box and saw a necklace of tiny green beads strung together on a thread to form the shape of my crest.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"It's actually not," Jou pointed out. "It's not the complete crest, because I couldn't figure it out, and it's kind of lopsided—"

I threw my arms around him, cutting him off. "It's perfect," I assured him. And it was. It was a perfect reminder of the friends I was leaving in Japan, and the best friend I had in Jou. I wouldn't lose them, Koushiro and Hikari were right. And the time we spent apart would make the time we actually had together all the more special. I had a new adventure ahead of me, one that I had to take alone. But I knew they'd back me up if I ever needed them, and they'd still be waiting here with open arms when the time came, to welcome me home again.


	14. 15: Second Chance

**U/N:** Heyoooo this was supposed to go up two chapters ago, coinciding with Michael and Betamon's story, but oops. Anyway, hereeeee

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2001**

**Chapter 15: Second Chance**

_**Michael:**_

I slouched down into the seat in the classroom. Basically I could already tell that today was going to be another boring day. All the popular kids had set up a prank in my desk. There was glue on the seat, there was a mousetrap inside the desk and I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd put another wild animal inside.

Luckily I'd spotted the problem and moved across the room to sit somewhere else.

Not-so-luckily, the only free desk otherwise was next to the biggest, messiest, most disgusting boy I'd ever met. You'd think at twelve years old he'd figure that he was to be clean sometimes. But nope. Not this one. I was pretty sure he'd never once had a shower.

Days like this made me question why I ever turned down the popular clan... Two years ago I'd been confronted by the school's president and asked if I wanted to run to be class president in the future, and join those who are known as 'cool'. But I said no. I couldn't do that.

Sure, I was awesome. But they were jerks. My point being proven by the glue all over my desk seat.

They hated me though because I was 'destined to be their leader' and still wouldn't join them. The only reason they wanted me was because I was rich, and handsome and stuff. But that's exactly why I _didn't _want them. They were shallow jerks. And playing pranks on me wasn't going to get me to want to join them.

I sighed and looked out the window across the room, ignoring the rude signals the popular clan was giving me.

Suddenly the door to the classroom flew open and our teacher Mr Roosevelt bustled into the room, "Class! I'm sorry I'm late!" He said as he dropped a messy pile of papers on his desk. "Someone put my shoes on the roof of my house last night. And I'm blaming you Richard." He aimed his fingers toward his son who basked in the glory his prank had given him as the people around him whooped and clapped.

"Enough of that!" Mr Roosevelt called out as the whistling and what-not grew louder. "I was here on time anyway though, and then I was called to the office. Because we have a new student." He pointed toward the door which flew open even more dramatically than before as a brunette Asian girl strutted into the classroom.

She was wearing a red shirt, and a blue jean skirt, and her long wavy hair was held back in a ponytail. But the weird part was the pink cowboy boots.

I looked to the popular kids who were all murmuring and laughing at her.

"Ohaiyogozaimasu." She said. "Watashi wa Mimi desu."

Everyone was completely silent as she stared at us all completely seriously. Did she... not know English?

Suddenly she laughed a little, "I am kidding!" She said through a thick accent, "I totally speak English." Everyone relaxed a little and she tried again, "I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

"Me-me Touch-a-cow-a?" Richard snorted as the rest of the group laughed with him. Some of the more nerdy children were staring at Mimi as is she was dressed in a revealing battle suit, ready to go out and fight with them to save the world from some aliens.

Cute. They had no chance with her. And judging by the way she was looking to the class, no one did. She crossed her arms as if expecting someone to introduce themselves to her or tell her what to do, and she was starting to get nervous so I raised my hand.

She looked toward me and her eyes lit up and she smiled at me.

"My name is Michael Washington." I told her. Suddenly the whole class erupted with names. The popular kids using fake names compiled from "funny words". Mimi glared at them and then looked to Mr Roosevelt.

"You can just sit in that empty seat Mimi, it's all we have for now." Mr Roosevelt said as his son snorted again. Mimi shot him a glare and moved to her seat. She was about to sit down when I remembered why I wasn't sitting there.

"No don't sit there!" I said quickly, jumping out of my seat. Mimi looked to me confused and then slowly down to the seat and nodded. She looked up to me and winked. What was she doing?

"He is right sir," She said. "I can't sit here. I simply must sit by the window. Right. There." She pointed directly to Richard and as his face fell I couldn't help but feel happier than I swear I ever had.

Mr Roosevelt nodded, "Very well, Richard move." He said.

"Dad!" Richard tried.

"Now." Mr Roosevelt demanded as he began writing the lesson plan on the board.

Richard stood up and Mimi used on finger on his forehead to push him out of the way. Mimi slid down into the seat and waved to Richard who just stood there.

"Son sit down." Mr Roosevelt said. "You're disrupting my lesson Richard."

"I can't sit there." Richard said.

"You can, and you will." Mr Roosevelt said flatly, "if you want your video games to remain out of the garbage that is." Richard nervously stepped across the room to the glue covered seat and stared at it. Mr Roosevelt shook his head, dropped his chalk and walked over to him. "Sit." He said, placing his hands on his sons shoulders and pushing him down into the seat.

I could hear the squish as his butt came down on the glue. Mimi giggled and looked to me with a wink.

"Needless to say," Mr Roosevelt said as his sons face turned green. "We welcome you to our class Miss Tachikawa." She responded by smiling and shrugging her shoulders adorably.

But never had Mr Roosevelt spoken words more true. Mimi was the best addition to our class since... ever! She was witty, sarcastic, hilarious, smart, pretty. And not afraid of Richard.

The best part of the first half of the day was when a racoon jumped out of Richard's desk. He panicked and shoved it back inside the desk as his Dad turned around with a curious look in his eye.

"What do you know about raccoons?" I asked Mr Roosevelt quickly joining in Mimi's fun. "Why are they nocturnal?" Mr Roosevelt thought for a moment as Mimi tried to hold in her laughter and as Richard and every one of his goons sent me a look of death.

"Well I suppose they don't like the heat." Mr Roosevelt said, "it makes them rather aggressive, no?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned to the chalkboard as Mimi's smile grew even larger.

"It is so cold in here." She said, faking a shiver as she reached to the window latch. "Let us get some of that warm summer air in here while we still can." She pushed the window open and started fanning herself as the hot wind blew in from outside, her hair blowing like mad. "That is much better."

Richard's face drained of colour as he froze where he was. Not that he could move. His butt was glued to his chair.

And then there was a snap as the raccoon stepped on the mouse trap Richard had left. Mimi and I both looked to each other, sad for the creature. But that was gone instantly as it lunged out of the desk and landed on Richard's shoulder, biting him and scratching him.

It was both funny and horrifying. The rest of the class seemed only see the horror either because Richard was their leader, or because they knew that he'd take his anger out on them. But they were safe. It was Mimi and I who weren't.

Richard began screaming as his chair fell over. His dad turned to him and froze in shock as Mimi stood up and walked calmly over to him. She knelt down and simply picked up the raccoon, and held it in her hands. She reached down and took off his mousetrap, dropping it next to Richard and petting the animal softly. "You are okay." She said to it. "Did that mean boy hurt you?"

I could have sworn I saw the thing nod.

Who was she? A Disney Princess?

"I am going to take him outside now." She said to Mr Roosevelt who only nodded, still in shock. I jumped to my feet and rushed to the door, pulling it open for Mimi as Mr Roosevelt rushed to aid his son. I followed Mimi out into the hall and walked with her.

"You're pretty cool Mimi," I told her, bouncing up and down beside her. I did that a lot. I found it hard to actually walk normally because it was so boring.

"You too Michael Washington." She said with a wink. "And that Richard boy is awful. This poor creature wanted to be sleeping, and outside, but he put it inside where it was stuck and scared. But he is really quite gentle. Pet him." She said holding him out for me to do so.

I nervously put my hand on his head and he closed his eyes and relaxed as I pet him. Already I'd done something bizarre and yet amazing. Mimi was going to be a good friend.

When we released the raccoon back into the wild Mimi watched him go for a while and then she smiled to me, "Let us not go back to class just yet. I want to tour the school, and—" She froze, looking down to her waistline she reached down and unclipped a strange white toy from her skirt. She looked at it as it flashed and suddenly I realized that it was just like mine.

"Mimi!" I said quickly, digging into my pocket and showing her the toy I'd gotten when the monsters were invading Earth. I'd forgotten about it until this morning when it had started beeping and flashing excitedly. I didn't know what it meant, but for some reason I had a feeling that it had to do with Mimi being here.

She wasn't looking though, she was muttering in Japanese under her breath. She looked up to me with a single word, "open?" And then her eyes widened at the sight of my toy thing.

"You have one?" She asked sharply. "What?"

"I don't even know what it is." I told her to try and calm her sudden anger or surprise, or whatever emotion she was trying to convey.

She said something loud and in Japanese but I just stared at her until she took a deep breath and spoke a language I could understand.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"In the air." I said, suddenly realizing how bizarre that was. "I was with my little sister Jenna, and my dad was fighting this giant gorilla monster, but then a sea dragon saved us, but then tried to kill us... well maybe not. It was on the day my Mom..." I trailed off, unable to finish.

"Wha...t?" Mimi said slowly.

"You probably don't understand... or believe me." I said, "Monsters attacking us? Yeah. Right."

"I understand." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You are a... what is the word? Chosen Child? You are Chosen to save the world."

"With a toy?" I asked, my voice getting much higher in pitch suddenly.

"It is not a toy." She said, "It is a digivice."

"What does it do?" I asked her.

"I think it will be better if I show you." She said, looking down to the beeping device in her hand once more. "Come Michael. Follow me."

And that's what I did. We ran all the way back across the school yard, and instead of going around the soccer practice, we just went through it. Mimi spun and danced and then kicked the ball hard as it came toward her. I wasn't very good at sports so I just let her have the fun and then ran off with her when the teacher started yelling at us. She threw open the door to the school and then we crept along, and jumped behind a recycling bin as some of the teachers walked by.

"Did you hear?" One of them said, "Apparently an alien bear killed six students in the seventh grade."

"That's so awful!" The second one said.

And then they were gone.

"Rumours." I said shaking my head. "I feel like I should tell them that it was just a racoon and it did nothing..."

Mimi didn't reply, instead she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway and into the computer lab.

"Oh they connect to the internet?" I asked as she rushed around, shutting the blinds. She didn't answer, so I just peered out the window on the door and quickly locked it before she dragged me toward a computer. She turned on the computer and waited impatiently until it loaded up. She clicked a few buttons and then grinned brightly as a page popped up with a picture of a forest and a big green light.

"Ready?" She asked.

"What?" I asked her as she grabbed my wrist and held up my hand that was holding the device.

"Let's go!" She said dramatically as a blinding light burst from the computers and washed over us.

The two of us landed roughly in a forest. Where were the computers? Where was the school? What had she done? She was crazy! This was crazy. Where was I?

As I looked around I realized that this was the same forest as the one in the picture... "Mimi...?"

"We're in the computer." She said, "This is the Digital World."

I swear I was ready to faint. But it didn't take long for me to get used to the world itself. Everything felt different than it did in our world. The trees looked like they were just blooming, as if it were spring, but the air smelled of Autumn and the air felt like Summer. It was just the best of everything all wrapped up into one ball of joy.

Mimi laughed at me as I examined things. And that was when I found a really pretty flower that felt much more life-like than anything else. I poked the petals and then sniffed them. They smelled... off.

Suddenly the flower jumped out at me, and revealed its stem was a body. A monster. This was where all the monsters lived.

"Poison Ivy!" She screamed as her fingers extended like vines and wrapped tightly around me.

Mimi was rolling on the ground laughing, which eased the fear a little, but I was still being attacked by some crazy monster. The monster, however, turned to see Mimi and dropped me instantly.

"Mimi!" The monster cried, running toward her and wrapping her arms around her. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Palmon." Mimi said, hugging her tightly. My mind was trying to wrap around what was going on, but it was pretty difficult.

Some random girl who joined my class had the ability to take me to another world where she was friends with a monster. It was a simple concept. Why couldn't my brain get a hold of it...

I asked Mimi a little while later after her reunion with her friend and she was happy to explain it to me. Apparently anyone with a digivice was a Chosen Child, and was destined to have a digital partner. Hers was Palmon. I asked her who mine was and she said only I would know that. And for some reason I couldn't shake the thought that it was the sea dragon.

I didn't tell her that though, but I felt like she already knew that, taking my story into account. Otherwise her stopping to sit by a river seemed pretty random. But I was glad I didn't have to talk to her about it.

"So what are partners for?" I asked.

"Well they fight and we help them get stronger so they can win against evil." Mimi said, "But mostly they're just our best friends. They're really great too." Mimi kissed Palmon's forehead as Palmon hugged her tightly.

"If mine..." I said slowly as I took my shoes and socks off to put my feet in the warm water. "If my partner is that sea creature..." I trailed off, unsure of how to finish. But it kind of made sense really... I got the digivice while he was protecting me. It had glowed and then it grew bigger and saved the day...

"_Michael... never ever judge a book by its cover._" My mother told me that when I flinched at a big man who was really scary. He gave me a balloon and went on his way, patting me gently on my head. _"Not everyone who looks like they want to hurt you, is actually going to hurt you."_

Maybe my mom knew about all of this stuff... either that or she was just super smart...

And then there were the words of that man... _"__You were quick to judge someone whom you knew nothing about. If ever confronted with this being again, you should rethink your morals? And maybe then you will find true happiness."_

I never did find out who that man was. But the words never left my head... and for some reason they attached to that creature. The sea creature.

I stared down at the water in front of me and jumped a little when I saw a fish swim by. Mimi laughed at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Michael... you'll only know who your partner is if you're confronted with him again." She said, "And there's a way to do that."

"What's that?" I asked her.

She laughed as she pushed me as hard as she could into the water.

I plunged under and hit the soft, sandy bottom before shooting straight back up. I resurfaced and grinned at her. "You're a jerk!" I laughed.

"I can be." She said as she reached into the water and splashed me. "I don't actually know how this will help either. I just thought it was funny.

"Oh-ho!" I said quickly, swimming toward her and grabbing her foot tightly.

"Michael no!" She screamed as I pulled hard, dragging her into the water.

I watched the place where she'd gone under with anticipation, bubbles popping up every now and then. She'd be pretty mad I could tell, but it was all in good fun.

But then the bubbles stopped coming. "Mimi?" I asked. I looked to Palmon who shrugged her shoulders. "Mimi?" After a few more seconds I dived underwater and opened my eyes. Instantly my heart fell to my stomach at the sight of Mimi's terror stricken face as she was being dragged by a strange tentacle.

I bobbed back to the surface and turned to Palmon, wiping my eyes quickly. "Mimi's in trouble!"

Palmon dove into the water without a second thought, and I followed, but she wasn't much of a swimmer I could tell. I wrapped my arms around he and swam her toward Mimi where she shot her fingers out again, and tried to get Mimi to grab them.

Palmon was running out of air I could tell, so I kicked off the ground and brought her back to the surface.

"I think that's Dragomon." She said, terrified. "I can't do anything though! I'm not a water digimon!"

"But I am!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw a small green digimon with four leg-like fins and one large red fin on his back. "I'll save your friend!" And then he was in the water.

"Betamon?" Palmon asked, "I-is that your digimon?"

I looked to her and shrugged before following the so-called Betamon into the water. I swam as fast as I could, and over the edge which led down into deeper waters where I saw Mimi being dragged down by the tentacle again. Her eyes were closed—she was unconscious!

I swam down and grabbed her hand as tightly as I could, but it was no use, the tentacle was tightly wrapped around her waist.

And then Betamon appeared like a torpedo, shooting through the water, latching his sharp teeth tightly to Dragomon's tentacle. He loosened his grip quickly and then Betamon tackled my stomach and began pushing me up toward the surface as my air ran out slowly. I held Mimi tightly, dragging her from the monster's grip. But I couldn't hardly see anymore... my eyes were blury and dark and...

"... hope they wake up soon..." I heard Palmon said, "It's getting pretty dark. They'll be late for supper."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Palmon was right. The sun was setting, but it wasn't dark around us, there was a bright, warm flame just next to us. I was laying on the ground near Palmon and Betamon talking to one another, and Mimi was on the other side of the fire, laying down too. I sat up slowly and both of them gasped and looked to me.

"Michael!" Palmon said, rushing toward me and hugging me. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said slowly, running my hand through my matted hair. Palmon looked to Mimi, scared for her as my eyes fell to Betamon.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

"For what?" I asked him. "You just saved my life—and Mimi's life. You have nothing to be sorry for, sir."

"You told me to never come near you." Betamon said, not making eye contact. He was so shy and so cute, and I just wanted to hug him forever.

"I was wrong." I said simply. "You are a wonderful digimon, but I thought you were... I thought you were going to take my father away from me, like the others took my mother."

Palmon gasped in horror at my tale as Mimi stirred. Betamon nodded and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I didn't understand. I was a scared ten year old boy who didn't know what was going on. I should have given you a chance. And I'm so sorry."

Betamon didn't say anything, so I looked to Palmon.

"He's super shy." She said, "Like... he always has been. He probably always will be—but that doesn't mean he doesn't want a hug, eh Betamon?"

Betamon shot her a look of horror as she ran toward him and hugged him. I laughed and moved closer so I could join their hug as Mimi sat bolt upright. She turned to me with anger, but upon seeing the group hug she softened up a little and crawled over to join in.

So Betamon saved me and Mimi from a crazy tentacle thing, and then saved me from Mimi just by being there. I had a feeling I was going to like having him around.


	15. 16: Destroy!

**U/N:** So this is the third of four Willis centric chapters... I really enjoyed writing Willis in these parts, because he's so... sarcastic and just... I don't know-I just like his backstory becuase it's so open and we know nothing about it so i could do lot's with it... His final one is going to go up near Christmas because it takes place... on Christmas. So on Wednesday you should be getting a really cool one about Koushiro that i'm looking forward to despite... hating Koushiro. Anyway, i hope you like this one... and yeah :D

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2002**

**Chapter 16: Destroy**

_**Willis:**_

"And then she broke up with me..." Marshall was explaining, looking to his feet looking a little sad. "But if I ever find out who the guy is that she left me for—I swear I will destroy him." Marshall looked up and glared to me, punching his hand with his other hand to make himself look threatening.

"Well, good luck with that." I told him with a fake smile. It had been roughly a year since I had found out that Marshall had gotten himself a girlfriend, and since then I'd tried desperately to have them break up. And finally I'd succeeded. The school's hottest couple, 'Rebecall' was no more.

I was only twelve years old, and I'd never had a girlfriend myself, so I wasn't really sure what kind of pain Marshall was going through, but I did know what it was like to lose a friend...

"See you Willy," Marshall said before turning the other way and leaving the classroom.

I slouched down in my chair and sighed.

"Is the coast clear?" Terriermon asked from inside my backpack which was hanging on the back of my chair.

"Mhm..." I hummed as Terriermon unzipped the bag himself and climbed out, and onto my shoulder.

"Marshall's girlfriend broke up with him?" Terriermon laughed as I nodded, "Serves him right."

"No one deserves to feel pain." I told him simply.

"Right..." Terriermon nodded. "Well, so what do you think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"About that job offer?" Terriermon asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know yet." Some sort of secret service for the Government had invaded my bedroom just a week ago after finally tracking down the virus I'd created a year prior. I had been so scared I'd be arrested or whatever, but they hadn't planned on arresting me. And when they saw that I was just a child they were thrown for a loop. After much yelling from my mother, they decided to leave, but first they handed me a folder with many papers included.

It was clear from the papers when I read them over that they wanted me to work with them. They were apparently impressed by my skills on the computer when I created the digimon—Diaboromon. And they figured, that if I could put that much power into something evil, with a few tweaks I could make something good, something helpful.

But I couldn't say yes... I wanted to. It would be the coolest job ever... like... ever. But after what the first one did... I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to do that again. First Diaboromon had almost destroyed both the human world and the digital world in one go, and then, when defeated, the virus that had infected him managed to inject itself into my own digimon. Kokomon.

Kokomon was out there somewhere, occasionally coming back to destroy something—I couldn't understand though. It just kept repeating the same two phrases... "Destroy" and "Go back."

None of it made sense to me, so I tried to pretend I wasn't involved with the demon that was skipping around New York City and destroying everything.

"Well I say you take the job." Terriermon said. "Then you can drop out of school, and stuff."

"I don't want to drop out of school." I told him, rolling my eyes. "That's why I didn't jump ahead to college. They offered to let me. But I don't want to skip my life."

"But you _are_ taking courses at college." Terriermon said.

"Yes but I'm also still in grade six." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And why are we not leaving the classroom?" Terriermon asked.

I heard the clicking of the door and I threw my hand over Terriermon's mouth as I spun in my chair and shoved him into my backpack. I turned to the door as it opened and smiled. Rebecca, Marshall's ex-girlfriend was standing there.

"There you are!" She said with a smile, "I was looking for you."

"We agreed to meet right here." I told her simply.

"R-right." She said as she hurried over and sat in the desk in front of me, spinning the chair around to face me.

Rebecca had been tutoring me, which apparently caused most people to enter a state of shock. No, I didn't need tutoring, but I wanted it—and it wasn't as if I just _knew_ how to speak Japanese. But she was teaching me which was cool. She had come from Japan with her mother due to some attack featuring monsters—I wasn't sure what it was about, but I had a feeling that digimon were involved. I liked Rebecca though—she was one of the few people in the school that would talk to me, and the only one who was trying to make any sort of difference. She'd been keeping Marshall on a tight leash, and actually managed to make him into a better person, but now that she'd broken up with him he would likely already be with Tyler and Ricky picking on some first graders.

"So let's get started then." I said with a smile, turning to pull out my books.

"Wait Willis..." Rebecca said slowly, "I have something to tell you first."

I turned to her and smiled, "What's up?"

She placed her hands on the table and closed her eyes. "I'm scared for you."

It wasn't what I had thought was coming—then again I had no idea what it was that I _did_ think was coming, but whatever it was, it wasn't that.

"Why are you... scared?" I asked her.

"For you." She corrected, "I'm scared for you. I'm scared because... Well, as you know, my mother likes to think she can see the future."

I laughed a little, "Yeah..." I had only been to her house once, but her mother was a little crazy. She had those fortune telling cards, and crystal balls and all sorts of cool things... but then she'd gone a little nuts near dinner time and she'd started carving a drawing into the table using her steak knife. Unfortunately, she didn't have a chance to finish the drawing before her husband grabbed her and pulled her away from the table to calm her down, but from what I could see of the drawing it was just strange markings anyway.

"Well she woke me up last night..." She said slowly, "And she told me that my friend—you... that you were in danger."

I nodded, it was true. I was in danger. Kokomon was dangerous, she'd already hurt me once... it was an accident of course, she wasn't trying to hurt me, she was trying to hurt others. Which meant that it wasn't safe for anyone—not only me.

"You know this?" She asked me, trying to judge my reaction.

I shook my head, "Nope, no..." I was lying of course.

"Well I think I know what danger she was talking about." She said slowly, looking to the door nervously.

"The little rabbit monster attacking the city?" I suggested in passing.

"N-no..." She said, shaking her head, "I think that it is Marshall. He's going to hurt you. And you're going to have to be ready for it."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, "And why exactly is Marshall going to beat me up?"

"He told me that he was going to hurt whoever had stolen me from him." She said slowly, "Whoever it was that I'd fallen in love with... the _someone_ that wasn't him."

Oh...

"Willis I... I'm in love with you." Rebecca said simply. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident obviously, and just—I..."

I reached forward and took her hand to stop her. She was panicking and it wasn't okay. "Its fine..."

She looked up to me with her light blue eyes and nodded, "It... is?"

I nodded, "I don't really know... anything about love—or feelings... but I've been pretty sure that I've had... _some_ sort of feelings for you... for a while."

I heard Terriermon whistle from behind me. "What was that?" Rebecca asked, shocked.

"Probably some kid on the playground." I said with a quick nod, as I kicked the bottom of my backpack from underneath my chair.

"Willis... you like me though...?" Rebecca asked.

I nodded slowly, "Y-yeah. I do."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back, but I wasn't really sure what was going on with us, because immediately after that she decided that she wanted to start work on the Japanese tutoring. She mentioned nothing about what the two of us were going to do now that the awkward situation was out in the air—was it obvious and I was just missing it?

We studied for about an hour and then she decided that we'd had enough for today.

"You're really improving." Rebecca smiled, "You're literally speaking fluent Japanese—just work a little bit on the pronunciation and you're good." She stood from her chair and winked at me, "You learn fast."

I stood up and grabbed my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder, "Well you're a good teacher." I smiled at her.

She reached forward and took my hand, her face turning red when she did so. "Walk me home?" She asked.

"I'd be honoured."

And so I did. She lived right next door to me, so I'd be walking with her anyway, but it was more fun to make it seem like I was walking her home. But she was holding my hand... we weren't just walking with one another—we were walking together. My heart was racing the whole time, and my head was spinning and I just couldn't stop smiling.

Soon we had found Rebecca's apartment building. It was even more run down than the one that I lived in—which was one of the reasons I thought taking the job with the Government would be a good idea—I'd get paid ridiculous amounts of money for doing simple things, I could buy a house, and all I'd have to do is make sure I kept my job a secret—seemed pretty awesome to me... but still, there was the virus that upset me.

What also upset me was that Marshall was standing by the door to her apartment building, his face red with anger, to match the hair on his head.

"Of course it would be you..." Marshall muttered to himself. "Lil' Willy... I actually thought that maybe we were friends. But apparently not. You stole... her... you stole Rebecca."

"Marshall," Rebecca warned, "He didn't steal anything from anyone! I broke up with you because I didn't love you anymore. Would you rather I'd stayed with you?"

"Yes." Marshall said flatly before setting off at a run toward me and diving through the air, grabbing me around the waste and bringing me to the ground.

I gasped in pain as my head smashed against the pavement in the middle of the road. Before I knew it, there was honking and swerving of cars—but I couldn't see anything except the stars in my eyes, I swear this was going to lead to a concussion.

"Marshall!" I heard Rebecca yell, "Marshall stop it!"

Slowly my vision came back in time to see Marshall swing his foot toward my stomach. I groaned and rolled over, pulling myself to my hands and knees. Marshall kicked me again, pushing me over. I bit my lip and pulled myself to my feet as fast as I could.

I heard Marshall's heavy breathing behind me so I spun around and punched him in the face.

"AUUGH!' I screamed as my fist came in contact with his nose. No one ever told me how much that would hurt! Apparently I'd have to read some books on self defense. Marshall was also a lot bigger than me though—taller, wider, more muscular. And I knew, I would never beat him in a fight.

But his nose was bleeding.

He ran to me and swung his fists wildly as I ducked under his arm and slipping behind him.

"Lemme at him." Terriermon said quickly, "I'll end this."

"No." I said flatly.

"Marshall!" Rebecca screamed as Marshall turned to see me trying to shake the pain off of my hands.

The cars surrounding us began beeping their horns at a more frequent pace before Marshall ran to me once more. I readied myself for whatever it was he might be planning, but before I could do anything, Rebecca had appeared between the two of us and swung her foot sharply between his legs. She turned to me, took my hand and ran.

"He knows where you live." I said quickly, "Go to my house."

She nodded and we headed down the sidewalk, but before we reached the door I heard Marshall let out a scream of pain. I looked back to be sure he would be okay and gasped.

"No..." Next to him was a small rabbit digimon with glowing yellow eyes. It was brown with pink markings. "Kokomon..." I said under my breath.

I slipped my hands out of Rebecca's grasp and ran toward the boy who was laying on the ground. I took his hand and pulled him to his feet, noticing a bite mark on his arm.

"Crap!" I groaned, "Come on Marshall."

I looked back to Kokomon as she opened her mouth and sent pink balls of light toward us. I dragged Marshall toward the ground sharply to keep him from getting hurt, and then jumped back to my feet, and began dragging him toward my home. Rebecca was holding the door to the lobby open and when I reached her I handed Marshall off to her, pulling my house key from my pocket. "Help him. Get him inside—I'll be right there." I handed her the key.

"Willis," Rebecca said, grabbing my wrist as I turned to face Kokomon, and pulling me back toward her, "Good luck." I nodded at her and then turned once more to Kokomon. I waited until I heard the door shut and then took my backpack off and unzipped it.

"Now it's your turn." I smirked as Terriermon jumped from the backpack.

"Finally!" Terriermon said with a wicked grin. "Bunny blast!" he roared, sending green balls of light from his mouth toward his twin sister.

The people in the cars that had been stopped by Marshall and I had long since gotten out and started running, leaving the doors to their cars open.

"D..." Kokomon said slowly, "Dee... DESTROY!" She threw her hands to her temples and she screamed. "DESTROY! DESTROY!"

My stomach began to twist and my heart began to pound. I felt so bad for her... what did she want? I couldn't destroy her... I just couldn't!

"You got it!" Terriermon yelled, running toward her. "Terrier tornado!" He shouted, spinning quickly and shooting a green tornado toward her. The tornado hit and as she fell to the ground he shot another "Bunny blast!" her way and hit her again. "Now for the finishing blow! "Budd—"

"Terriermon!" I screamed, "NO!" Terriermon stopped in his tracks and looked back to me, with a tilt to his head, "You can't! You can't kill her!"

Suddenly Kokomon was lifted into the air, limp, like some doll.

"What's she doing?" Terriermon asked nervously.

"I—dunno." I said honestly. Soon she was wrapped in a pink sphere and began to glow brightly. And then the light faded and the sphere shattered, and a monster fell from the sky. The monster was brown and burgundy with sharp teeth and small lop like ears. Its arms resembled that of a gorilla, and it was very hairy... but most of all, it was big. It was really, _really_ big.

Kokomon grumbled and moaned as she pulled himself to his feet. She looked toward me slowly and closed her eyes, "Go back..." She said in a sharp voice as mist began to whip around her and wisp her away into nothingness.

"What just happened?" Terriermon asked me.

"She changed." I said, "Just like Kuramon did."

Terriermon nodded. "Right."

"Let's get inside." I said.

I led the way to the door and threw it open as Marshall hurried down the stairs. He pushed past me roughly and then set off down the street.

"How about a 'thank you'?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Thank you?" Marshall asked, "For what? Stealing my girlfriend?"

"For saving your life." I shot to him.

"Whatever." He said, "Just know that I'm not done with you Willis. I'm _so_ not done with you." And then he was gone, rushing off down the street angrily. I noticed that the bite was bandaged and so I hurried into the building and up the stairs to my apartment. The door was left open after Marshall's exit. When I walked in I saw my mother sitting with Rebecca at the kitchen table.

"Willis!" Mom cried out, "You're okay!" She stood and rushed toward me and hugged me. "Your friend is really pretty!" She added in a whisper. My face turned red and I nodded. "I'll leave you two alone—My favourite show is on anyway." She smiled, rushing off to watch it on the new television set that she'd bought with my money.

"What happened out there?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"The monster left." I told her simply. She looked really shook up, so I rushed to sit next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." She said, and then shook her head, "I moved to New York with my parents so I could start again—I even started using my middle name—but also to get away from the monsters. But they're everywhere. They're here too... whatever that thing was out there—and Marshall..."

"What did he do?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing." She said, "Your mom made him sit still while she fixed his bandage and then he left angrily. He didn't even say anything—but I know he's not done here... not yet."

"You're right." I said to her, "He's not... but don't think about him. We have something to talk about."

"You're right." She said with a small smile—an adorable smile... "I was just... are we... a couple?"

"Do you think we should be?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Do you?"

I nodded before stopping myself. Kokomon was constantly coming back to me, hurting everyone close to me. My teacher was sent to the hospital for a week and a half after one of his attacks, my uncle George had nearly died in a gas explosion caused by Kokomon... I couldn't let her stay close to me... she'd just get hurt. I shook my head.

"W-why...?" She asked me nervously. "It's because of Marshall isn't it?" I shook my head but she didn't buy it, "We can get past this. He'll cool off—he always does."

"It's not Marshall." I told her, looking down to the table.

"Then what is it?" She asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's my sister." Terriermon said, leaping onto the table and smiling at Rebecca. "Kokomon. She's crazy at the moment."

I slowly looked up to Terriermon. There was no excuses or sarcastic remarks popping into my head this time. There was no way I could cover this one up with a lie. I looked to Rebecca whose eyes were wide as she stared at Terriermon.

"I have to go." She said nervously. Well, at least she didn't scream... She stood up quickly and grabbed her backpack off of the floor and hurried toward the still open front door.

"Rebecca!" I said quickly. "Don't... don't tell anyone."

She looked back to me, her head in her hands, and then she nodded, "Yeah—sure, I won't... but I think you're right... perhaps we shouldn't be together..." And with that she closed the front door.

"My bad..." Terriermon said nervously.


	16. 17: Holiday Heartbreak

**U/N:** So this is the end of Willis' one shot arc thing. And in my opinion this one is the best, and the saddest and just... GAH. So depressing. I can't even explain... i don't know. So I hope you like it, and review :)

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2003**

**Chapter 17: Holiday Heartbreak**

_**Willis:**_

"And so..." I said slowly, "I was just wondering, if maybe you wanted to go out sometime? With me." I finished hastily.

There was a long moment of silence before loud laughter echoed through the room.

"Oh Willis!" Terriermon said in a high pitched voice, breaking his laughter, "I'd love to!" And then he burst into laughter again, rolling around on the floor, Kokomon right next to him. I was so happy to have her back—but she wasn't digivolving. I was confused, but that wasn't a surprise. I was very confused about everything that had to do with Kokomon in general, she was a female for one, and for another she'd come out of my computer screen in an egg, then turned evil, died, and was now sitting on my empty bedroom floor laughing with her kind-of-twin brother. But I figured she was just scared to digivolve due to what happened last time.

"Oh shut it!" I laughed with them, "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes!" Kokomon giggled, "You need to be more forward about it! Less shy!" I could do that. I wasn't a particularly shy person, especially to people that I knew, and I certainly did know this one. I'd only met her once really, but we'd been keeping in contact for a while. One year, six month and four days to be exact... not that I'd been keeping track.

It was Christmas now, and for Christmas, my mother thought it would be cool if we moved houses. But it wasn't cool. It wasn't as if I wanted any presents or anything, because I had all I needed right in front of me, Terriermon and Kokomon. But I wanted to have some family time. It _was_ Christmas after all. I told my mother this and she offered to let me go to my aunt's house—but that wasn't what I had meant. I wanted her! And when I pushed that point further she eventually decided that she'd go out and buy some dinner for us and she'd come home and we'd have some time together. Just the two of us.

I would have hoped for Terriermon and Kokomon to be allowed to speak at dinner to have a full family present, but Mom didn't know about them, and so there was no way they would be able to join in.

But I wanted _something_ good to happen this Christmas, so I was going to ask out my friend. Sure she lived in a different country, but I felt like there was definitely something going on between us. And even if she thought differently, it wasn't like I had a great day—so she wouldn't ruin anything special.

"And you should call her." Terriermon added. "It's more personal and upfront that way.

I looked to the message I had written on my computer screen and nodded, "You're probably right." I closed the laptop and set it down on the large wooden floor. I was home alone in an empty house—which was admittedly pretty cool, but this was the second time that I'd been forced to move in the past two years, and moving wasn't actually fun like my mother thought it was. I had to change schools... which wasn't such a big deal—I didn't have any friends at school anyway. Everyone seemed to like me at my last school though, unlike my first school with Marshall and his goons... But I supposed it wasn't such a big deal, I was heading into High School anyway. And I didn't even _have_ to go. I only had one more year of College, and I'd accepted the job at the Government after I'd saved Kokomon. I had a well paying job, plus some sort of income for me being a child genius, and I was almost graduated from College, but I didn't want to rush anything. I didn't want to skip my life, so I decided to attend High School.

"So call her!" Kokomon giggled, bouncing up and down.

"Not yet!" I laughed.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Terriermon asked, "How come I've never met her?"

"You have!" I said, rolling my eyes as I jumped to my feet and looked out the window at the sound of a truck pulling into the long driveway. We had a very nice lawn—it was the house I'd always wanted to live in, the one I passed every day on my way to school, so I guess it was nice that mom had bought it for me—but it was covered in snow. I hated winter, it was cold, and dreary and everything was dead.

"Have I?" Kokomon asked.

"Kind... of." I admitted slowly, striding across the room.

"Who is she?" Kokomon asked.

"Later—I have to go help mom unpack this next load." I told them. "I'll be right back."

I closed the door and stepped down the hallway and then down the marble staircase that led to the entrance room of our home. It was literally like a castle—a small one, but I was actually living in a castle. The entrance hall was cluttered with ugly statues that my mother bought, of course with my money, to pretend that she was elegant and into art. My bed was in the middle of the room with boxes of my clothing piled on top of it. Some of the kitchen supplies, including the pots and pans and bowls were sitting in a box in the corner of the room next to three couches and a very expensive leather chair. The rest of the room was filled with random boxes of trinkets my mother had collected over the years, and silverware, and movies, video games, and just random things.

I hurried down the stairs in my socks and jumped onto my bed and jumped past it, onto the floor and into a puddle of water. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Just another reason why winter sucked—dragging snow into the room just for it to melt and sit there waiting for me to step into it.

I opened the door when I heard a knock, and I figured it was Mom, holding too many things to open the door herself, so I hurried forward and pulled it open. My first sight was Mom in the background instructing some men on how to carry my dresser—of course my mom wouldn't be doing anything. My next sight was the blonde haired, blue eyed girl in front of me.

"Rebecca!" I gasped nervously, moving aside to let her into the house. I recognized her instantly, even though it had been over a year since I'd seen her, and her hair was much lighter than it had been.

"Rebecca... it's been a while since I've heard that name..." She looked around the room and grinned, "Oh, Willis, I love what you've done with the Feng Shui!"

I laughed with her before remembering the last time I'd seen her, her walking out after seeing Terriermon. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." She said slowly, glancing toward the door. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"I have to help my mom with—" I tried.

"No, don't worry about that." She said smiling. "Your mom already said it was okay."

"You've been talking to my mom?" I asked her.

"I told you, it's a long story." She smiled, "Come on, let's go to your room—if you have one yet."

"I do." I smiled at her, leading the way through the piles of furniture and up the marble stairs.

"This is a really cool house." She said as we reached the top of the stairs. "Do you remember passing by every day on our way to school? And how we wanted it so bad?" I smiled at her and nodded. "And then that time you, Marshall, and I went to the window and peeked inside, and that old man chased us off the property?"

"With his broom!" I laughed with her, "I remember..."

"What happened to him?" Rebecca asked.

"He died." I told her flatly, killing the mood.

"Oh no..." She said solemnly as I opened the door to my room. I quickly shut it again, remembering about Terriermon and Kokomon. "It's alright Willis... Like I said, it's a long story." I nodded and slowly opened the door to reveal Terriermon trying to balance Kokomon on his head.

"Oh hey—" Terriermon froze at the sight of Rebecca before falling over and sending Kokomon rolling across the room. Rebecca giggled as I shut the door behind her.

"So?" I asked her, "What's this long story I've heard so much about?"

"Well, as you know," Rebecca said walking toward the window, "Marshall wanted to kill you. He vowed never to allow you to live, so long as I was not his."

"Oh I remember," I said slowly.

"So I went back to him." Rebecca admitted.

"What?" I gasped, "That's awful!"

"I told him some lie about how I was wrong and I still needed him," Rebecca said, "To save his life." And it wasn't so bad. My mom wanted us to move back to Japan anyway. That's her home land, and my dad said that he doesn't mind where we live, so long as we're a family. And since there was that monster attack here last year, they decided that it didn't matter where we lived—apparently monsters were going to be attacking the world."

"I'm _really_ sorry about that," Kokomon said slowly, "It wasn't my fault though!"

"It was mine." I admitted.

"No, don't worry about that," Rebecca said, "Everything is okay. You didn't hurt anyone permanently, everyone ended up alright." I nodded as Kokomon sighed with relief. "Anyway, we moved, and it was the perfect escape from Marshal, only he convinced his parents to move, refusing to tell them about the attacks in Japan as well."

"He followed you to another country?" I asked incredulously.

Rebecca nodded, "After that he proposed and—"

"He _what_?" I said sharply.

"Don't worry," Rebecca laughed, "I said no, I said it wasn't going to happen, and he got upset, but didn't take the hint. This was only a few days ago—but that's not part of the story. What's really important is that when I moved to Japan there was something else going on... I saw creatures—just like that one." She pointed to Terriermon.

"My name is Terriermon." Terriermon said flatly.

"Sorry..." She said slowly, "But there was something chasing them. They were smaller that tha—Than Terriermon, but I knew that if you thought they weren't all evil, then you were probably right. So I saved them from this strange Mummy digimon and his spider friend—I knew they weren't going to be very nice to them when they caught them, and so we escaped, and I set them free."

"What are you saying...?" I asked her.

"I'm saying that I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry that I walked out on you, and left you, and couldn't find you—all because Terriermon frightened me."

"It took you a year to figure that out?" I asked her, my eyebrows raised, "To figure out that you were wrong that is."

"No," Rebecca said, shaking her head, "It took me about a week and a half. But when I tried to go to you to apologize the land lady said—"

"That we'd moved..." I said, remembering suddenly.

"Exactly." She said nodding. "I'd been looking for you every since, but I couldn't find you. My dad wanted to come to America for Christmas and I said it would be a good idea—get away from Marshall, give him time to process what has happened, you know? And so I was out shopping, looking for something to eat when I ran into your mother." She smiled suddenly, "It was like a crazed excitement washed over me and I couldn't pass up the moment—I had to ask her to take me too you... and then she did."

I smiled at her as she suddenly ran toward me and hugged me. "I've missed you so much..."

"I..." I tried.

"Willis has missed you too." Kokomon said with a grin, "You should read his diary!"

"That's so cute," Rebecca said laughing.

"It's a Journal..." I said, feeling my face turning red.

"WILLIS!" I heard my mother call. "WILLIS, COME HERE PLEASE?" I looked to Rebecca apologetically.

"I'll be right back," I told her, running for the door, but before I left I turned back to Terriermon and Kokomon, "Don't do anything stupid..." And then I was gone, running toward my mother and sliding to a stop at the top of the stairs. Mom was half way up the stairs with a box of pizza in her hand. I smiled at her and stepped down the stairs.

"I know you wanted to have a family dinner son," She said smiling as she handed me the box, "But I met this really nice guy, and after we finish moving things I think we're going to go out for dinner together."

My heart practically plummeted as I nodded, "I understand." I lied, "I've got Rebecca now, so it's alright..."

"Yeah," Mom smiled, "Be safe though—don't be—"

"Mom," I stopped her, "I get it." She nodded, patted me on the shoulders and then turned around, and headed back down the stairs. I sighed and hurried back to my room.

As I slipped inside I saw Rebecca sitting on the floor next to Terriermon and Kokomon, helping them keep Kokomon balanced on Terriermon's head again.

I set the box of pizza down and walked toward the window to look out again. I heard Kokomon make a strange noise as Terriermon ran toward the pizza. I soon heard Kokomon hopping after him and then Rebecca's footsteps coming toward me.

She smiled as she stared out the window, "I just love the winter... don't you?"

"Yeah!" I smiled, watching the snow fall.

"Liar," Terriermon shot, his mouth full of pizza.

"Shut up!" I shot back.

Rebecca laughed as she looked back toward the snow. "So why did you break up with Marshal?" I asked her.

"I don't love him." She said slowly.

I nodded, "I don't blame you. And marriage? You're only fourteen!"

"I know..." She said simply, "But I don't know if I can get out of a relationship with him. I'll probably be sucked right back in again..."

"With a little bit of that Marshall charm?" I asked her with a grin.

She punched my arm playfully and shook her head. "He has no charm." She said bluntly. Then, with a smile, "Do you remember why I was at your house that day?"

"Because Kokomon was rampaging through New York and we were trying to avoid Marshall, yeah." I smiled.

"I meant the other reason." She said pointedly.

"Oh, right..." I nodded, "You... had feelings for me."

"And you reciprocated those feelings." She pointed out with a nod. I could feel my face turning red as I stared down at the moving truck. "Do you... still... reciprocate those feelings?"

I looked to the laptop in the middle of the room where I had written a love letter to a completely different girl. I looked back to Rebecca and nodded slowly. "But that doesn't change anything. You live in Japan, I live in America."

"So?" Rebecca asked, "That means nothing to me."

"I can't be in a relationship." I told her. "And before you ask—I created a virus that almost destroyed the world—twice, and I seem to just summon all trouble toward me, what with Marshal and all my mom's boyfriends. Not to mention I have so many secrets that I'm legally obligated to keep from everyone—I can't tell you everything about me, which creates problems and a relationship won't work that way."

There was a long moment of silence in which Rebecca took my by the shoulders and spun me around. "Willis, I hope you realize that you're amazing, and even keeping secrets won't stop someone from loving you. You are a perfect person. A wonderful friend... and I love you."

I couldn't stop myself at that moment as I leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with a strange amount of force and passion. When she broke away she stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered.

"Don't be." She said, "I understand..." And with that she turned away from me and headed to the door. She patted both Terriermon and Kokomon on the head before opening the door and leaving.

She was gone... and I wasn't even sure if I'd ever see her again...

Suddenly the door opened again and she poked her head in. She was smiling. "Merry Christmas Willis,"

"Merry Christmas Rebecca..." I smiled at her as she winked to me and left the room.

I turned to stare out the window. I looked back to see Terriermon and Kokomon pushing the box of pizza toward me. There was a piece and half left. I smiled at them and then turned back to watch Rebecca leave.

"Are you still going to call that other girl?" Terriermon asked. "What's her name... Hilary?"

"Hikari." I told him simply.

"Well?" Kokomon asked, "Are you going to call her?"

"No." I said simply as I watched Rebecca run down my driveway, crying. I turned away, unable to watch and slid down into a sitting position and rested my head in my knees. I was so stupid! Why did I let her leave?

"Are you okay?" Kokomon asked.

"No..." I admitted.

They both hugged me suddenly. "Merry Christmas Willis," Terriermon said hugging a little tighter.

"Merry Christmas guys..."


	17. 18: A Holiday Away (Part 1)

**U/N:** I wrote this a long time ago... sorry if it's bad :P but it's the first of our three part christmas one shot which is mostly about two ships that never sailed but i think they should have because they're wonderful. The first is clearly Taiora as you read the first bit you'll know, but the second is a secreeeet... :)

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2005**

**Chapter 18: A Holiday Away**

**Part: One**

_**Takeru:**_

"Where is she?" Taichi asked from next to me. He was wearing a grey scarf and a thick black coat over top of his every day clothes as we waited outside in the cold. His mass of hair was collecting snow as it fell from the sky. I stood next to him practically freezing as I hugged myself. I wasn't sure how Taichi managed to stay so warm all the time... I was wearing four separate layers, a hat, boots, and thick gloves... but still I was shivering.

We were waiting for my mother to arrive, which I knew was a bad idea—she was always late. _Always. _I had slept over at the Yagami's house a few nights prior to this just to spend more time with Taichi. Daisuke had been so mad that I'd be spending so much time with Hikari, but I tried again and again to tell him that not only did I not like Hikari that way, but also I didn't even go to their house _for_ Hikari—I went for Taichi.

The two of us hadn't had any bonding moments since I was eight, and I still thought of him as my big brother, so I obviously wanted him to spend time with me, and when I asked him he seemed to find it exciting, and so we did it.

And yes, it was fun! We played soccer a lot—which Taichi enjoyed because I was really bad at the game and I was freezing the whole time, and he thought _that_ was funny too. We played a ton of video games though, which was great for me—being on my home turf. I evened out the score that Taichi had made during the soccer games with the video games—although Taichi was a lot better at video games than I was at soccer. He was also a lot better than Yamato, Daisuke, Hikari and especially Iori. We had built a couple of giant fortresses in the snow and then recruited Sora, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken and Iori to have a giant snow ball fight.

And of course we baked cookies with Hikari every time their mother left the house just to be sure she wouldn't secretly add broccoli or something random to them.

We'd been asked over and over about Yamato, and why he hadn't come over to hang out with us, but that was simply out of the question. I was very mad at him, and he and Taichi had had a few disputes over the past few months about a certain girl named Sora.

And so, when we were tapped on the shoulder, we spun around to see a very confused mother.

"I thought you said your brother was coming..." She said, looking Taichi over for a moment.

"He is!" I smiled at her, patting Taichi on the back. "My better brother." Taichi smirked and held in his laughter as my mother pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Well..." She said slowly, "So long as you have your tickets."

Oh right—we were going to France. This was the reason I'd been over at Taichi's house. We'd been planning a trip to France—booking flights, making reservations, finding out the best places to go, and see the city of Paris.

Mom claimed that she had to accompany us because it wasn't safe for us to go to a different country alone. I thought that was stupid since we were paying for the trip with our own money, and Taichi was seventeen years old—we were plenty old enough in my personal opinion—I mean, I was only fourteen, but to me that didn't matter so much. I was mature, and just... I could do this.

But my mother thought differently.

"Come along," She said, motioning for us to follow her into the airport. "Sorry I'm late boys—I had to finish up my article and send it in to my boss for a quick proof reading."

"Oh that's cool," Taichi smiled, pretending to be interested, "What was it about?" I waved my arms frantically to try and get him to stop but he didn't...

And then my mother went on a giant rant about how significant and important the little plastic tip on the end of the shoelace is. Apparently it actually had a name... an aglet... my mother didn't stop talking even as she was being patted down to allow for entrance on the terminal.

I was rather pleased when my cell phone began beeping from my pocket. Anything to distract me from the random things my mother was saying—I wondered for a moment if she actually believed anything she was saying, or if it was just her trying to convince people that her job wasn't pointless.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to see that the message was from Sora. I glanced at Taichi for a moment wondering why she wasn't texting him, as they were currently dating from what I'd gathered. I shrugged and looked back to my phone.

_Takeru! I want you to tell me what Taichi does in France okay? Don't ask questions... just tell me. Promise me you won't leave anything important out._

"Hey kid!" A gruff voice prodded as I typed a quick, "promise" to Sora. I looked up and saw that the security man was gesturing roughly for me to hurry up. I nodded, hitting send quickly and pocketing my phone. I grabbed my bags and handed them to the man who put them on some conveyer belt thing. He began patting me down and asked me to empty my pockets. I rolled my eyes—he knew it was a phone—he'd seem me putting it in there.

I pulled the phone out and dropped it into the bucket he was pointing to. The man didn't seem overly friendly—that was for sure... he gave me a look as if he didn't believe that was all I had, but it was! To prove it I reached my hands into my pockets—but I was wrong. Slowly I pulled out the small white and green device, handing it slowly to the man to drop into the box. As he did so he stared at me as if I was too old to be playing with toys. I was okay if he thought it was a toy...

"Take off any metal..." The man said simply.

"Do I look like I'm wearing a suit of armour or something?" I asked sarcastically—I had been spending way too much time with Taichi who snickered at my words, and I couldn't help it I laughed too.

"It's procedure sir." The man said, "Belts? Steel toed shoes?" I shook my head and he motioned for me to step through the metal detector. I did so without any problems and came face to face with another man who was looking at me with almost disgust as he shoved Taichi out of the way.

He began patting me down, like the last guy had. "This has been done already—do you think I picked something up from the last guy to you?" The man just grunted and then shoved me aside before turning and grabbing a bucket and showing it to Taichi and I. We both reached forward and pulled out our phones and passports and money that my mother had apparently had with her. And then we finally pulled out our digivices.

"Hold up—" The man said grabbing them out of our hands. "What are these?"

"Pedometers." Taichi said quickly.

"There's no numbers." The man said.

"Well they're broken." Taichi said as if it were obvious. The man glared at Taichi before turning around and dropping the digivices onto the table behind him roughly. "Careful!" Taichi shot.

"They're broken, no?" The man grinned over his shoulder. Taichi and I exchanged nervous glances before turning back to the man to see him pull out some scanning device. He ran it over top of the digivices and then gasped as it began to beep quickly. He ran it over top of them once more and suddenly the thing went up in smoke.

He turned to his friend in confusion and pointed to the device, before turning back to the digivices, dumbfounded. Taichi lunged forward and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hey sir," He said, "Can you help me? I seem to be lost... where do we give the tickets?"

The man began to explain as Taichi motioned for me to get the digivices back. I quickly snuck around the man and scooped them into my hand before following the line of the conveyer belt and finding my mother who was collecting our carry-on bags.

"Oh hello sweetheart," Mom said, putting her arm around my shoulder, I smiled up at her as I pulled my backpack from the conveyer belt. "So you were at the Yagami's place then?" I nodded, "You could have told me honey... You said your brother's. I need you to be specific—or at least let me know how many brothers you apparently have."

I laughed a little and shook my head, "Just Taichi."

"And Yamato." Mom added.

"Yeah sure... him too." I sighed, trying not to let off how disappointed I was but Mom noticed too well.

"What did he do?" Mom asked in the way she always did when Yamato upset me. It was a monthly thing lately—he'd just have something that upset me enough for my mother to notice. He was finding it hard to be there for me since he didn't really know what I was going through I guess... I was going through what most guys went through, but Yamato was lucky enough to be able to skip it all. He never had friends and was able to work things out on his own without being too upset or depressed. I just wasn't used to being upset or let down—I wanted his help but he was far too busy playing with his band to be a brother for me...

"Nothing." I lied, "Don't worry about it."

"Let's hurry." I turned around to see Taichi speaking. "Before he finds out we took them."

"What did you take?" My mother asked with a heavy hint of disappointment.

"Our own possessions." I told her simply. "Let's go."

And so we did. We were walking toward the desk where a small line up of people was. We joined the cue and waited patiently. We looked back over our shoulder periodically to check if the man noticed anything wrong, but he seemed too busy with the passengers arriving to care too much.

"I really can't wait to get to France," Taichi grinned, "Remember Catherine? If the rest of the girls there are anything like her—we are going to have a _great_ time."

Mom smirked at him and hit him lightly in the arm with a rolled up magazine she had picked up from the stand next to us.

I smiled at Taichi, but quickly pulled out my cell phone and began typing a message to Sora. I didn't want to rat Taichi out, he was like a big brother to me—but Sora was like a big sister to me too, and I couldn't let her down. I'd promised her I'd tell her everything that happened.

_Taichi says that he's looking forward to looking at pretty girls. But don't be mad. He's a boy—that's what he's supposed to look forward to—Takeru._

I sent the message in time to step forward with Taichi and my mother and hand the woman our tickets. She looked them over and smiled before motioning for us to follow the couple who had been standing in front of us.

"Enjoy your trip," She said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Mom grinned, taking the lead. I opened my carry on and dropped my digivice into it, to keep it safe. The only other things that were in there were comic books, and a music player. "So what do you boys have in store for France?"

"Just some random things—we're going to explore." Taichi grinned, "It's the city of love after all."

"Oh, you two are in love?" Mom joked. The two of us laughed after giving each other strange looks. "So why France?"

"Oh," I said quickly, "We've been to France before you see, but we didn't really have time to do anything, but it looked really nice so we vowed to go back some day—and that day is today!"

Mom smiled, "That's nice," She froze for a second. "Wait—you went to France without my permission?" Mom began to lecture me loudly as a man led us toward the plane where the stairs were down. I was only partly paying attention—I didn't really need any advice on how to survive. I had Patamon with me—we were saving the world. It was official business, so she had no real right to be upset with me. Taichi was finding the whole ordeal very funny, and I had to admit, it was pretty amusing.

"Didn't you tell me Yamato was coming on this trip?" Mom said, cutting into her own rant. "What happened to that?"

"I told him that we cancelled the trip and told Taichi to come instead." I grinned.

"What?" Mom and Taichi said together.

"Now he's going to be more mad at me!" Taichi groaned.

"Sorry..." I said slowly. The others didn't talk to me until we were on the plane and sitting down, ready to go, waiting on the Pilot to take off. My phone beeped loudly and I sat awkwardly, pretending it wasn't mine as the Flight Attendants looked around for the source of the sound.

Taichi elbowed me slowly and asked me if it was mine and I nodded quickly, reaching into my pocket and pulling it out. The little envelope was blinking and telling me that I had a new message, so I clicked it and a message popped open.

_I just wanted to send you a message and tell you that I'll miss you guys at Christmas... Taichi got a new phone and thinks it's funny to not give me his number so tell him too. Have fun in France, Love Hikari_

I couldn't help but smile as my stomach fluttered. I didn't know exactly what that feeling meant... I just knew that I liked it and got it almost every single time Hikari texted me.

"Who's it from?" Taichi asked quietly.

"Hikari." I told him, "She says have fun in France, and that she'll miss you at Christmas."

"Well why are you so happy then?" Taichi asked, "That's nothing special." I shrugged, and mouthed the words 'I dunno'. Which was true. I really didn't know...

I put my phone on silent and put it in my pocket, deciding that replying right now wasn't really safe—I didn't want to get yelled at for having my phone.

The moment I put the phone in my pocket I heard a beeping noise and I groaned. I had _just_ put it on silent—it wasn't possible—I stopped when Taichi pulled out his phone. His face lit up and then fell slowly as he read whatever message he had received. He slowly turned it toward me and raised his eyebrows.

_Taichi, Takeru told me that you were looking forward to seeing a bunch of French girls? I thought you and I had a thing going... but maybe not. I guess it's better this way anyway—or so it seems anyway—Sora._

"I—" I tried.

"I'm not mad at you." Taichi said quickly. "I understand _why_ you would do it. I just have some damage control to do now."

"Sorry..." I said anyway.

"Mm..." Taichi grunted.

Soon the plane was taking off after warnings and rules and everything else I didn't really pay very close attention to. I was far too busy reading Taichi and Sora's messages over his shoulder. It seemed that the two of them weren't going to be dating any time soon... because Taichi chose France over her. He didn't seem too upset because he knew as well as I did that he hadn't done anything wrong and that Sora was being totally unreasonable.

"It's funny." I said suddenly. Taichi looked to me questioningly, "You left your girlfriend to go to the most romantic city in the world... with me."

"Not funny." Taichi said flatly. "I'm looking forward to the trip, and Sora is just being a girl."

"Is there anything wrong with being a girl?" Mom asked, leaning forward to talk to Taichi over top of me. "You know, maybe you should take a look at it from her perspective Taichi—I'm not trying to take her side,"—"She is." I interjected—"But she's clearly upset and jealous and perhaps nervous that you won't stay faithful to her. Just show her that you can be who you know you can, and then she'll have more faith in you."

"Uh... yeah. Sure." Taichi nodded, returning to his cell phone. I had a feeling that he and Sora weren't going to settle things over the phone... so it would have to wait until later for them to get together if that was the plan of the Universe. And if so, the universe hated me. I wanted to win this bet! But I knew that betting on my brother's love life wasn't exactly a mature or at all nice thing to do... so I kept my mouth shut. Taichi and Sora would work well together anyway.

I decided to lean back and relax, because this was going to be the only time I'd have to do just that. While in France I knew that Taichi and I would be busy... but I wouldn't mind at all—I was just looking forward to having fun!


	18. 19: A Holiday Away (Part 2)

**Y/N:** Yay, okay, so this is part two of the France thing… It's Mimi this time, so you'll have to see how she plays into the boys' trip, and let me know what you think? ;) Thanks, and Merry Christmas Eve!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2005**

**Chapter 18: A Holiday Away**

**Part: Two**

_**Mimi:**_

Christmas was a wonderful holiday. Both in America and Japan, despite the lack of romance the American holiday seemed to possess. That was alright though, because I didn't have a boyfriend or anything to worry about being romantic with. It was depressing, but such was life.

It wasn't like it even mattered anyway.

I would've had to leave him behind anyway if I did have a boyfriend, because my parents decided that they needed to do something truly romantic for the holiday season. So they planned a trip for three—which I tried to point out wouldn't be very romantic for them—to the city of love.

I was actually excited about that part. Who didn't want to go to Paris and see the Eiffel tower lit up, and to walk the streets surrounded by the beauty that is the French language? Exactly. So I was really thrilled to be going.

I just didn't take one thing into account.

I was going to spend the freaking holiday alone.

Mom and Dad were totally into the romance thing. They were calling it an eleventh honeymoon. Which of course made the whole bringing me along thing all the more awkward.

I was going to see things I didn't really want to see, unless I found something better to do with my time. And it turned out that wasn't an option anyway.

"Darling," Mom called to me. I was lying on the second double bed in our hotel room, flipping through a magazine. "Don't you have somewhere else you'd like to be?"

"Like where?" I asked.

"I don't know," Mom said exasperatedly. "Just somewhere else. Darling. You know I don't mean to be rude, but your father and I are going to have a candlelit dinner in here tonight, and I'd kind of like it if we were alone for that."

"I don't want to interrupt your romantic evening," I told her. "But where am I going to go? I don't even speak French. Just Japanese and English. I'll be lucky if I can figure out what anything is."

"You don't have to speak to them. Don't ever underestimate the power of body language darling," Mom said. "Go out there and find yourself a cute French boy. We won't be here long enough for a real romance, but it could be fun, don't you think?"

"You know what?" I said with a confident smile. "You're right. I'm gonna find me a French boy. Maybe he can educate me on the French kiss."

Mom giggled excitedly. "There you go. You've caught on quickly. Now run along darling. I have a dinner to prepare for."

"I have to go out like this?" I asked in horror, as she chucked a jacket at me, and handed me my purse. I was wearing a pair of track pants. My top was admittedly very cute, but it was going to be covered by my jacket and scarf. Thankfully, the messy ponytail I had in my hair would be covered by a hat, and my chipped nail polish would be hidden by a pair of cute mittens.

But overall, I couldn't be considered what I'd call a catch.

"Now, now," Mom said. "You're gorgeous. You always are."

She was lying about me looking attractive at that moment. I could tell, because she winced, and pulled a big hat over my head, and wrapped my neck up tight in a scarf way bigger than the one I wanted.

"There," she said. "All better."

Even she knew she was lying.

"Now go get them," she said unconvincingly.

She pushed me out the door the second I finished lacing my boots.

"Great Mimi," I said to myself. "You're alone in France, and you're ugly."

So maybe ugly was a bit of an exaggeration, but it sure felt that way at the time. I tried talking to a few people I passed—a couple were really cute too—but they couldn't understand me. I didn't know whether to try speaking Japanese, just to see whether I'd get a better reaction. I decided against it.

"Hello," I said to the next guy I passed. He wasn't as cute as some of the others, but there was a real charm to his smile.

"Hi," he said surprised.

"I'm Mimi," I told him, holding out my mitten clad hand for him to shake.

"Todd," he said. I nodded. "You from…America?"

"I live there, yes," I said. "But I'm from Japan."

"Cool," he said awkwardly. "So, you're looking to meet new people too?"

"Oh yes. My mother actually forced me out of the house to do it," I said with a laugh. He gave me a strange look and I cursed myself for being too honest. "You're the first I've actually been able to talk to."

"That's too bad," he said. "I haven't had much better luck. I've been trying to snag a foreigner for the holiday, but it's really hard. I think I've been called everything under the sun, only I couldn't understand what they've actually been calling me."

"You know…" I said prettily. "I _happen_ to be a foreigner."

His shoulders sagged—actually sagged!—in disappointment. "You're not French though."

"Is there something wrong with being Japanese?" I asked, a little anger colouring my tone.

"No," he said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. "It's just…I had my heart set on getting a French girl."

"Yeah, well, I had my heart set on actually talking to someone," I muttered. I sent him a glare, and may have possibly strutted away from him. I was angry, and I wanted him to see that underneath all this frumpy clothing, was a fierce girl that was _so_ worth forgetting about the French girls.

"What a jerk," I complained.

Todd was soon forgotten, though my disappointment was not. After wandering hopelessly through a few other streets I caught sight of a tall blonde. His hair was to die for, and he seemed pretty tough. I mean, he looked a little scrawny I supposed, but he was wearing shorts, _shorts_, in the middle of winter in France. That had at least made him interesting.

"Hello," I said tapping him on the shoulder. He was talking to some other guy, but I didn't pay him any attention. I had a blonde to chat up after all.

"Err," the blonde said. "I…no…um…" he shook his head. "Don't," he corrected himself. "Speak English?"

"Oh," I said with a sigh. "Bonjour?"

He laughed nervously. "No French."

He had officially intrigued me. I cocked my head to the side. The boy behind him seemed more interested in the conversation than the blonde was though, because his face lit up immediately.

"Mimi!" he exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" I asked, sparing him a quick glance. I gulped. There was no way to mistake that hair. None way at all. "Taichi?"

"Oh thank goodness," the blonde said with a sigh, relaxing now that he could speak Japanese without confusing me. "I really didn't know how to tell you that I didn't understand anything you were saying."

"Well," I said with a sigh. "You could have said that."

"How was I to know you spoke Japanese?" he asked pointedly.

"Uh, because it's Mimi," Taichi said. "Seriously Takeru, get your head in the game. Though, she was totally checking you out."

"I was not!" I denied fiercely. "I wouldn't do that. He's just a baby."

"I'm fourteen," he protested.

"Yeah," I grumbled sarcastically. "And like a foot taller and way more attractive. Sorry for not recognizing you right off the bat."

"What was that?" Taichi asked with one of his stupidest smirks on his face.

"Nothing," I said sweetly, but I could tell he picked up on the malice behind my voice. "So, what are you guys doing in France of all places?"

"Christmas vacation," Takeru explained.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Taichi said, his eye on something or someone behind my shoulder. "Sora told me I'm free to do as I please while I'm here, and I fully intend on taking her up on that."

"What?" I asked, but he was already gone.

"Sora broke up with him," Takeru told me. "Something about looking forward all of the French girls. To be fair, I totally told her he said that…"

"Well, he's never getting back with her," I concluded. "Not if he actually takes her up on that offer. She's testing him."

"And he's going to fail big time," Takeru agreed. He was looking at the girl Taichi had chosen to flirt with. She was blonde, and admittedly was gorgeous. Clearly, Takeru was thinking the same thing.

"Catherine," he whispered in awe.

Even better. The kid knew her. He'd be able to snatch her away from Taichi before he ruined things with Sora for forever.

"Let's go," I said, snatching his hand and dragging him over to the chatting couple. "Hello."

"Oh, hello. Wow, Takeru," Catherine said looking up at him. "You've grown so tall."

"Thanks," he said with a blush.

"Taichi just asked me on a date," Catherine added. "But I see you have one of your own? We could double, no?"

"No," Taichi, Takeru and I said at once.

"I did not think it was a bad idea," she said with a pretty pout. The girl was _trying_ to be more attractive. It so wasn't fair, because she succeeded. And I was still in ugly pants.

"It isn't," Takeru said quickly, falling for her even more in that instant.

"If they were actually dating," Taichi agreed. "It would be a great idea."

"She's not my girlfriend," Takeru told her. "Definitely not."

"Oh," Catherine said softly. "I understand."

"We're just going to go and get some dinner," Taichi told Takeru and I. "So you two could just…you know…scram or whatever and I'd appreciate it."

"Fine," Takeru said sadly. "Go ahead."

Taichi didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. He just grabbed Catherine's hand, and ran off into a crowd of people.

"I can't believe he's taking _Catherine_ to dinner," Takeru groaned.

"I can't believe you are so completely horrified at the idea of me being your girlfriend," I countered. "I wouldn't blame you. Look at me! Mom's a horrible person for making me go out dressed like this. No one would want me looking like this. Who am I kidding? It's been a really long time since I had a date…"

"I've never had one," Takeru offered. "So you're beating me on that front."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Did your Mom finally give you the okay to date, or are you still not allowed."

"I'm allowed," he said with a blush. "Just haven't found the right girl."

"Or haven't managed to convince the right girl that she _is_ the right girl," I murmured conspiratorially. He sent me a dark look, but I just laughed it off.

"You're one to talk," he said. "You've got a freaking fan club."

"You hungry?" I asked to distract him.

"I guess," he said.

"Do you want to get something to eat? My treat," I added.

"Like…like a date?" he asked confused.

"If you want it to be one," I said shrugging my shoulders. "It doesn't have to be."

"No," he said quickly. "I'd like that. I always had a crush on you when I was little anyway. It'll be fun."

"Is that why you gave me so much candy?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded sheepishly.

"I was eight," he protested. "Give me a break."

"Fast food," I asked. "Or a restaurant. Keep in mind, neither of us can do the whole French thing."

"Fast food it is," he decided, hesitantly taking my hand. I laughed as he thought over the feeling. He was so new to all of this. I supposed he decided it must feel alright, because he kept his grip on my hand firm, but not tight. He led me through the crowd, and I was pleased to see that people looked at us with little smiles on their face. They thought we were cute! And we were pretty cute.

"This place okay?" Takeru asked.

"Sure," I said looking up at an unfamiliar fast food joint. It smelled like delicious French fries and burgers though, reminding me of many of the places available back home in America. That was comforting.

"Let's find a seat for two then," he said adorably. It was kind of awkward sounding, but he was trying so hard, that I couldn't help but send him a bright smile and nod. "My grandfather's French, so I should be able to pull off enough to order… what would you like?"

"A burger and fries is fine, Takeru," I told him. "And it'd be the easiest. A lot of people speak English in places like this. I could order if you want."

"No," he said quickly. "I want to."

I waited at the table—which was really nice, and was out in front of the restaurant, so we could still watch the people as they passed—as he went and got our food from the counter. It wasn't until after I was back that I realized what he did.

"You sneaky jerk," I hissed.

"What?" he asked. He looked scared, making me think I must've looked terrifying, what with my ratty hair and whole pile of ugly I had going on.

"I said it was my treat," I complained. "And you went and got it anyway."

"Mom told me girls like that," he said quietly. "I thought it might be important that I do it."

I couldn't help but forgive him for his slight. I mean, it _was_ a really sweet thing to do.

We talked for over an hour about absolutely nothing. He made it so easy, the conversation really flowed well. And he wasn't bad to look at either. And he kept doing these really adorable things, like hesitantly reaching for my hand, and peeking at me out of the corner of his eye when he thought I wouldn't notice. He was too perfect for words.

"You've got," he started saying, lifting his hand, but stopping. He looked hesitant.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked horrified. Why did this night have to make me uglier? I was having fun with Takeru. I didn't want to scare him off.

"Just there," he said pointing to like the entire bottom half of his face as a demonstration. Just how messily could I eat without noticing? I mean really. When I clearly couldn't pin point the right area, he reached out with his hand, once again, and swiped the offending bit of ketchup away with his thumb. He was blushing profusely too. He was way too adorable.

"There you are!"

Takeru groaned, and I searched for the awful person that interrupted our date.

It was Todd.

"I was wondering if you were still up for it?" he asked me.

"Up for what?" I asked very carefully only sounding mildly interested.

"A date," he said. "In the city of love."

"I'm totally up for a date," I said flashing him a smile. I could see Takeru slouching down beside me in disappointment. He clearly couldn't understand us, but he knew what we were talking about. Well, I had to wipe that frown off his face. "And as you can see, I'm already on one. Besides, you're only asking because you couldn't get a French girl to give you the time of day. So if you could excuse us, I'd really like to go back to hearing a story of epic proportions about a flying pig."

"If you're into nonsense," he growled. "Then whatever. I wasn't really interested anyway."

"Good," I said, turning to Takeru. "Now what were you saying about Patamon?"

"You," he said looking at me with wide eyes. "You aren't going to go with him? Why not?"

"I'm on a date with you silly," I told him with a smile. "And I'd kind of like to see how it ends."

"Cool," he said. He looked so relieved, that I was forced to remember this was his first date. He'd been worried I'd ditch him on it. Not a good way to enter the dating world. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. It must've been because of the simplicity of it all.

"Dude," Taichi said loudly from behind us. It was my turn to groan. Couldn't the two of us finish a date? Was it really necessary to interrupt every five seconds?

"What do you want Taichi?" Takeru asked testily.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel? You're mom sent me like five texts asking where we were," he said.

"No," Takeru decided. "What happened to _your_ date?"

Taichi didn't notice the emphasis, and thusly didn't realize he was interrupting a date.

"Couldn't go through with it," he said. "Well, kind of. I totally got to the restaurant and we ordered food and actually, I finished eating it too. But she was totally into me. She kept flirting and stuff…but it was uncomfortable. The only way I could relax, was by bringing Sora up every time she decided to be all cute and stuff. She caught on pretty quickly that I uh, had a thing for Sora, and left me there alone. I had to pay for everything, granted I got to eat both dishes, but whatever."

"That's too bad," I said with fake sympathy. I noticed Takeru take out his phone and text someone. Sora I guessed.

"I have to do something special for her," Taichi declared. "To say 'I'm sorry'. What do you think I should do?"

Takeru caught my eye. It seemed to be decided, without words, that we wouldn't announce our date to anyone…like ever. It was fun. And we got along ridiculously well, but we couldn't see it going through the long haul. No. It was best that it stayed in Paris, the city of love.

"I don't know about that," I said, shaking my head of a potential lost love. "But I do have an idea to surprise everyone…"


	19. 20: A Holiday Away (Part 3)

**Y/N:** There we go! The Christmas three parter is up and done with. Now begins the countdown to New Years, with a One-shot for nearly every day until then, and a marathon of updates on the first of January, including the first chapter of 05. I hope you're as excited as I am about it. :) Review if you could, that would be lovely, but most of all, enjoy our gift to you for the holiday season!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2005**

**Chapter 18: A Holiday Away**

**Part: Three**

_**Taichi:**_

I couldn't shake the feeling that I might've interrupted something. But, the more I thought about it, the more confused about it I got. Maybe they were just trying to come up with a way to get their own dates. Well, I was there to rescue them from that idea. My date sucked, and I was pretty sure Catherine was the only French girl that casually knew the Japanese language, so that didn't leave many options for Takeru anyway.

Not that we really even had time to worry about that anyway.

Our trip to France was far too short, and I would've liked to have a bit longer to see everything, but I understood that Mrs Takaishi was a mother, with a job, and children with whom she's like to spend the holiday with—since she had no romantic pursuits at this time either.

And I was honestly thrilled to be going back home. Yeah, I was mad at Yamato, and yes, Sora was furious with me. But I needed to see her in order to make things right. And I really wanted to make things right.

Sora was the sweetest, most beautiful girl, like, ever. I didn't want to lose her. She was far too important to me to lose over some stupid comment that Takeru shouldn't have ratted me out on.

I was hoping, though, that the souvenir that Takeru and I picked up for everybody would at least break down some of her anger, and allow me to fix things. Plus, it made for an interesting party gift.

That's how Takeru and I found ourselves standing in front of Sora's door with an enormous gift box. Seriously, the thing was almost as tall as I was. And I couldn't lift it. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud or anything. I didn't want to get slapped.

I pressed the doorbell, and then we waited.

"Merry Christmas," Miyako said excitedly as she opened the door. I didn't dwell on the fact that Sora didn't answer the door herself. I knew she was still mad at me. That's why I was there.

"Wow," Daisuke called. "What's in the box? It's for me, right? Since I'm your favourite."

"Last time I checked," Takeru commented. "No, you are not my favourite."

Hikari laughed at Daisuke's stunned face, and ran over to give us both a hug. Not to seem rude or anything, I pushed her away before she had finished with mine. I had someone to see, and it was really important.

"What _is_ in the box?" Jou asked, looking it up and down. It was bright pink, and actually rather feeble. I didn't even think it had a bottom. We had to make it with whatever cardboard we could find. And then it was insisted upon that we paint it pink. And tie a huge pink bow on the top.

"Well," I said with a wink. "Why don't we open it and see?"

Takeru took one side of the lid and I grabbed the other. We counted to three under our breaths, and took the lid off. Mimi took this as her cue, and popped out of the top of the box.

"Surprise!" she shouted.

"Mimi!" most of the others exclaimed happily. Well, the more outgoing of the others. Iori sat in the corner with cautious eyes, Yamato looked uninterested—which was good, because I didn't want to please him anyway—and Koushiro didn't stop playing with his computer.

Well, he did. But he didn't want anyone to notice the way he was peeking at Mimi, so I ignored it.

Jou was overly excited, quickly helping Mimi work her way out of the box, and got her started on her story.

"Okay, so Mom and Dad are still in France right now," she said. "But since I wasn't having much fun, and they were ignoring me, I decided, why not go to Japan? You know, since Taichi and Takeru were already there. Anyway Mom couldn't get me a plane ticket fast enough. Apparently she decided—like I knew all along—that bringing your daughter on your honeymoon isn't the least bit romantic. Yeah, well, anyway, I'm here now. Let the party begin!"

Sora turned the music up, and—when she caught my eye—ran over to dance with Mimi.

Yep. She was still mad.

Ken was flitting about the room, acting all nervous and whatnot, handing out little gifts to everyone. It was kind of funny how awkward he was being, as he handed them out.

"Merry Christmas, Taichi," he mumbled, as he nearly threw my gift at me in his haste to get it over with. I could hear Sora and Mimi cooing over his adorableness.

Miyako was causing a commotion near the kitchen, where Iori had decided to move to when the party got started. Apparently he'd opened his present with a lot of excitement.

"You're such a child, Iori," she was saying.

Now I didn't think that was really fair—mostly because I totally opened my present with the same enthusiasm. He wasn't a child per say. He was just the baby of the group.

This was accentuated by Sora's mother, who was in the kitchen baking a cake for us. She handed Iori her mixing spoon, so he could lick it off, like my mom used to try with Hikari and I when we were like five. Also, Iori took the spoon, and turned his back on Miyako. I was almost certain he was pouting.

The music turned up louder. Mimi wasn't happy with the lack of dancing apparently.

Daisuke seemed to get the hint anyway, as he ran over to my little sister and dragged her out into the middle of the floor. She smiled and started laughing at his attempts at dancing, before she _did_ decide to join in.

Takeru I noticed, was not pleased with this arrangement. There were times when he was more protective over her than I was. It was nice knowing her best friend cared so much for her. And Takeru would totally be there to protect her if I couldn't too.

Mimi was apparently just as tuned in with Takeru's glare as I was. She ran over to him, and decided to pull him out to the dance floor as well, leaving Sora alone on the dance floor. He stammered a bit, and blushed, but let her drag him out. From what I gathered, something went down in Paris. But I wasn't going to be too nosey. They would've told me if they wanted me to know. Takeru took her hand and spun her in circles.

Jou did not look pleased at all. He looked like he'd been on his way to ask Mimi to dance with him and everything. He grumbled and flung himself into the chair beside Koushiro at the table. Koushiro didn't look any happier about the situation, though he did hide it a bit better. Just a bit though.

"Don't sweat it guys," Miyako told them loudly. "I've got two sisters if you're interested. They're older than Mimi, and they're pretty too."

I didn't hear what exactly Jou and Koushiro thought about this suggestion though, because Daisuke had danced Hikari over to me, and nearly took my eye out with one of his more enthusiastic dance moves.

When I looked back, Miyako had gone, and both Jou and Koushiro were adamantly looking away from each other, with red faces. Clearly they'd thought they were being much subtler than they were.

"Ken," Miyako said loudly behind me. She was loud, but I barely heard her over the music. "I got you a present."

I turned just in time to see Ken's face light up brighter than the Christmas tree.

"T-thanks," he stammered. Well, I think he did, because he wasn't anywhere near as loud as Miyako, and he was just no competition for the music. From what I could decipher, he continued talking too. "I got one for you too." Or something like that anyway. I'm not an expert on lip reading.

I could see where the two of them were headed though, and I wished them luck. Ken was going to need it. Miyako was more emotional than Sora could ever be. Her mood swings were something that struck terror in little children.

I decided to let them have the rest of their little moment alone. I didn't think either one would really want me watching. And, like I said, Miyako was terrifying when angry.

I was trying to decide the best way to, you know, apologize or whatever to Sora, when I ran out of time. Yamato was making his way to Sora. _My_ girlfriend—sort of. He was supposed to be my best friend, but he changed when I started dating Sora. And I really didn't like him right then. I could tell what he was hoping for too, by the look on his face. He wanted my girlfriend for himself. Well, you snooze, you lose, Yamato. She was mine, and I wasn't about to lose her to him of all people. I only had the two best friends. I doubted I'd recover from the two of them betraying me like that.

So I had to make my move, no matter how improvised it might be.

I rushed over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to me and tried to glare. I mean it. She _tried_. She didn't succeed. Apparently I'd done something right at some point, or else I'd be fried under the power of her glare.

"Yes Taichi?" she asked. Her voice was firm, not flirty…which I should've expected.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure…" she said, taking my hand and dragging me to the door. She slipped on a pair of boots—I was pretty sure they were Daisuke's, but I didn't comment—and pulled me outside. "What do you want to say Taichi?"

"That I'm sorry. I have you," I said. "I shouldn't have even bothered getting excited about seeing pretty girls. I did go on a date, like you told me I should."

"I didn't say that!" she gasped. It sounded horribly fake.

"You said we should maybe see other people," I insisted. "So I did. I went on a date with Catherine. Well, half a date."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "Takeru told me."

"That rat bastard," I muttered.

"No," she said. "It was sweet of him. I asked him to. It was my own fault. And Takeru's too sweet to say no. I should've trusted you more. I knew you wouldn't cheat on me. Or, I should have known. But I panicked. You were leaving me on Christmas Taichi. Christmas! It's a time you should spend with your loved ones. And I guess I got it into my head that I couldn't be one of those people because you were leaving me."

"I just wanted to spend time with Takeru. And we brought back Mimi," I interjected. "I should have, maybe, invited you to come with us."

"I wouldn't have been able to," she said sadly.

"But I should have offered anyway," I insisted. "So that you felt included. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"And I'm an overbearing girlfriend," she said. "But I'm _your_ overbearing girlfriend."

"So we're okay?" I asked excitedly. "Because I totally got you this gift, but if you don't want it…"

"No," she said quickly. She flashed me a smile. "I totally want it."

"It's not really wrapped," I said. "So close your eyes."

She did as I asked, and I fastened a necklace around her neck. It had a plain, metal heart pendant on it. It wasn't fancy or anything, but that was the point.

"I figured you could decorate it," I said. "Make it your crest or polka-dotted or something."

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She had to be lying. It was just plain, kind of boring. It was supposed to be an art project. She liked being creative.

"Let's go back inside," I said. "I've got this pretty girl I'd like to dance with."

"Well, I think she'll say yes," Sora joked.

"Really," I asked with fake enthusiasm. "Great, because I was sure Mimi would say no."

Sora laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

I stopped laughing though, when Yamato started making his way over to us again. Didn't he see that Sora and I were back together? He couldn't really be interested in trying to steal her away from me, not right in front of my face.

"Taichi," he called. I was shocked to say the least. I was sure he was going to call for Sora.

"Yes," I said a little coldly, casually putting myself between Sora and him.

"I got you something," he said. "For Christmas. It's not much, but I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad. I've got to go. Takeru is still mad at me too, and I don't even know what I did there."

He was gone just as quick as he'd come.

And I felt like a total loser for thinking the wrong thing. He wasn't trying to steal Sora. I'd have to make it up to him somehow—you know, without telling him what I'd initially thought. I'd look stupid if I did that.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Hey," Mimi shouted.

"Sorry," Ken said softly. "But there's one last gift."

He walked over to Sora's computer, and typed in a few things. Then he raised his black D3 to the screen, and the room was filled with a flash of light. When the light had gone, a large group of digimon were waiting for us.

"Agumon!" I shouted, as the other's did with their partners.

"Palmon," Mimi cried. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I didn't," Palmon said. "I just didn't want to be left alone, and I had no way of finding you."

"Thank you Ken," Sora said heartily, hugging Biyomon close. "I couldn't have asked for a better present."

I looked at her with a smile, before noticing where she was standing.

"Well," I said. "I can't top that, but I can try."

She looked at me surprised, before looking up, to what I was staring at.

"Mistletoe," she murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Sora," I said, before kissing her gently under the mistletoe.

"Hey, no fair!" Daisuke shouted. "I was supposed to catch Hikari under that."

So my vacation was less than sub-par. So what? I had the greatest girl in the world waiting for me when I got home. It was better than some random French girl any day.


	20. 21: Manners 101

**Y/N:** Okay, in my opinion, this one has no point to it. Usually, I make sure the one-shots have a running theme, and I just could not find one for this…sorry. I hope you enjoy the fluffy-family-bonding anyway…

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2006**

**Chapter 21: Manners 101**

_**Iori:**_

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since we saved the Digital World the last time, two weeks since I said my final goodbye to my best friend and partner, Armadillomon. Two weeks since Noriko's abrupt announcement that, yes, she did in fact have a boyfriend—and she totally led me on for months before that announcement too. Two weeks, since I gained a brother.

A digi-brother, but he was a brother nonetheless.

He was struggling with the transition. He was accepted right away by my mother, who was thrilled at the prospect of having that second child she'd wanted so many years ago, but was unable to have due to my father's death. She went too far out of her way, though, to make me feel as though she wasn't replacing me. I knew she wasn't. But she seemed adamant that I be heavily involved in about half of everything she did. It was suffocating. And Grandpa was having trouble with the integration as well. The more Mother treated Meiyomon as her own child, the more stilted Grandpa's words became.

He was having a hard time trying to cope with a new grandson, one that was digital, and that was _not_ his son's child. He was missing my dad more often because of it, and thus spent way too much time alone in his dojo. He didn't even invite me along anymore. I only went to the dojo during my scheduled practice sessions.

I hardly even saw him anymore.

I know, it had only really been two weeks of this, but I practically lived for Grandpa's attention. He was the closest I'd ever have to my dad, and Mother just wasn't the same. I always strived to prove myself to him, craved his praise. It was torture to go without his words of wisdom for so long. How was I supposed to deal with the aftermath of the Noriko situation? I needed his advice, but I couldn't get any time to talk to him about it.

Fortunately, he never skipped a family dinner. He sat at the head of the table, silently, eating his meal, while watching the rest of us out of the corner of his eye.

"I want rice," Meiyomon demanded.

"Pardon?" Mom asked him raising her eyebrow.

"Rice," Meiyomon reiterated. "Now."

"No," Mom said simply.

I stifled my laughter. The look on his face was hilarious. He was so shocked by her refusal.

"What?" he challenged darkly.

"No," Mom repeated.

"B-b-but," Meiyomon cried. "Iori gets some."

"He does," Mom replied.

"And I don't?" he continued. "That's not fair! I don't like you. I don't like you at all. Things I don't like go Boom…"

"You're not exploding my mother," I told him fiercely.

"She won't give me rice!" Meiyomon complained, as though that were a good reason to destroy my mom.

"Because you aren't asking right," I told him. "And you haven't eaten your steak stir-fry yet."

"I don't like it," he whined.

"We do not waste food," Grandpa said, speaking in front of Meiyomon for the first time since he got here. "There are people far less fortunate that do not have this food."

"Can I give it to them?" Meiyomon asked, poking his food in distaste.

"No," I told him with a sigh. "I tried that once. I got in trouble. But the best way to think about it is that when you eat it, the food doesn't go to waste. You can't waste it, just because we have the money to support it. It's wrong, and it is rubbing our fortune in the less fortunate's faces."

"Well said Iori," Grandpa praised. I sat up straighter, trying to hide the smile that threatened to overtake my face.

"I still don't want it," Meiyomon pouted. "I want rice."

"What do you say when you want something and want to be polite?" I prompted.

"Now or you go Boom?" Meiyomon said.

Right. He was evil not long ago. This was going to take some work.

"Please," Grandpa said before I could try and get him to guess again. "One must _always_ use their manners. It is what separates them from the rift rafts that scour the streets."

"It helps you be a good guy," I supplied. "And you're a good guy now, right Meiyomon?"

"Yes," he said happily, nodding his head frantically. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

"So, what do you say?"

"I don't want this please," he said pushing his stir-fry covered plate away from him. "I want rice instead please."

"It's a start," Grandpa sighed. I caught his eye and was both pleased and surprised to find he was fighting a smile of his own. I chuckled, and switched Meiyomon's plate for my own.

"Eat your rice," I told him.

"Yes," he said happily. "Please."

"No," I said exasperatedly. "It's thank you."

"Thank you, please," he corrected himself.

This was going to be a long process, I could just tell.


	21. 22: It's A Digi-Date

**U/N:** Joumoeeeeeeeee Rawwwwwwr! Earlier—the last chapter of 04—this date was mentioned, and we thought now would be a good time to put it up. I really like both of them… sooo yeah I hope you like this chapter and stuff—and like review if you want or whatever.

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2006**

**Chapter 24: It's A Digi-Date!**

_**Jou:**_

"Will you be dining alone tonight sir?" The man in front of me asked. I shook my head as I pulled at my sleeves nervously, my eyes flitting around the restaurant. It was as fancy as I could afford... which wasn't all that much. But it was something. I'd only started college just last September, and it was pretty expensive...

"Oh relax." The man said, playfully hitting me with a rolled up menu. "You look fine."

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. "I'm just really nervous."

"You're a fine young man, there's nothing to be nervous about." He said with a smile, leading me toward a round glass table where two gold and red chairs sat. "Is this your first date?" He asked me as he pulled out one of the chairs. I nodded again and he let out a small laugh. I felt like I should have been offended, but it was more comforting than anything. "You'll do fine. Have you known her long?"

"A while, yeah." I nodded, "Though I was too caught up in another girl to even notice her." I wasn't sure why I was telling him this, but he seemed interested, perhaps it was part of his job.

"Well you noticed her now, that's all that matters, right?" He asked.

"I suppose so." I said, "Though she's a little weird."

"Do you have feelings for her though?" The man asked.

"I think so..." I said, not totally sure of the answer as I fiddled with the intricately folded napkin in front of me. "I don't know. She's my friend's sister."

"Is it your best friend?" He asked, his nose wrinkling.

"No." I said simply. I didn't have a best friend. Maybe Mimi... probably Mimi.

"Oh good." He said, waving it off, "Then it doesn't break any rules." He laughed a little, and I tried, but no sound came out. I was more nervous now than I'd ever been about anything.

"What does she look like?" The man asked.

"Well she's like... normal girl height." I said awkwardly, "And she has brown hair—and weirdly sparkly brown eyes."

"I think she might be here." He said. I never thought a grouping of simple words could make me seize up as much as those ones had. I mouthed the words 'Oh God.' As the man turned back to me. "You didn't pick her up because...?"

"She didn't want me to." I said quickly, which was true, I'd gotten a strict schedule of what we would be doing with only a few blanks for me to fill in, such as what I should wear and where we'd actually go. But she'd planned that we'd go for dinner, Friday at eight, and that we'd meet up and all the weird little conversation details. Taichi told me that was super weird, but I couldn't be more thankful. I was so nervous that I had no idea what I was doing, and a schedule was a good idea.

"Okay, you need to go escort her to your table, and then pull the chair out for her, and then push it back in." The man was speaking so fast I could barely keep up, but I suddenly stood up very quickly, knocking my chair over. "I'll get that—" The man said, "Just go. And just do your best not to be boring—she'll love you." I nodded and rushed over to Momoe.

She spotted me and a giant smile formed on her face. "Digi-hey!" She winked at me. Oh she was still doing that...

"Hello Momoe," I said, my throat was suddenly very dry as I linked my arm around hers. "The table is in this room..."

"With the other tables?" She said.

"Right, yeah. Sorry..." I said.

"Don't be." She said with a smile, "You're adorable." How could she be so calm?

Suddenly Momoe was gone. I thought for a very brief moment that she had teleported somehow, but then I saw her laying on the red carpet that covered the restaurant.

"Uh—" I reached down and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Her face was as red as the carpet now, and her hair that had been intricately placed was now messy. She straitened her glasses and dusted off her pure white dress.

"Can we pretend that didn't happen?" She asked quietly.

"Absolutely." I said, unable to hide my smile. She was clearly nervous too, and that seemed to kill off a lot of my own nerves.

I did just as the man had suggested, pulling her chair out and then pushing it back in for her, which was hard. Not because she was heavy, simply because I was not a very strong human being.

Soon I was sitting across from her in the chair the man had stood back up for me.

"So how has your day been?" Momoe asked, "I hear you and Miyako haven't been hanging out with your other friends lately. Did the group fall apart after your picnic the other day?"

"No," I said, "We just..." How could I tell her that seeing the others faces reminded me too much of Gomamon and the lack of access to his world? She knew nothing of digimon except that we often said the word. "We just haven't had time." I said with a smile as the waiter man returned.

"You look very pretty today miss," He said, bowing his head as she blushed, "What can I get you two to drink while you search the menu?"

"Water please." I said.

"That's quite a boring beverage sir," The man said, his eyes daring me not to change my mind.

"Actually!" I said quickly, my eyes scanning the menu quickly, "I'll have a virgin pina colada. Whatever... that... is."

"Better," He said with a wink, "And for the lady?"

"Do you have grape juice?" Momoe asked. The man, whose name I finally decided to learn by reading his name tag was Nao, nodded with a smile.

"I'll be right back." Nao said with a nod.

"I know it's childish," Momoe said with a giggle, "I just really like grape juice. My dad used to sneak us all some after supper even though Mom didn't want us to. Why do you like Pina colada's?" She was speaking so fast, and then there was just nothing.

I realized it was my turn to talk suddenly, and just shook my head, "I've never had it before, and just thought I'd try something new." I said.

"Awesome-mon." She said, holding up the menu to take a look. I thought I'd better do the same so I could find something before Nao came back. "I was almost late—but I wasn't, but you were early so it looks like I was late, but I was actually exactly on time—like to the second, like always. Well that's not true—I'm usually all over the place, I'm just making a joke ha ha! Isn't it funny? Oh I'm sorry it's really not, I just—oh my god is the room spinning or is that just me?"

"You seem a little nervous." I said, unable to keep up with everything that was pouring from her mouth.

"I am!" She said laughing loudly. She realized her volume and then let her face turn red again.

"I'm back!" Nao said carrying two glasses. One weird fancy one with a swirly straw and one simple glass one filled with deep purple liquid. Both of them were steaming with cold air. "Did you miss me?" He said as he placed the glasses down.

"Not so much." Momoe said flatly, her hands flying to her mouth in shock of her own words.

Nao looked to me and raised his eyebrows—not offended, just amused. "Caught a rather blunt little fish didn't you?"

"I guess so," I said, trying to joke with him. He was being so nice to us that I felt I needed to do the same, but it was so hard with my lack of social training.

"Did you decide what you're going to eat?" Nao asked.

"Just this salad please," Momoe said, pointing at the menu. "It looks really good."

"Oh, it is." Nao said, "It's the only food I dare to eat here."

"Should I get that too then...?" I asked.

"Well see, I'm the salad maker here, and... you like me a lot, so naturally you want to see me make you a salad." Nao explained.

"R-right." I said, "Sure, I'll have that too then."

Nao smiled, taking the menus, "I'm kidding by the way—our chef is amazing, all the food is delicious. I just like making salads."

I laughed at him as he hurried off.

"So?" I asked, "What do you do with your life?" I took a sip of the pina colada. It was pretty good—but left a weird film in my mouth—I realized I should stop thinking about the film in my mouth, but paying attention to small things was how I kept from being so nervous all the time.

"Well I have a job—not one I'm too proud of though. Nothing special." She said, "But that's only to hold me over. I'm going to college in the fall for Computer engineering. I can't be sure if it's what I want to do, but there are a lot of interesting classes in my course so I might end up doing something similar." She was talking normal speed now, or perhaps just a fraction faster than normal, so I knew her nerves were dying down a little bit. "What about you?"

My answer was cut off almost immediately as she began pouring her grape juice all over her dress. My eyes widened at first, thinking she was doing it on purpose but the look on her face said otherwise. She practically threw the glass at the table as the purple liquid began seeping into her white dress.

"Oh God." She said airily as she tried to shrink down to get away from the juice. "Chiziru is going to be so sad—this is her dress... oh my God..."

"Let me help you..." I said nervously as I fumbled with the napkin in front of me. I rushed over to her and began cleaning up as much of the juice as I could, but she suddenly placed her hand on mine and stood up.

"I'm going to get my sweater." She said slowly, "It's hanging up by the door. I'm so embarrassed."

I tried to tell her it was okay, and that her being nervous was actually pretty adorable, but she was gone.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Nao asked, showing up beside me on his hands and knees. I jumped suddenly, bashing my shoulder against the glass table. "Careful now," Nao said sharply, helping me to my feet.

"Momoe spilled her juice all over herself." I said slowly, moving back to my seat.

"Quite a piece of work that one is." Nao said with a grin as he moved to step behind his salad cart. "But pretty."

"That's true." I said with a smile, "Wait—does 'piece of work' mean a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Take it how you will," Nao said as he began tossing the salad around. Momoe was scurrying back across the floor now, a purple sweater covering most of the spill on her dress. "Chair."

I jumped to my feet, catching my own chair this time, and hurried to stand behind her chair. I waited until she was seated and pushed it back in again. Nao chuckled at my struggling and I shot him a glare, but he raised his hands playfully in defense.

Soon he was handing Momoe her salad, and as she went to grab it she smacked it out of his hand. At first I just didn't believe it was happening. She couldn't possibly be _that_ clumsy, but as the lettuce cascaded toward the floor I knew I was wrong.

"Sorry, my fault." Nao said quickly. "I'll be right back. Someone should clean this up."

"I'm so sorry!" Momoe said, "I'm sorry!" She called after him. She turned back to me and tried to smile. "I'm sorry," She said again, "I should just go. I'm just making a fool out of myself." She stood to go, so I jumped up after her.

"Momoe wait." I said, grabbing her wrist. "You're not making a fool of yourself. Well I mean you are, but its okay." Her face was void of all emotion so I wasn't sure if I was doing this right or not, I was hoping she'd give me some indication, but she didn't, so I just continued, "So far I've gathered that you're passionate, because if you weren't you wouldn't be so nervous about such a simple first date. All you have to do is eat Momoe. I've gathered that you care about your siblings feelings since you were upset about how she would react to the spill and not about what she'd do to you when you showed her. I've gathered that you're very talkative, and so you have a lot to say which makes you interesting, and you're super adorable." She was smiling now, so I hastily added, "And pretty."

"Digi-thank you..." She said, hugging me. "You're not so bad yourself. Though I didn't gather that from right now. I've noticed a lot of nice things about you over the years. You're a good friend. Did you know that?"

"I'd like to think so," I smiled at her. Nao was back with some woman who began cleaning up the salad. He prepared another one and set it down carefully for her and then made one for me, leaning over the table to set it down.

"That was some pretty smooth moves there bud," He said. My face turned red as he stood back up, patting my shoulder. Then he was gone again.

The rest of the dinner went pretty well Momoe ordered a glass of water this time, but I let her have some of the Pina Colada. I learned that Momoe was trying out being a vegan which was pretty cool, so we split a vegan cake for dessert. It tasted like normal cake—just... wetter. And then we were getting ready to go.

On the way to the door after leaving the amount for the meal and giving a painfully generous tip to Nao—which wasn't intentional I just didn't have any smaller change—on the table we ran into Nao himself standing behind the welcoming podium.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Nao asked as Momoe grabbed her jacket from the coat rack.

"I did." I said with a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem." Nao said. "Have a nice day you two." Momoe stretched her hand out for me to grab it as she stood by the door, and as I stepped toward her I heard Nao whisper, "She's a keeper." I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but I decided to take it as a 'no' because I honestly planned on marrying that girl.


	22. 23: Bathroom Meeting

**Y/N:** This was the first one-shot written, and I feel silly waiting so long to post it, but I had to wait for certain events to come into play. Anyway, we learned in How Iori Met Their Mother that Iori met his future wife in a girl's bathroom. Well, now that we've revealed who she is, here is the story:

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2007**

**Chapter 23: Bathroom Meeting**

_**Iori:**_

I hated going to school. I absolutely abhorred it. It wasn't so much the sitting in classes for hours, or the interacting with other human beings that weren't digidestined, or even the actual learning. I kind of enjoyed all of that.

It was the unnerving feeling that I was being watched every second of every day.

The sad part is, I was being watched.

Noriko Kawada was a nightmare. Two years ago, I might have been singing a different tune. I had been a foolish child of thirteen then, convinced that I needed to be in love with Noriko because she was the most beautiful girl at our school—I was the only one that thought that way at the time, but that doesn't matter—and the nicest person you could ever meet. But then she went and crushed my dreams when she started dating Hiroshi Shibata, and I vowed to never allow myself to feel romantic affections for anyone ever again.

And then, once I'd gotten out of the funk her dismissal put me into, and she'd had a string of seven other boyfriends, she decided to turn her attention to me.

Well, she was just too late, that ship had sailed.

But she wasn't above begging and pleading and _stalking_ to get me to say yes to her.

So I walked to school on edge, always on the lookout for Noriko, wondering when she'd make her first appearance, and if I'd be able to make to at least second period before it occurred. I glanced over my shoulder far too often to be healthy. It was almost disturbing.

The guidance counselor had actually pulled me aside four times—not just once!—and asked me if I was having problems with bullies, because I looked traumatized. I told him that next to Noriko, bullies would be a walk in the park—especially since I'd faced my fair share of digital ones. He'd laughed and said something about young love and left it at that.

It was exhausting.

I'd made it to the school without an incident that day, so that was good, but I knew it was only a matter of time. It was a Tuesday. She always ambushed me on Tuesdays. It was the one day of the week when she didn't have some sort of practice, and therefore didn't have any sort of schedule.

It was my least favourite day of the week.

My fellow students talked amiably to each other around my locker. It took me a few minutes to get them to move enough that I could reach it. I opened it quickly, and stuffed my backpack in it, grabbing the books I'd need for both first and second period. The fewer trips to my locker I took, the fewer chances there were to run into Noriko.

After months of this, I'd developed a few tricks. None that were foolproof. None that would save me for an entire day—unless Noriko was absent, best days ever!—but I was still working on them. I was immensely pleased that she had yet to learn my locker's combination; I still had that bit of peace.

I shuddered, as I closed my locker, to think of what damage Noriko could have done had she had access to my locker.

I was just about to head to my homeroom, where I'd be able to relax until the end of second period—one thing about Noriko, she avoided her stalkerish tendencies around teachers, making the classrooms safe havens, unless the teacher left for any reason whatsoever—when she made her first appearance.

She saw me. Of _course_ she saw me.

"Iori! Hi Iori. I was hoping to run into you," she shouted happily, waving like a mad women. You'd think, with her strange and stalker like ways, she would cease to be so popular, but other guys were still throwing themselves at her.

I looked away from her, and kept my head down. I hated it when she drew attention to me. The guys that wanted to be with her glared at me, the girls laughed, and the less popular kids looked at me with pity. _Pity_. I did not handle pity very well. Noriko was making it very hard to keep forgiving her behaviour. Armadillomon had made me promise to forgive others, because it made it easier to forgive myself, and I would feel better having done it.

There was only so much I was able to forgive her for. I forgave her for breaking me, I forgave her for breaking those other guys too, and even forgave her when she started this new scary phase. How long was I expected to keep that forgiveness up though? Armadillomon couldn't really expect me to do this forever, right?

"Iori, honey, wait for me!"

Damn, I thought. She was after me.

I could hear her footsteps as she ran through the students loitering in the hallway. So, I did the logical thing: I pretended to not know who she was talking about, and fled from the locker area.

She was going to chase after me. She always did. She just couldn't take a hint.

She told me once that she found it endearing that I was playing hard to get. That's how deluded she was.

"Iori, don't be silly. I know you're shy, but everyone knows that the two of us belong together," she shouted after me. "They know you're my boyfriend. You don't have to hide it."

Oh.

She hadn't realized that we weren't together at all. Suddenly, some of her stalker ways made more sense. I didn't want to wait for her though. I'd set her straight some other time. Right then, I didn't want to talk with her. I just wanted a few moments to relax before filling my mind with pointless facts.

I turned the corner, and found myself in a deserted hallway.

Great.

Just great.

She'd find me, and then I'd have no excuse to just not talk to her, because I couldn't even imply—because I simply could not lie—that I hadn't heard her over the din in the hallway. She usually came up with my excuses for me. It was as if she couldn't stand the idea of me actively avoiding her, so she came up with reasons for why I just didn't realize she wanted to talk with me or whatever.

Her footsteps were closer now, and I was starting to panic.

I really hated Tuesdays.

I spotted a door to my right, and quickly slipped into the room behind it. I listened at the door, until I'd heard her pass, before sighing in relief. I'd made it out without a confrontation.

Excellent.

There was the sound of water behind me, and for the first time, I wondered what room it was that I'd chosen to hide in. But when the sound of an electronic hand dryer started up, I whirled around.

I wasn't alone.

"Hello," a girl said. She was pretty—it didn't really matter, but it was true. She had brown hair that curled around her face, and bangs that framed her bright eyes, just full of excitement. "Fancy seeing you in here."

"Uh, hi?" I said glancing around and finding that this was, in fact, a girl's bathroom, explaining why Noriko didn't even bother to check if I was here before walking passed.

"I don't usually meet new boys in the girl's bathroom," she said off-handed. "It's a strange experience, don't you think?"

"Sure," I said. "It's strange."

"What are you doing in here, if I might ask," she said formally. It was odd, seeing her so full of excitement, but pulling herself in enough to be fully polite and formal about the whole situation.

"I'm…hiding," I said, cursing my inability to lie. It would have been so much better if she didn't think I was a coward.

"I hardly think I need to explain why I'm here," she said with a smile. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Noriko Kawada," I said instantly, wincing again at my blatant honesty. Couldn't I just hint at it instead of admitting to it like this?

"Ah," the girl said knowingly. "I see. I tend to avoid her too."

She said it as though it were a secret.

"She's always after me," I said without thinking. "I can't get her to leave me alone. She's convinced I'm her boyfriend, but I don't understand how she got that idea."

"Oh?" she said politely.

"I feel bad, just unloading my problems on you," I admitted.

"Don't," she said softly. "Everyone needs a good rant now and then. And as it just so happens, I enjoy ranting about the desperate girl. It's quite enjoyable."

"I have a feeling you're less formal than you come across," I said.

"Oh, I am," she said. "I prefer to think of life as though it were one big movie. My mother insists that I think of it as one big farce, where I pretend to be something I'm not."

"I like you more when you're candid," I informed her.

"I like me more that way too," she teased. "So, are we going to rant about Miss Kawada or not?"

"I don't even know your name," I said, feeling awkward. I always introduce myself. It's my thing.

"I don't know yours," she countered.

"Hello, I'm Iori Hida," I said, holding my hand out for her.

"Hello Mr Hida," she said, taking my hand in hers. She didn't shake it though. "I'm Nastuni Ando."

"What do you say we take this rant to a…different location?" I asked hopeful. I didn't like the idea of standing in a girl's bathroom for much longer, despite the cleanliness of it. Someone could walk in at any moment.

"Let's," she said. She started pulling me along, and it was only then that I realized she hadn't let go of my hand. "I don't know about you, but I think the middle of a hallway is a very nice location."

"She might hear us," I said nervously.

"All the better for it," Natsuni said with a wink. "Don't you watch movies? This is how these things go. You get a friend to help you get rid of the overly affectionate stalker."

"I don't watch many movies," I admitted.

"I'm going to have to fix that," she said with a grin.

"You don't have to do this," I said softly.

"An excuse to watch more movies as 'research'? I've never heard of something better than that," she said, squeezing my hand. "Now Mr Hida—"

"Iori," I said. "Mr Hida was my dad. I'm just Iori."

"Iori," she tested, wincing. "My mom won't like it, but if it makes you more comfortable?"

"It does," I said with a smile.

"Then Iori it is," she said happily. "Now _Iori_, I believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship, what about you?"

"I could be convinced of the same thing," I said lightly. She bumped my shoulder before starting to laugh.

I felt myself relax at school for the first time since Noriko started after me. I had an ally now, a fun ally, one that wasn't scared of Noriko like all the other kids at school.

Things were going to be better for it, I could just tell.


	23. 24: Noodle-Cart Conundrum

**Y/N:** The story of why Davis lived in the Yagami household for a few years, instead of his own, and why he is only really in contact with his sister Jun…

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2008**

**Chapter 24: Noodle-Cart Conundrum**

_**Daisuke:**_

"Daisuke, this isn't very good," Mom was saying as she looked over my exam results. I couldn't help but gawk at her. Wasn't very good? It was the best I'd ever done! So it wasn't up to Koushiro or Willis' standards, I wasn't them. Why couldn't my mother just be pleased with my obvious improvement from last year?

"But Mom," I started to protest, but Dad cut me off.

"It's true son," he said sternly. "You need to do better."

"Ken's already tutoring me, what more do you want?" I asked them angrily. They were the highest grades I could possibly achieve while still playing on both the soccer and basketball teams. I wasn't about to drop out of sports. I had to keep in tip top shape on the off chance Gennai was wrong and we had to go back into the Digital World. I couldn't just stop running from the bad guys because I got a stitch in my side. I needed to keep active. It'd already been a year since we were kicked out of the Digital World, but as Takeru said "There's always hope."

"You need to get your grades higher," Mom told me. "These won't do. You want to have the right college find you interesting. Low grades and a history of goofing off won't get you that."

"But a great athletic history and slightly above average grades _will_," I told her, rolling my eyes. "Especially if I aim to get a sports scholarship."

"You won't be playing sports in your post-secondary school," Dad told me immediately. I looked at him in surprise. He was the one that told me to go out for the teams. He supported me at every game. Why didn't he want me to continue? "We'll be paying for you to get a thorough education, not kick balls around."

"But Dad!"

"No buts," he said. "You'll get your grades up, or I'll have to ask your coaches to remove you from the teams."

"Dad," I tried again, but his glare silenced me.

"You will go to the right college or university, and you'll get a degree that will put you in good standings for your future," he told me.

"Just look at your sister," Mom told me. "She did great at school once she started dating Shuu Kido. He's very dedicated to his studies you know. You could take a leaf out of his book. Her grades sky-rocketed and now she's in university studying psychology."

"You want me to start dating a smart guy?" I asked, confused as to what I was supposed to take from that speech.

"No," she said, upset at my misunderstanding. I could see the gears turning in her head, trying to figure out how she ended up with such a disappointing son after Jun. Couldn't she see that Jun was only in that program to appease them? She didn't like it at all. She wanted to be doing something more exciting, but she was trying to keep them off of my case, so she followed their 'gentle guidance'.

And she only got more interested in studying so that she could understand the things that Shuu was working on at his university. She didn't want him to think she was stupid. It wasn't because she wanted Mom and Dad to think she was some sort of prodigy child.

"I want you to take your future seriously," Mom told me firmly.

"For your information," I told them both. "I am taking my future seriously. I'm enjoying the present because I can, not because I'm a disappointment. I'm taking weekend classes down at the community centre taught by a renowned culinary arts professor. I _am_ thinking ahead you know."

"How would that prepare you for college?" Mom asked taken aback. I could just imagine her wondering how I could be _so_ stupid as to think that would impress them.

"What job could you hope to get with weekend classes and a high school diploma?" Dad asked a little harshly. I was a little angry that they didn't bother to congratulate me as Jun had when I told her. She'd been rather impressed that I would give up sixteen hours of my weekend just to study the fine art of noodles and their sauces. She was proud that I was so dedicated to living my dream.

Mom and Dad hadn't ever asked me what I wanted to do with myself.

"I'm going to be an entrepreneur," I told them. "I'm going to start a noodle cart business. I'm hoping that if it's successful enough in its first year, I'll be able to start expanding with another cart or two in various locations. I even attended three lectures on starting your own business, so I could be prepared."

"That won't support you," Dad said dismissing my dream with a wave of his hand. "You need something more stable. Be a doctor or a lawyer or something. Even a teacher. Don't throw your life away on noodles."

"I'm not suitable for those jobs. I'm not calm enough to tell someone that they're dying, or smart enough to figure out what's wrong with them in time to save them. I couldn't be bothered to understand the legal jargon. I've got a friend interested in it though, and _he_ might go on to be a lawyer. And if he does, maybe I'll hire him to help me with contracts and stuff," I told him. "And I'm impatient and headstrong. I'd be the worst teacher in history."

"What about a therapist, like your sister?"Mom suggested.

"Or a scientist, or an engineer, or… dare I even consider… an actual chef!" Dad shouted.

"It's _my_ life," I told them calmly, though I was shaking with anger. "And I'll do whatever I want with it!"

"You will not," Dad said strongly. "You will do as we tell you. We are your parents. And so long as you live under our roof, you'll do whatever we tell you."

I didn't even bother that with a response. Who did they think they were? When had they changed to be such horrible people? They used to tell me that I could do anything I put my mind to if I worked hard enough. I was working as hard as I could to turn my noodle cart dream into a reality, and they wouldn't even consider it as an option. They didn't want me to be happy at all, did they? They just wanted me to be a success in some high end job so that they could brag about their little boy, not just their daughter. They wanted everyone to know just how successful their screw-up kids could turn out to be. Well, I wasn't going to have any of it.

I turned and stormed out of the living room, slamming the door of my bedroom as loudly as I possibly could. I grabbed my duffle bag, and tossed my digivice into it. Then I emptied my socks and underwear drawers in it. I proceeded to cram my wallet, my health card, any identification I could find, any keepsakes I wanted, any pictures I couldn't live without in with them. Then I took my backpack off the back of my door, and stuffed it full of shorts and pants, and my sports uniforms. I took a tote bag that Jun had left here and filled it with my shirts and snacks. I had a lot of stuff for my noodle cart in a wagon in the corner. I took a look around my room, ripped apart and emptied, and felt a slight spasm of fear. I didn't know where I was going to go. I didn't know how I was going to live on my own, and it was terrifying. But I couldn't stay here with people who wouldn't even give me enough room to dream, let alone try to fulfill it.

Jun wasn't even home for me to say goodbye to. She had taken Otamamon out to meet with Shuu, because she couldn't pretend to be the daughter our parents wanted her to be for her whole vacation. She left as often as she could. And I couldn't do the same. I couldn't fake it. Mom and Dad wanted something for me that I could never do for them. I needed to do this on my own, and as scary as it was, I was going to do it.

I piled the tote and my duffle bag on top of my wagon, and opened my door. I was already at the front door before my parents saw me. Mom stared at me in horror, while Dad just looked mad.

"What's this?" he demanded.

I opened the front door, without bothering to answer him. I waited until I'd pushed my wagon out to speak.

"You said that I couldn't live my dream under your roof," I told him. "So I'm leaving. I won't _be_ under your roof, and I'll be free to live my life my way. Have a good life Dad, 'cause I don't know when I'll be seeing you next."

Then I slammed the front door, running to the elevator, thankful that it opened as fast as it did. The door was closing just as Mom came running out of the house. She looked a little upset, but mostly angry that I'd found a way around what they were trying to force onto me. She caught my eye and I waved bye.

When the elevator hit the ground floor, I was quick to leave it. I had to get out of there. I didn't think they'd chase after me. They knew I'd call Jun. They _thought_ she would be able to convince me to come back home. What they didn't know was that she was the best sister in the whole world, and she didn't want me to do what she did. She'd support me in this. She'd let me move in with her if she thought it would help, but she lived way too far away. I'd have to transfer schools and it would be way too complicated.

I had to stay in Odaiba.

Suddenly, I knew just who to call. The one person I knew who didn't question you if you had a secret, or were too upset to talk about it. She was the only person I knew that supported anyone's dreams and would go out of her way to try and help them become a reality, because she knew the power dreams had. She was there when we took MaloMyotismon out with dreams alone, after all.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello Daisuke," she said hoarsely. She'd been sick ever since we left the Digital World, and I immediately felt bad about wanting to bother her with this, thinking maybe I should help take care of her to make up for it.

"Hi, Hikari," I said.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. She sounded a little perky, despite the sickness.

"Can I stay with you for a little while? I don't want to be at home anymore…"


	24. 25: Unwelcome Surprises

**Y/N:** Yes! We finally get to learn Miyako's answer to Ken's question. I won't hold you any longer than this. It's a bit late, but I hope you won't mind.

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2009**

**Chapter 25: Unwelcome Surprises**

_**Miyako:**_

"Oh God," Momoe gasped as we neared our childhood building. I couldn't see too much damage, so I had to assume she was speaking out about the fear she was feeling.

"Calm down," I told her. "It's not like we're going up there to reveal that we're serial killers or something."

"No," Momoe agreed. "I'm just going up there to tell them that I've avoided them for months on end, dropped everything to travel the world, and neglected to warn them that they were going to be grandparents. Our parents are old fashioned. They're going to hate me."

"They _won't_," I tried, but she only shook her head sadly. "They can't hate Emiko at least."

"Not you too," Momoe said, but I could see she was hiding a soft smile. "I can't believe Jou let someone else name our baby."

"Emiko is an adorable name," I told her.

"Yes," she said. "For the most adorable baby I've ever seen in my life too."

"I don't know if I'd go that far," I teased, laughing when she glared at me. "See, I knew you'd calm down. Are you ready to meet Grandma and Grandpa Emiko?"

"You know what?" Momoe said suddenly sounding much more confident than before. "We _have_ to do this. I can't risk being called a hypocrite later in life. If Emiko was involved in anything like either of our situations—be it saving the world or having a baby out of wedlock—I would want her to tell me. No matter how crazy it was. And I'd want to know right away."

"Good to hear," I said. I opened the cold, metal door that lead to the lobby of the apartment building. How much longer would this be my home? I couldn't help but wonder. I wasn't in school anymore, but I was moving my life forward. I'd find a program I wanted to take in the next year and do what my older siblings did before me: move out. They couldn't handle the pressures of living with our parents after having a whole year to themselves. I liked the sound of freedom, but I knew I wasn't going to be alone. I wouldn't need to be alone ever again.

"Let's take the elevator," Momoe suggested.

"Yes!" I said a little too excitedly. I was tired. It had been a few days since the battle, but I was still exhausted. I couldn't wait to have my body back on a regular schedule.

"We're in luck," Momoe said shakily. "The elevator's on the ground floor."

"Great," I said, but I was feeling anything but. I was suddenly so nervous. I'd worked hard on getting _Momoe_ out of her funk, that I'd let myself fall deeper into my own. I couldn't help but be upset that the elevator was still working after the threat of our world. I didn't want to take the stairs, but having the elevator sit there, while we were shaking in our boots was like watching Fanglongmon or Dragomon mock us from beyond their non-recycling data graves.

I shouldn't have been so scared. I'd already been home, I'd talked to Mom and Dad, but this was different. I knew it was different. I was here for moral support for my sister. My favourite sister, who clearly didn't feel the same way about me, or she'd have told me about the baby before she was captured by a rogue digimon. But whatever, I was going to be the better person and brave the talk with Mom and Dad with her.

I hoped there wasn't going to be much yelling.

I was so over fighting.

We climbed into the elevator, and reluctantly hit the button to our apartment's floor.

"So," I said casually. "How was your trip?"

"My world escapades? They were fun," she said softly. "I got to see the Rocky Mountains in Canada, and I saw the Eiffel Tower in France, and I even went to New York to see a play on Broadway. Jou saw one without me when you all went to New York to visit Mimi, so I thought I'd return the favour. It was the same one I think, but it wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be. None of it was as much fun as I thought. I was tired all the time and grumpy, because I was pregnant, I didn't like walking long distances, and I didn't understand the languages. And people kept looking at me with _pity_ when they saw I was a pregnant tourist and all alone in my travels. But the places were exciting and I did quite a few things I'd always wanted to. I couldn't go zip-lining through the South American rain forests, for obvious reasons, and I didn't get to see the Great Migration, because I couldn't risk it, but I saw the Coliseum, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. I saw the Mona Lisa, Miyako. I couldn't believe it. It was much smaller than I'd thought it would be, and I got a picture of it. Not a very good one, since you weren't allowed to use the flash, but it was so beautiful."

"But…" I said, because I could see one coming.

"I missed Jou. I was lonely," she said. "My baby wasn't very good company at the time. She'd just kick me to let me know she missed the sound of her father's voice, and keep me up at night. And she couldn't talk back. Not many people could. They didn't understand what I was saying, so I spent a lot of time writing in a journal, just so I'd have an outlet."

"Next time, bring someone with you," I suggested. "Like Jou, or you know…_me_!"

She laughed. "I'll think about it. But I don't have the money right now. I don't know when I will. I spent a lot less than some people might have, but it cost a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of money. It will be a long time before Jou and I could afford a trip. And I might just wait until Emiko is older anyway. I can't see myself being able to be away from her for too long."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Just wait until she hits her terrible twos. You'll be begging me to take her for a week so you can have a vacation."

"You'd do that?" she asked astounded. "I didn't think you liked her very much."

"It's not _her_ that I don't like," I said. "I love my little niece. And Mom and Dad will _have_ to feel the same."

"God, I don't want to do this. I won't do this. They won't have to know," she said.

"What happened to the whole 'I'd want to know' attitude from before?" I asked with a laugh.

"I left it downstairs. I'm scared. If they don't like Emiko, I don't know what I'd do. Jou's father has practically disowned him because of her, and I can't handle if Mom and Dad do that to me."

"They won't. They'd be too scared that someone would find out," I told her. "They want the perfect little family, but they'd rather people thought you were just a terrible child or that university changed you than to have people think that _they_ were bad parents. Disowning you is something they wouldn't be able to do. You know that. They're kind of dumb that way, but they love us all."

"Loving me won't make me feel any better if they don't love my daughter," Momoe said firmly.

"Then we'll march in there and we won't take no for an answer," I promised just as the elevator door opened. My courage all left me when I spotted our apartment door at the end of the hall. I gulped and held my head high. It wouldn't do to let her think I was afraid. Not after all of my talk to make sure she wasn't.

"Do we knock?" Momoe asked when we reached the door. "I don't live here anymore. Does that mean I have to knock now, or do we just walk right in? Oh God. What do I do?"

"Stop panicking," I said feeling good about being the one to _say_ that instead of the one that needed to hear it. "We can totally knock, if you want. That way they'll know they have visitors or something."

"Okay," she said. "We're going to knock."

She stared at the door. Emiko squirmed in her arms. I could tell she wasn't going to be knocking any time soon. So I did it for her.

"Miyako!" she hissed. "I was working up some courage."

"Work it up fast then," I retorted. Mom opened the door right then.

"Oh, Miyako, Momoe darlings, I thought you were someone else. You don't need to knock dears. It's your home just as much as mine," she said pleasantly. It was a good sign. But then her eyes narrowed in on the baby. "Babysitting?"

"Not exactly," Momoe said. "Can we talk? Like a family meeting or something?"

"Right away," Mom said though her voice lost its cheerfulness. It was cold and suspicious now. I squeezed Momoe's shoulder and guided her to the living room. She was a shaking mess. "I am most relieved to see that you're well, Momoe. You could have called me, to let me know you weren't dead or kidnapped or lost. Do you know how worried a mother can get?"

"I will soon enough," Momoe muttered.

"Speak up dear, muttering isn't attractive," Mom told her. Momoe and I snorted. Out of her three girls, Chiziru was the one she needed to have this kind of talk with. Momoe had a serious boyfriend, and a daughter with said boy. Chiziru thought flitting from boy to boy was exhilarating. I doubted she even knew all of their names.

"Darling," Mom said loudly. "You're daughters are here, they'd like to speak to us!"

"Is it important?" I heard Dad ask.

"I'd say so," Mom said wryly, her eyes still trained on Emiko.

Dad put down whatever it was he was working on in the kitchen and came into the living room. I watched as his face went from apprehensive to ecstatic as his eyes landed on Momoe.

"Momoe, sweetheart," he exclaimed running over and pulling her into a tight hug. "Where have you been? You didn't call, we had no idea where you were. All we knew what that you were on a trip somewhere."

"Dad," Momoe said softly. "Could you loosen your grip, please?"

"Sorry," he said. "I've just missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad," she said, and started to bounce Emiko before she could cry.

That's when Dad noticed her. His excitement melted away to a suspicious anger.

Things were going to blow up soon, I could feel it.

"I've been on a trip," Momoe said, pretending not to notice, though her voice faltered. "It was amazing. I've tried some of the best foods in the world, but nothing can compare to Mom's sandwiches and you're chocolate cake Dad."

"That sounds lovely," Mom said in a forced voice.

"What else happened on that trip?" Dad asked, looking at the baby and nothing else.

"I met a bunch of people from a bunch of different countries. I saw loads of famous landmarks, and I got a refrigerator magnet from every big city I visited. I'm going to need a bigger fridge soon."

"Wonderful," Mom spit out, looking for all the world like she was going to explode due to her forced niceties.

"I even got a few recipes I'd like to try out," Momoe continued. But then Emiko giggled. Just a tiny little gurgling noise from the tiny baby and suddenly our parents couldn't take it anymore.

"That had better just be a baby you're watching for a friend," Mom demanded.

"It's not," Momoe said confidently.

"It better be a child that boyfriend of yours had because of an affair then," Dad said. "It can't be yours. Do you hear me?"

"Emiko Kido," Momoe said. "That is her name. And she's _my_ baby. She's my perfect little baby."

There was absolute silence for all of two seconds before my parents were yelling.

"How irresponsible—" Dad started.

"You are ruining everything your father and I worked for—" Mom interrupted.

"—can you be? You can't take care of a child on your own—"

"—how could you throw away the life we worked so hard for? We set everything up perfectly—"

"—you're not ready for such a big step. You can't take care of yourself, how can you—"

"—you are bringing such _shame_ to your family! Do you ever think?"

"—take care of a child? You can't. You need to think before you make such stupid—"

A loud wail from Emiko was able to silence our parents once again. My poor niece started crying because of the noise.

"Look what you did!" Momoe shouted at our parents. "It's okay baby, Mommy's alright. They aren't hurting her. Were they being too loud for your itty bitty ears? It's okay. Mommy's got you. Auntie Miyako is here too. You like her don't you?"

"Can't you see that you've ruined your life?" Mom asked, without yelling this time.

"What's going on out here?"

Chiziru and Mantarou came running out of their bedrooms to see what the fuss was about.

"You're sister went and got herself knocked up, _that's_ what," Dad growled.

Chiziru smiled with a vicious sort of grin and Mantarou looked worried.

"She looks fine to me," Mantarou said. "Shouldn't you be focussed on her health and not the repercussions you will have to face?"

"She has destroyed everything we worked for," Mom insisted. "She's ruined her life. Just look at her."

"I haven't ruined my life. Emiko is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Momoe said, cradling her baby protectively.

"The bliss of a newborn parent will wear off soon enough," Dad said calmly. "And then you'll be regretting that you didn't give the baby up for adoption or terminate it in the first place."

As if she knew what Dad was saying, Emiko started wailing louder. Momoe, Mantarou and I stared at Dad in shock.

"Could you have done that to any of us?" Mantarou asked him.

"No," Mom insisted. "But we were ready. Momoe isn't."

"I am," Momoe told them. "I am ready for her. I love her. And I could _never_ do that to her."

"Momoe," Mom said softly. "You're not ready."

"Jou and I can handle this. We can," Momoe insisted, she was rocking Emiko back and forth and up and down, trying to get her to stop crying. But the yelling just wouldn't stop.

I knew what I'd have to do.

I'd wanted to keep it to myself until we could settle on a date and maybe even booked a venue, so that Mom and Dad wouldn't try to stop it, but Momoe needed my help.

"Ken asked me to marry him!" I shouted as loudly as I possibly could.

I was successful.

Everyone stopped yelling and turned to look at me. Momoe flashed me a grateful look and continued to rock her baby.

"You had better have said no," Dad said in a dangerously calm voice.

I should have kept my big mouth shut. I was shaking now that their attention was on me. How did Momoe not break out in tears when they were yelling at her?

And I couldn't exactly lie to him. I started laughing hysterically. Mom gave me a sharp look. She recognized the early signs of one of my attacks.

"What did you tell him?" she asked. I couldn't ignore it. She was giving me _that_ look, the one that made you say you'd taken the last cookie even if you didn't do it.

"Yes, I said yes!" I screamed.

I saw my parents were shaking. They were either furious or about to panic, and as they didn't have attacks like me, I knew it was the former. I looked to Momoe and motioned sharply for her to flee while she still had the chance. She looked like she didn't want to leave me alone, but I looked to Emiko, who was still crying and she nodded. She slipped out without our parents even noticing. Mantarou and Chiziru were looking at me with wide eyes and started backing their way down the hallway, back to their rooms.

"Are you pregnant?" Dad asked in that same low and steady voice that made me want to start crying.

"No," I told him honestly. "We're just getting married. We're not ready for a family. We don't have steady jobs or anything yet."

"Then why get married?" Mom demanded.

"Over the past couple of days, we realized just how easy it would be for us to lose each other. I want to live life to the fullest so that I don't regret anything if that happens. Ken feels the same way. Iori taught that to us. And if you two can't accept my decision that I made as a fully grown adult, then you can just kiss your invitation goodbye."

"We'll go," Mom said quickly, just as I knew she would. What would the neighbours think if she didn't go to her own daughter's wedding?

"But you're going to try to talk me out of it," I surmised.

And judging by the look in her eye, I hit the nail right on the head.


	25. 26: Love Connection

**U/N:** This is the introduction of one of my favourite characters... and it's kind of Sora's love plot heating up. I hate that her crest is love, it makes her so boring...

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2010**

**Chapter 26: Love Connection**

_**Sora:**_

"Just get in the car," I told Miyako with a grin. She nervously glanced over her shoulder and nodded, giving me a quick hug and turning, jumping into the car behind her. The driver turned the key and the engine began to hum. Soon the black car was driving off, down the road reading "just married" on the back in a very clichéd attempt to make their exit romantic. But with the luck she'd been having I was nervous that perhaps the car would break down, or... or well... anything. Something bad would happen I knew.

But my part was over. I couldn't help her anymore. I turned with a smile to the rest of the crowd, those who had been invited to the wedding. There weren't too many of them, but they were all smiling and waving the happy couple away now.

The sun was gone from the sky, and the moon and stars were shining above us. I knew that someone would have to pay for the mess in the building, but I was tired and didn't care. I wanted to go home... But I'd have to call a cab. I pulled out my phone and turned to leave, but someone grabbed my hand.

I turned around to see Taichi.

"Sora," he said, "You going home?" I nodded. "I'll drive you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be driving Ken and Miyako away?" I asked, pointing after the car.

"I let Mimi do it." Taichi grinned, "She really wanted to be a part of that wedding. So... You want me to drive you?"

"That's alright Taichi... I'll just—"

"No, I'll drive you." He smiled, "Come on," he began leading the way toward his car in the parking lot. "So... this was probably the worst wedding I've ever been to."

"Have you ever been to a wedding before?" I asked him.

"Just once," He laughed. "And I fell asleep—so I guess this one was better in the sense of entertainment."

"And in the sense of our friends becoming married, and happily ready to live their lives together." I said slowly.

"Yeah... that too I guess."

I didn't want to go any further into that, but I was jealous of Miyako. I wanted to be married—I wanted a family. I wanted more than _anything_ to have someone who I loved, and who would love me, for me. And Miyako had found that. She had found Ken... and together they were happy. I had found Taichi... or rather, he'd found me... I had thought it would be perfect. I'd thought that the two of us would be perfect, what with the childhood best friend thing we'd had going on. But it didn't work out between the two of us for some unknown reason. There I was again, pretending I didn't know why it didn't work out. It didn't work out because of Yamato. And it was my fault. Which was stupid of me... Taichi and I could have worked out... just not at that time. I looked up to him with a smile as he ranted about the hilarity of the food fight.

"And then you pretended you were dating me." Taichi finished flatly.

"I do believe that happened _before_ the food fight." I told him, my face turning red.

"Well, either way," he laughed, "Why'd you do that?"

"You know why I did that." I told him.

"Because you're secretly in love with me and didn't have any other way of telling people?" He joked.

I punched him playfully in the arm, but as hard as I could. "I wanted Yamato to be jealous." I said as he howled in pain.

"Well... you should challenge him to a boxing tournament and beat him." Taichi said, rubbing his arm where I had hit him, "Then he'd be jealous of you."

"I think that's more embarrassment about me winning." I said, "But thanks for your enthusiasm," I laughed. "I just... I don't know what to do. The world has opened every single door that it could for me, and I'm just sitting here, unsure of where to go and what to do next."

"With your dating life?"

"With everything." I said flatly. "I'm done my fashion courses with top marks, and now I've signed up for a course in philosophy for no good reason. I've won the tennis championship three years in a row, and I've been offered jobs as a florist, since I've been trained since I was a child."

"I think you're confused." Taichi said slowly, stopping his walking and turning to me, his hands on my shoulders. "You've listed three great accomplishments. That doesn't mean you're lost and don't know where to go—that means you've reached the top. And now, now that you're the Queen of everything, you need to break down the walls. Burst through the ceiling and go even higher. Create a fashion line, go to the Olympics, become famous with your flowers, but don't stop now. Don't stare at all those open doors—keep going. Life is a labyrinth, and those doors won't stay open forever... but if you choose the wrong door, you can always go back and try again. But you won't have to... I have faith in you Sora."

I smiled up at him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as I could. I had initially planned on kissing him, but I knew I would regret that. I didn't love Taichi. I didn't. Did I?

"Taichi!" A voice called as I pulled away from him. "Come here!"

"One second Sora," Taichi told me, "I'm needed." He grinned and patted me on the shoulder before running toward the sound of the voice.

I stood alone then, in the darkness surrounded by cars as the cool winds blew toward me.

"Sora?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice, and as I turned I found myself deflating from the high that Taichi had put me on. "Hello, Yamato."

"You look nice." He said slowly. He was standing in a grey suit, his arms folded behind his back. His blonde hair was spiked the way he would have it done while performing on stage.

"As do you." I said as formally as I could. "The lack of leather jacket works for you." He grinned and pulled his hands out from behind his back. He was holding a leather jacket in his hands. I smiled a little.

"At least it's a new one." He joked.

"I really have to go," I told him, turning to leave, unable to stand there and talk to him casually with the amount of awkward that was swimming between us. I knew I'd end up crying.

"I'm sorry." Yamato said for the millionth time. "I'm sorry I turned evil—but it wasn't my fault. It was Fanglongmon's fault."

"You said Fanglongmon never had any influence on you." I said.

"Sora..." Yamato whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry." I told him, turning around sharply. "I get that you want me to forgive you. But how can I? You snuck around behind my back and joined the dark side on your own free will and refused to listen to reason."

"Well when you put it that way..." Yamato muttered.

"What other way is there?" I asked.

"Well—"

"That was a rhetorical question." I told him with finality. "I'm sorry too though."

"For what?" He asked.

"For not explaining things to you, and for not making it clear." I said. "I need space. And time to forgive you. I don't know if there's any future for the two of us... but until you give me the space I need, I'll never know. I will never understand why you did what you did—but I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason." He tried to speak, but I cut him off, "I don't want to know your reason. But I know it's there... Yamato... I need you to go."

He nodded, and turned to leave, but as he was walking away he looked over his shoulder and said "I love you."

I didn't respond, and instead just watched him walk away. I heard someone coming behind me, and figured it would be Taichi, but as it got closer I heard that it wasn't footsteps...

"Sora..." Rei said, wheeling her chair next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Did you just listen to all of that?" I asked her, feeling my face turning red.

She nodded, "Sorry, it was hard not to. I'm waiting for my brother to come, and you were right there, and—"

"Rei, it's okay." I told her with a smile. "Do you think I'm being too harsh on him?"

"No..." Rei said, "I think you're being totally reasonable."

"Good... because for a while there, I thought that maybe—"

"Although." Rei cut me off. "I'm going to share with you something, okay?" I nodded. "Sometimes, when someone does something wrong, they're not the one at fault."

"You're saying it's_ my_ fault that he turned evil?" I asked, a strange emotion mixed with confusion sadness and anger, boiling inside of me.

"No, I'm not saying that at all." Rei said, "That was entirely his fault. But perhaps, the issue now, isn't the deed, but the unwillingness to forgive." I relaxed a little, and tried to process what Rei was saying. "He keeps saying that he's sorry... maybe he is."

Maybe Rei was right... perhaps it was my fault... but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. I couldn't forgive him... not for that. No. That's exactly what Rei was saying—unwillingness to forgive. I had to try.

"Do you have paper and a pen?" I asked Rei sharply.

"Of course I do." She smiled, pulling out a clipboard and a pen with a heart on the end of it. "It's my emergency cupid clipboard. I help my friends get together—I'm known as somewhat of a matchmaker."

I smiled as she handed me the board and the pen. "I wish my friends would do that to me. I've been trying to get Taichi a date forever. I got Koushiro and Mimi together, and helped Jou with his problems with Momoe—it's only a matter of time before all the couples are the way I want them..."

"Sounds like you've got an evil plan of your own." Rei laughed. "So who do you see yourself ending up with?"

My first thought was Yamato. The moment she said it, I could see us, standing together, watching our children open presents under the Christmas tree as he moved toward the piano to play a song. But then I thought Taichi... and I could see myself watching him and the kids play soccer together... I thought about Koushiro even, but I wasn't too pleased with the outcome of that one. I could never see myself liking Koushiro that way anyway.

"I don't know." I told her as I turned to the clipboard, and flipped through the first few pages which were covered with names and graphs and lists of likes and dislikes of all of her friends. I found a blank page and began to write.

_Yamato, I'm sorry I've been so cold and pushy lately. I don't mean to push you away—I know that I'm in the wrong, shutting you from my life completely. We were friends before we started dating, and we should be friends after. I just need a little bit more time. And then we can see what happens. I realized recently that I need to forgive you, and so I'm going to try, but I'm not there yet... I hope you understand... and I love you too. Sora._

"I'll be right back." I told Rei, taking the page from the clipboard, and handing that, and the pen back to her. I folded the paper into three and ran after Yamato who was talking to Takeru. He was wearing his leather jacket now, and even though I was still really mad at him, I had to admit that it looked really good on him.

"Sora?" Takeru asked, causing Yamato to turn around quickly.

"I... want to give you this." I told him, holding out the letter I'd just written.

"What happened to needing space?" Yamato asked.

"Please just take the letter..." I told him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take any more of the rejection Sora." He said flatly. "Through phone calls, text messages, in person, and now in written form... I can't do it."

I stepped forward and put it in the pocket of his jacket and looked up to him and tried to smile. When that failed, I turned and walked away as quickly as I could without making it look like I was running. When I found Rei again I turned to her, my head spinning. "Can you use that magic clip board of yours and get me a boyfriend?"

"What about Yamato?" Rei asked, looking between the two of us.

"To forgive him, I need to move on." I voiced words I didn't know had been floating around in my head.

"Yeah sure..." Rei smiled, pulling out her clipboard again, "I have... fifteen boys on this list—well fourteen. One doesn't count."

"Why doesn't one of them count?" I asked her, trying to see her list, as she pulled it closer to herself.

"One of them... well it's—"

"There you are Rei!" An accented voice said.

"My brother Neo." Rei finished as we both turned to see who had spoken. Neo was tall, with pure white hair. He was wearing rather casual clothes, a plaid shirt and jeans. But the colour of the plaid didn't go with his skin tone... I could help him with that...

"Oh, who is this?" Neo asked, stepping forward and passing Rei, and holding his hand out. I gave him my hand, ready to shake his, but he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I-I'm Sora." I said, my face turning red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sora," Neo grinned. "Sorry about the hand thing—that's how I was raised to greet pretty women."

I felt my face turn even redder as I tried to avoid eye contact with his big blue eyes.

"Sora..." Neo said, "That's a pretty name. Oh—how rude, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Neo Saiba. Though you likely already know that, having my sister as a friend. I'm sure she talks about me a lot."

"I don't actually." Rei said flatly, "Come on Sora, let's go find Taichi." I nodded in agreement. Neo was very over the top flirting with me, but I honestly couldn't say that I didn't like it. He was cute, and nice, and my friend's brother—it was perfect!

"We have to go home actually," Neo said, "Rei, mom is looking for you everywhere."

"You were supposed to cover for me." Rei growled.

"I did!" Neo insisted, "I put one of your toy dolls in your old wheelchair. I don't know why she didn't buy it..." He was joking of course. Rei groaned but couldn't hold back a smile, and I found myself in the same situation.

"I have to go Sora," Rei said, "See you another time?"

"Definitely." I told her with a smile as she began to wheel backwards, spinning around so her brother could take the lead and push her to their ride.

"It was very enchanting to meet you Sora," Neo smiled.

"Likewise." I said, finding myself picking up the accent Neo had. Soon though, Neo had taken his sister, and left. He glanced over his shoulder at me but turned back quickly when he saw that I was watching him.

"Sora!" Taichi's voice said, pulling me from my gaze. He was standing next to me. "I found you!" He laughed, "Sorry about that, apparently Mimi had the keys to Koushiro's car, so I had to help him find a ride home since it was my fault that Mimi left in the first place."

"It's okay." I told him with a smile, "Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," Taichi grinned, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me toward his car again. But I couldn't help myself as I looked over my shoulder for Neo, but he was gone. I could see him and me standing with our children in a clean, fancy home, as I made lunches for them and as Neo played with them happily... I hoped to see him again soon.


	26. 27: Fond Farewells

**U/N:** This was fun because i missed having Takeru and Hikari being best friends, and i believe it's the closest story to that of 05... so it's setting some things up, sooo i hope you like it, and are ready for 05 in only 18 days :D

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2011**

**Chapter 27: Fond Farewells**

_**Hikari:**_

I couldn't bear to even look at any of them.

They were all just staring at me with longing in their eyes as I said goodbye.

I stared down at my feet. I knew they were disappointed with me. Well... not all of them. Taichi was pleased that I'd found what I wanted to do with my life. The last I'd checked he had been smiling at me. I could tell he was a little sad that I'd be leaving him. I knew Daisuke was upset because he still didn't think I was ready for the world. That, and he'd have to move out of my house now that I was leaving. But Kurayami was with him through everything now, and she'd help him along. Miyako and Ken were here too, though I had a feeling Ken had only come because Miyako had made him come say goodbye to me. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted to hug her, and tell her that it would be okay, but I knew she's be met with crying from myself, and I was trying to remain calm and strong. Natsuni and Iori had come, each of them having recently graduated with me due to my illness holding me back a couple years. Natsuni was happy for me. That was what I was looking for, but Iori had looked at me as if this was me abandoning him in all he was going through. Mom and Dad were there with Kamemon and Agumon too, but other than the crying of my mother I knew each of them was happy for me.

But it wasn't any of them that made it so hard. It was Takeru, and the way he stared at me with his big blue eyes, clearly trying to hold the tears back. He didn't want to lose me to the unknown world that was America. We'd been together through everything. We'd been the tag team that never faltered. Always together. We'd had one rough patch a few years back, but even then we'd considered each other to be best friends. Was I really ready to leave him? What would happen to our friendship?

I finally looked back to the group of people who stood in the airport to see me off. The strangers seemed to avoid us, and it was likely due to Agumon who looked like a very odd shaped human underneath a cloak Taichi had borrowed from Koushiro. And of course Kamemon who refused to dress up to go out in public.

"_If the people of this world can't accept me for what I am and the things that I do, then what good are they?" He had said, "I will walk out there in my favourite shell. I'm staying, and they're all going to love me."_

I admired his confidence really...

"The flight is boarding." I told them.

"Why do you have to go?" Iori said loudly and suddenly.

"I have to go to school somewhere." I told them. "I chose America because it has a better program."

"You chose America because that's where Willis lives." Iori argued. "I know it, we all know it. You know it. Why lie?"

"I'm not lying, Iori." I told him with a small sigh. "Willis does live near the school I'm going to, and that's a bonus. We can try to fix this mess."

"What mess?" Mom and Dad asked as one.

I froze. I hadn't told them of the rocky relationship I'd had with him. I hadn't actually told them that we were even _in_ a relationship though I knew Mom knew. Though I was positive that Dad was oblivious to the situation.

I looked to Sora who shrugged her shoulders. She was the only one who really knew the whole story. I wanted to tell Takeru, but he didn't seem interested in anything that had to do with Willis. I shook my head and both Mom and Dad shrunk back as I made it clear that I wasn't going to explain what was going on.

"You're not pregnant though?" Dad asked with caution.

"No." I said with another shake of my head.

"And not engaged?" Mom asked, "You're much too young to get married." Both Ken and Miyako shot a glare toward her and she threw her hands up in defense. "Sorry!"

"I'm not getting married." I said. "I have to go guys," I told them.

"But why _now_?" Iori asked slowly. "Why can't you wait?"

I knew what he meant. I knew it was because his Grandfather was in the hospital. The doctors said that there was a good chance of recovery from his stroke though, and if I didn't know now then I wouldn't be able to get into the program they had accepted me into. I'd waited as long as I could... but I didn't leave him alone.

"_What do you mean?" Kurayami asked me._

"_I mean that I'm leaving you in charge" I told her. "I need you to watch out for him. Be there for him."_

"_Why me?" Kurayami asked, "Why not Miyako—or his girlfriend."_

"_Natsuni? They aren't dating." I said, "He'd tell me if they were... but I can't leave anyone else with him. Miyako has too much burden already."_

"_I have Daisuke." She said with a grin._

"_Please?"_

"_Why do you trust me so much?" Kurayami asked. "I keep breaking trust. I keep losing the battle of good versus evil... no one else trusts me. No one else gets me like you do. Why do you do this?"_

"_First of all," I said, "I trust you because you aren't the one who is losing the battle or breaking the trust. That was Fanglongmon. I see the good in you even when you can't. You're a good person Kurayami. You're one of my best friends. And second, Iori trusts you too. He forgave you faster than he'd ever forgiven anyone. He trusts you because, like me, he can see that there is a surplus of love and goodness inside of you. You would be the perfect partner for him. Plus you're his age."_

"_If I do will you help me shop for Christmas presents?" She asked._

"_I promise." _

"I'm sorry Iori." I told him slowly. He looked to Natsuni and then back to me and nodded, stepping forward and hugging me.

"Bye Hikari..." He said, "You have to make sure to call me a lot though since I'll never see you again."

"_What?_" Mom snapped, "You're coming home for Christmas Hikari!"

"Of course I am!" I laughed, "Iori is just being melodramatic."

"Isn't that just common knowledge?" He asked as he released me. He tried to smile, but his face fell as he stepped back.

At the same time, both Daisuke and Taichi stepped forward to hug me, but Taichi pushed Daisuke out of the way.

"She's _my_ sister!" Daisuke roared.

"Uh—dude!" Taichi said sharply, "My sister. Not yours." Daisuke lunged forward and grabbed Taichi around the waist and pulled him back. "Don't make me steal those goggles back Daisuke!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Daisuke yelled as the two of them fought to get to me. Suddenly Agumon was running toward me with a smile on his face as Kamemon leapt through the air and then landed on Agumon's head, taking on final leap into my arms to hug me as Agumon wrapped his arms around my legs. Taichi and Daisuke laughed and ran to join the group hug.

Miyako let out a yelp and dragged both Ken and Kurayami into the hug as Sora and Natsuni dragged Iori again.

Soon enough they had all let go, and Mom and Dad were standing in front of me looking at me in a way I'd never seen before. They were proud, and sad, but also happy. I couldn't place their emotion, but Mom kissed me on the forehead and hugged me suddenly as Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck Chipmunk." He said to me with a wink. Finally Mom let go of me and the two of them stepped back to the group again. I looked at Takeru who raised his hand slowly and waved to me. I waved back and then leaned down to pick up my luggage.

"Good bye everyone..." I said. I'd been successful in holding back my tears as I stepped backward and through the airport doors as they all said their final farewells.

Gatomon was waiting for me in the Digital World in America... I couldn't wait to see her there. I needed something to hold me together. She would be the only familiar face until I could figure out how to get to Michael and Tatum without finding Willis... I couldn't see him right now. And this would be hard, what with Ms Mary Kennedy and Michael Washington Senior dating...

As I walked onward with my life I couldn't help but feel I was missing something. Something that would make everything easier... easier to go, easier to leave them all...

"Hikari!"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Takeru running toward me. I dropped my luggage as he wrapped his arms around me, his hat flying off and falling to the ground as I hugged him back.

"Hikari," he said slowly. "I'm going to miss you." He was crying I could tell without looking, and that's when I failed. The tears began pouring from my eyes as I gripped him tighter.

"I'll miss you too Takeru..." I said slowly, biting my lip as he pulled back and stared down at me. "But we'll be together again soon enough."

"We always end up together Hikari." He said with a laugh. "We're best friends, that's how these things work." I nodded as he hugged me one last time. "Now go to Willis. Talk to him—and fix what happened. You two can't keep breaking up if you're gonna marry him."

"How did you know what was going on?" I asked him, "Did Sora tell you?"

"She didn't have to." He smiled, "I know my best friend. And I know that the two of you are talking about marriage. But you need to fix your problems first. And I'm going to help you do that."

"You'd do that?" I asked, shocked.

"I'd love to." He said with a smile. "But you'd better go. You're going to miss your flight."

I nodded. "Goodbye Takeru... thank you!" I turned around, picking up my luggage again, feeling like I was ready suddenly as if Takeru had fixed all my problems. Maybe he could help Willis and I get back into a solid relationship.

I could have sworn I'd heard Takeru say something, but when I looked back, he was just smiling at me and waving. I smiled back and then turned on with the rest of my life.


	27. 28: Blundered Exchange

**Y/N:** Last update before the New Years rush tomorrow! Happy New Year's Eve everybody, and I can't wait to start 05 with you tomorrow! :) Oh, and please review if you have a chance. Okay, happy reading!

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2012**

**Chapter 28: Blundered Exchange**

_**Koushiro:**_

In hindsight, I might have overestimated my mother's comprehension skills. I thought it had been fairly obvious, considering the number of times I'd gone to her for advice, but she didn't seem to grasp the concept.

It also would have been nice to _know_ that she hadn't understood. You know, _before_ I announced my immediate plans for my future.

"What?" she asked staring at me blankly.

"I am moving out," I repeated, this time only giving her the simplest explanation.

"Yes," she said. "I heard that part. Who did you say you were moving in with?"

"Mimi and Sora," I commented.

"Alright," she said nodding. "Darling I don't understand. You aren't one of _those_ guys are you?"

"I don't know which variety you are referring to mother," I said, struggling to create an answer that would satisfy her.

"You don't," she whispered. "Not with _two_ girls…"

"No," I said quickly. "Sora's just my best friend mother. I wouldn't, not with her. Not ever."

"Good," she said in relief. "I knew I raised you right. I was just curious. Forgive me."

"It's fine, really," I said awkwardly. I wasn't a two-timer. Besides, I'd barely gotten _one_ girlfriend. Without Sora, I never would've been able to do it. I owed her a lot. "It's about rent money anyway."

"I thought you were moving into a house," Mom asked me. "Is it an apartment?"

"No, it's a house. Mimi pays a mortgage, and with her restaurant opening soon, her finances are stretched thin. She offered to let Sora and I move in, should we pay rent, at least until her restaurant is able to stand on its own. And now that Taichi has hired me as his "adviser" and researcher, I'm actually able to do so," I explained. Taichi had been brutal in his job interview, insisting that I answer even the strangest of questions, and pretending as though he didn't know me at all. It would've been fine, had he not specifically asked me whether, when in a dire situation, one should save a human girl or a laptop.

"Right, Mimi," Mom murmured. "She's such a good friend to you. It's sweet of you to help her when she's struggling. But does her house have enough bedrooms? Is there really enough space for you all?"

"It's plenty big enough mother," I said rolling my eyes. "And we'll only need the two bedrooms really anyway."

"Are Sora and Mimi sharing?" she questioned. "I would've thought they were different enough for that to cause problems."

"They could share, they're capable of it. Both of them have an unhealthy attraction to shopping," I said with a shudder. It was difficult to procure excuses to avoid being brought along on such trips. "But that's not what I meant."

"Surely you're not sharing with either of them," Mom said sounding scandalized.

"Well…yeah," I said embarrassed. I could feel my face turning bright red immediately. "It's been awhile, and we're ready to live together."

"Darling," Mom said. "Living with someone and sharing a room are two very different things. Are you sure Sora is alright with this?"

"Yeah," I said feeling slightly confused, and not enjoying the feeling at all. Why was she worried about Sora? It didn't make sense.

"I need you to be completely honest with me, because something simply isn't adding up for me," she told me. "Can you do that?"

"I'm typically brutally honest mother," I told her.

"Good," she said. "Now are you and Sora _really_ just friends?"

I narrowed my eyes at her as I tried to see what she was getting at.

"Yes," I said, analyzing her reaction. Her eyebrows furrowed and she started to frown. "What is it that you don't understand?"

"Who is sharing a room?" she asked sounding so confused.

"I'm sharing with Mimi," I told her, still not sure how she didn't manage to grasp that. We'd been dating for two years. Why would I suddenly decide to share a room with Sora whilst moving in with my girlfriend?

"But why?" she asked.

"She asked me to," I told her. "And I thought it would be rather prodigious actually, so I agreed."

"But if she gets a boyfriend, or you get a girlfriend, won't it be awkward?" she questioned innocently.

That was the moment I realized I had never actually sat her down and told her that I was dating Mimi. I really should have done so, but I'd thought she knew. She was always giving me advice, telling me what girls like, what she thought would be a cute outing, what to get Mimi for her birthday even.

It really surprised me that she _didn't_ know. I didn't try to hide it or anything. I did, however, feel quite uncomfortable still doing anything more than holding Mimi's hand whilst in the public eye…and that _did_ include my parents.

And other than with Sora, I never took the time talk about my feelings. Mimi had a hard enough time talking to me about them, and she dragged them out of me. Sora was the only one I felt comfortable enough with to entrust everything, knowing she'd never judge, and instead help me work through them.

"She has a boyfriend," I told my mother after a silence that was probably much too long.

"And he doesn't mind?" she asked in shock.

"He actually finds it rather prodigious," I said, repeating my earlier statement.

"Does he now?" she asked, finally seeming to grasp what I was trying to explain.

"Very much so, yes," I said nervously. I was suddenly very unsure about the whole situation. I didn't want my relationship with my mother to be strained, as Mimi's was with her own. Other than Taichi and Hikari, and perhaps Takeru, none of my friends had a particularly good relationship with their parents. I didn't want to be another one of those numbers.

And would I be able to bring myself to move in with Mimi if my mother didn't approve of it? Probably not. She was so pure hearted, so open-minded about everything. If she didn't give me her stamp of approval, I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. Her opinion was important to me.

And I didn't want her to abandon me like Mimi's mother had her.

Because Mimi still had that bond through blood, even when her mother refused to acknowledge her. Mine didn't. I wasn't _technically _theirs. If they didn't want me anymore, they didn't need to keep me.

Yes, I was a grown man, but I wanted that feeling of family. I was scared of giving it up. And thus, I waited with baited breath as she contemplated her decision.

"Then, though I wish he'd told me before hand, I'm happy for him," she said with a soft smile. "Did you think I wouldn't be?"

"Yeah, something like that," I said sheepishly.

"I was so sure you liked Sora," she told me. "You're with her all the time."

"Not all the time," I corrected. "Just a lot of it. I'm with Mimi for most of the rest."

"And you'll all be together in this new house," Mom told me. "How wonderful for you."

"Thank you," I said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I just have to switch my address for mailing purposes and then everything is set."

"Speaking of mail," Mom said suddenly. She ran out of the room in a rush, leaving me to wonder just what she was talking about. It wasn't until she came back in clutching a simple white envelope that I knew what she meant. "This came for you this morning."

"Who's it from?" I asked. More to myself than anything, as I knew she wouldn't have the answer, and I was innately curious by nature.

"I don't know," she said anyway. "I didn't recognize the return address."

I shrugged and opened the letter.

_Dear Koushiro,_

_You don't know me. And I don't know you. That, to me anyway, is a problem, as you are one of my few remaining relatives. I realize that you may be perfectly content with your birth father's very distant cousin acting as your father, and if you don't want me poking my nose in where it doesn't belong, then that's okay. But I thought I ought to give it a chance._

_I'm alone now. I don't have any family to speak of, save for you. I hope you at least consider my offer to meet, and allow me the opportunity to feel a part of a family once more._

_Sincerely, your first-cousin-by-birth,_

_Gansuko Izumi._

"Wow," I said staring at the letter in shock. It was short and to the point. And I needed to know more. I looked to the bottom and found a phone number in the post script. I was going to have to call him. I had to. Didn't I spend a few moments mere minutes earlier worrying about being a part of a family? Now this Gansuko, whoever he was, was feeling the same thing.

And he was the blood connection I'd been hoping for all my life.

My mother was looking at me anxiously. She could tell it was important, but she didn't know whether it was good or bad news.

"I have a cousin," I told her. The words felt foreign on my tongue. "I have a cousin."


	28. First Love

**U/N:** Here's some Sora for those of you who might've been missing her. This could have gone up a while ago, but just didn't and I'm not really sure why. So here xD

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Year: 2005**

**First Love**

_**Sora:**_

"I don't know what to say!" I hissed to Miyako who was on the phone with me. I was walking down the street toward a familiar place to ask someone very important to me, a very important question.

"Just tell him," Miyako insisted, "I bet he'd like it if you were upfront about it."

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Miyako argued, "I don't even know him very well, why are you asking me?"

"Because you were the first person I figured would understand my problems." I told her as I stopped at a street corner for the lights to change, "Besides, you're also the only one with a boyfriend."

"Ken and I aren't dating!" Miyako insisted.

"Uh huh," I said with a grin, "Sure."

"Sora!" Miyako said, and I could tell she was blushing. It was suddenly my new duty to get the two of them to date. And I knew just how to do it. I'd just need a rumour, a batch of cookies, and Ken's mother... "Look, I don't know what to tell you, so I'm just going to call Mimi."

"That's such a long distance though!" I gasped as the lights changed, but Miyako had already pulled her phone from her and began dialling numbers. I walked across the street with a few others who had also crowded around the corner. I waited a few moments and soon enough Miyako was back.

"Hello?" she asked in English before settling on her Japanese instead, "This is Miyako Ichi—I mean Inoue." I couldn't help but grin at her, "Is Mimi home?"

"Oh hello Miyako!" It was Mimi's dad who was pleased to hear one of Mimi's old friends contacting her. "I've not seen you in a while!"

"Three years, since I came to visit you all, yes." Miyako said quickly. I didn't know she'd gone to visit Mimi—why hadn't she invited me? We could've had fun together! Not that I had any money to actually travel to America, but maybe my dad would help pay... "Is... Mimi there?" Miyako asked, cutting into Mr Tachikawa's story.

"Ah, yes, sorry." He said disheartened.

There was a moment of silence and then Mimi's voice came on in English, "Hey? Michael? What's up?"

She thought we were Michael? I wasn't totally sure what she'd just said, but my reaction came quickly, "I'm not Micahel." Miyako and I said together.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mimi asked quickly, this time in Japanese.

"It's me!" I laughed, "Sora!"

"And Miyako!"

Mimi screamed loudly into the phone with excitement, "Oh my God! How are you both? Oh! I'm so happy to hear from you—emails are getting more and more boring—besides every time Koushiro replies to me I have to use the dictionary like seven times! It's getting exhausting!"

"Mimi," Miyako said very seriously. "Sora's finally going to do it."

She didn't need to explain any further, Mimi knew what it was. "Oh. My. God." She screamed into the phone again. I pulled it away from my ear and rolled my eyes, straightening my tank top. It was late Spring, and the sun was making everything very, very hot. "Keep me on the line when you do it!"

"I'm not doing that." I told her flatly, rolling my eyes. "God Mimi. Invasive much?"

"I'm sorry," Mimi said, "Actually I'm not, just do it!"

"No!" Miyako and I insisted.

"Listen," Miyako explained further, "We need to know how she should do it. I don't know him well enough to say for sure."

"Oh that's a good question." Mimi hummed. A second later there was a tapping sound as she thought.

"Sora?" I focused away from the phone and saw Jou walking past me, on the phone as well. He was wearing a tweed blazer and a bowtie. "Where are you going?"

"Koushiro's house." I told him with a half-hearted smile, trying to get away.

His face lit up and he smiled at me, "Cool, cool—who are you talking to?" Why was he being so nosey? He was probably bored. His classes were out now—he'd just finished his first year at college.

"Mimi and Miyako," I told him. "What about you?"

"Oh, it's Iori." He said, "Add us in the line."

"Oh alright," I laughed, turning from him and dialling his number, and then Iori's. I finally put the phone back to my ear and winced.

"Sora, if you are still alive, say something." Mimi said frantically, "If you don't respond soon I'm going to get on a plane and find a way to bring you back to life. I swear to it."

"Calm down Mimi," I sighed, "I'm fine."

"Oh good!" Mimi gasped, "I thought I was going to have to spend all my money on a ticket instead of on these really cool boots."

"Your boots cost the same as a plane ticket?" Iori asked. Mimi squeaked in fear at the new voice, but calmed quickly and laughed nervously.

"Yes well, they're very nice boots." Mimi said.

"That's crazy." Iori sighed, "The most I've ever spent on a pair of footwear was like—"

"Hi guys!" Jou cut across him with an excited smile. He waved to me and then was walking again, down the street. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little before continuing on my own way.

"Hey Jou!" Miyako said happily. "How have you been?"

"Guys!" I cut in, "I'm almost there. I don't know what to say! Someone help me!"

"What's even going on?" Iori asked.

"Later," Jou said quickly, "What's your plan so far."

"To walk up to him, and to just say it." I said, "How do you think he'll react?"

"Don't do it like that." Mimi hissed.

"Well we called you for a reason," Miyako said, "What's your idea?"

"I told you all when Sora disappeared." Mimi said, "I have no idea. I've never gotten up the courage to say _anything _to him."

"Wait," Jou said defensively, "What do you want to say to him?"

"Later Jou," Mimi rolled her eyes—I couldn't see her though. She was in America. I could just tell though. I just knew. "Like I was saying you need to call little miss wall-flower herself."

"You mean Hikari?" Iori asked, "I wouldn't call her a wall-flower."

"Maybe," Mimi admitted, "But she's too nice for her own good, which means she knows everyone more than we all do. Just call her. She'll know exactly what to say!" I wasn't sure Mimi had any idea what she was talking about since Hikari was certainly not a wall-flower, but at the same time, she had a point. Hikari would know exactly what to say to him.

"What's going on?" Iori asked again.

"Someone explain to him while I call Hikari," I said, as I pulled the phone away from my ear again and dialled Hikari's home number.

I ignored the others talking while the phone rang and finally someone picked up the phone but it wasn't Hikari. "Yagami residence, how may I help you?"

"Oh Ken," I laughed, "You're so polite."

"Sora?" Ken asked, suddenly worried, "What's wrong? Who else is there?" Everyone said their names all at once except for Miyako who awkwardly added it at the end. Oh I was _so_ going to get them to date.

"Nothing is wrong." I said, "What are you doing at Hikari's house?"

"Well Taichi is gone," Ken explained, "So before her mom could get her to have bonding time she invited us over."

"Us?" Mimi asked, "Who is us?"

"Daisuke, Takeru and I." Ken said with a simple shrug, "Why?"

"Why wasn't I invited?" Miyako asked.

"And me?" Iori complained.

"Iori, aren't you in Spain?" Ken asked.

"Oh, right." Iori said awkwardly.

"And Miyako, I've been calling you all day, but you wouldn't answer your phone." Ken explained, "You want Hikari?"

"Oh..." Miyako said quietly.

"Yes please," I said to him.

"No," Jou said, "Put it on speaker—then we can all talk."

"Alright," Ken said. After about thirty seconds and getting Takeru's help, Ken had managed to put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Hikari asked. "Who is this?"

"Sora, Miyako, Mimi, Jou and Iori." Miyako explained.

"And me and Takeru," Daisuke said quickly.

"Yes I'm aware," Miyako said, obviously upset about how she hadn't gotten to the get together at Hikari's place.

"What are we talking about?" Takeru asked, "Why isn't Yamato on the line? Or Taichi or Koushiro?"

"Because this was a private conversation," I said simply, "It doesn't matter—I'm going to do it finally."

"You are?" Takeru and Hikari exclaimed with different emotions. Hikari of course was excited, and Takeru was groaning.

"Do what?" Daisuke asked.

"_It_." Ken said—even he knew what it was? How was that?

"And why'd you call?" Hikari asked, "What do you need?"

I didn't answer immediately, I was already standing in front of Koushiro's house. I was there—I needed advice that instant. "I need to know what to say."

"Just tell him." Hikari said simply.

"Or don't?" Takeru suggested.

"No, I'm doing it." I said quickly, "But I can't just say it can I? It's been so long, it needs a bit of build up?"

"No," Hikari said, "Just say it. It'll be perfect if you just open the door, and say it to him. Just say it."

Suddenly the door was opening.

"Oh God—bye guys!" I said. I heard multiple cries of goodbye and then hung up my phone, putting in into the pocket of my jean capris and then looked up to the doorway. "Yamato?" I asked. He was standing in the doorway, looking out to me as if I was crazy.

"Just gonna stand there all day?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same reason you are." Yamato laughed.

"Oh I doubt that." I said nervously.

"Oh?" He said, his face falling, "Well, come in." I nodded and rushed up the front steps and slid past him and into Koushiro's house. I slipped my shoes off and allowed Yamato to lead me into Koushiro's bedroom. Koushiro was there, laying on the bed, throwing a ball toward the wall and letting it bounce back to him. "I assume you're looking for Koushiro?"

"Sora?" Koushiro asked, sitting up straighter suddenly, "What's up?"

"I'm..." I looked from Koushiro to Yamato and shook my head, "I-I'm actually looking for—"

"Sora?" I spun around and found myself face to face with Taichi. The person I was looking for. It was now or never wasn't it? I couldn't put it off any longer. It was really important for me to just say it, even if Yamato and Koushiro were in the room...

"Taichi," I said boldly, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" He asked, his face turning red. Why was his face turning red? That was crazy.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "Alright," I said, "I..."

"Just say it." Yamato groaned angrily, leaning against the wall.

He was right. I had to just say it... I knew I could do it—I just had to, well... do it!

"I forgive you for the hairpin thing!" I blurted suddenly.

"Will you go out with me?" Taichi asked.

Everyone in the room froze and silence overtook us. I was staring up at Taichi, wide eyed. I'd just come to tell him that I forgave him—and then he asked me out which was totally random and uncalled for and...totally welcome.

"I'm sorry," Taichi said suddenly, "I thought you were going to say something else."

"I will." I said suddenly, "Go out with you. Friday?"

"Nah, too far away." Taichi said, his face suddenly breaking out in a grin, "How about tonight? Seven o'clock?"

"Or right now?"

"Right now sounds awesome." Taichi said, he looked to Koushiro and Yamato and nodded briefly before taking my hand and rushing toward the front door, leading me on my very first date, with my very first crush—Yamato was right! Forgiving him was the first step for our relationship—and I just had a feeling it was going to be a really good one.


	29. 35: Unholy Trinity

**Y/N: ** I really enjoyed writing as the queen in this one (the Summer Queen specifically) and I always love a good chance to explore any of our characters in their younger days, especially Alias III members. I hope you enjoy this three part one-shot expanding on the limited background you know of the Alias III as young children.

**U/N:** This is the first of three Allias III one-shots, and my sister may have already covered this so I'l keep it short just in case she didn't. We were going to update a chapter today, but these three had to go up first, then the chapter will go up on Wednesday, but there is a chapter like every day. That's an exaggeration, but with everything in our schedule you're more likely to fall behind than be waiting for something to read from us, so that's good I suppose. I hope you like it, aaaaaaand I wrote Mari. Obviously :P

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing and UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 35: Unholy Trinity**

_**Mari:**_

"And _that_ is the point of sharing." The lady said. I didn't really know who she was though. She'd never been here before. She must've been new here. But she was real weird. She had really pretty skin, but it was kinda blue. Her hair was short and twisty, and it was dark but it also had blue in it. She also wasn't wearing normal people clothes like the other ladies. Her clothes were very pretty. She was wearing a nice and pretty short dress and a sparkly headband. "Now, does anyone know the meaning of honour?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to my bestest friend Miyako, her hand was up in the air.

"Miss Inoue?" The lady said with a smile.

"It means to do the right thing." Miyako said with a smile. I looked back to the blue lady who nodded.

"That is correct, have a biscuit!" The lady said. Miyako jumped up with joy and ran toward the tray of cookies. "And does anyone know what the word... tenacious means?"

The entire day-care was real quiet for a bit until the lady talked again. "One one hand it means to be over-confident. It means to be so defensive where you could be... almost mean. But on the other hand... it means to have a backbone, to—" I threw my hand in the air suddenly. "Yes Rebecca?"

"My name is Mari!" I said quickly, not real sure how the lady knew my middle name. "I gotta pee."

"Can you try to answer the question?"

"Can I pee?"

"If you try to answer the question," She said with a nice smile, "What does it mean to have a backbone?"

"To be a verterbrake." Miyako said quickly.

"Vertebrate." The lady corrected, "Well done Miyako, that is one way to say that. But what does it mean to figuratively have a backbone?" Her eyes turned to me again and I panicked. I didn't know! She was using such big words! I remembered that mean ol' bully telling me to get a backbone before though...

"To fight back?" I asked. "Tell people when they're wrong."

"And stand up for yourself." The lady said, "To be passionate for what is right and what is wrong. That's correct Rebecca. Now you may use the washroom."

"And I get a cookie when I come back?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded. "And my name is Mari."

I jumped to my feet and ran to the bathroom which was super good because I almost maybe could have peed my pants! But I didn't because I got there in time. I almost forgot to wash my hands, but I remembered.

When I walked out the door I headed back to the classroom, but I heard someone crying so I turned and looked to them.

There was the mean boy who tried to pick on me sometimes, and he was pushing a little boy around. Oh no! He was being mean again! I'd have to tell a teacher! But if I told on him I'd get in lots of trouble.

"Are you gonna do something?" I looked over and saw a little girl with short hair with blue in it. She looked a lot like the lady from before.

"No." I said quickly, "He'll pick on me too."

"Well won't you feel better knowing that you've done the right thing?" The little girl asked. She sounded pretty smart and she had a real good point. And I knew that I should have done the right thing. I knew that I should have helped the boy, or told a teacher to help... but I couldn't. I didn't want to get in trouble by the mean boy.

"You have to do something Mari!" The girl said quickly, "If you don't that little boy might get hurt!"

"I... I can't!" I cried out after thinking real hard about it. I was scared. I didn't want to be hurt. I didn't want to be a tattletale. And I really didn't want to be late for coming back to class!

"Are you sure that's what you pick?" The girl asked me.

I nodded and turned, running back to the class. I was almost crying but I couldn't let Miyako see that I was sad. I had to stay super happy otherwise she might think I was a baby. But I wasn't a baby! I was almost five years old! And I was a super good girl. Even though I knew I'd just done a super bad thing.

_**Sigma (As Told By the Queen):**_

The human world, Earth, was a strange one. Of that I was certain. There was a distinct lack of whimsy that my own world, the Land of Dreams, possessed. Wishing was all it took in my home to achieve your dreams and goals. Earth demanded a lot more from her people. Hard work and countless hours, months, years and still humans might not reach their desires. Some could spend an entire lifetime, and never grasp success.

I only hoped that Earth would be kinder to me and my sisters on our search. We needed children that could grow and develop into the kind, hard working souls that could one day help to save all of our worlds. It was my duty to ensure that this child was brimming with desire, as his future crest would dictate. My sisters were sure it was too early, but with this particular crest, I thought it best to strike whilst he was still so impressionable. Younger children often had the most vivid dreams and simplest desires.

His parents were hosting a human social event, where they laid out various possessions, and haggled with their visitors, trying to get the best price for their used wares. I found it strange, that they would hope to gain more than the items worth by talking lively with their customers, and acting friendly. Perhaps they truly were friendly people, and I was simply undervaluing their old things…but somehow, I doubted it.

And then my eyes landed on the boy in question. A tiny boy, despite his three years. He was smaller than any other three year old I'd happened upon during my search. His blonde hair was voluminous, and fell in gentle curls around his cherub face. His face was alight in a smile, and he played with the round, little toes on his right foot. He pulled at them, lifting his foot into the air, before toppling over onto his back. The perfect picture of childhood innocence…and the perfect canvas for the man he could become.

The small blue blanket that was spread out underneath him was separate from the event his parents had thrown together, and I found it odd that they'd not once looked in on him, choosing instead to compete against one another in order to get the most money from their customers. The boy didn't mind though, so I wandered to the table nearest to him. It was piled with toys, barely played with. I wondered if they were there simply because his parents wanted to get money from them, rather than let them achieve their initial purpose: to entertain their child. I noticed his blanket was bare of all toys, leaving him with only the toes on his feet to play with.

I cast a cursory glance at his parents, and once assured that they would not interrupt me, I picked up a round ball, and "accidentally" dropped it on the ground, allowing it to hit my foot so that it rolled to the small boy. His eyes lit up immediately, and he reached for it with both hands. He smiled, letting out a giggle as he raised the ball into the air.

I smiled at him, and made my way over, as it to retrieve the ball I'd "dropped."

"Hello there," I told him softly. He looked up to me with wide eyes, but his smile stayed in place. "You have much to achieve when you grow older. You must never be afraid to dream, to want something bad enough that you strive for it."

He let out a gurgle, and then laughed again. "You pwetty."

"Thank you," I told him. Perhaps my sisters were right. He could not heed my warnings if he could not focus. I ran my hands down my black blazer, ensuring that it was in place, and smoothed down my skirt before sitting—with my legs crossed daintily to the side—one the ground beside him. He stared at my green blouse and then pointed to the grass.

"Same!" he cheered.

"Very close," I agreed. "Do you like the ball?"

"Uh huh," he said.

"Do you understand me?" I inquired.

"Uh huh," he said proudly.

"Good," I said. "Now, please promise me that you will hold on to your desires, but never be greedy, do not allow the darkness to taint the purity of your soul. You have big dreams and desires inside of you, I can see it. But if you allow others to suppress them, you'll never reach your full potential."

"Uh…" he said, staring at me with a clueless expression on his face. Then he smiled, and I cheered to myself. My sisters were wrong! He _was_ old enough to learn this lesson. He raised the ball to my face. "Look!"

I sighed. He didn't understand.

"How did you get this, Kiyoko?" a man asked, reaching down and taking the ball from him. The boy's lips quivered when his father took his toy. "Did you want this?" he asked me.

"I believe the boy does," I said, shaking my head.

"No," his dad said firmly. "He's outgrown it. He doesn't want it anymore."

The boy on the ground reaching out with his fingers seemed to disagree. I raised my eyebrow to say as much.

"He doesn't want it. It's a child's toy. He's not a child anymore. He's due to start studying soon. He's too far behind as it is," the boy's father told me.

"And he is not allowed to fuel his imagination?" I asked, horrified.

"No," the man said. "His future is set. He doesn't need an imagination. Just facts, intelligence. I won't dare expose him to the whims of the imagination. He needs structure. And I'll give that to him."

This man, this horrible, pitiful man was singlehandedly ensuring the destruction of all of our worlds. If this boy could not grow into the man that I needed him to be, then we could be lost forever! I nearly used my magic on him to persuade him to change his mind, but the look in his eye was also present in his wife's, who had come to see what the commotion was.

The boy was not allowed to dream, to want things, to desire them.

I cleared my head. If he could not be the man I needed, I would have to find another that could replace him. Someone to do his job for him. And until this boy was able to break free of the chains his parents had tied around him, he would not be able to assist this new child. I would have to come back later, to assess his growth, to see if he could hold on to the few words of wisdom I'd managed to give before his father's presence kept me from sharing more.

"No," his father said, noticing that the boy wanted the ball from him as I backed away from the boy I was _so sure_ would be a part of our salvation. It was with a heavy heart that I watched the boy sit back down, resigned, with no tears in his eyes. He was already broken. I could only hope that he could reach deep inside himself and mend the tears on his own.

I turned away from him, and walked down the road, away from the sale on their lawn. I had a new child to discover, hopefully one that was more prepared for this mission.

_**Hideto:**_

All of the kids were having a lot of fun, running around and playing with the soccer ball that our substitute teacher provided during recess. Only one kid asked if I wanted to play too. I didn't. I told him so. He just shrugged his shoulders and ran off after the ball. I sighed and sat down on the grass, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them. I rested my chin on my right knee and just kept watching. They were having so much fun. I wished I could have fun. I couldn't though. Dad said I did it wrong. He said I did everything wrong. No matter how hard I try, I should have tried harder. I get all but one question right on a pop quiz and I get a lecture about that _one question_ I missed. I just wasn't good enough. Not like my big brother and sister.

My brother was an athletic wonder. It was like looking at art, seeing him run through a gymnast routine, and like watching a wild stallion as he raced across the tracks. Dad said so. Dad was so proud of him. He wasn't perfect in school, but Dad didn't care because he was so brilliant in other areas.

My sister was Dad's intellectual angel. She could spend weeks studying without complaint. She never got a question wrong, and the only time she ever did, she only got half a mark taken off. She cried into buckets of ice cream for six hours. I know because Dad made _me_ get the ice cream for her.

I was their little gopher boy. Not good enough in athletics and not perfect when it came to the strict facts of school testing. I preferred subjects where interpretation was needed. Reading a short story and locating the symbolism was fun. I loved being able to describe what I felt when I heard the rhythmic verse of a poem. I even loved dance week in gym class, because we were just meant to _feel_ the music. Dad didn't put much stock into those subjects though. He said they were too wishy-washy for his tastes. He needed cold, hard proof of my successes. He didn't need to know interpretations.

Hibiki the wonder, Aina the angel, Hideto the disappointment. That was how he introduced us. He might not have used those words, but that's what he meant. I wasn't good enough for my family. No matter how hard I tried, I would never be good enough. I was only in the second grade, I already knew that. So I gave up. I didn't try more than absolutely necessary to pass a test. I didn't want to get my hopes dashed if I built them up to high. I turned out that it didn't matter anyway. I was just as successful _not_ trying as I was when I tried. I figured I might as well save myself all the heartache.

That's why I didn't have any friends. Not really anyway. There was one boy who wouldn't take no for an answer, but I didn't do anything friendly. I didn't do anything unfriendly either though. Neo was his name. He seemed determined to crack me, to get a look inside my head. I didn't know if I wanted him to see what was in there. I was such a disappointment. I was ashamed of myself all the time. I didn't want him to know that. He thought I was just the cool, mysterious kid that sat at the other side of his sister's classroom. Boy was he wrong.

I kept my head down when the teachers spoke, and if they asked me a question, I just ignored them until they chose someone else. I'd been given so many notes for my father about disrupting the class. I never gave them to him though, even though I was supposed to. I was already ashamed of myself, I didn't want him to be even more so.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?"

I didn't need to look to know that it was our pretty substitute teacher talking. She had such a vibrant excitement in her voice all the time. Her reddish brown hair bounced with every step she took and her bright red blouse really made her pearly white smile stand out. She also had a bright purple skirt…which I was pretty sure made her outfit clash, and it kind of hurt my eyes, but she had a really bright and loud personality too, so it made sense she'd dress that way.

"I don't play games," I told her.

"Why not?" she asked, sounding confused.

"I'm not good enough at them," I said.

"It's not about whether you win or lose, it's about having fun," she told me with a soft smile.

"Dad says it's about winning. I don't win, so I don't play," I said. "Can't lose that way. Then he's happy."

"But you're not happy," she noticed.

"I'm not _un_happy," I countered.

"You're just there," she agreed. "I bet you are a really good player, and you just don't realize it yet. You need to practice, to let loose and have fun sometimes, Hideto. You need to be proud of yourself. Can you do that?"

"No," I said moodily. "I'm not good at anything."

"You're good at doing nothing," she muttered. I didn't think I was supposed to hear her. She shook her head and talked louder the next time. "Go play Hideto. It's important to learn to feel good about yourself."

"I'm fine," I said. "Why don't you go play?"

"I'm the teacher," she said. "I can't play. It wouldn't be fair."

"I'd just mess it up if I played," I told her grumpily. Why could she just leave me alone? Couldn't she see that I was much better at being alone than I was when I was with other people? I hated that I never felt good enough. When the others weren't around, I didn't have to feel that. I didn't have to compare myself to others, didn't have to hear my father's shame over having me as a son.

"You are a good boy," she insisted. "You have a great future ahead of you. If only you could see it like I do. You're needed, Hideto. You'll find friends, _best_ friends, and people that accept you for everything that you are and will become. Find that sense of pride deep within your heart and let it come out!"

I thought about it. Her words sounded nice. I really wished they could be true. But then I caught sight of Rei on the soccer field. She was Neo's sister, and she was always really nice to me. She was a really good player too, and she was so smart. Neo was just as smart—smarter even. I wasn't good enough to be friends with either of them. They'd just be disappointed in me too.

I shook my head hard, trying to lose that sense of disappointment in my heart. I didn't need friends, I didn't _want_ them. No sense raising hope only to have it crash. There was never any point. I wasn't good enough.

"No," I told her.

She gaped at me like a fish out of water. She couldn't imagine that anyone would say no to her wonderful ideas of the future. But that's all they were: ideas. The future changed every day. Today it might be happy and bright, but tomorrow it could be scary and horrible. It was better not to take that chance.

"B-But," she stammered.

"I'm trying to watch the game," I told her. "Aren't you supposed to be the referee or something?"

"I am," she agreed.

"Then go ref the game and leave me alone," I told her, narrowing my eyes when she paused. Her eyes looked so disappointed as she turned away. I hated that. I hated that she didn't even know me and knew what a disappointment I was. I knew she was just making the future up. It couldn't be as good as she thought. I wasn't good enough for that.


	30. 36: Digital Aids

**Y/N: ** They've had a bit of time to grow since the last one-shot, but the Alias III is back with their second glimpse of their past. I hope you enjoy it, and review if you can!

**U/N:** This, riiiight here, is some crazy stuff. Like, if you were looking for happiness, then you're likely not going to find it in this chapter, sorry. But it's important for their characters, and I think it's pretty good. Also insane. Like, literally. Everyone seems nuts

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing and UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 36: Digital Aids**

_**Hideto:**_

"I had a really great time yesterday," Megumi said quietly as she stopped beside my table at the café. I was sitting there with Neo, just sipping at a cup of hot tea and wishing I was invisible. How could she have had a great time? We didn't even do anything fun. No. She deserved much better than that. It might've been her first date, and our first date together, but it wasn't mine. I'd had tons of dates, and they always ended up the same. They were never fun, they were never good enough. It wasn't them. It was always me. At first, I thought it was because I was only dating girls. Maybe I wasn't straight after all. I spent three months going on dates with guys instead, getting the same results. I never felt good after a date. Kissing was fun, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't enough. They deserved much better than that.

"Great," I said awkwardly. Neo was smirking behind his own Styrofoam cup of coffee. I could see his eyebrow lift up, signifying his curiosity.

"If you ever wanted to, you know, do it again, I'd be happy to oblige," she said. I'd left before she could get into this speech last night for a reason. It was the most horrible and awkward part of a date. I hated it. To have to stand there as they lifted their hopeful eyes up to me, knowing that they deserved more than what I gave them, but not finding it myself to want to try harder and give it a second go. It was horrible. And I always felt so guilty afterwards. "Just give me a call."

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "I'll do that."

"Only if you want to," she said hastily. "I don't want to pressure you."

"Yeah, right," I agreed. "Only if I want to."

"Okay." She gave me a bright smile and floundered off to her group of friends that were waiting by the counter. When she reached them they all burst into little giggles. Were they laughing out of excitement? Or were they laughing at me. That was always the question. It was one thing to have people laugh because of jokes I told, but I hated it when they laughed at me for any other reason. If I embarrassed myself, or they made fun of me. I couldn't stand the way a simple laugh could dig under my skin and fester there. It destroyed what little self-confidence I had. I wasn't a complete waste of space, but laughter sure made it feel that way sometimes.

"She's going to expect you to call," Neo commented.

"I know," I groaned.

"So call her," he ordered. "Go on a second date. Live a little. You've dated nearly every eligible girl in the district. All the guys too for that matter. I say that in the loosest of terms of course. To say you've dated anyone is a lie. To date someone, you must go on more than one date."

"I'm a casual dater," I said lamely. "I'm not interested in anything else."

"You're lying," Neo said, rolling his eyes. "You want to date someone, to _really_ date them. You're just scared."

"I'm not scared," I hissed. "I just haven't found anyone worthwhile."

"You can't possibly know that from just one date," he said, taking a long drink from his cup.

"I know enough about Megumi to know that she'd be far better suited for Yuuta," I told him.

"The loud, annoying kid in your class?" Neo asked skeptically.

"He's self-conscious and tries too hard. She's looking for a challenge. That's the only reason she asked me out. She thinks she can break me in, but she can't. Yuuta is a different story. They'd be good together. Better than her and me," I said with a sigh. My tea wasn't helping. It usually calmed me. It wasn't today. Megumi was putting me on edge. Why could she and her tittering friends just leave already?

"Who do you think you'll go after next?" Neo asked.

"Maybe no one," I said with a sigh. "The only girl available that I haven't gone on a date with in my class is Rei. And I don't think any of the other guys would be interested. I'm not interested in the ones that are left anyway."

"You're not interested in anyone," Neo said with a short laugh. "And you best stay away from my sister."

"I'm not going to ruin the friendship she insists we have by doing that," I told him, rolling my eyes. I also felt guilty about her being in that chair too. I was there when it happened. I _should_ have stopped it. I wasn't going to do that to her. She deserved someone way better than me. Almost anybody else would be better.

"Don't start hitting on me either," Neo warned.

"You're not my type," I joked.

"You don't have a type," he said rolling his eyes. "Unless 'breathing' counts."

"I have a type," I protested. "I just don't know what it is yet. I'm experimenting."

"You never get enough information from one date," Neo insisted.

"I get enough to know that they're better with someone else. They thank me for it. They aren't attached to me either, with just one date. Most of them are still together with the person I suggested," I said.

"Yeah, you're the freaking love guru, except when it comes to yourself," he said dryly.

"I could set you up, if you wanted," I offered.

"No thanks," he said firmly. "I get enough of that from Rei, I don't need it from you too."

"You want me to butt out of your love life, I get it. So butt out of mine," I ordered.

"Fine," he said. "Be miserable forever. I don't care."

"I don't either," I said. And that was the problem. I didn't really care. I didn't deserve to be happy. I wasn't worth it. I might be a disappointment to Dad and my teachers, but I moved up a step from that with my peers. They found me to be quite an ass, and I learned to like that much better. It was something I was able to impression onto them. They couldn't see how big of a disappointment I was because I was such a cocky bastard to them. It was that attitude that got me most of my dates. And it came in handy when dealing with them after the dates failed. I was labelled a player—which didn't make sense considering I only went on one date with a person, and we would only kiss once or twice, sometimes not at all, depending on how boring I found our time spent alone together.

"I've got to get Rei from physiotherapy. Do you want to come?" Neo asked.

"Not today," I said. I tried to smile but failed. I hated seeing her there. It was my fault. I couldn't watch her struggling with the therapist. It only made me feel worse. When she was sitting in her chair with a smile on her face, it was easier to deal with the guilt.

But it was always there.

"Suit yourself," Neo said, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair with one hand and clutching what was left of his coffee in the other. He headed out the door and I was left alone. The giggling girls were still there and I hastily got to my feet, chugging the second half of my tea. It scalded my tongue and burned all the way down my throat, but I couldn't stay there, so I sucked it up. I tossed the cup in the trash on my way out the door. I didn't want Megumi to come back over to talk to me. She had to have realized how bad we were together. How little we had it common. She was an overachiever, I was a slacker. And I wasn't going to change for her. I wasn't worth her effort.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and crossed the street, hoping to get as much space between me and her future disappointment as possible. I knew I should face her, just tell her how I felt, but I couldn't do it. I was ashamed to admit it, but I couldn't stand the pressure, knowing how it would make her feel. I practically ran three blocks just so she couldn't catch up if she wanted to. I didn't expect her to want to though. That would be presumptuous, and far more arrogant than I deserved to be.

"Wait!"

I froze. I pleaded to the heavens that that not be Megumi. I contemplated running, but that would've been more cowardly than I could handle. I took a deep breath and turned around to see a woman with reddish brown hair rushing towards me. I sighed heavily. It wasn't Megumi.

"You forgot your coat, Hideto," she told me, shoving my black windbreaker into my hands.

"Do I know you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'd like to think I gave you a lasting impression, but no, you don't really know me," she decided

I looked at her. Her hair was bouncy, and she wore such terribly bright clothing. That alone made a memory spark. Red blouse, purple skirt… Nope. Couldn't get it.

"I was your teacher for a day," she babbled. "You didn't want to play soccer with the other kids. It was really unfortunate. You wouldn't let me talk you into playing either. I tried hard too. I gave up in the end. You were just too stubborn. I had to find another kid to take your place. You caused me many weeks of extra work, you little rascal."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You didn't want to follow your destiny, so I had to find someone who would. I think it'll work the way it's going now. I've seen him in action and he's really good at what he does. The perfect leader. He's got confidence to spare."

"Whoopee for him," I said sarcastically.

"I don't mean to say that you aren't great too," she said hastily. "You are. Or will be. It all depends on you. You need to take the bull by the horns and start taking control of your life. Don't let the memory of your father's teachings get you down. You need to listen to your friend, Neo. He knows what he's talking about. He's got confidence to spare too."

"Maybe I'll ask him to share then," I said sardonically. I really didn't want to stand there and listen to this woman prattle on about how worthless I deemed myself. I already knew my worth, I didn't need her to rub my face in it. "Are you done yet?"

"Well, no. I have something for you. And two someones for you to meet," she said happily. My God, could she exude happiness. It was making me nauseous.

"Great…" I said dryly.

"Here you are," she said, holding her hand in the air and pulling two grey devices out of thin air. I was startled, to say the least. "Your very own digivice. Two of them. Use them with caution."

"Alrighty," I said reaching out for them as she offered them to me. The second my hand touched it though, the light grey turned black. Even the stupid pieces of plastic knew I was worthless.

"Oh dear," she said, looking at it. "It's alright. That can be fixed, I'm sure. If you try hard enough." She said it, but she didn't look like she meant it. I knew it was bad when I caught sight of the fear in her eyes. Was she afraid of _me_ or what this meant? I didn't know. I didn't really want to know. I had my suspicions though, that it was me.

"I don't try," I said. "It's kind of my thing."

"It's a good thing I brought these two with me then," she said, showering the air between us with what appeared to be pixie dust. Out of the sparkling dust, came two creatures. One looked like a small, orange Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the other looked to be a lizard in wolf's clothing. "Agumon and Gabumon, your very own partners."

"Why do I need two?" I asked.

"Because you're that special, dear," she told me. "Usually there's one digimon with one human, but you're a special case. And it's a good thing too. You're going to need all the help they can give you."

I was such a hopeless case they needed to assign me double the strange creatures. _That_ sure made me feel good about myself. God, I spent too much time with Neo. I was even starting to _think_ in sarcasm.

"You _are_ worth it," she intoned, cupping my face in her hands. For a second, I caught sight of a pair of wings over her shoulders, and I almost believed her. She was just so magical, how could I not? But the second was over quickly, and the wings disappeared.

"I'm really not," I told her.

"I hope Agumon and Gabumon can change your opinion," she said sadly. "Agumon, Gabumon, try your very best. Please?"

"We will," they promised in tandem.

"His future depends on you," she told them. "And on himself."

I didn't like that she seemed more worried about that than the black of the digivices she'd given me.

_**Mari:**_

As I closed the doors behind me I took a deep breath and stepped down the stone steps and into the snow. I crossed my arms tightly and hugged myself for warmth as I looked up to the night sky and bit my lip.

I'd just had my heart ripped from my chest. And I'd had to pretend it had never happened. I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears so I set off walking down the snowy laneway, past the moving truck. I'd thought I'd felt it all. Sadness, anger, betrayal... but none of them could measure to the aching in my chest as I walked slowly in the cold. I looked back to the house I'd always envisioned living in and suddenly couldn't stop the tears. I turned and ran from the house, hurrying down the drive way.

"_Just go Mari"_ I'd said to myself. _"It can't be bad. The worst he can do is reject you. Are you really that much of a baby? Stop being a coward and go see him. Go see Willis."_

It turned out that I was wrong. Yet again. It seemed to me that I would never be right, that I would never find out why I was here on this earth and why I was always the one subject to a horrible pain.

I knew I was being overly dramatic, but at the same time... I didn't care. Not right then anyway.

My heart felt like it was bleeding as my eyes poured water down my face. I fell down into the snow and sat against a fence post by Willis' house. I'd been happier before... and that wasn't saying much. I'd walked out on him—I'd betrayed him, all because I'd been scared... and now here I was crying because he'd had the last word. He rejected me, something I hadn't counted on. What was I supposed to do now? I had no more plans.

My parents wanted my life planned out. They wanted me to have a future husband. They wanted me to have my career planned out, but I didn't. How could I? What did I want to do with my life? All I honestly cared about was being happy. Happy with someone I loved.

And right now, that was Willis. But he didn't feel the same. Or rather refused to act upon those feelings. Did that mean I was going to be stuck with Marshall? No. There were other boys out there. But I didn't have time! My parents were very straight forward when they told me that if I didn't have a plan by my next birthday than I would be kicked out. How was I supposed to plan something in only two months? Today was the worst day of my life. But I could get over it. I had to. I had to keep strong. I had to always push forward. There would be a solution. There always was.

I wiped the tears off of my face and jumped to my feet. I could do this. I could move forward just like any other day, and like any other problem. I just didn't know where to start.

"R-Rebecca?" I turned quickly, my broken heart plummeting to the basement and shattering to a million pieces on the cold metaphorical stone floor. Marshall was standing in the middle of the street looking toward me with a smile on his face, the wind and snow blowing around him in a whir of excitement.

"Marshall?" I asked, "How did you find me here?"

"I followed you to America." He said quickly, "I followed you here because I love you. I searched everywhere, when I realized you'd be visiting Willis, so I checked his old house but there was a moving truck there that said they were moving here. And so here I am. I knew you'd find a way to find me again Rebecca. Now we can be together."

"Marshall," I said as he rushed toward me. "I realize that you think this is some grand romantic gesture, but I turned down your proposal for a reason. I don't want to be with you."

"Yes you do," He said with a growling undertone to his voice, "You just don't know it yet." He was very close to me now and his face changed from angered to frightened, "Have you been crying? Rebecca... Becca what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I said flatly, turning away from him and setting off down the street, but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Rebecca... you can tell me anything." He said very seriously.

"Okay, then here's something," I said, "Get off of me." I ripped my hand from his grip and started running, my shattered heart beating quickly.

"Rebecca!" He shouted, with a very serious hint of anger, "Come back here right now!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was running after me.

"You're okay. You're not scared." I muttered to myself as I ran, "It's just Marshall, you'll be okay. You're not scared... you're okay."

"REBECCA!" Marshall bellowed. He was closer now! I pushed harder and ran as fast as I could. I had to escape him! "REBECCA I LOVE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME!"

I couldn't help it any longer, and the fear became too much as I burst into tears. It wasn't long after that that Marshall had caught me, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me toward him where he held me tightly.

"Hug me." He said firmly as my arms hung limp by my side, tears cascading down my face. "Hug me!" he repeated loudly. I threw my arms around him and hugged him, while digging my nails into his back. "HEY!" He barked, pushing me away from him and winding his arm up, bringing it around and slapping me across the face. "Stop that Rebecca..."

I had to stay strong though and I had to get away from him. I couldn't stay here... not with him. I didn't feel the place where he had slapped, I wanted to—but I couldn't show any sign that it had bothered me. I had to turn and run. So that's what I did.

"HEY!" This run was shorter lived than the last. I could barely see where I was going, the tears in my eyes blocking everything from me. Marshall had grabbed my foot this time, and I slammed against the cold icy pavement. I cried out in pain as my chin and elbows smashed hard and ripped open. I could feel the blood already pouring in some places.

I kicked back sharply and hit Marshall in the shoulder with my foot before jumping to my feet and running again, wiping my eyes to help me see. I looked over my shoulder again and saw that Marshall was standing already and was nearly caught up with me.

I screamed as he grabbed my wrist and brought me around, silencing me as his lips met with mine. I tried to pull away, but he held me tight and close to him as he forced me to kiss him back. This lasted for a while, as the tears poured down my face, until Marshall needed air.

"Tell me you love me." He said quietly into my ear. "Just say it." I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before, but Marshall was drunk. I could tell as the stench of his clouded breath blew in front of my face.

"I can't." I told him quietly.

"And why is that?" He asked me.

"I was told to never tell lies."

That earned me another slap across the face. I let out another cry of pain as I fell toward the street. I tried to help myself up but he reached toward me and pulled me to my feet. "Tell me you love me."

"No." I said firmly. He hit me again, lighter than before.

"Tell me."

"No." I said again.

He slapped me again, harder this time, "Tell me Rebecca!"

"No!" I insisted.

"TELL ME!"

"I will not." I said as defiantly as I could.

He slapped me across the face once more, this time much harder than he had yet.

"If you don't tell me that you love me... I will kill you." He said slowly and quietly. He pulled out a pocket knife and extended the blade slowly. My heart pounded even faster as he raised it and ran it along my cheek lightly. "Tell me Rebecca... tell me." He closed his eyes for a moment and I looked away.

"I love you Marshall." I knew it was wrong to say... but I couldn't die just because of my stubbornness. He knew I didn't mean it... didn't he?

"That's right babe," He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging him toward me, and kissing me once more. He dropped his knife and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and began to pull up.

And that's when he crossed every single line ever drawn.

I acted quickly, using my knee to smash into his stomach. He gasped in pain and clutched his chest, doubling over. I pushed him to the ground and kicked his knife into the trees. I turned to him and shook my head. "I do not love you. I never have loved you. And I never,_ ever_, will love you." He looked up to me with the same fire in his eyes as the first day I'd met him and I forced myself to turn away.

"Goodbye Marshall..." I whispered as I leapt into the ditch on the side of the road and ran into the trees. I didn't stop even for a moment because I knew he'd be chasing me at a moment's notice. I was scared—I should have just run to Willis' house. I would be safe there... I could have called the police. But I would have been in the open and Marshall could have found me. Not that he couldn't find me now, but I had to stay strong, and keep running. I had to stay safe... I couldn't be found...

I glanced over my shoulder and saw only darkness, there was no way he'd be able to follow me in such a dark night, and there was hardly any snow under the cover of the trees so he'd not be able to track my footsteps.

I turned back around and the world was suddenly spinning around me as my foot caught in a root. I fell face first toward the ground, catching myself with my hands just before I made contact.

I wanted to get up... I wanted to run away... but I didn't think I really had the energy or the willpower...

And then I was crying again... My parents were ready to disown me, then Willis had turned me down and I'd probably never see him again, Marshall was a drunk loser, and had... he'd done everything he'd done... and I just... what was I supposed to do now?

I pulled myself into a sitting position and curled up in a ball, unable to stop myself from crying. There had to be a way though. There had to be something that could help me. Something that could pull me from the darkness that surrounded me.

"Mari..." I looked up and screamed loudly at the sight of the woman standing in front of me. As her eyes met mine my scream faded though. Her eyes looked like the ocean, and I could have sworn they were even moving just like waves. Her hair was short and dark with a streak of blue in it. Her dress was short and blue and she wore heels and a blazer. She was certainly not prepared to have come out here in the trees.

"I know you..." I said slowly as a vision of her standing in front of me before flashed across me. I'd met her before... somewhere.

"We've met before," She said quietly as she knelt down next to me. "Mari... sweetie, you have so much to learn."

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide my face from her as I wiped away the tears once again.

Her warm hand cupped my face and brought it around to face her. She slowly wiped away the remaining tears and smiled at me. "It matters not who I am. Mari, I came to you before, searching for someone clear and holy. That person was not you."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically, "I'll just add that to the list of problems I have."

"You mustn't dwell on any problems," She said kindly. "Mari, just know that although you don't possess the traits I was searching for... you are still a wonderful girl, and you can show your true crest one day if you truly believe."

"My what?" I asked, "Crest?"

"Your crest." She said again, "One day you will understand. And one day you will work out the true meaning of the crest itself. And you will prove to be a wonderful help to all. If you believe."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I cannot tell you." She stood up suddenly and looked up to the sky. "Follow your _heart_ Mari. Your heart. Do not follow the words you hear... follow the words from within." A set of orange translucent wings shot from her back and she reacted as if nothing had happened. My eyes widened as she turned to me. "I almost forgot." She snapped her fingers and a white device appeared in the air in front of me. "Take it."

I nodded and reached forward, wrapping my fingers around the device. Instantly it shone brightly and then the white tainted itself and turned pitch black.

"Just as I thought." She said with a nod. "Mari, one day you will see..." She waved her hand and the ground below her finger her fingertips began to glow and crack as a thin green stock grew from the ground.

Slowly it grew longer and thicker until a bud grew on the end of it. The bud grew larger and larger until it tipped over, being too heavy for the stem of the flower.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! A magical flower growing out of the ground after the woman in front of me had just grown wings.

And then the weirdest part of all happened. The flower bud opened up and a round pink and green creature fell out. It rolled toward me and then stopped and two legs shot out of the bottom and it stood up, and turned around revealing two arms as well. On top of the creatures head was a yellow sprout.

"Hello!" She smiled at me. "My name is Lalamon. It's so nice to finally meet you Rebecca!"

"Mari." I corrected. "You can call me Mari."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm your new partner." She smiled. Her smile fell soon though as her eyes locked onto the black device in my hand. She looked back to the fairy lady who nodded encouragingly. Lalamon nodded back to her and then looked to me with a smile again.

"Nice to meet you too." I said to her. "Wait! Are you a digimon?" Lalamon nodded and I couldn't help but smile. I was just like Willis now! Well I only had one and he had two.

"Farewell." The lady in blue said before flapping her wings and disappearing completely.

I stared at the place where she had been for a moment before looking down to Lalamon who was staring at my dark thing again.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked her. "Why did it do this?"

"Because you don't truly know who you are yet." Lalamon whispered. "You're pretty far from it."

Great. I wasn't holy, I didn't know who I was, Marshall was trying to chase me down, threatened to kill me, Willis broke my heart, I had no friends and no family, and I was alone in the forest in the cold night—well... not alone. I had a strange flower digimon with me.

"Merry, _freaking_, Christmas Mari..." I sighed.

_**Sigma:**_

"Tell me it's not true!" Mother demanded, bursting into my bedroom. I hastily covered my mindless sketches under the heavy textbook I really should have been studying. I just didn't want to. I couldn't stand chemistry. I had no desire to be studying it. I didn't need to. But my parents could never see that. My bedroom was proof of that. Instead of movie posters, a poster of the periodic table of elements plastered my wall. Many inspirational—yet educational—quotes were written along the beige walls that had become my cage so long ago. One wall held a large bookcase, with large textbooks lined perfectly along its shelves. I knew they were my future. I studied one textbook after another, and they were lined up for me to see, a never ending cycle. Nothing was ever out of place. Even my hidden drawings were stored neatly. I couldn't help it. Neatness was ingrained in my person. I wanted, so badly, to toss clothing across my floor, to take my permanent markers to my walls, to give this cage _some_ personality. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. And Mother's tone made me _sure_ that she'd caught sight of my drawings.

"I can explain," I said hastily, turning around on my swivel desk chair to see her panicked face. It was just a few drawings. Was it really worth such an overreaction?

"You better explain," Father said, following mother into the room. "Such rumours spreading about _my_ son. It's despicable!"

"Rumours?" I asked confused. "What rumours?"

Mother was struggling to calm down, and lowered herself, gently, onto my bed—it was covered in a plain, dark blue blanket and a light blue sheet set, boring, just like the walls—holding a hand over her heart dramatically. Father remained in the doorway, using his sheer height to loom over me, insuring I would see just who was in charge in this house. As if I could ever forget.

"We were at a dinner party, with one of our neighbour friends," Father said solemnly. I could never understand why he couldn't just call them friends. He insisted on informing me they were simply neighbours with whom he felt a friend-like bond. He had no desire for friends, and expected just as much from me.

He expected me to have few desires. The only one he encouraged was the desire to make him proud. I loathed that desire. It was the lock on this cage, and try as I might, I could never fulfill that desire, could never free myself.

"They asked if it was true!" Mother shouted hysterically. "If we supported our son."

"Quiet, Kayo," Father hissed. "I will handle this."

Mother—like always—gave Father his way, but he didn't speak for a few moments, leaving me guessing as to what this was about. I had a terrible feeling it wasn't going to be my dreams of making art…but it couldn't be about my secret desire. I kept it too well hidden. They couldn't have found out. It was my deepest, darkest secret. I'd shared it with only one other person, and he would never have told my parents. He didn't even know them!

"We were at a loss as to how to respond to such an accusation. "Of course we support our son," we said. "His future is a very promising one, and to belittle his educational success would put that in jeopardy." Much to our surprise, they weren't talking about your educational success. Lo and behold, we were informed _by our neighbours_ that our son, our pride and joy, was hiding his sexuality from us! We were left floundering," Father exclaimed.

"No," I gasped.

He told them. How could he have told them? I trusted him. I _loved_ him. He said he loved me too. We were young—only eleven—but I'd been so sure of our feelings. I gave him everything I could, my love, my trust, my time, my first kiss. But he betrayed me. What was worse was that he'd gone around talking about it with other people. It wasn't my parents he'd told. Word had simply reached them after an unknown amount of time. He fed into the rumour mill. Did he ever actually care about me? Or had he simply trusted the wrong person with this information? It didn't matter anymore though. My parents could see that I couldn't deny the rumours. I'd never see him again regardless, of that I was certain.

"Tell me it isn't true!" Mother screamed hysterically. "You have to tell us it isn't true. And to hear it from the _neighbours_!"

"I—I." I tried to speak, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not force words to pass my lips. Father's eyes grew stormier, and Mother nearly collapsed in on herself as she let out strangled screams and gut-wrenching sobs.

"Kiyoko!" Mother shouted, reaching over and grabbing my arms dragging me closer to her. The wheels on my desk chair squeaked as I was pulled helplessly towards Mother.

"Do not call him that," Father growled.

"But it's my name," I said. The obscurity of the order was enough to make my brain and mouth work together once more.

"That name is no longer suitable for the boy," Father declared. He refused to look at me, choosing instead to look about my room. I could see the disappointment in his eyes and it pained me to recognize regret in them as well. He regretted having me for a son. Tears stung my eyes nearly instantly, but I pushed them aside. Father was disappointed in me enough for one day. I couldn't give him another reason to hate me. "He's chosen to be the devil's spawn, instead of the pure child we intended for him to be. He's tainted that name, and as a result we must wash our hands of him."

"What?" I gasped, but they didn't answer. They didn't have time. Father grabbed me roughly by the front of my shirt, lifting me off the ground. The collar dug into my neck, but Father didn't listen to my pleading and did not let me go. Mother flitted past us and opened the front door, still sobbing about her loss of reputation. Not once did she cry out for her "Baby Boy" as she'd referred to me all of my life.

"Good riddance," Father announced as he threw me onto the cement walkway that led from our front door to the sidewalk. The door slammed just as I hit the rough ground. My shoulders were scrapped and I didn't want to get to my feet. What was the point? I was alone now. I didn't even get to say goodbye, or to collect my favourite drawings, or my wallet, which I kept in the top right desk drawer. It was too sudden for my brain to accept while I was still struggling for breath. The tears would come soon though, and I needed to get away from the house before they did. I didn't know what I was going to do, or how I was going to survive, but I knew I couldn't let them see how weak they made me feel.

I scrambled to my feet and cast a quick look around the street. It was growing dark, nearing twilight. I caught sight of a curtain fluttering closed. Someone had seen what happened. I couldn't count on them for assistance though. I couldn't count on anybody anymore.

I shoved my hands in my pants pockets; the stupid, perfectly pressed pair of slacks that Mother had insisted was the only proper attire. I'd wanted to experiment like the other kids at school, but I'd been given a long lecture on the matter, and in the end I had decided that Mother must've been right. She always was. She knew what was best for me, so I shouldn't ever complain. She was smarter than I was. Fat lot of good that attitude had gotten me.

I shuffled along the street, wanting desperately to get away from my cage now that I was freed. Being free didn't feel very good though. I was terrified. I'd have to merge that fear into fuel, pushing me to go on. It would be hard though. It would be _too_ hard. I wouldn't survive long. I'd never made a decision for myself in my entire life. I was never allowed to. Where would I even start?

"I can help."

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end instantly, and I whirled around. No one was there. It was just my shadow. I supposed I was losing my mind. It would make sense. I lost everything else that day already, might as well lose what little I had left.

"You do need it."

I threw my hands over my ears and quickened my steps. I needed to stay calm but I was terrified already. I was too little to be on my own. Not only was I eleven, but I was the smallest boy in my class. The others often joked that I was just smart enough that I had needed to skip a few grades, because there was _no way_ I was eleven like them. I wondered, briefly, if surviving was really the safer of the two options.

"You can't take care of yourself, but _I_ can. Let me help you."

_There's nothing to fear from the darkness._

Father had always told me as such. He thought it was a waste of time during my early childhood when I had discovered a rather unhealthy fear of the dark. He told me not to be scared anymore, so I didn't let myself. I always did as he said. It was all I'd ever known, and I couldn't help myself from forcing my shoulders to relax. I let the hair on the back of my neck fall back into place, and I straightened my back—Mother always told me that perfect posture was important. I wasn't scared of the dark, so I didn't need to be scared of my own shadow. Besides, Father had labelled me the devil's spawn. What did I have to be afraid of then?

"Let me help you."

"Okay," I said firmly. "I can't do it on my own."

"Good," the shadow's voice purred. "Stay still. This will hurt a little."

"What?" I asked. I got my answer a second later, when my shadow raised itself off of the ground and flew at me, forcing its way into my body through the very pores of my skin. It felt like I was being ripped apart, and I could barely hear my screams through the ringing in my ears. I collapsed onto my knees and threw my hands on the ground in front of me as the shadow moved inside of me, settling into place. Tears fell from my face, splattering against the sidewalk in big splotches.

Just as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. It was as if my entire body went numb. I was ripped away from my limbs and locked away in a small recess in my mind. There were no bars or walls, though it felt as much of a cage as my bedroom had. The shadow settled into my place, and I could feel his intrigue and pleasure as he flexed my fingers and pulled my body to my feet.

He turned my head sharply towards a sudden glowing. I initially thought it to be the headlights of a passing car, but the shadow was quick to hiss his correction in my mind.

_Fairy_.

'What?' I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't in control of my body anymore, in control of my mouth. I couldn't talk to him, or tell him how insane he sounded for believing in fairies—granted he was a _shadow_, so it didn't seem like too far of a stretch.

"I can help you, sweetheart," the fairy said when the glowing lessened to a simple shimmer. She was dressed in a big, light green ball gown that sparkled in her glow, and she wore a tiara on her head. The shadow hated her. It radiated from him strongly. "As long as you have your desire, you can come out on top."

The shadow glared at her with my own eyes, clearly not trusting her. She sighed and held out her hand, offering a simple grey device to me. I instantly felt the shadow's excitement stirring and he reached out greedily for the device that was so foreign to me. When my fingers brushed against it, the grey darkened to a deep, dark black. The shadow used my hand to catch it as the fairy let it fall, gasping as she recoiled in horror.

"I won't need your help," the shadow said in my voice. I could do nothing more than watch.

"If you won't take _my_ help," she said, raising her hand to the sky dramatically. She waved her hand down and a piece of a cloud mimicked her movements, coming to a rest on the ground in front of us. "Perhaps you'll accept his."

"Interesting," the shadow said, looking to the strange creature that formed from the cloud. His legs were still covered in the cloud, but his masked face reminded me of a sort of anteater.

"Tapirmon here is your partner," the fairy instructed. "He can help you Kiyoko, even if you will not allow for me to do so."

I could not stop myself from wincing at the sound of my name, even if my body did not react to the same way. The shadow took notice immediately, glaring at the fairy for her insolence.

"I have given up that name," the shadow announced. "I will never be called that again. Henceforth, I shall only be known as one name."

He paused for dramatic purposes, and I couldn't help but fall into the trap. He was giving me a new name: his own. I couldn't wait to see what it would be. Tapirmon however did not look nearly as excited as I felt. He looked terrified, as if he could tell that it wasn't really me in control. The fairy was looking at me warily.

"What name shall it be?" she queried.

"Sigma."

The fairy gasped before disappearing in an instant.


	31. 37: Alias III

**U/N:** So this is one of the very few times Neo is used as a narrator, but we thought we would use him, mostly because he's pretty important, and is like the ONLY character who doesn't get a part in 05 xD But this is his story-kind of, but it clues into the Allias III week, so I hope you like it, aaaaand you could review?

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 37: Alias III**

"Hideto," I said simply. "I really don't think you get it." I put my hand on his shoulder and sighed. He was sitting across from me on the couch as my parents busied their selves with whatever it was they were doing. Usually I would stop whatever I was doing to help them with whatever it was they needed help with, but this was different. I needed Hideto to fully understand. Luckily, I knew my parents would assume I was talking about a game, and not real life. But it was.

"I don't." Hideto said. "I just told you that."

That was true.

"_Do you understand?" I asked._

"_No." Hideto had said._

"_Hideto, I really don't think you get it."_

"Well I'm here to explain it to you." I said with a grin. My mother came by and lifted the thick leather book on the coffee table to wipe under it with a wet cloth, and my eyes darted toward her. "Don't touch that!" I hissed, snatching it from her hands. I turned back to Hideto and ignored his bizarre expression. "The thing is, that we both have digimon."

"Yeah, I know." Hideto said, his eyes flicking toward my mother who was paying us no mind. "What do you intend to _do_ with them? That's the real question."

"You're getting ahead of yourself." I told him with a smile, as I tapped the book in my hand with my unusually pale and slender finger. "This book told me everything I'll ever need to know."

"About?"

"Well for starters, there are things called crests." I told him. "Twenty-one of them. The digidestined currently are in possession of sixteen—"

"I literally just understood nothing of what you just said." Hideto said, his eyes open wide in confusion.

I groaned, "The digidestined are those who are taken to the Digital World to save it. Humans. Like Yamato." I knew I should have used a different example.

"Yamato?" Hideto asked, "Yamato Ishida? The teenage wolf? Are you kidding me? Will I get to meet him?" Hideto was hyperventilating now, so I just shook my head.

"Not unless you're ripping his throat out." That was harsh. Too harsh for sure, but it caught his attention and brought him back down to earth where I was trying to formulate a plan. "Anyway, as a result, that leaves five crests left. We need them. We need to use them to boost our digimon to a greater level so we can defeat the digidestined."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Hideto said sarcastically.

"Exactly." I ignored him. He was too sarcastic for his own good, but he'd see soon enough that it wasn't nearly as complicated as it could sound. "Next we need to locate ten digimon..." I trailed off as I opened the book to one of the bookmarks I'd used as a place holder. I pointed to the sketches of the ten digimon. "They're called the 'Death Knights'. No one can find them because they're looking for them to kill them. But we'll find them. We'll summon them to help us."

"What are they for...?" Hideto asked, clearly unsure.

"They each represent one of the main elements." I told him, "They'll take the Digital World away. And we can rebuild it."

"What?" He asked sharply, "Why do we want to rebuild it?"

"The Digital World has healing properties." I explained. "If you have cancer, it'll disappear for the duration of time that you're in the Digital World. Human illnesses and troubles mean nothing to a Digital Empire."

"You... have cancer?" I shook my head, "The flu? You're doing this so you don't upchuck?"

"No." I said. "I'm doing it for Rei. She'll be able to walk in the Digital World."

"Why would you need to destroy it first?" He wasn't understanding. It was simple. Why didn't he get it?

"If I can re-program the Digital World, destroy all the digimon, and make the world resemble Earth, then we can ship all of the humans to the Digital World and cure cancer. Cure diseases. Cure everything." Hideto was totally silent, which was annoying. I needed to be sure he was on my side, and on board with everything I was planning. I couldn't have him, my best friend, and only current ally to bail on me when things got tough.

Finally he did speak though. "That's great Neo... but—and don't get me wrong—Cancer is awful, but it's there for a reason. Everything is."

"You're saying my sister was hit by a truck for a reason?" I snapped, anger boiling inside me. I gripped the book tightly, my fingers ruffling the pages. "I'm trying to create a world of peace. Why is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't." Hideto said. "But you can't destroy one world to make it peaceful. Maybe if you could create a balance of the two worlds, then they'd be perfect. Make it bigger. Make it so digimon and humans can live together in peace."

I wasn't sure I liked the idea, but I supposed it wasn't fair to take the peace from one world just to give it to another. They earned their peace just as we had. So his idea was fairly logical. "Alright... that works. There's two more steps though. We need to find and capture a digimon called Daemon since he's evil and would take over. I can't let him take my role as leader. And then we have to find my partner."

"Dracomon is missing?" Hideto asked, "How would you even know? We've been locked out for three years."

"No." I told him sharply. "Dracomon is my stand-in partner. He's filling the place until I find my true partner. Arkadimon."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie," Hideto said, "Even his name sounds evil. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Of course I am." I said. "It'll be perfect. Arkadimon is the strongest digimon ever. I think. Well this book says he is. So I'll believe it. He's also brain-dead. If we convince him to work with us, the world will be at peace in no time."

Hideto nodded, and then counted the points off on his fingers, "So we need to find the remaining crests and use them as our own, we need to find the totally not evilly named "Death Knights", we need to reprogram the Digital World, find Arkadimon, or whatever his name is, and capture Daemon." I nodded at him and smiled. He seemed to understand finally. "How in the name of the Digimon Sovereigns are we supposed to do that?"

"Well," I said with a smirk. "I have no idea how to reprogram a Digital World... and unless you do...?" Hideto shook his head. "Well there's someone who does. And that someone is already doing a perfect timed attack."

"Who?" Hideto asked.

"Let's go for a walk."

"His name is Sigma." I said quietly as we peered around the corner into an alley way where a small fifteen year old boy was sitting, his face masked by his computer. "He's homeless. I don't know much else about him. But I do know that he is trying to find his digimon partner. He's getting back to the Digital World."

"How?" Hideto asked in a whisper. "How does he know what to do?"

"He's a freaky genius kid. That's how." I said with a smirk. "He's already done it anyway."

"How do you know?" Hideto asked.

I turned around and took him by the shoulder and pushed him away from the scene to explain. "Because there are evil digimon flying around Odaiba. He decoded the space between the worlds and he cracked the passages between Earth and the Digital World."

"What?" Hideto asked breathlessly. Seriously confused.

"He made a big crack in the sky." I explained. "We can go back soon. It's almost time. But we need to finish making our team."

"Team?" Hideto asked.

"Yes," I said, "I have two people in mind to join the two of us. Sigma is the first of that pair. Come on. We're going to go talk to him."

Hideto looked panicked at first, and second and at third. He was just scared. I wasn't sure why. I dragged him toward Sigma. The alley was strangely damp for being early August, but I paid no mind to it. The air was warm though, and Sigma seemed to agree since he was laying on his stomach now, his dirty green jacket laying on the ground underneath him, so he was in a ripped black shirt. His hair was really long and dirty, pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello Sigma." I said causing him to jump and spin around to face me. Revealing that his computer screen was filled with a game of solitaire, "You don't know me. My name is Neo, and this is Hideto."

"Sup bro," Hideto said, jerking his head a little in recognition. Sigma stared at Hideto as if he was crazy, he clearly didn't understand what those two words meant.

I waited a moment for Sigma to respond, but he didn't, he seemed shy. Really shy. "Your skills could be put to good use. Elsewhere." I said bluntly. There was no beating around the bush here. He looked to me and his eyes flashed strangely, his entire emotion changing as his lips curled into a smile. For a second I could have sworn I'd seen his skin blotch with total darkness, but when I blinked he was back to normal, so I must've imagined it. "We're going to remake the Digital World, and since you're able to get us in, we'd like your help."

Sigma stared at me for a long time with the very same expression, the wicked smile and glare in his eyes. Finally he nodded. "Deal." He said.

"Alright, I'll be back later today." I said, looking around, "Pack whatever it is you need and then we'll move you in with Hideto here. You're officially not homeless." Hideto glared at me but I said nothing. "And then we can teach you what a shower is. You'll love it"

Sigma said nothing more so we turned and strode out of the alley being sure to keep our confidence levels high.

The moment we turned the corner Hideto snapped at me. "That kid is so creepy. He can't move in with me!"

"He's not really a child Hideto. He's fifteen. You've dated people younger than that." I pointed out.

"Who said anything about dating?" Hideto said quickly. "Though, for a dirty homeless kid he was pretty attractive."

"Keep your hormones in the stable Hideto." I said, my eyebrows raised. "There's no need to try to date everything that moves."

He laughed at me, and then the two of us said nothing more until we were standing outside the public library. Hideto looked to me, again confused, but I said nothing as I led him up the steps and into the double doors where shelves upon shelves of books sat on a red carpet.

"Who are we looking for here?" Hideto asked me quietly.

"The librarian." I told him with a wink.

"Are you joking?" Hideto asked bluntly.

"She's just the assistant actually." I laughed. "She's... well here's her story—" Hideto rolled his eyes.

"How do you know all this stuff about these people?" He asked sharply.

"I'm a spy." I joked, "No, seriously—well yeah. I am. I spied on Sigma, but with Mari I just learned it all from a guy named Gennai before he started yelling at me and telling me to get out of the Digital World with my awful ideas..." Hideto burst out laughing which caused Mari the bushy blonde haired librarian's assistant to shush us both. "Anyway, Gennai said that she and her digimon were more in sync than any partners he'd ever seen. Neither of them wanted to fight, but because of the crest destined to her she had an enormous amount of strength and fight in her. Which means we need her. Plus she works in a library, she must be smart."

"You're nuts." Hideto said. "Literally crazy."

I ignored him and strode toward the check-out counter, grabbing a random book from the shelf. I dropped it in front of Mari and she looked to me, already annoyed by us and our loud laughter.

"Check this out for me." I ordered.

"'The Princess and the Other Princess?'" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she surveyed the book, and scanned it though.

"It's his." I said, pointing behind me with my thumb to Hideto.

"That's not true!" Hideto insisted. "It's not!"

"Sure," She said with a smirk.

"So if you could just check that book out and then direct me to the room in which you're hiding your digimon, that would be wonderful. Thanks." She froze and turned her head to me. Of course I knew her digimon was in the Digital World like everyone else's, but I needed a casual way to bring it up.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"We're friends." I said with a smile. "Friends that need your help. You're the only one that can rightfully help us with our goal."

"We're going to cure cancer." Hideto smiled. "With digimon."

"That's... not possible." Mari said shaking her head. "No."

"It is though." I said, "Mari it's great! You and Lalamon are the last piece to the puzzle. Without you we can't do it. Without you the world will fade with its sickness. Without you my sister will never be able to walk again." Using guilt to persuade her into joining us wasn't my initial intention, but as of that moment it seemed like the only choice.

"We can also get Lalamon back to you if you hadn't noticed." Hideto added. "Not sure if you really want that, she sounds annoying." Mari glared at him, but she was thinking it over. That was good.

"You know what?" She said, looking around. "My life is an endless cycle of boring. I go to a school full of idiots and then come help my grandmother at a library. I've been asking for something new to come along... so yes. Meet me outside after my shift and explain it all to me. And then I'll tell you my final answer."

"Deal." I smiled at her.

"You're cute." Hideto said, pushing me aside now that our mission was done. "Want to go out on a date?"

"Not a chance." Mari said flatly. "Now leave before your rising hormone levels scare away any readers. I like them. They're my friends."

"You're totally sane." Hideto said sarcastically, turning to leave.

"You forgot your princess book—" Mari started.

"It's for you," Hideto said, fake seductively.

"Charming." Mari shot sarcastically, dropping the book in the return section.

By the time we were outside again the two had just stopped glaring at one another. "She seems nice." Hideto said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter." I said with a smile. "Step one is complete. Now we wait until Yamato and the others open our way to the Digital World, and get back to our partners so the rest of the plan can fall into place. We're going to destroy the Digital World." I couldn't help but smile at this.

"You're nuts." Hideto sighed.


	32. 38: Missions

**Y/N: ** The last of the Alias III one-shots! I love writing as them, as they're fresher characters than the main digidestined, but I am really glad to have their one-shots out of the way. I hope you enjoy this one and leave a review if you can!

**U/N:** And now this is the Allias III's final group chapter and final one-shot to round out their stories and let us all figure out how they jumped into the story right around 05. Again, I wrote Mari, obviously, and I hope you like it :)

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing and UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 38: Missions**

_**Sigma:**_

"Be serious," Neo snarled.

"I could be telling you the same thing right now," Mari muttered. But Neo didn't hear her. He wouldn't have taken that very well. I kind of wished he _had_ heard her. Sigma sent a burst of sadistic pleasure my way. He loved it when I talked homicidal.

"We _need_ to find a way to get Intel on the digidestined. I'm dating Sora, that gives me a bit of leeway. Taichi is also my sister's best friend, and the idiot tells her everything, which Rei—darling sister that she is—turns around and tells me, hoping for advice to give back to Taichi. I am pulling my weight. It's about time that you three started to do the same."

"What are we supposed to do?" Hideto asked, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He was always so nonchalant about things. I admired that. I admired him. Sigma didn't like that. The only reason Sigma let us stay with Hideto and _Mari_ was due to Neo's psychotic planning. If I admired Hideto, Sigma admired Neo. Just not in the same way, obviously. Sigma seemed proud that a mere human could possess so much hatred to his fellow man, and had such delicious ideas for the Digital World.

"I'm your boss, not your keeper," Neo hissed. "Figure it out yourself."

"Who is it that we're targeting again?" Hideto asked with a sigh.

"As I've said, I already have Sora and Taichi Yagami covered. Yagami has a younger sister though, or there's always the Takaishi boy, if you're feeling adventurous," Neo supplied.

"I'm not _dating_ any of them," Hideto said firmly. "You know I don't do that."

"Yes, well," Neo said waving his hand and rolling his eyes. "How do you feel about noodles?"

"There're nice once in awhile, but I don't want them every day," Hideto said suspiciously.

"Then you can't stalk the noodle boy," Neo sighed.

Daisuke Motomiya. He ran a noodle cart that he dragged across town daily. He propped it up on little cinder blocks so it didn't roll away while he was serving his customers. It wouldn't take too much effort to remove one cinder block, leaving the cart to go careening down a hill. He would of course chase after it, into oncoming traffic perhaps? Sigma would be waiting. He wouldn't stand a chance.

"The doctor?" Neo suggested.

Jou Kido. A young father, doctor and veterinarian. Surrounded by illness day in and day out. Perhaps he unwittingly brought an illness home with him and infected his daughter—or girlfriend, Sigma wasn't picky. It would be too subtle for him to catch on time. He would be distraught, lose his mind at the sight of her dead body. He would be entirely out of commission.

"He's a little lame, don't you think?" Hideto complained.

"The easily possessed, dark girl then," Neo said exasperatedly.

Kurayami Higorashi. Sigma held a very particular curiosity about her. That curiosity would not save her however. He had big plans. She'd slipped into the clutches of darkness time and time again. Perhaps, with a little _persuasion_ on his part, she could be manipulated into taking out the Yagami girl and her friend Takaishi. She wouldn't be much use afterwards. The digidestined would never accept her back into their ranks, nor would she ever feel comfortable in her own skin again—especially inside the prison cell she would no doubt call home.

"How do you feel about travelling to America?" Neo asked with an impatient snarl.

Sigma tilted my head, intrigued by the possibility of getting two out of the way whilst exploring the Earth's surface. Michael Washington and Willis Kennedy. The pair were newly brothers, and never did anything without their girlfriends. The Yagami girl, Hikari would be with them. Unfortunately Washington's girlfriend would be dragged into their demise, but it could not be helped. She and her digimon partner would want revenge regardless. No. It was best to get her out of the way as well. It didn't need to be a big production. A "drunk" driver slamming into their vehicle, killing them instantly.

"I've never been outside of Odaiba, Neo," Hideto pointed out. "And I don't feel like it."

"Ken Ichijouji?" Neo asked.

Simple. A training exercise at the Police Academy would go wrong.

"Koushiro Izumi!" Neo shouted when Hideto looked skeptical.

"Izumi?" I murmured.

Neo's head whipped around to face me. But Sigma didn't acknowledge him. He was digging through my memories, searching for what caused me to unwittingly take control of myself. He found it. The name Izumi. It was my last name, once upon a time, before Sigma came into my life.

_Interesting_, Sigma purred.

"Izumi is mine," Sigma announced. Neo looked very pleased.

"And your plans?" Neo questioned.

"Exploit the familial connection. He is a cousin. One that was adopted by a distant relative of us both, and taken out of my life before a true connection could be made. It would be easy to gain his trust with a few intelligent words," Sigma informed him. "When he trusts me, he'll want my opinions on matters I would not otherwise be informed of. He seems the type to need reassurance of his brilliance. Don't you think?"

"He knows how smart he is, but I'm sure he'd just love reassurances," Neo confirmed. The boy was Sora's best friend, but he did not trust Neo. He would trust Sigma and I. It wouldn't be a problem. We would take the smartest of the lot and milk him for all the information he was worth. We would feed the information to Neo, who would take it to destroy the Digital World. It was all terribly exciting. Sigma thought so. So _I _thought the same. I had to. Sigma was in charge. He was strong, and smart and brave. He always had a plan, and he kept me alive all those years out in the world. He was worth my obedience. He kept me safe.

I admired him too.

_**Hideto: **_

"Guess who just won tickets to the see the Teenage Wolves in concert!" I called, bursting into the apartment Neo had instructed Mari, Sigma and I to rent. It was a pretty great apartment too. A lot better than what I expected Neo to pick out. He wasn't always the most considerate guy in the world. But then again, I was helping him work on his plan, so that probably didn't say much about me either.

"Haven't you already seen them six times?" Mari asked, rolling her eyes.

"Eight," I corrected. "But this time I've got a VIP ticket! This is going to be the best concert ever. Of course Yamato's songs are getting a little stale, but he's got so many great ones to fall back on. And whenever he sings live, it just puts a little bit of life into those stale melodies he calls songs."

"With the way you go on about them, you'd never know they were your favourite band," Mari commented.

"I don't hear you complaining when I bust out their first album and put it on repeat," I pointed out.

"It's the only music you have that doesn't sound like a cat in heat," she sneered.

"Ouch," I said sarcastically. "Where are Agumon and Gabumon?"

"Upstairs trying to convince Tapirmon to play with them. I don't expect to ever see them again if they keep it up. You know how Sigma gets when he's interrupted," she warned me.

"What do you think he's up to?" I asked.

"Beats me," she said with a shrug. "But I don't want to know. He's terrifying. I can't believe Neo made us live with him."

"Where was the poor guy supposed to live?" I demanded.

"Poor guy?" she said with a snort. "You need to get your eyes tested. He's the scariest guy I've met in my entire life."

"He's so little though," I said, trying to see something to be scared of in my mind's picture of the guy. Okay, so he wasn't tiny. He just wasn't as tall as me. And he was so scrawny—not that I was much better off, a little, but not a lot—that he just didn't seem like much of a threat. The mask was a little creepy, admittedly, but everyone has their eccentricities, right?

"I could've sworn I heard him talking to himself today," she whispered conspiratorially.

"And?" I asked. "You talk to yourself all the time."

"Reminders and stuff," she hissed defensively. "But you didn't hear what he said. He was whispering about ways to _kill_ someone. That's real creepy to me."

"Did you hear who he was talking about?" I asked.

"No," she said with a shudder. "But I think it was me. I made him soup for lunch, he wanted stew. I didn't think it made that big of a difference. But what if it did? What if he wants to kill me?"

"There's a quiet kid hiding in there somewhere that's just as afraid of you as you are of him," I said sounding confident about it. "I've seen him."

"Maybe _you_ have," Mari muttered angrily. "But he actually _likes_ you. He _hates_ me."

"Whatever," I said. "You're delusional."

"And _you_," Neo said waltzing into the apartment, acting like he'd been a part of the conversation the entire time, though he most definitely didn't have a clue what we were talking about. "Had better have good news for me. Sigma's already informed me of his initial meet and greet with his long lost cousin. Sora's given me details on Koushiro's side of the events as well. He's been accepted, no questions asked—which I find odd, since Koushiro can't accept even a 'hello' from me without subjecting me to the Spanish inquisition."

"Of course not," Mari said. "_Sigma's_ not dating his best friend."

"It doesn't matter," Neo said, dismissing the subject. "I need details. Hideto, Mari, what are your plans?"

"Umm…" Mari said nervously. "I don't have one yet?"

"Get one," Neo snarled. "Hideto?"

"I'll come up with one later, I swear," I promised. "But I've got a concert this weekend, and I really want to go to that, so…"

"The Teenage Wolves?" Neo asked instantly.

"Yes," I said.

"Yamato Ishida is their lead singer," he commented. "If you could get close to him…"

"I'd love that more than anything," I said excitedly. He glared at me and I instantly felt stupid. It was Yamato's autograph that led to Rei's wheelchair confinement. Neo hated that I still adored the band. I couldn't help it though. Their music made me feel good—until they got stale. They really needed new material. I'd created a protest in the form of a hate group in attempts to liven up their set lists.

"Anything other than that?" Neo asked.

"I've got to get a job, Neo," I told him. "I've got to pay for this place somehow. On the plus side, I put in an application—fake as all hell, of course—to the Tachikawa girl's new restaurant. I've got an interview with her next Tuesday, but she told me I looked really promising. I was thinking of typing up some sort of history for Genki—the name I'm calling myself—so she'll feel sorry for me. She's a great girl, but she's not the brightest crayon in the box. She'd just gobble up some sob story."

"Do that then," Neo said seeming pleased. Finally, I did something right! "Let me see your sob story before you give it to her though. I don't want it to be as outrageously unbelievable as I suspect you'll make it."

Or not…

"Yes sir," I said mocking him with a salute. He glared at me but it had little effect as my attention was otherwise taken by the commotion that was coming from upstairs.

"I warned you," Mari said in an I-told-you-so sort of way.

"Get out of my sight before I rip you apart pixel by pixel you digital monstrosities," Sigma roared from his room. I jumped to my feet, ready to usher Agumon and Gabumon into mine and Mari's room—we had to share since Sigma declared possession of the only other bedroom, and while I didn't think the guy was as scary as Mari evidently did, I wasn't taking any chances—the second they reached the bottom of the stairs. Mari squealed and grabbed her shoes, shoving them on her feet, grabbing her purse and ditching the house, screaming something about going to work. Neo decided to watch the show with a stupid, sly grin on his face—the bastard. I shoved my partners through the door and closed it quickly, yet quietly, just in time for Sigma to get to the top of the stairs. He walked down slowly and with purpose. He wouldn't deign himself to run after his prey. The fear was in the waiting.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking him directly in the eye. He never expected anyone to do it, so it always caught him off guard.

"Don't let them near me again," he growled. "I won't be so lenient next time. I'll inform you of the preferred torture techniques I use. Relay the message. I want them to fear me with their very bones so they won't bother me again. I nearly had a way to get rid of the entire American branch of the digidestined. Now I've missed my opportunity. It's a shame. It might've destroyed their entire country too…"

I gulped. "I'll tell them."

"Good," Sigma said, before making his way back to his room. It was absolutely silent until he closed his door behind him. Neo let out a long, low whistle.

"Scary dude," Neo said with a pleased smile.

"Maybe just a little," I admitted.

_**Mari:**_

"Mari," Neo said coolly, "It's really not that hard. Sigma and Hideto already have their goals. Why don't you?"

"I don't know how!" I told him sharply. "I'm completely confused." This was the truth of course, but I was often confused when it came down to the three boys working with me. One was a flirtatious jerk who thought of no one but himself, one was literally insane with duo personalities, and one was just pure evil! "Hideto found one that was hiring, and one that was famous! Sigma is related to one of them... it's not as easy as you want it to be Neo."

Neo was walking next to me along the street on my way to work at the library. I wasn't really looking forward to the day's work. I had a new employee coming in today and I had to teach her right from wrong. And there were a surprisingly large number of rules for working at this library.

I looked to Neo who was blank faced, with his hands in his pockets. I could never tell what he was thinking, but I could usually assume that he was angry. I thought about Lalamon and how she was all alone at our apartment at that time. Gabumon, Agumon and Tapirmon were out in the digital world with Sigma and Hideto on some mission or something that no one told me about.

"Mari... it's not hard." Neo said simply, "Date one of them or something. Just do something."

"You're dating one of them." I pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure none of them are interested. Aren't they all in relationships?"

"Not Yamato." Neo said coldly.

We were of course talking about the Digidestined the bane of our existence. Or Neo's anyway. I wasn't totally in the loop on everything that went on with the three boys. I think it's because I questioned them too much. Sigma just did anything Neo told him to, and Hideto just liked the fun and adventure. If I found something too far or unnecessary, I wouldn't do it.

And thus, dating one of them, and getting them attached to me just to rip their heart out... that wasn't very high on my to-do list.

"The point is very simple Mari." Neo said calmly. "Get in there in any way that you can so we can get more information. I'm not asking you to go out of your comfort zone. Just... be friends with one of them. Spy on them. Disguise yourself. Just do something. Get into the spirit a little more. Like Hideto. Or Sigma—okay, less like Sigma and more like Hideto."

I decided to think about it a little as we descended the steps into the subway. We purchased our tickets and waited for the train for a while. Finally though we boarded the train and sat down next to a very messy man and a pregnant woman.

God I hated the subway.

It wasn't until the pregnant lady stood up that I slid over and allowed Neo to do the same that we spoke again. "Have you thought of something?"

"It has barely been ten minutes Neo," I told him with a sigh, "It's not easy you know. What's that boy's name? Taichi? I can't work with him because he works in the Digital World, and he's never out and about for me to casually bump into enough until we become friends. Koushiro Izumi is also working there, and leaves his home even less! Besides, Sigma is working on him. Hideto is working on Yamato Ishida, and Mimi Tachikawa, and you're dating Sora. Jou Kido is old and has a baby—he'd never communicate with the likes of me, Hikari Yagami lives in America now."

"There's still those other younger ones." Neo pointed out.

"You barely even remember their names." I said, "How am I supposed to track them down and befriend them if I don't have their names?"

"You have a point there." He said, "I suppose I can't really expect you to pull a plan out of nowhere like Hideto and Sigma."

"Pardon me?"

He raised his hands defensively. "Don't get me wrong. You're a wonderful ally Mari," He said, "But sometimes you just lack enthusiasm, or creativity."

"Whatever Neo." I said sharply, turning from him and pouting, which I realized was pretty childish so I stopped quickly and instead just gazed out across all the people in the seats around us.

"Don't be so mad," He said, "You know I love you Mari, but if we're ever going to create a new world, then you're going to have to be putting in a hundred and ten percent."

"As if I don't already." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Who was it that corrected your mistake in the formula for the virus?"

"That was Sigma..." Neo said slowly.

"Right... well—who caught the vile before it hit the ground?"

"Tapirmon..." Neo said.

"Who tested the virus out on a digimon?"

"I did that." Neo said. "And then Hideto tested the remake after Sigma fixed it up, and now both of them are running around the Digital World injecting more digimon with the virus while you're headed to work."

"Yeah well," I rolled my eyes, "One of us has to work to pay for the rent."

"Hideto has a job too." Neo pointed out, "One that actually assists with our mission, and Sigma is too busy to get a job. I've got him doing so many different things at once."

"What do you expect me to do then?" I asked him sharply, trying as hard as I could to keep my anger at a minimal. I could feel my face turning red and my heart beat faster as I thought quickly. It wasn't that I didn't want to help, it's that I just couldn't. I knew what we were doing could be perceived as wrong, but I didn't see it as wrong. Neo was helping Rei, his little sister, which was a kind gesture. It was just the fact that I was incapable of doing anything. I wanted so badly to help out, but the others were smarter and stronger than I was. But that wasn't going to stop me. I would be tenacious. Just like Lalamon kept reminding me. "Why don't you find me something to do if you're so brilliant then?" I said, snapping my fingers in his face, "You seem to think you could do it a lot better than me?" Neo was silent. "Exactly Neo. Exactly. So sit back, relax and have faith in me. I know what I'm doing. I promise you that I will get on the inside one way or another, okay?"

"Okay." Neo nodded.

"You believe me?" I asked.

He nodded.

I knew he would be telling the truth of course, because he was Neo. Neo didn't lie. Like... ever.

The subway stopped and the two of us stood up and hopped off.

"So long as you don't wait too long." Neo said.

"I'm working on it!" I growled. Boy was he persistent. He'd given me all of what? Two minutes to figure it out? That wasn't enough time. Surely he knew that.

"Promise me you'll find something quick." He said.

"I promise I will try my absolute best to find some way to weasel information out of the enemy." I said to him with a fierce growl. I looked across the road toward the library that I worked at. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to—"

Neo cut me off with a scream as I stepped onto the road. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the road as a large truck drove by, honking its horn loudly. I gasped and stared after the truck and then slowly turned to Neo.

"T-thank you Neo..." I whispered, "You saved my life. Thank you." His eyes were wide as he stared at the place where I'd almost been hit. "Neo?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and then turned, running off the other way. "Thank you for accompanying me!" I called after him. "And for saving my life! I promise I'll figure something out!"

I felt bad... what was he thinking of? What was wrong? I shook my head, unsure and then checked both ways before running across the street.

I hurried up the library steps and pushed open the front door. I strode down the hallway checking my watch, I was a minute late, but my excuse was that I was almost killed. I ran forward to tell the boss the problem, but she turned to me with a smile. Motioning toward the violet haired girl behind her.

"This is our new employee." Madam Suzuki said, "Mi—"

"Miyako!" I gasped with excitement. She was a friend from my childhood! Suddenly everything that had just happened vanished from my mind as she looked to me with vacant eyes. She focused slowly and then her eyes lit up.

"Mari?" She asked, "You're the bubbly excited tutor I've been assigned?"

"Apparently!" I squeaked, clapping my hands together.

Miyako ran toward me suddenly to hug me, but she tripped and face planted on the hard floor. Something flew from the side pouch of her backpack and rolled across the floor to my feet. As I reached down to pick it up for her my heart dropped.

A digivice?

She was one of the Digidestined? And my new co-worker? That was wonderful! Now I could catch up with her, be her friend, have fun at work for once, and please Neo all at once.

I reached out to hand her the device pretending I didn't know what it was as I whispered a single word under my breath. "Perfecto."


	33. 34: In Queens We Trust

**Y/N:** Here is the last of the one-shots involving the Queens. I wrote all the parts this time, and it's Daisuke, Miyako and Iori's stories.

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 34: In Queens We Trust**

_**Daisuke Motomiya (1996):**_

I couldn't believe what a good day I'd been having. Hikari Yagami talked to me again today. I really liked her. She was really pretty and super nice to everybody and she must like me too. She said so today. I thought she did anyway. She was always using words I didn't really know, but this time I was sure it had to be a good thing. It even sounded close to _love._

I knew Mom would know and then she'd tell me. She always did.

"Mom," I shouted. "Hikari loathes me. Isn't that great!"

"Mom's not home, loser," Jun told me. She was four years older than me, and that made her nine. She thought she was _so_ big and so much better than me because she was almost ten and I was just five.

"Where is she?" I asked. "She's got to tell me how much Hikari likes me when she says that."

"Loath doesn't mean like," Jun said rolling her eyes.

"Does it mean _love_?" I asked, knowing that Jun's smile meant that it wasn't something nice at all. And I really wanted it to be. Hikari was the best person in our whole entire class, and that was saying a lot, because I was friends with everybody in that class. Except her anyway. I wanted to be her friend though. I wanted to be her boyfriend. Jun talked about boyfriends all the time, and I just thought it sounded really nice. I could be Hikari's boyfriend if she'd let me. I would carry her books and bring her a packed lunch from home—because I didn't have any money to buy her one—and I would tell her how pretty she was, and all she'd have to do is smile. I really liked it when she smiled.

"No, Daisuke," Jun said with a mean cackle. "It means she _hates_ you. You're little girlfriend hates you, isn't that funny?"

"No," I said sadly. I wasn't going to cry though. Dad always told me that big boys don't cry. So I wasn't going to. "It's not funny at all. Why doesn't she like me?"

"Because you're you," she told me simply before heading to the living room to watch some television show that I didn't like…_just_ because I didn't like it.

She was mean like that.

"I'm hungry," I told her.

"Then eat something," she said.

"You're the babysitter. It's your job to make sure I eat," I reminded her.

"You're always saying how big of a boy you are," she said. "Prove it. Make something for yourself."

"Okay, I will then," I told her proudly. I stalked off to the kitchen and pulled a chair over to the counter so I could see into the cupboards. I would show her. I could be a really good chef, and I'd make Mom and Dad supper. Then they'd love me _way_ more than Jun, because she'd never done anything like that for them before.

I knew just what to make too.

I got out a big plastic bowl, and put lots of water in it—but not too much, because I still needed to carry it—and put it in the microwave. Then I threw lots of noodles into the water. I turned the microwave to high, and punched in the numbers 13:43. It seemed like a good number of time to me, so I let that go. Then I got lettuce out of the fridge, and ripped it all apart like Mom showed me one time. I didn't like onions, so they couldn't go in the salad, and I wasn't allowed to use a knife anyway, so it would just have to be plain salad today. Then, to be helpful, I poured whole bunch of dressing into the lettuce, and stirred it all around, making sure that all of the leaves were covered.

I put the salad on the table, and took four separate trips to the table bringing out all of the plates. I could only carry one at a time because they were glass and they were kind of heavy. I even brought the forks. I couldn't reach the cups though, so we wouldn't be having a drink with supper either.

The microwave beeped, and I ran over to get the noodles. I was so excited for them. They were going to be really good, because Mom always said that noodles were quick and easy and I really liked to eat them. I was going to be a really good noodle chef, I just _knew_ it.

But the bowl was _way_ too hot for me to touch, and I couldn't remember what to do with all of the water. I bounced up and down as I waited for the bowl to get colder, and when it finally was, I rushed it over to the table too. Then I opened a can of sauce for it and put it in a bowl. I didn't want to have to wait for it to cool down to carry it to the table, so I just put the bowl on the table while it was already cold.

I looked over my supper. Mom was going to be so happy.

"Jun, Daisuke," Mom called. I'd finished just in time. "Are you here?"

"No. Where else could we be?" Jun asked sarcastically.

"Lose the attitude missy," Mom told her, making me giggle. "What is that smell?"

"I made supper Mom," I said happily. "Come and eat it with me."

"Did you?" she asked nervously.

"Yep," I said. "It's noodles and salad. You like those."

"I do," she said with smile, taking the hand I offered her and walking to the table. "Wow. You did this all by yourself? Jun didn't help you?"

"Nope, she said I had to do it alone," I told her. "But that's okay, because I did it. See?"

"I see," she said. "Why don't we eat some?"

"Yay!" I cheered. "Jun, Jun it's supper time now!"

"It's really early for supper," Jun commented, but she came as called. "What is this supposed to be?" She said pointing to my bowl of noodles in water.

"Food," I said grumpily. Did she have to make fun of supper too?

"Whatever," she said. She used her fork to pull some noodles out of the water. It was a big clump, but I thought it looked really cool. Like a noodle ball instead of a rice ball. She looked at it and wrinkled her nose. She put some sauce on it and looked at the wilted lettuce in the dressing. "Do I have to eat this stuff?"

"Your brother made you a snack while you watched television," Mom told her pointedly. "Now eat. I'm eating some too."

"It's good, right?" I asked, waiting for Mom to put some on my plate. The noodles were still a little hot.

"This is disgusting," Jun said meanly. "The noodles are only kinda warm, and the sauce is cold. The lettuce is slimy because there's way too much dressing. I can't eat this."

"You will," Mom told her sternly.

But it was too late.

"You don't…like…it?" I asked trying to hold back my crying. I wasn't supposed to. I was a big boy.

"No," Jun said. "Ground me if you want, but I'm not eating this crap."

I jumped out of my seat and ran for the front door. I wasn't going to stay and listen to her make fun of my supper. I was so proud of it. And I worked so hard. Why was she such a meanie?

"Daisuke!" Mom called. "Don't go further than the park."

She already knew I wouldn't. I wasn't allowed to cross the road alone. Dad's orders.

"Jun," I heard Mom scold as the door closed behind me. I knew she would get in trouble, but it didn't make me feel better. I wanted her to like it. She was _supposed_ to like it. She was supposed to like me. But she didn't. She would never like me. She was always picking on me. She was such a bully.

I kept running until I reached the park. I was glad that there weren't any big kids around. I didn't want them to see me crying. I didn't want Dad to know I'd been crying either. He'd be so disappointed in me.

I was such a failure.

I sat down on the swing and cried. I cried for a really long time, like ten minutes even. But after that, I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't want Jun to have the satisfaction of knowing I'd been crying. So I just started swinging. I focused only on pumping my legs and the wind in my hair as I swung back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

It was really calming. On that swing Jun didn't matter. Nothing she said could hurt me, because I was flying through the air. She couldn't reach me up there.

I almost didn't notice a pretty lady—not as pretty as Hikari but really close—sit down on the swing next to me. She was wearing a dark purple skirt and a bright red shirt. That's how I saw her, the bright red. I really liked red.

"You're really flying there," she said.

"I know," I told her. "I'm really good at swinging right?"

I sounded really sad. She must have noticed.

"You are," she said. "You're doing really well."

"You're just saying that," I said sadly. My swing slowed down as my sad mood came back.

"No, I'm not," she said. "Why do you say so?"

"I'm not good at nothing," I told her.

"_Anything_," she corrected.

"See," I said exasperated. "I can't even talk right."

"That's not fair," she said softly. Her long, straight brown hair started to sway as she pushed her swing forwards and backwards. Sometimes, when the sun hit it, it was almost red, like her skirt. She had a round sort of headband on the top of her head, kind of like a thin, little crown. It had a red jewel on it. I thought it was pretty too, and wondered if Hikari had one.

"Nothing is," I told her.

"That's not true," she said. "And you know it. You're good at soccer aren't you?"

"Yeah…" I said, wondering how she could have known that.

"And you are really good at making your friends feel better when they're sad," she added. "You tell them jokes."

"I like jokes," I said.

"I know you do," she told me. "You're good at them too. You'll get better at other things too with practice."

"You mean like cooking?" I asked.

"Yes," she said smiling brightly. I noticed a purple beaded necklace around her neck as she stood and knelt down to me. "Daisuke, you have a bright future. But to get there you'll need a lot of practice."

"Will Hikari like me in the future?" I asked hopefully.

"I cannot be certain," she said with a laugh. It sounded like bells. "But I can assure you this. So long as you try and try again, you will succeed in what you truly need."

"So she will!" I cheered.

"That's not what I said," she corrected. "You will not always get what you want. And you will not always be able to do things, no matter how much you practice. But if you truly love something, and practice with all of your heart, you will be able to do it. You simply must learn to tell the difference, and be willing to admit when you cannot do something alone."

"I can't be selfish," I guessed.

"You cannot be _arrogant_," she told me. "But you won't be. Not when it really counts. I can already see that young Daisuke."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I do not have one," she said. "But you will know me again in the future."

"Are you sure?" I said to be sure.

"Of course I'm sure," she said. "I know everything about you. And I know you mustn't let Jun get to you. There will come a day when you two are close friends."

"I don't think so," I told her. "But I can't wait to see you again!"

"You're going home now," she said. She didn't ask me. Somehow she knew. But then she said she knew _everything_ about me, so I didn't mind.

"Yeah," I said. "Mom's gonna have to cook more supper, since Jun didn't like mine…and I'm gonna see if maybe I can help?"

"Starting to practice already," she said teasingly.

"If I'm gonna get good at it I'm gonna have to practice right away," I said. I turned and ran off. But I stopped, because I forgot to say something. I looked back to her and saw she was looking away from me…but that wasn't the strange part. She had glittery purple wings on her back. "Bye!" I shouted, causing her to turn around. Her eyes were wide, and then her wings disappeared. I thought maybe she didn't want me to see them, so I decided not to ask if she was a fairy. I didn't want her to feel bad like Jun made me feel.

"Farewell, Daisuke," she called after me as I started to leave again. I was grinning like mad as I walked back to my apartment.

"Until we meet again," I promised her, even though she couldn't hear me anymore.

_**Miyako Inoue (1996):**_

They wouldn't notice.

I knew they wouldn't. It was okay though. I didn't need any of them. I was just fine all on my own. I could do it. And they wouldn't even see that I was gone.

Mommy and Daddy had three other kids to play with, they didn't need me too. If they did, they would've told me so. Daddy didn't even say that he loved me before going to work today. He told Mantarou. He told Chiziru. He told Momoe and Mommy too. But he didn't tell me. I was waiting for him to tell me and everything. He just gave Mommy a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

No one noticed except me that he forgot me.

It was because they all forgot me too. I knew they did. They never played with me, and Mommy never had time for me either. I was just the littlest. They could overlook me because I didn't know any better. Well they were wrong. I could see where I wasn't wanted. And if I wasn't wanted here, I'd go somewhere that I _was_.

It wouldn't be too hard. I knew there were orphanages all over the place, and they were always looking for kids. They wanted them. Well, maybe not. But they wanted to give them to people that wanted them. People that wouldn't ignore them or forget that they were there. People who wouldn't forget to tell me that they love me and make me feel—no, make me _know—_that they don't.

So I was going to run away. I packed up all my important stuff in a little backpack that used to be Momoe's too. I was all ready to do it. I had my toothbrush and my kid-friendly toothpaste, and my blanket and my favourite stuffed animal. I also had our gummy vitamins, because I knew it was important to get your vitamins each and every day.

I didn't even have to sneak out of the house. Mommy didn't see me walk passed her—right passed her—and out the front door. I wanted to give them a fair chance to prove that they loved me. For Mantarou I'd even settle for him to learn my name. He just called me "Squirt" all the time, 'cause he forgot my name.

Mommy _still_ liked him better, even though he couldn't. It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't I be more like my brother or my sisters? I didn't fit in with my family. That was why they always forgot about me. I wasn't interesting or exciting or fun like they were. I was boring and had panic attacks that they always made fun of. I got scared easily I thought studying was fun.

I was just five, so I didn't do too much of it, but I couldn't wait for homework. It was going to be so much fun!

I had to go somewhere though, I couldn't just walk around outside forever. I didn't know where those orphanages were, but I knew where the one place that had all the information was. The library was only a couple of blocks away from my house. I had a couple of close calls with cars on the road, but I made it all the way to the library by myself.

"Hello," the lady at the counter said. She was a new lady today. She looked kind of like a princess. She was really, really pretty, with short black hair that curled around her ears, and a kind of graceful face. Nothing like mine. She didn't have to wear glasses either like me. She had a headband that had pretty jewels in it, making it look like a crown, and she had a golden necklace around her neck with an orange jewel, just like the crown had on it. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that reached down to her knees, and a black jacket over it like Mommy wore when she wanted to look "professional".

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Are you here all by yourself?" she asked. But I could tell she already knew the answer.

"Yep," I said. "I'm gonna look a books."

"The picture books are through that door," she said kindly. "But that's not where you're planning on going is it?"

I shook my head, in awe. How did she know all of that?

"Go on," she said with a nod and a smile. "I know where to find you."

"O-Okay," I said running off to the picture books. There were lots already on a table waiting for me. And they were my very favourite ones too. I scooped them up and ran back down to the front desk. She smiled at me again and pointed to a different door. I thanked her and headed down to the grownup section. Mommy wouldn't think to look for me in there. I was going to make her try really hard if she wanted me. She had to prove it, because I was already sure she didn't.

I spent hours in the library, reading book after book, and peeking out the window to see if Mommy or Daddy were looking for me. The nice lady at the desk brought me some lunch too, so I didn't need to just eat my vitamins. Mommy told me eating more than one a day was bad for you. You'd get in trouble if you did it. Chiziru always tried and always got caught.

"Are you ready to go home now, Miyako?" the kind lady asked.

I didn't know how she knew my name. She just knew everything. That must be why she worked in the library.

"No," I said sadly. "I can't go home. They don't want me there."

"Of course they do," she told me.

"Nu-uh," I protested. "Daddy doesn't even love me."

"What makes you think that?" she asked patiently.

"He didn't say so," I said letting the tears fall now. "He told everybody but me!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to forget you," she assured me.

"He's always forgetting me. Mommy forgets me too, and Momoe and Chiziru don't like me much, and Mantarou doesn't—he doesn't," I said choking on my sobs. "He doesn't know my name!"

"Yes he does," she said. Maybe I was wrong. She didn't know everything. She was wrong about that.

"No," I told her stubbornly. "He calls me squirt. My name is Miyako, not squirt."

"I know," she said patting my head. She sat down next to me, kicking her feet out in front of her just like me. Her shoes were pretty and tall just like a princess. I was sure that's what she was. She was nice just like one too. "But he doesn't mean to hurt you. He calls you Squirt because he loves you. It's his own special name for _just_ you. He loves you enough to give you a nickname."

"Why didn't he say that?" I asked.

"Because he didn't know he needed to," she explained. "You never asked him. He's not like me, he can't know everything you think about."

"He's stupid," I grumbled.

"No he isn't," she said still being super nice even though Mantarou wasn't there. "He doesn't understand that you're hurting. Your mother and father don't know either. They don't have a lot of time. They try to balance it between you and all of your siblings, but there is so much work to do. Your father has a job to do, and your mother cooks and cleans and does laundry. She has to pack lunches for your father and brother and sisters. She has to do a lot of work to keep your house running."

"They don't like me," I told her. I swore it was true.

"They do," she said firmly. "They _love_ you. They are running around town frantically trying to find you. Your father even came home from work when your mother called in a panic saying that you were missing. Sweetheart, they miss you. They love you. They are waiting for you."

"I don't want them to find me," I said stubbornly, but secretly, I wished she could be right.

"Then you have two options," she said. "You can stay hidden, and continue to run away from them forever without telling them where you went, leaving them to wonder about you and miss you for the rest of your life or you can do the honourable thing, and go and find them. Even if you don't want to stay, you owe it to them to tell them where you'll be. I'll give you some time to decide."

She stood up and left, probably back to the desk that she was at when I first came in. I pulled my blanket and my stuffed rabbit that Mantarou gave me on my second birthday and hugged them close to my chest.

At first, I wanted nothing more than to run away, _far_ away, so that Mommy and Daddy and Mantarou, Chiziru and Momoe couldn't prove her wrong. I wanted to believe that they loved me. She made it seem so right, like there was no room for doubt. But there always was a little bit of it. There was a small chance that, if I went home, they wouldn't have noticed that I'd gone at all.

And that might hurt more than anything else did.

But, I had to think about it. And I realized that it would be just as mean for me to leave without telling them anything, even if they didn't really care. They might think that I didn't love them either. I had to make sure that they knew that before I left…if they didn't love me anyway.

I put my rabbit and my blanket back into my backpack with the vitamins, and put it on my back. I stacked all of the books back up and picked them up. I was going home. Maybe not to stay, but I was going. I carried the books down the ramp back to the front desk.

"I knew you'd make the right choice," the lady said. "You are a wonderful child, and I_ know_ I made the right choice."

I didn't know what choice _she_ was talking about, but I wished I could be as sure about mine as she was about hers.

"You can leave those on the desk here," she said. "Someone will put them away later."

She reached down and lifted the pile a lot easier than I could and put it on the desktop.

"Could you come with me?" I asked quietly. I was scared to go alone. Not just because of the cars with drivers that couldn't see me, but because I was scared that Mommy and Daddy would hurt me more.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a bright smile. She walked around the desk, and reached out her hand. I tucked my own little one in hers right away. Immediately, I felt braver, like I could really do it. "Lead the way."

"You don't know where I live?" I asked. It sounded silly, like she wouldn't know that little detail.

"I do," she said. "But _you_ need to be the one to go home. I can't force you or bring you. It needs to be your decision."

"Okay," I told her. "Let's go home."

She smiled and let me pull her along to my house. She had to yank me back a couple of times because of cars—I still hadn't gotten the hang of crossing the road yet—and she wasn't mean about it like Chiziru usually was. She just reminded me each time that I needed to look _both_ ways before I started to cross it, not just one.

It wasn't long before we were standing in front of my building. I looked up to her for courage, and she squeezed my hand. I nodded, and let go of her hand. This was something I'd have to do on my own now. I took a few steps towards the building and turned back to wave to her. She smiled and waved back, but I could have sworn I saw a pair of translucent, orange wings behind her.

I smiled. So she was a _fairy_ princess. That was even better.

"Miyako!"

It was Daddy! I turned to see him running at me from the side of the building. He fell to his knees and pulled me into his arms.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "I couldn't find you anywhere. You can't do that. Don't disappear _ever_ again, you hear me? I thought I lost you."

"Daddy," I cried as he hugged me. "Do you…_love_ me?"

"Yes," he said. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you. Don't I tell you every morning?"

"Not today," I sobbed. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I'll always want you," he whispered into my hair. "Let's go find your mother. She's panicking."

"Just like me?" I asked.

"Just like you," he agreed. "She's missed you. And she loves you too. So does Mantarou, and Chiziru and Momoe."

"I know that now," I told him. "The fairy princess told me."

"Who?" he asked.

"She's right over there…" I said pointing to where I'd last seen her, but she was already gone.

"There's no one there," he said. "I would've loved to thank whoever brought you back. Promise you won't run away again."

I nodded, and looked back to where my fairy used to be.

"Thank you," I whispered. And I knew, somehow, that she heard me.

_**Iori Hida (1996):**_

I was mad at Daddy.

He left me all alone. Some other grownup was more important than me, and Daddy went away forever. I was never going to see him again. It wasn't fair. The other grownup got to go home to his son, but _my_ Daddy couldn't.

There was too much black. I didn't like black. I liked yellow. Yellow was a happy colour, it made me smile and it made Mommy and Daddy happy too. It did anyway. Mommy said that Daddy couldn't come home anymore. That he couldn't do anything anymore. So he probably couldn't be happy anymore either.

I didn't feel like I would be either.

Daddy was gone, and none of the grownups cared about _me_. They all told Grandpa how sorry they were that Daddy went away, and they patted my Mommy's shoulder and hugged her a lot. But they never said anything to me.

It was _my_ Daddy that was gone and no one seemed to care.

Mommy cried all the time, and Grandpa was always out in his dojo, practicing his Kendo. They were too sad to see that it was all my fault.

Everyone was walking around in their boring black clothes and blowing their noses and wiping their eyes. Nobody saw me on my chair against the wall. Mommy told me to sit there and be good, because she didn't have the energy to chase after me today. She was too sad to do that.

I was very lonely. Daddy was always the one to make sure I wasn't stuck in a corner all by myself…

"Hello," someone said. I didn't think she could be talking to me. Nobody else had seen me all day.

"Iori," she said softer this time. "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer that. I didn't think I needed to.

"Of course you're not," she said. "It was inconsiderate to ask that. Forgive me?"

I still didn't make any move to answer her. She was asking too hard of questions.

"What is it, Iori that upsets you so?" she asked.

I turned to face her, glaring at her through watering eyes. Even through the tears I could see that she was pretty. Maybe prettier than Mommy. Today she was anyway. Mommy was crying too much. She was prettier when she smiled. This lady had long curly, dark brown hair. She was wearing a black skirt and jacket, and black pointy shoes to be taller like Mommy wore. I noticed that she wore a light green button up shirt underneath her jacket. I liked it. It wasn't black. And there was too much black.

But thing that stood out most, was that I didn't know who she was.

I could place every other grownup in the funeral home, apart from her.

"My Daddy is _gone_," I told her angrily. How could she ask me that? She could have guessed it.

"It is more than that," she insisted. "And you know that just as well as I."

"He left me alone," I said.

"He was a brave man," she said softly.

"He was mean," I cried. "He left me all alone. He doesn't love me anymore."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"He said—said that he—he always c—came home beca-cause he loved me," I said, the tears I'd been trying not to shed started falling. "He's n—never c—coming home ag-again. He doesn't l—love me, and that's why—that's why he's gone!"

"He did," she told me sadly. "He still does, where he is now. He didn't mean for this to happen. He had a very important job. Your father was protecting a man from another country. Someone tried to make that man go away, but your father couldn't let that happen. He saved that man. He was _very_ brave."

"What about me?" I sobbed. "My Daddy's gone."

"Your father," she said, her eyes sparkling with tears of their own. "He wanted you to be safe. That's why he became a police officer, so he could catch the bad guys. He did something very similar to what _you_ will do in the future. Until then, you have to forgive your father. You have to love him, and forgive, but never forget. He will be watching you. He'll know how you feel. Can you do that? Forgive your father?"

I thought for a moment.

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding. I was still crying pretty badly. "I for—forgive you to—too."

"Thank you, Iori," she said. "You have made me happier than you'll ever know."

I didn't know what I said to make her so happy, and I didn't feel like I could be happy any time soon, but I nodded again to show that I understood what she said. As she smiled—a big, bright smile—I noticed something glistening on her head, and something else fluttering behind her. But by the time I'd rubbed the tears out of my eyes to get a clear view, they were gone.

She stood and left me then, leaving me to think over what she said.

I had to be a good boy, because Daddy would always see me, even when Mommy couldn't. I would grow up to be a good man, just like Daddy was. I'd be someone that Daddy would always love, and I would always love him too.

Thinking like that made me cry harder, but a part of me felt really proud to be his son.

"Iori," I heard Mommy whisper sadly. She was watching me cry. Me crying made her even more sad than she'd been all day, and she didn't come to me. She curled into one of her friends' arms instead. I saw Grandpa send her a mean look, and came over to me.

"Iori," he said. "It will be alright."

"W—when?" I asked sobbing loudly.

"In time," he said. "For now, would you like to come to my dojo?"

"For Kendo?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "You can practice Kendo with me if you'd like."

"Did Daddy play Kendo with you?" I asked between sobs.

"You don't play Kendo," he said. "You practice it. But yes, I taught him when he was a young boy."

"Then I wanna do it too," I said, burying my face in his shoulder. "I miss him."

"I miss him too, very much," Grandpa told me. "But I have you, and so I know I will be alright."

"I have you too," I whispered.

And I knew, because of that, that I would be alright too.


	34. 33: Gennai's Test

**Y/N:** The rest of the Digidestined get their starts

**U/N: **What she said ^

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: Yukira and UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 33: Gennai's Test**

_**Willis Kennedy (1994):**_

"Who are you?" I asked the man who was sitting where my Mom was supposed to sit.

"Willis, this is Jeffery." Mom said quietly as she sipped her tea, sitting in my chair. "I met him today at the super market." I didn't remember that. I went with her...

Oh right. I fell asleep. I liked sleeping but I was really going to have to stop doing that. I was to start school soon. I was so excited though. Mom told me that they got lots of homework, and the longer you were in school the more homework you got. I planned to stay forever so I'd always have homework and something to do.

I was getting really bored with all of the computer games Mom had gotten me.

"Hello." I said as simply as I could. "How are you?"

Jeffy, or whatever Mom had called him smirked into his cup of tea and then set it down softly onto the table.

"I'm doing alright," Jeffy said. "How are you Willis?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

He moved his hand really smoothly—like water—toward my Mom and said, "Your Mother told me."

"Oh, right." I said. "I'm okay."

"Just okay?" He asked, leaning back into his chair and picking up his teacup once more.

"Yeah," I admitted. I didn't get much chance to really talk to anyone, so it was nice to have this Jeffy guy here, even if he was my Mom's friend. Sometimes I wished she'd bring home friends for me instead. "I'm really bored. I beat 'Space Invasion: Fusion Miracle 14' Like three times now." Jeffy gave me the same look all Mom's other friends gave me when I talked about the games I had. They were too old to know them.

"That's a pretty sophisticated game there Willis." He said, his eyebrows really high on his face.

"What?" I gasped, "You know it?"

"Know it?" Jeffy said excitedly, "I love that game!"

"Oh me too!" I said, smiling. I grabbed the stool by the sink that Mom had bought so I could help her with the dirty dishes, and dragged it over to the table so I could sit down. "My favourite part is the ending!"

"The battle against Spurgh?" Jeffy asked, nodding.

"No no," I said shaking my head. "That part is okay. But I like the video at the end where it shows all the planets being happy and living in pieces."

"Peace." Mom corrected with a little giggle.

"Right," I said filing that word in my mental filing cabinet. "I just like how everyone was looking for their miracle, and they wanted me to do it for them. They wanted me to help them—and then I did and now they can all live their lives peacefully. Until I restart the game again."

"That's very... honourable of you Willis."Jeffy said. "You're a smart kid."

Mom snorted into her tea and then said, "You can say that again. I can't get anything past him!"

"Well you don't have to lie to me to get me to do things Mom." I said, "I'm happy to help. If you want my teeth just ask, don't make me put them under the pillow when I sleep. It's weird."

Jeffy and my Mom laughed at me, but I didn't get sad or anything so I knew they were being friendly.

"Will you excuse me?" Mom said, "I just have to..." She trailed off.

"Pee." I finished for her. Her face turned bright red as Jeffy laughed with me. She rushed off and I was left alone with Jeffy.

"Willis," He said after a long empty space with no talking. Silence. The word was silence.

"Yes Jeffy?" I asked. He smirked again.

"My name isn't Jeffy." He said, "It's Gennai."

"No, you're lying." I said, "Mom said Jeffy or something."

"No," He said, "I told your Mother my name was Jeffery, but it is really Gennai." That didn't make sense. Why would he lie about his name? Maybe he hated it. It was kinda weird... "Your Mom is a very sweet lady, but do you know why I'm here?"

I shook my head.

"For you." He said.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" I asked. "Because I have a rape whistle somewhere in my toy box upstairs. I'll go get it."

Jeffy—or whoever he was—bit his bottom lip to avoid laughing.

"No Willis, I'm not going to kidnap—or rape you." Jeffy said serious.

"Good." I said.

"I'm looking for someone to test." Jeffy said. "Someone who I think can handle it. A child. Two children actually. I think you could be the first."

"Tests are for school. I'm not in school yet." I told him.

"No that's okay." Jeffy said. "It's more of a personality test anyway. I have to test it on two children. If children can prove to be open minded and thoughtful enough, then the World might actually be saved."

"I'll be saving the world?" I asked quietly.

Jeffy nodded, "If it works."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You just have to be yourself." Jeffy said, "You won't know when the test begins... because I can't tell you any more information about it. But I have a feeling you'll pass. And if I'm right... then yes, you'll save the world."

"And then everyone can live in peace." I said, just so I'd get to use the new word.

"Indeed." Jeffy said patting my head. For a second I thought he was hurting me because of the weird feeling that went through my body, but it turned out to be just a funny tingly feeling.

"Can we start the test?" I asked.

"No," Jeffy said, "It will take me a long while to set it up. But I promise I won't forget it. It'll happen."

Mom came back from peeing just then and sat down. "Did you have a nice chat?"

I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to tell Mom about the test so I nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna go play now." I said. "Bye Jeffy."

He waved to me kindly and then I was off to play with my action figures. One of them was missing a leg, and one was missing his head, but that was okay, I wasn't thinking about them anyway, I was thinking about saving the world.

_**Taichi Yagami (1995):**_

"You will stay here," Dad said. He was almost snarling. It was really scary, and not just because he looked really mean. Dad pulled me by the arm, and set me—kind of roughly—into a chair in the waiting room. I was given strict instructions "Do. Not. Move," before Dad looked around in search of Mom and Hikari, my sister.

My little sister was in the hospital, and Mom kept talking like she might not make it home again. Did she mean Hikari was going to die? She couldn't! That wasn't fair. All I wanted to do was play soccer; I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen. Hikari was the one that said she could go out and play if I wanted to. She said that, not me. I just really wanted to play and I didn't think it was fair that Mom and Dad left me to take care of her. I was just a kid too. I was too young to take care of her properly. So it was their fault, really….though I supposed it was my fault a little bit too. Just a little though.

Hikari had agreed to go to the park with me so we could play with my new ball. She didn't even waste time getting dressed, choosing to stay in her pajamas so that we could play faster. That might've actually been my suggestion…but I couldn't remember exactly. The point was, she was coughing and woozy as she played with me, barefoot in pajamas in the park. She didn't even think to grab a hat. But then again, I hadn't thought of it either, and I was older—and therefore smarter—so it was my responsibility. It was no wonder really why she fell to the ground, limp and unmoving after only twenty minutes of playing.

Mom and Dad came running to the park as soon as they got home and started yelling at me on sight. The yelling got worse when they saw that Hikari was sleeping in the park, only she wasn't sleeping…not really. She was unconscious, and they kept telling me that it was all my fault. It wasn't though. It couldn't be! They rushed to the nearest phone and called for an ambulance and some guys in blue suits took Hikari and Mom away in it. Dad really thought about leaving me at home, but decided he needed to keep an eye on me, and dragged me to our car before following the ambulance to the hospital.

"Taichi," Dad said sternly. "You stay on that chair and you think—_really_ think—about what you did today. Your sister…she could…and you…." He curved his hands into fists and I cowered away from them. He looked between his fisted hands and me and shook his head in disbelief before rushing off down the hallway. He must've caught sight of Mom, because he disappeared into a hospital room shortly after.

I knew that Hikari was hurt and all, but why did they have to leave me alone? I was scared too, not just them. They didn't see it when Hikari's legs wobbled underneath her and she fell on top of my soccer ball—which I'd had to leave in the park because Dad was in a big hurry to get to the hospital. They didn't hear her calling my name, asking me to help her get back up so that we could keep playing. I saw and heard all of it, and no one could tell me that Hikari was going to be okay. Mom and Dad didn't even want to look at me, they were so mad. And Hikari couldn't tell me, because she was still unconscious. She would've if she could though. She was always doing things for me just because I'm her brother. She always put me first.

And, yeah, maybe that day I should have done the same for her, but I didn't. I couldn't change that. But there were a lot of grownups in the waiting room looking at me, wondering why I was there alone, and I was shaking from head to toe because I was panicking about Hikari, and Mom and Dad didn't care at all. They were too scared to notice that I was scared too.

I shouldn't have listened to her when she said she was healthy enough to play soccer with me. She was barely standing when she said it, and she kept coughing… But I really wanted to play! I knew that I could convince her it was a good idea by suggesting just how much I wanted it, and she did exactly as I wanted her to. I was a bully, and I bullied my sister to death.

Death!

Did I really think she was going to die? My hands started shaking worse and I started bawling like a big baby. No one could tell me she wasn't going to die. That meant she was, didn't it? Don't doctors usually tell you if dying was an option or not? Mom and Dad seemed so angry with me and so nervous about Hikari that the doctor must've told them she was going to die.

I started hyperventilating at that point.

"Relax, Taichi," an old man in green clothes. He looked like a doctor, and even had one of those things they used to listen to heartbeats around his throat. "Breath with me."

He breathed in slowly, and held his breath for a couple of seconds before exhaling. He didn't stop doing that until I copied him, and kept going until I was completely calm again.

"That's better, isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"What good is it if my sister's gonna die?" I said miserably.

"Perk up, Taichi," the man said. "No one told you she would die."

"But I'm scared she will!" I insisted. "They haven't told me anything. They forgot I was here I bet. Or they don't want to tell me because they're punishing me. They won't tell me that she's dying and then I won't get to see her again, or say goodbye and it's all my fault!"

"She's not dying," he said gently. "Taichi, your sister is fine. She's still sick, but she's got a great destiny spread out before her. It is not her time to die."

"Are you sure?" I asked meekly. I hated being scared like that. I was too scared to reach out and cling to the hope he was trying to give me.

"Positive," he assured me.

"Are you a doctor then?" I wanted to know.

"Between you and me," he said. "I'm not. I'm here to meet you and Hikari."

"If you're not a doctor, then you can't know for sure," I exclaimed, feeling the panic growing once more.

"But I am sure," the man insisted. "You made a mistake, Taichi. But so long as you've learned from it, you are already a better person for it."

"What are you talking about? How do you know about that?" I said shakily. How could he know what I did? And if he really did know about it, why did he think I was a good person? "It was really, _really_ bad…"

"I do not blame you, and neither does Hikari," he said.

"But you can't know _that_," I cried, tears threatening to fall down my face. "She's unconscious because of me."

"You are scared," the man told me, as if I didn't already know that. "And that's a good thing. You can't feel courage without the presence of fear. And that's what you're going to need to find now. You're inner courage. Your parents are just as scared as you, and while they ought to be supporting you as well, this time, maybe _you_ will have to be the brave one. When Hikari wakes up—and she _will_—she's going to want to see her big, strong, _courageous_ older brother. She'll be happy to know that you're looking out for her."

"But I'm not brave," I told him. "I'm too scared to be brave."

"The courage is inside you," he promised. "I can see that you have it in abundance. Find it and bring it out. You'll need to find something worth trying for, Taichi. Might I suggest your sister?"

"I can do that," I decided. "I think."

"Good," the man said, patting my head. "There are great things ahead for the both of you, and that is just the attitude you're going to need."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant by that though, since I saw Dad come out of the room my sister was in. Mom came out after him and stopped to talk to the nearest doctor. Dad didn't though, he came directly towards me. I could just tell he was going to yell at me. His wild panic was gone—so the man must've been right about Hikari staying alive—and all that was left was his anger. I was in really big trouble.

I turned to ask the man if I really was the right kid—cause it would suck really bad for him to have talked to the wrong one—but he was gone. I caught sight of him slipping into Hikari's room.

I took a deep calming breath. I could do this. So what if Dad was really, _really_ angry with me? I could handle it. I deserved to be in trouble, and it didn't matter how scared I was, because I was a better person already for having learned from my mistakes, just like the man said. And fear didn't matter so much when I was doing this for Hikari. Because I wouldn't ever do anything like this to her again, I just had to prove it to her…and to myself.

I kept my head held high when Dad finally reached me, and boy did he let me have it.

_**Hikari Yagami (1995):**_

I woke up when I heard someone talking to me, saying my name over and over. I felt hot, and there was a lot of sweat all over me, and the sheets were sticking to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, frightened. This wasn't my bedroom! Where was I? The walls were very clean, and there was no bed for Taichi to sleep on right above me... I looked down and saw that I was wearing a silly polka doted dress, and there were a few wires on me...

And then I saw the man who had woke me up with his calm voice. He was an old man wearing doctor clothes. Was I in the hospital again?

"Hikari," he said with a big smile, "How do you feel?"

"Hot." I said using my tired voice which broke in the middle of the word. "I'm good." What had happened? Why was I there?

"You were in the park," The man said as if he could read my mind. Oh. That was right. The park... Taichi and I had been playing, and then I fell over... I wanted to keep playing though—I wanted real bad to get back up and play with him because he wanted me to, and I didn't want to let him down. There was nothing worse than upsetting Taichi. I didn't want him to be sad.

"That's right." I nodded, trying to sit up but falling back down quickly. My arms were very weak and my seeing went black.

"Just relax Hikari," the doctor said kindly, "You'll be alright if you just stay calm."

"Okay," I nodded, doing as I was told, "You aren't my usual doctor. Where is he?"

"Oh he'll be around." The doctor said. "To tell the truth, I'm not a doctor." I thought I should have been scared, but I just wasn't. The man made me feel really happy and warm. "I'm a friend," He said, "I've come to talk to you."

"Okay," I smiled as my head started to hurt more. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You," He said, "I want to talk about you and the light."

"It is really bright." I said quietly.

"No, no," The man laughed, shaking his head, "Hikari... I'm going to say this very simply—"

"Is it because I'm little and you don't trust me?" I asked. "Everyone always talks to me like I'm a baby. They think I'm scared and weak." I didn't know I thought that. I didn't know I felt that way, I was just talking by accident.

"I trust you." The man said, "And you're not a baby. You're a very wise girl." I tried to smile at him again, but I just started coughing again. "Hikari... are you okay?"

"I told you," I said, "I'm good. I'm okay."

"No you aren't." He said, "You're such a brave girl, but you're sick. You just need to ask for help. You need to know that no one is judging you—and you have to think of yourself."

"I don't understand." I said.

The man looked to the door nervously when we heard footsteps. He looked back to me and talked quicker, "Hikari, you have an exceptional amount of light and goodness inside of you. But everyone has a balance of dark and light. That means you have very much darkness as well. You will have to overcome the darkness."

I had dark inside me? Well that was probably because there wasn't an electrical outlet to power any light inside... the light didn't reach my insides.

"The darkness is your weakness." He said, "Your mother picked the light, but that means that darkness will harm you. Darkness isn't as dangerous as it seems though. You just have to know how to use it right. Hikari Yagami, you are _not_ alone. Everyone around you wants to help you, and you won't let them. You're not alone—you can let others help you."

"Like when?" I asked.

"Always," the man said even faster. He was scared, and I thought maybe he wasn't supposed to be there. "Just don't be afraid to let your true light shine. Don't keep all of your problems to yourself, others will help you. You don't always have to be the one to help them."

The doorknob shook for a second, but then stopped, and I heard my doctor's voice on the other side. The man leaned toward me and talked quietly, "Hikari, you are not alone." He said again. And then he was gone and the door was opening, and the doctor was leading my mom and dad and brother into the room.

"You're okay!" Mommy screamed, running to my side and falling to my knees. She took my hand and kissed it before pressing it against her forehead and crying. Daddy came to my other side and took my other hand, but I was looking to Taichi who had his hands in his pockets as he looked to his feet and kicked the ground nervously.

"Taichi," Daddy said, "Do you have something to say?"

Taichi looked up at me and I saw that he was very sad, "I'm so sorry Hikari."

"That's okay." I said as my head started hurting _really_ bad. "I'm alright..." I looked to the doctor, "When can I go home?"

"We're not sure yet," He said with a small smile, "Soon, I promise."

"I just want to go play." I said with a small cough. "Taichi wants to play. I'm not good but maybe one day I'll beat him." Taichi looked up to me and shook his head.

"Not likely." He laughed.

My head was hurting really bad, but I didn't care. "Well maybe we can play something that I can win at too?"

"I'd like that." Taichi nodded. I could tell Mom and Dad didn't want me to play with Taichi anymore, but I wanted to still. Any time with Taichi was happy time.

_**Yamato Ishida (1995):**_

I sat on the stool in the corner of the room as Mom moved about the room, packing all of Takeru's things. Takeru was running around in circles in front of me telling all about his morning.

"And then I got _pancakes_!" He cheered excitedly. That was his favourite food so it made me smile that he was so happy. He had a bandage wrapped around his head from where Dad had caused the chair to hit him. "And Auntie's puppy is so mean! He's like... so big. So big! He's..." Takeru ran to his bed and reached as high as he could. "This big!"

"Oh he is not!" Mom laughed as Takeru sat down and slid off of the bed. "He's just as tall as you Takeru."

"But that's pretty big." Takeru said with a smile, "Because I'm real big. Right?"

"Of course," Mom said, snatching him toward her with her arm and kissing his forehead. "My brave little man."

"One day I'll be big like Amato." Takeru grinned as he pushed from Mom's grasp. "Super big and cool."

"Is 'super big' a good thing?" I asked.

"Yep!" Takeru cheered, clapping his hands together.

Mom stood up suddenly and looked to me.

"That's everything." She said, "We're going to have to go soon." She was looking directly at me, "Unless you want to pack your things too?"

"No." I said as firmly as I could. "I'm not leaving Dad all alone."

"But if you don't come then I'll never see you..." Mom said quietly.

"And if I go with you, Dad will never see any of us." I said. "You have Takeru, he gets me."

"Yamato..." Mom said, clearly holding back tears. "Don't you _want_ to see me?" She was making me feel really guilty and I wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or just because she really felt that way. But either way my mind was made up. I couldn't leave Dad all alone. I'd been up most of the night listening to him crying... and I couldn't help but feel really sorry for him.

Were they really going to get a divorce though? That wasn't really fair to Takeru and I. We hadn't been given a vote. Weren't people supposed to try to work things out instead of breaking up?

"I do want to see you." I told her, "I love you Mom... but I love Dad too, and I need to make sure he stays happy."

Mom put her hand over her mouth as she strode across the room and fell to her knees in front of me. "I love you Yamato... and please do that. Do you what you can to keep your father happy... don't let his love die."

I had no idea what that meant, but to me it meant that she still cared about him... but if they got a divorce I wasn't going to be okay with it. They could work things out. I knew they could... but once they ended things for good then there was no going back. Were they even thinking about what this would do to Takeru and I?

Takeru would have to move, and be taken away from his father. I'd have no mother and no Takeru... Not to mention what I'd learned from my teacher's divorce last year. Apparently it distorted children's perceptions of love. Apparently her kids were going to need someone to teach them what love really meant. She only told us because she wanted us all to be prepared if our parents divorced because divorce rates were going up...

Did that mean I was going to have to find some expert on love who could fix it all for me? And what if I ran into a problem in my relationships in the future? What was I supposed to do? Just end them?

"I promise I won't." I said to her, hoping that made sense to what she'd said. I hugged her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to your father," Mom said to me, "You can have a moment alone with Takeru if you'd like."

I nodded as Mom closed the door of the room, slipping out into the hallway with the final box of Takeru's toys.

Takeru looked to me with a smile and then looked around. Slowly his smile faded, "There's nothing to play with." He said sadly.

"We can just talk..." I said, "I know you like to talk."

"Okay!" Takeru said, rushing across the room and grabbing the second stool, and dragging it toward mine. He climbed up onto the seat and sat down next to me. "Mommy said that we won't see Daddy much anymore. Is he dead?"

"No." I said quickly, biting my tongue. He didn't understand... "Mom and Dad don't love each other anymore."

"Do they love me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, cracking a smile, "They do love you."

"That's good..." Takeru said, "So when will we see him?"

"I'm going to see him every day." I said.

"Yay!" Takeru smiled as he gripped the edge of his stool and kicked his feet happily. "The same as now!"

"No." I said, shaking my head, "Not the same. Everything is different. You won't see Dad every day. I won't see Mom every day. And you won't see me every day."

"What?" Takeru asked loudly, his feet hanging still. "No I don't like that. I'll just tell Mommy to fix it."

"She can't fix it—" I was interrupted by a loud smash and the door flying open. Mom was standing in the doorway.

"Takeru, come along sweetheart, we're leaving." She said firmly and she strode across the room and picked up Takeru. "Would you like to walk us to the car Yamato?"

"Sure..." I nodded.

She led the way out of the bedroom and to the front door. She opened it and stepped outside. I looked back to the kitchen table where a vase was broken. Dad was sitting down with his head in his hands.

"I'll be right back." I assured him. He looked up to me, shocked. Had he thought I'd just leave him? That could never happen. I loved him a lot. I turned around and followed Mom out the door, and down to the street where she set Takeru down to hug me. She held me tight and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too Mom." I told her. She quickly picked up Takeru and put him in his seat in the back.

So just because Mom and Dad had a fight, Takeru and I had less time to say goodbye? That wasn't fair... And this was the last time I'd see them before they left my life...

I felt a tight squeezing feeling in my stomach and my heart as the door was closed on Takeru. Mom rushed around the other side of the car and got in herself, closing the door behind her. She started the car as Takeru did his best to roll down the window.

"I love you Amato!" He called out of the little crack he'd managed, just as Mom started driving away.

"I... love you too..." I said quietly as I watched the car drive off.

I wanted to turn around and walk back inside. I wanted to run after them. I couldn't make up my mind... but soon it was made up for me. Takeru and my mother were gone. They'd left me here. They'd left Dad. We were alone now...

I felt my legs shaking as I watched them go... I tried to turn around but instead just fell.

Someone caught me though.

"It's alright Yamato." The man who caught me said. He scooped me into his arms and carried me toward the steps to our home. He set me down and then sat next to me.

He was old... a crazy old guy had just helped me...

"Thank you." I said.

"You are quite welcome," He said with a smile.

We sat rather silently for a bit. I wanted to go back inside since I was a little scared of him, but he didn't seem very evil, so I just sat there, waiting for him to talk. But he didn't...

"Who are you?" I asked him finally.

"That is of no importance," The man said, "I'm here to remind you of yourself though."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean... you're not alone Yamato." He said, "I know you feel that way, and I know you will have a hard time thinking otherwise, but just always hold onto those words. You're not alone."

Who was this guy? And why did he know what was going on inside my head? Could he read my mind? Was he an angel? Was he _God_?

"I know I'm not alone... I have my father." I said slowly.

"And your friends from school." He reminded me.

But I didn't count them as friends. They all seemed kind of nice, but they were also pretty annoying most of the time. Takeru was my only friend.

"My best friend was just taken away by my own mother." I whispered.

"You will see him again," The man said. "Do not worry about that. " He put his hand on my shoulder and a strange energy shot through me. "Just hold onto those around you Yamato... It is all rather crucial."

"If you say so..." I said as the door behind me opened up. I looked to Dad who was standing in the doorway and smiled at him.

"Come along Yamato," He said. I turned to say goodbye to the man first but he was gone already so I jumped to my feet and ran up the stairs and into my Dad's arms. I couldn't be alone... not with him here with me.

_**Takeru Takaishi (1995):**_

"We're driving and were going away!" I sang as I played with the toys Mommy had left in the back seat for me.

I didn't want to leave Amato and Daddy behind, but Mommy said it was for the best. I didn't want it to be, but I knew Mommy was smart. And it was okay, because I was going to see them soon anyway. I saw them all the time—every time I woke up Amato would be there.

"Hello," I said in a funny voice, using the big monster toy Amato had given me. I picked up the smaller bug toy that I got for Christmas. "Hello!" The bug said in a girl voice. "I am so scared."

"Why is that?" the monster asked.

"I've lost my brother!" The bug said. "He's all gone!"

"It's okay!" The monster said, "You'll see him again soon. Tomorrow maybe!"

I dropped the toys and looked to Mommy who was crying a little in the front seat as she drove the car. "Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart." She said, "Nothing is wrong..."

"Can we see Amato tomorrow?" I asked her, "I miss him. And Daddy."

"No, we can't." She said in her mean Mommy voice.

"Why not?" I asked, super mad.

"We have to take a break from seeing them." She said. "Maybe Yamato can come over and visit us in a couple of weeks."

"Is that tomorrow?" I asked.

"No," she said, "It's at least fourteen sleeps away." She said.

"THAT'S SO MANY!" I said as loud as I could. I was really mad at Mommy. She was being mean! I wanted to see Amato!

"Takeru, you need to calm down, you just don't understand." She said.

"I want to see Amato!" I yelled, "Mommy! Please!" I didn't mean to, but I had accidentally started to cry... again.

"Takeru, we can't." She said as she turned into the place where she sometimes bought chocolate for me when she gave the car a drink of gazoleen. It was a big word Amato had taught me. I was so smart.

"I want to!" I said. "NOW!"

"WE CAN'T!" She screamed back. I leaned back in my seat and pulled my legs up. Why was she being so mean? I looked to her and she put her fingers through her hair and then turned to me. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you Takeru. Sweetheart... I'm sorry. You just have to understand that Mommy and Daddy are going through Adult problems. You don't understand, I know, but I need you to hang on and join the ride. It's going to be hard, but I know you can handle it."

"Because I'm a big boy?"

"The biggest." She smiled at me and poked my nose. I giggled as she undid her seatbelt. "I'll be right back. I'm locking the doors—don't unlock them this time."

"I promise I won't..." I sighed. I liked unlocking the doors, they made a clicking noise.

Mom smiled at me and got out of the car. I watched her through the window as she made the car not thirsty anymore. She then smiled at me through the window before running toward the building to buy me chocolate I hoped.

"Hello."

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could as I looked to the man in the seat next to me. "Oh thank goodness. Santa, I thought you were a meany!"

"I'm not Santa Clause!" The man said in a 'huff', like Mommy said I do a lot.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" I asked, not paying any attention to his anger.

"Not a dress..." He said slowly.

"It's a dress."

"It's not a dress!" He said.

"It _is_." I argued. I would win, I was really good at continuing things until I won. Amato gave up easily though.

"Fine."

Told ya.

"Just listen," He said, "Yamato, your brother, he's upset because he lost you. You're his best friend Takeru. But you're upset too, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said. "I miss him. And I don't think I'll ever see him again. Fourteen sleeps is so far away."

"You'll see your brother less and less Takeru," He said, "But you still love him just as much. The two of you share a very strong bond. You will love each other forever. And if you just have hope, and hang in there, one day things will be better..."

"Thanks Santa. You really know what to say!" I smiled as he growled. I reached over and grabbed his dress. "Where did you get this? I think Mommy will like it for her birthday!" The man took my hand gently and placed it by my side, but my hand was really warm suddenly.

"Your mother is coming." He said, pointing out the window. I turned and smiled as she came out of the store with a chocolate bar!

I looked back to the man to tell him how happy I was, but he was gone—I didn't care though. I got chocolate!

_**Jou Kido (1995):**_

"Why do you have to be so mean to them?" I heard Mommy say to Father. I was sitting on the other side of their bedroom door, listening to them.

"Because they need to learn." Father said. "They will never grow into young men correctly if I don't treat them like one now."

"Isao," Mommy said, "You're hurting them more than you know."

"I beg your pardon?" Father said snapping at her.

"You make them feel worthless." She said.

"Did they tell you that?" Father asked.

"No, they didn't have to." Mommy said. "I'm their mother. I know these things."

She was lying for me. I knew that because I _had_ told her. I had told her that when Father yells at me and tells me that I do everything wrong and tells me I'm a waste of space... that it doesn't make me want to be a doctor. It just makes me want to cry.

"Well you're wrong." He told her. "I know them too. I'm their Father. My father treated me this way, and now I'll treat them this way too. They'll grow to be doctors and they'll like it."

"Isao." Mommy's usual pretty, and soft voice was now angry. "You need to stop putting so much pressure on them. If they want to be doctors then they will be. It is no longer your choice. Nor was it ever."

"Are you defying me?"

"If defending my children's rights means that I'm defying you, then yes. I am." Mommy said.

I could hear Father growling, the way he did with me all the time before he hit me so I jumped to my feet and ran down the hall, throwing open Shin's bedroom door and rushing over to him. I shook him to wake him up but he was already awake.

"Go away Jou." Shin said. "They're just fighting."

"But I'm scared." I said quietly. "They're going to get a divorce."

"No they're not." Shin said, "And they won't so long as you do what Father says. Just study hard, be a good doctor okay?"

"I don't want to!" I hissed, "I just want to be married!" I saw Shin smile at me before he pushed me away by putting his hand on my face.

"Just go away." He said, laying down in bed. I crossed my arms and pouted at him before slipping quietly out of his room and into Shuu's bedroom before I remembered that he was at a sleepover. I ran across the hallway and into my own bedroom, and opened the window.

I crawled out onto the roof of the porch, a place Father and Mommy hated me being because it wasn't safe. But right then it seemed like the only safe place. If Shin could hear them fighting in his room, then I'd hear it too. I was closer. But out there I couldn't hear them.

I sat alone for what seemed like four whole minutes and a bunch of seconds when I turned and saw a man sitting next to me.

I wanted to scream at the sight of him, but no sound was coming out. I stood up and fell back over, rolling down the sloped porch roof. Soon the man's hand was wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me up to sit next to him. He was very strong.

"Jou Kido." He said in the way Mommy said when she was giving me trouble. He set me down and I rubbed my wrist where he'd touched it. It felt weird... "You're not supposed to be out here."

"I know." I told him. "I just want to not hear them fighting."

"You know why they are fighting don't you?" He asked me.

"Because I'm a bad kid." I said nodding.

"No Jou," The man said, shaking his head. "It's because they have so much in store for you. Both of them want so much for you and your brothers. They want you to be the best you can be."

"No, Mommy wants that." I said, "Father thinks I'd be best at being a doctor."

"And what do _you_ think?" The man asked.

"I faint when I see blood." I said. He laughed a little. "I don't want to be a doctor. I'd be so bad at it... I'd never win."

"Jou," The man said, "Your parents have a great deal of faith in you. And you have so little in yourself. But if you have faith in yourself then you'd be the greatest doctor ever."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." The man said. "You're putting up with a lot right now aren't you?" I nodded. "It is only going to get worse Jou." That wasn't making me feel better... "But I have faith in you. Your Mother has faith in you, your father as well. Do you?"

I nodded, but when I turned to say 'yes' the man was gone.

I crawled back toward my bedroom window and heard that they had stopped fighting. I climbed through the window and closed it tightly before latching it and drawing the curtains and pulling the box of tacks in front of it. Just in case a burglar tried to sneak in. I had to be safe.

I crawled into bed and sighed. Maybe I _would_ be a good doctor... but I knew that I would have to follow what _I _wanted, and what _I _believed in. That mysterious vanishing man had taught me that... And no one, not even Mommy or Father could change that.

_**Koushiro Izumi (1996):**_

It was quite awhile after bedtime, but I knew mother wouldn't mind me getting up for a drink of water. I had deduced that thirst was the reason for failing to fall asleep. The hallway was dark. The only light came from under the living room door. I didn't mind though. I'd traversed this hallway countless times in my life, and knew that my memory would not allow me to trip or stumble. And the closer I stepped to the living room door, the easier it was for my vision to locate the desk that held the basket used to collect our mail and the shoe rack on the opposite wall that displayed an array of suitable and sensible footwear.

My thirst, however, was forgotten the instant I reached the door. Mother and Father were behind it, and under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have felt the need to listen to their private discussions, but my name caught my attention.

"Darling, one of these days we're going to have to tell Koushiro the truth about his birth," my mother told my father gently. I wished I'd realized my ailment sooner. I needed to know the context of this statement. I needed to know that what she meant. Had I been a part of a difficult birth? Did I nearly die due to strangulation from the umbilical cord? My curiosity got the better of me, and rather than leaving them to their discussion, as I knew I ought to, I found myself pressing against the door, trying to peer through the space between it and the wall, wanting more than anything to see the two of them as well.

"Couldn't we wait just a bit longer," Dad protested. I didn't want that. I wanted them to inform me of my mysterious birth now. I needed to know. "I'm afraid that if we tell him now, it'll be too big of a shock. I wouldn't want it to affect his school work."

It wouldn't affect it, I wanted to say. I just wanted to know. I wouldn't go into shock.

"But sometimes I wonder if he doesn't sense it," Mom countered. "He's smart. I have a strange feeling that he knows he was adopted, that he's not really our child."

I threw my hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp. To think that my mother—if I could even continue to call her as such—was in there praising my intelligence, while I was standing there completely blindsided. How could I have known? I knew I was different from them, but I'd studied genetics, and figured I was a compilation of suppressed genes in both the family lines. Not once did I consider that I wasn't theirs, that _they_ weren't _mine._

"Why do you think that dear?" Dad asked quickly. "Did he say anything?"

"No," Mom sighed. "It's just a mother's intuition."

I couldn't handle being there anymore. I decided to forgo my water in favour of the sanctity of my bedroom. I hurried into my room, and closed the door firmly and quietly before heading directly to the computer Dad had installed in my room when he realized I wasn't being challenged enough in school. I technically wasn't supposed to use it unless I asked—and had completed my homework—but I decided to make an exception to that rule.

I'd been wrong. I said I wouldn't be shocked, but I was. And I was horrified that they'd kept such a momentous secret from me for so long. Did they enjoy watching me go about my day blissfully unaware that I was a stranger not meant to be a part of this family?

I shook my head. Mom wanted to tell me. She knew I needed all the information to make a logical and proper opinion on everything. But was that why she wanted to tell me? Or was I not being good enough? Was I not smart enough? Did she want to get rid of me, and had to tell me why first?

As soon as my computer had loaded, I pulled up a search engine and typed a search for adoptions. I needed to know more about the subject. I couldn't handle such a discovery without knowing everything I could about it.

My family wasn't my family. Not really. It was hard to take in, even after an hour's worth of reading. I belonged to somebody else once upon a time. That's how adoptions worked. I wondered what happened to my birth parents. Did my mother have to give me up, or was it a conscious decision? Was she too young to handle a baby or maybe my real parents just didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for them. But maybe, they couldn't keep me, because something had happened to them. This choice hurt the most, knowing that they could have wanted me, but I lost them before I had a chance to know them.

Just as I was about to click on another promising looking website, a little box appeared on the screen. A chat box…

Gennai: Hello Koushiro. It seems you've learned of your past?

Perplexed by this Gennai's apparent knowledge of my situation, I hastily typed a reply.

K Izumi: How did you find me?

Gennai: I've been watching over you for quite some time now, Koushiro. You are a very bright boy.

K Izumi: Do I know you?

Gennai: Not yet.

I stared at the screen in confusion. Was he implying that he was from the future? Or that perhaps, he was going to manipulate the future so as we were to meet at a later date? Either way, I wasn't sure I could believe him.

Gennai: Your parents want you. They would not have taken you in if they did not.

K Izumi: How do you know all of this?

Gennai: Knowledge is only the first step to acceptance. Once you know enough about this, you have to talk to your parents, Koushiro. Knowledge is powerful, but it is how you _use_ it that will define you.

_Gennai has logged off._

It looked like I wouldn't be getting any of my answers from him. Not today at least. I would have to open myself to the possibility that the two of us would meet in the future, and hopefully, I would get my answers then.

But for the time being, I'd have to do my best, always, to be good enough for my mother and father. Because they did want me, and they deserved the best son I could possibly be for their kindness.

_**Mimi Tachikawa (1996):**_

I couldn't believe it. I thought these things only happened on the television. I was all alone in the super market. My mom and dad actually left me behind! I was lost. And everywhere I looked there were strange and scary people looking for food to buy. That's how I'd gotten lost. I stopped to look at the watermelons. Mom and Dad always brought me with them to the super market. Every single Saturday. It was our very own family tradition. As usual, Mom and Dad were so caught up in their love for one another—something I hoped to find one day, since it was so beautiful—that they didn't even realize that I'd stopped following them. It was a good reason though. I wanted to see which watermelon was the biggest. I found it too. But when I went to tell Mom and Dad the good news, I saw that they were gone.

They'd abandoned me, left me to face the horrors of the world alone. I almost cried at the thought. It was the perfect plot for a television show, but I didn't want to be on television. I wanted to be shopping with my Mom and Dad. They'd promised to bring me to pick out new shoes after we got the groceries!

I looked back and forth, and jumped up and down, trying to catch sight of them. Nothing. I started to worry. What if they hadn't noticed I wasn't there? They did that sometimes. They were just so in love. It wasn't their fault. I was just annoying and loud. They had to tune me out somehow. Unfortunately, they were _really_ good at tuning me out.

I realized that I couldn't just stand there. People were staring at me a lot more now. I watched a lot of television. I knew about the dangers of a young and very pretty girl being left alone. Someone was bound to want to snatch me up. I was the prettiest little girl in my whole neighbourhood. Mom told me so. Dad reckoned I was the prettiest in the town, but he couldn't tell me who told him that, so I wasn't sure I could believe him. But secretly, I hoped he was right. It would really be a big accomplishment, you know? To be so pretty. And a lot of work. Everyone at school already wanted to be my friend. I was so popular.

I kind of forgot to leave the watermelon stand while I flattered myself, but remembered soon enough, and started to walk quickly—a lady doesn't run, Mom told me so—through the groups of people, trying to catch sight of Dad. He was the tallest guy I knew, and his black hair was the shiniest I'd ever seen. It shouldn't have been so hard to find him. But I couldn't spot him, so I switched to looking for Mom. She always wore really pretty, fluffy dresses. She said they were the style in America in the 1920's. I had to believe her, since I didn't really know what any of that meant, and she was always at the height of fashion. I trusted her opinion and no one else's. Today's dress had been pink, and her shock of orange hair was twisted at the bottom into a little swooping curl. I thought she might've been wearing a headband…but I couldn't remember.

"Oh no," I gasped. I was already forgetting what Mom and Dad looked like! I'd never find them now. I'd be doomed to live on the streets for all eternity. I'd seen what dirt could do to my skin, and it wasn't pretty. The only bright side to that was that if I wasn't pretty anymore, nobody would try to snatch me up. But Mom and Dad wouldn't be able to recognize me…

I really needed to keep looking.

I rushed down the nearest aisle, but didn't spot anyone familiar looking. I was starting to panic. My breathing sped up, and my heart hammered. Oh no! I was having a heart attack like those people on Mom's medical shows. I was gonna die. In a super market. What a way to go.

While I was lamenting my pending demise, a really old, gross, wrinkly man walked over to me. He really needed a better stylist. He had a grey ponytail on the top of his head, but he was bald everywhere else, and he was wearing a tacky, dark blue dress thing that looked a little bit like a bath robe, and bright red shoes. He looked pretty bad, but nobody else seemed to notice.

And then I realized he was looking right at me.

"Please," I begged. "Don't snatch me up. I don't wanna die."

"Calm yourself, Mimi," he told me. "You aren't going to die."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, really hoping he was right.

"I'm sure. You are destined for great things, after all," he promised. Great things? I liked the sounds of it. I'd probably be a millionaire movie star by day and a fashion savvy super spy at night. I sounded awesome.

"You mustn't panic though," he continued. "Though things seem bleak, they aren't nearly as desperate as you feel they are."

I didn't really believe him. You can never trust the word of a fashion-criminal. Mom told me so. But I kind of wanted to trust him…just a little, tiny bit.

"When times seem hard, you must look to yourself," he added. "To what is inside of you, and who you are as a person. Only then will you be able to feel the strength enough to succeed."

"You um…kind of lost me a little while ago," I told him.

"Let me try to explain it better," he suggested. I nodded. He really needed to. I wasn't dumb, but I wasn't exactly what you'd call a genius either. "Be true to yourself. Be pure, undiluted Mimi. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can do that," I scoffed. "I _am_ Mimi. I rock at being Mimi."

"Good," he said with a laugh. "Even if things don't end the way you hoped for them to, you'll be able to feel good about yourself, knowing you were true to who you are."

"It sounds really nice and all," I commented. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is something you need to know," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. A wave of…something passed through me. I had to close my eyes to try and get a hold of myself. And when I opened them again, ready to tell Mr Creepy-Old-Stranger that one does not simply touch a young lady like that, I saw that he was gone. I looked around, but there was no sign of him. Just like my parents. I sighed. Just my luck. I lost another grown up, however ugly he dressed.

And he was talking a bunch of nonsense. How was being myself supposed to help me right now? And what if I didn't find Mom and Dad? How was I supposed to feel good about being true to myself if I was sleeping in the gutters?

I wasn't that's how.

Besides, what even made me Mimi at all? I was annoying, beautiful, a handful, fashion forward, loud…

I was loud. _Really_ loud.

I quickly searched for the perfect spot. It had to be out in the open. A spot where everyone could see me. But I wasn't that tall. It would have to be higher up, so Mom and Dad could spot me in the crowd. And I found that perfect spot. It was a display of crushed tomato cans. They were lined up in a picturesque pyramid. After quickly scanning the crowd for the store's employees, and thankfully not spotting any, I carefully, and ever so slowly, climbed my way close to the top of the pyramid. And once I was at the top, I let out the loudest, most screechy scream I had ever done in my life.

I watched the crowd, hoping to catch sight of my parents. It was really interesting, to see what they did when a pretty girl started wailing on top of a pile of cans. A lot of them froze mid-step, and some of the others looked at me, and then ran away with their hands over their ears. And two people, the two I wanted to find, started running towards the pile, yelling at me to get down. After ten whole seconds of screaming, I finally found my parents. I stopped screaming, and climbed down. Once I was down far enough, Dad picked me off of the pile, and led me and Mom—whose face was bright red—out of the building, without any groceries.

"We can never show our faces here again," Mom decided.

I didn't care though, because that man had been right. Being Mimi was awesome.

_**Sora Takenouchi (1998):**_

"Sweetheart," Mom said quietly into my ear as she leaned toward me from her seat in the still car. "I love you."

"I love you too..." I said. She kissed my head and leaned back to the steering wheel and pressed down on the gas pedal of the car. "I just don't see why boys are so stupid."

"Boys have always been stupid Sora." Mom said with a laugh. "It's in their nature. They always have been, and they always will be stupid. But that's just who they are. We can't penalize them or be upset with them for being their own gender. Though we do anyway... my point, is that boys are silly, and we can't help that."

"But I want to." I said slowly, "I want to be with someone who actually understands my feelings, you know? I want to be with a smart person, but also athletic, but not more athletic than me. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do," She said with a wink as she slowed the car down for a red traffic light. "But we can't always get what we want Sora. But if you try really hard, you'll get what you need." I mouthed the end of her sentence with her. She said it so often.

It just didn't apply to what I wanted. I wanted... what I wanted—and not what I needed. If I only got what I needed wouldn't that mean I only got water and bread and a home? And maybe a soccer ball? That didn't seem like an overly fair life to me.

Though every time I thought about it I did realize how lucky I was to have the things I did. My mother was a very kind woman, and I loved her. I loved my father a lot too. They provided me with a home, food, toys, shelter, a room, and most of all, love. I had more than I needed already.

I didn't need a boy, no one really did.

But if no one needed a boy, then where were babies supposed to come from?

Ugh... I _did_ need a boy.

Mom was driving me to soccer practice at the park. I wasn't even sure how many people would show up though since coach had called a last minute practice so we could prepare to win the tournament.

"Sora," Mom said suddenly, "Your father and I were talking about you last night."

Uh oh... "About what?"

"About soccer..." Mom said slowly. "We were wondering if perhaps this should be the last year you played."

"Nope." I said firmly.

"Well, Sora if you'd listen—" Mom tried.

"I'm not listening." I told her as simply as I could so she'd understand. A lot of times when it was something I really cared about she wouldn't understand. "I'm not quitting soccer, it's not open for debate."

"What if you get hurt?" Mom asked.

"Well that's part of the risk of having fun, Mom." I told her sharply, "I might get hurt, but I'm not going to let that stop me from having fun with my friends." I looked out the window and saw that we were pulling up into the park. Oh good, now she'd have time to think over her mistake and let me play next year.

"Sora..." Mom sighed as she stopped the car. "I'm sorry... I just don't see how I could let you play... It's dangerous."

"I'll give you time to think it over," I said with a smile as I patted mom on the shoulder, "But remember, soccer is my favourite thing in the world. It would be like taking flowers away from you."

"Maybe you could like flowers too?" Mom asked as I opened the door.

"No, I don't really think that they're my thing." I said.

"Well you're going to have to find a new thing Sora because you're not playing soccer." Mom said firmly.

My stomach twisted quickly and I bit my bottom lip and hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

Who was she to tell me to not follow my dreams? Who was she to take away everything I loved? Dad would hear reason. At least until I actually got hurt—I'd have to just be really careful.

But I couldn't help but be mad at her... she just couldn't do that... that wasn't like her—being so mean like that. I didn't want to play with flowers all day. Sure they were pretty, but they weren't exciting—all they did was sit still all the time, and smell weird.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my mother sitting still in her car and looking down. She was sad...

I shook my head and turned away, running over the hill to reveal a few people playing soccer. The only problem was that there were only two of them, and one of them wasn't on our team.

I felt my face turn red instantly as I hurried across the grass to greet him. He was talking to one of the girls on my team.

"Hey Taichi! Hello Misa!" I said brightly as I slowed down to a stop beside the two of them.

"See you then," Misa said, wrapping up their conversation. She leaned in and kissed Taichi on the cheek before smiling at me and running off.

My heart seemed to shatter instantly as Taichi turned to me with a smile and a thumbs up. My stomach was twisting around inside. I tried to smile back at him but I couldn't. Everything seemed cold and wrong. I let my soccer bag slip out of my hands.

"Are you okay Sora?" He asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just—" I tried.

"Hey Taichi!" A boy called, "Hurry up!"

Taichi turned toward them and put up one finger, then turned back to me, "You were saying?"

"Just go." I told him. "I'm fine."

"If you say so..." He said, flashing me a smile before running off.

I reached down and grabbed the bag that lay on the ground and then moved across the grass slowly until I found the bleachers. I climbed to the top of them and sat down in the corner. I slowly leaned my head against the metal railing next to me and started to cry.

I really wasn't used to crying... I tried my best to avoid it at all costs... but I'd never felt this way before. I didn't have to be familiar with this feeling to know that it was heart break.

I was so sure I loved him. So sure that he was the one! And yet he didn't feel the same... And no wonder. I was a mess. Who wanted a girl who could fall apart and cry so easily? But I wouldn't have been crying if it wasn't for boys. Maybe I didn't need a boy...

"Boys are stupid." I said aloud to myself to try and regain control of my emotions.

"Not all boys, I dare say."

I jumped at the sound of a man's voice, and looked sharply away from him. I used my sleeve to wipe away my tears and then turned to him. He was an old man with a pure white ponytail on the top of his head. He was wearing some kind of wizarding robe from those old movies my dad liked so much.

"You're probably just as stupid." I said firmly. I knew it was rude, but I just had to keep assuring myself that boys were stupid.

"I'm actually quite intelligent Sora." He said. How did he know my name? I didn't have a chance to ask him though, "What you're feeling is quite normal I assure you, but I'm afraid this won't be the last time you feel this way. But you mustn't give up faith Sora. Love may sting painfully, but the world has a beautiful plan for you. Many doors will open and close until you find yourself. And when that happens love will reveal itself to you."

"How long will that take?" I asked quietly.

"So long." The man chuckled. That wasn't funny though, so I wasn't sure why. "You mustn't let it get to you though Sora. Wipe those tears and stay strong. You may not have found the love you were looking for but your parents still love you."

"If they really loved me then they'd give me the baby sibling I wanted." I said firmly, "And they'd let me play soccer."

"I have no power to determine your chances of getting a sibling my dear," The man said, "But as for the soccer ordeal... trust your mother, and trust yourself. Find some middle ground. She really does love you Sora... you must remember that." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I shuddered from the strange warmth that shot through me.

"But..." I looked away from him and sighed, how was I supposed to stay strong when something so simple had caused me to cry? I looked back to the man, but he was gone.

I jumped to my feet and looked around for him. All I found was the faint hum of a harmonica, and a large truck driving into the park with a rock band's name on the side of it.

"Sora!"

I looked down and saw Taichi waving to me.

"Hello Taichi." I said, wiping my tears quickly, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play soccer with us since your team's not showing up..." He said.

"I'd love to." I said with a smile as I hurried down the bleachers to join him and his stupid boy friends. Sure he was annoying, but he was still my best friend... even if he did make me sad... "Stupid Taichi..."

_**Ken Ichijouji (1998):**_

It was hard, being the younger brother. Osamu got all of Mom and Dad's attention. I just wasn't as smart as he was. I couldn't keep up with the stuff he was always talking about. Mom would sigh, trying to hide her disappointment, and tell me it was alright. I just wasn't genius material, but she loved me just the same. Dad tried less to assure me.

Osamu was the only one that ever seemed to notice whenever I accomplished something. Maybe I got a hundred percent on my spelling test, he'd congratulate me for it, put the test on the bulletin board in our bedroom.

One time Mom congratulated _him_ for one of my tests, thinking he must be really proud of it to hang it up for everyone to see.

He didn't correct her.

He was the perfect child, and he basked in the attention he got. He was a genius, the most sought after achievement of all the Mom's in our building. Mom and Dad bragged about him to no end.

I was his shadow, someone who looked a lot like him, but could never live up to the real thing. I loved him, but I couldn't help but be envious of him. Mom and Dad cared about him so much. And they hardly noticed I was there. They only ever seemed to see me if I screwed something up, like if I broke the living room lamp, or fell off of my bike and ripped my knee open. They never noticed that I'd been on my bike for a whole minute before I fell, just chided me for not trying hard enough to succeed.

"You need to be more like Osamu," Dad would say. "He'd never fail at something so trivial."

"Just try harder dear," Mom would tell me. "Perhaps if you asked Osamu for help…"

I never heard a "Good for you, Ken," or even a "Great try, kiddo." All I wanted was _some_ sort of recognition, something that would make me feel like I was a part of this family too.

Sometimes, like today, Osamu would let it all get to his head. He would take all of Mom and Dad's praise to heart, and he would act as though he was the most important person in the entire world, strutting down the sidewalk with his head held high, smirking whenever somebody looked his way, or pointed him out to their friends, whispering in awe about his intelligence.

I was left to bumble along behind him, trying to keep up, so that I didn't get lost. I didn't doubt that it would take hours—maybe longer—for Mom and Dad, or even Osamu, to notice I was missing if I got lost. I was just an afterthought to them, the child they _thought_ they wanted, but decided they didn't really need when Osamu was declared a genius child. I didn't mind though. I knew there were loads of kids out there that didn't have a Mom or a Dad, and I couldn't complain that mine forgot about me sometimes. It wouldn't be fair to complain when I was already more fortunate than others, I had _both_ after all.

"Hurry up, Ken," Osamu said impatiently. "I want to watch my interview tonight. I'm going to be on television, isn't that the coolest thing ever?"

"You bet," I said cheerfully. "I have the coolest big brother ever!"

"You should have been there when I did the interview," Osamu told me. "The reporter would have eaten that up."

I rolled my eyes. I gave him a compliment, and he complained about my timing. I just _could_ _not_ win.

"When are you going to be on television?" I asked, instead of allowing my complaining to continue. I was fortunate, I had to remember that.

"Tonight stupid," Osamu said. "I just said that."

"What _time_?" I said more specifically.

"Seven," he told me. "So we've got to hurry up. I want to have snacks while watching it."

"That's ages away," I cried. "And you promised to take me to the park."

"I can't," he decided. "Not today. Tomorrow will be better."

"You said that yesterday," I sighed.

"Then we have a pattern don't we?" he said with a crooked grin. "You like patterns, don't you?"

"I like finding _fun_ patterns," I corrected him. "This one's not fun at all."

"Sorry," he said, but I could tell he didn't mean it. "I'll find some time to bring you to the park someday this week. Does that sound better?"

I thought it over. It was true that he wasn't promising to bring me tomorrow, but there was less of a chance for him to break this promise than there was for all of the others. I would get to go sometime this week, even if that meant it would be last minute Friday afternoon. I'd still get to go.

"Okay," I said cheerfully, slipping my hand into his. He grumbled, but I wouldn't let go. I was too little to cross the road by myself, so he needed to help me. Some ladies were chatting to each other and fawned over Osamu as we passed them while crossing.

"Isn't he just the sweetest," one said. I pretended that she was talking about me and smiled.

"He's just the cutest big brother," the second said.

"Isn't he…?" the last woman asked.

"The Ichijouji genius," the second said excitedly nodding.

"He'll be on television tonight," the third added.

"We'll be watching your interview dear," the first said.

"Oh wow," Osamu said with expertly fake sheepishness. "Thanks. I didn't think it would be so interesting."

"It will," the second lady promised. "I'm going to tape it and show my sister when she's in town."

"Wow, Osamu," I said surprised. "People from outta town are gonna know who you are. You really are the coolest!"

"Bless his heart," the third woman said. "He's smart and a great brother. It was lovely meeting you."

"You as well," Osamu said with a smile, as he led me to the other side of the road and to safety. We were passing the park now. I sighed longingly. "That's what I call good timing. You're getting better at this."

I flushed at the praise. My brother thought I was useful. It made my day. I didn't get to go to the park, but I got complimented by my brother. That was a whole lot more special.

A ball rolled in front of our path, and Osamu stopped to pick it up. It was kind of old looking, and red. It didn't look like it had a lot of bounce left in it. Osamu examined it for awhile, and handed it to me.

"There," he said. "I got you a ball. Does that make up for not going to the park?"

I would have said yes…but he just found the ball on the ground. It rolled in front of us. That meant it belonged to somebody else, somebody who was probably playing with it before Osamu took it.

"Maybe," I said. "But I'm going to give it back."

"I don't want it," he said.

"It's not yours silly," I told him, looking through the fence that surrounded the park. I saw a man standing there, he looked kind of old, and he was staring at me. He wore funny clothes and had his grey hair in a ponytail on top of his head. I looked to the ball and then back at him. I cocked my head, trying to convey my silent question: 'Is this yours?'

He nodded. I smiled brightly and walked right up to the fence. "Here mister."

"Thank you, Ken Ichijouji," he said, reaching down and taking the ball from my outstretched hand. There was a strange sparking feeling when his fingers touched my hand. "You are a kind boy for returning it."

"I was gonna keep it if I didn't find you," I admitted sheepishly. "I'm not so nice."

"But you looked first," he insisted. "You have passed your first test."

"For what?" I asked.

"You will make a great choice," he said simply, and he refused to elaborate any further. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to go home now," I told him. "My brother's gonna be on the television. You should watch it. It would make him so happy if you did."

"Kind," the man murmured again. "Very kind, yes, I think he will work."

"Okay mister," I said confused. "Have a good day. Osamu, look I found the owner."

"He's pretty weird," Osamu decided looking at the still muttering man. "We should probably go. You're just six, and I can't leave you out here with a crazy man."

"I'm not little," I insisted. "And he's not crazy. He gave me a test, and I passed it. I'm a kind boy. That's what he said anyway. I don't see how that was a test though…"

"It wasn't a _real_ test," Osamu told me. "And you probably shouldn't go near that man again, okay?"

"Oh," I said grumpily. "Okay. I won't. I promise."

"Great," Osamu said happily. "Now let's go watch me on the television."

"Only if I get popcorn," I said with a laugh. He nudged me and laughed too. It turned out to be a really good day.

_**Ryou Akiyama (1999):**_

I was being stupid. Yeah, I was mad at my dad, but storming out of the house wasn't probably the right way to deal with that anger. I should've gone back immediately to face the music, but I couldn't. I knew he was wrong. I was totally responsible. Granted, my running off did not help my case any, but I was generally a pretty positive person, and I've found over the course of my life—however short it'd been thus far—that positive thinking was typically rewarded with positive results. It wouldn't take too long for me to prove just how responsible I was, to earn dad's trust. I knew how hard getting a pet would be, and especially so for the dog I so desperately wanted. I'd have to take him on walks daily, clean up after him, buy food and treats, purchase dishes, brushes and toys, groom him, train him, teach him tricks. It was a lot of work, but I was up to it. I wasn't just a little kid anymore. I was growing up. It would be good for me to have such a big responsibility. I had to start preparing myself for the big world out there sometime didn't I?

But dad wasn't as sure as I was. In fact he was my exact opposite. Where I always found a ray of sunshine, he desperately searched for storm clouds. He was the most negative, pessimistic person I'd ever met. Mom wasn't much better—strictly neutral on almost all topics. I couldn't fathom where I got my sunny disposition, but I wasn't complaining. I was very thankful for it actually. It made me a ton of friends, and I just loved being around people. Dad hated it. He was always telling me to be thankful while it lasts, because once I get lost in the storm of real life I wasn't going to be able to hold onto happiness. Just look at him.

Yeah…

That was one conversation between us that I couldn't find a positive spin for. He hated his life. Not that it was anything new, he hated _everything. _It was just that mom and I were a part of his life too. And Uncle Tadao. God, dad hated him more than he hated anything. Tadao went places with his life, unlike dad. Tadao traveled the seas with some ship he called Whamon. I'd never been allowed to ride on it though. I'd never even seen it. I would someday though. I was sure of it. And I'd love every minute of it, because Tadao and I, we were like two peas in a pod.

Tadao always told me that I reminded him of the stories my grandfather told him, from when grandfather was younger. I had the "same spirit" he'd say. I didn't know what it meant exactly, but dad always forced Tadao to leave after he said it. Our visits were never as long as I'd like them to be. Sometimes—very rarely, mind you—I wish that Tadao would just take me with him when he left. Dad would probably be happier in his negativity if I wasn't there. I was pretty sure my sheer happiness made him more miserable than he was on his own. He needed a break, and for a chance to go somewhere exciting, I was more than willing to give him one.

I kicked at a stone on the path in front of me, watching it bounce along the cement walkway before kicking it again, making a game out of it. I'd wait just a few more minutes before going back to see dad. I wasn't getting a dog just yet, I knew that much, but I could probably talk him into a gold fish, and that would be fun too.

"Well—" the loud voice of a girl came behind me. No. Not a girl, a young woman. I was going to tell her it wasn't a problem, since she started to apologize. It was never a problem when a really pretty girl—young woman—knocked you down. Ever. And she was really pretty. She had wavy light brown hair and bright eyes that were just brimming with stories of adventures long past. Oddly specific, I know, but Uncle Tadao had the exact same look whenever he looked at me and told me stories of his life. The young woman was loud though, and had several companions with her. One with her hair tied back with a clip and a pencil skirt and blazer, like reporters on television, and the second clearly had a severe humidity problem, because her hair seemed to be growing by the second in the hot summer heat. It was the third companion—a pink and green flower with eyes, legs and arms—that puzzled me though, but I didn't get the chance to say anything about it.

I didn't get a chance to do more than glance at the lot of them.

Suddenly, _just _as sudden as their appearance, they were gone. But so was the park. I was still falling through the air, never having reached the ground. The trees and the path melted into a dark cave-like tunnel. There was only one sign of life there, and that was a horrifyingly disfigured and discoloured tree. I stepped towards it, reaching out to touch it. I wanted to know what was wrong with it. I'd worry about being lost in some weird tunnel—and wonder how I got there—later.

But I didn't get a chance to touch the tree either.

The tunnel melted away to a path in the woods. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was the very park I'd been walking in just moments before. But it clearly wasn't. The trees were far more vivacious, and the sky was clear, not a sign of smog or pollution to be seen. I could hear the gentle rush of soft waves rolling into the shore, and took off down the dirt path—not concrete—towards the sound. I emerged from the trees to see a beautiful, crystal clear lake in the middle of the forest. What was that doing there? I could've sworn there wasn't a lake there. If there was, wouldn't someone have mentioned it? But it was far too pure to have been discovered by human eyes before. Someone would have capitalized on its beauty by now.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned to see a man walking towards me, seeming far livelier than his age would suggest. He was clearly an old man, short too.

"Prettiest I've ever seen, sir," I agreed, and turned back to continue staring at it. What would Tadao give to be able to take his boat out on this? He wasn't going to believe me when I told him.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive," the man told me. "I wasn't sure how you could get here, to a place so far from your own time, but I'm pleased to meet you regardless."

"Who are you?" I asked, not being able to tear my eyes away from the water. This place was surreal. I couldn't figure out where I was, or how I got there, but I didn't even care that nothing made sense. It was too awe inspiring to worry about.

"I am Gennai," he informed me.

"I'm Ryou," I replied.

"Ryou Akiyama," Gennai elaborated. "I know. You have a great destiny before you. You must complete it in order to return to your own time."

"Wow," I gasped, finally looking away from the sparkling lake to look at Gennai more carefully. He seemed to be honest, and so I took his word for it. "I time travelled. That is so cool."

And it was. It was probably the most exciting thing that would ever happen to me in my entire life. No one would believe me, but who cared? I time travelled! This was great!

"Where am I then?" I asked bouncing excitedly on my feet.

"I think the better question might be _when_," Gennai said with a low chuckle. "It is, on Earth, the year 1999. Here we have experienced far more years than they have. Our time is out of balance, but I expect it will be a problem soon dealt with. As for _where_, you are in the Digital World. It is a world that lives in tandem with your own. Do not worry."

"I'm not," I assured him. He sent me a small smile.

"You will have many adventures here," he promised. "You will have to. There are many years between now and your home in 2027."

"You're right," I said with a grin. "I'll have way more adventures than Uncle Tadao ever did on Whamon."

"Whamon?" Gennai questioned quietly.

"It's his boat," I explained.

"Whamon is not a boat," Gennai corrected me firmly. "A Whamon is a digimon. A digital monster, he's one of the inhabitants of the Digital World."

"Okay, cool," I said. I was a pretty calm guy. I wasn't going to get all huffy because Tadao didn't tell me something this big. I would just roll with the punches and see where it got me. "So it's like a whale then?"

"Exactly," Gennai said smiling at my easy acceptance. "You have a partner as well."

"Another Whamon?" I asked.

"Oh no. Yours is specifically tailored to your needs. All partners are. They are two pieces to the same puzzle," he said.

"Like soul mates," I decided. Mom was a hopeless romantic, which kind of sucked since she married dad, but whatever. She was always telling me that someday, if I'm lucky—so as not to get my hopes up—I would find my other half, the missing piece to my puzzle. She wasn't wrong. She just didn't realize that I was missing _two_ pieces. No big deal. She didn't realize she was missing another one either, so it was cool.

"I suppose so," Gennai said slowly. "Unfortunately, your partner is lost. You'll have to find him on your own. We didn't realize you would be here so soon. 2027 is still a ways away, you see. We thought we had more time to find him."

"Not a problem," I told him. "That could be my first mission."

"Perhaps," he said cryptically. "I do need you to promise me something."

"Sure," I agreed easily.

"You need to _trust_ in other digimon to help you along the way. You cannot do it alone, and until you find your digimon partner, you will need all the help you can get," he told me seriously.

"I can tell who to trust, no problem," I said. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Someday…maybe…" Gennai told me awkwardly. He hugged me then. A totally random thing to do to a guy you'd just met, but I let him. I even hugged him back. A small price to pay when it made the old guy so ridiculously happy. "Goodbye, Ryou Akiyama. Take this digivice, it belongs to you. Your partner will explain its workings when you meet him."

"I'll take good care of it," I promised. "And the Digital World."

"I have no doubts," Gennai told me.

I hurried off into the trees, completely stoked about the journey lying ahead of me. I couldn't wait to explore this new world. I had loads of time. Twenty-eight years worth of time, give or take a few, since the Digital World wasn't on track with Earth right then. This was going to be great!

I started running, desperate to meet a digimon, and see more of the world. I had to stop on a dime though. I heard a noise to my left and _had_ to know what it was. I tried to be as quiet as I could, so I didn't scare whatever it was. There was a blue dinosaur-thing standing in the trees, eating some fruit he'd just picked from the branches. He looked completely trustworthy. I decided I'd better go and talk to him.

"Hey," I said happily. The digimon paused his eating, a piece of fruit was raised halfway to his mouth. "I'm Ryou."

"Hello, _Ryou_," the digimon said confused. "Do you need something?"

"I'm on an adventure," I told him. "And I've been told I'm going to need some digimon's help. I was wondering if you'd be that digimon for now."

"Yes!" the digimon cheered. "Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"I don't know yet. But we'll find out," I said with a grin. The digimon tossed his uneaten fruit on the ground and hopped to his feet, and started running ahead of me. I rushed after him, laughing as we ran through the trees. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Veemon," the dinosaur told me. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Yeah," I said happily. I didn't need a pet. I'd have digimon friends instead. If some old guy that I'd never met could trust me with the fate of his home world, I was definitely responsible enough to do it. He seemed like a pretty smart guy. And no goldfish could give me this much of an adventure. "Let's save the world!"

_**Michael Washington (1999):**_

I hated that everyone was dressed in black. Mom hated black. They were doing it all wrong. Didn't any of them know anything?

I dressed in my most colourful clothes and had a big old fancy hat on. Mom always liked when I dressed like a goof ball.

But now she'd be gone forever, and I'd never know what she thought about any of my outfits from now until forever. I felt a soft and warm hand take mine and I looked down to Jenna. She was wearing a black dress, but I couldn't blame her. Dad had dressed her. It wasn't her fault. Jenna was wearing a little black hat with a black veil on it. But it was on backwards.

Silly Dad... he would never get it. I knew he'd try as hard as he could, but he'd never be good at these things like Mom was. He'd never be a good cook, and he'd never know where the scissors were hiding, or where my missing socks were. But he'd try... and that's all I could ask for.

As the guy on the stand talked about Mom I fixed Jenna's hat piece. She didn't know any better, and Dad thought it was right... but I knew. I knew how to do it. Maybe I could help Dad learn... help him be more like Mom.

"...she was the sweetest woman I'd ever met." The man said, "Wise beyond her years, and just the right amount of sarcastic." A few people laughed lightly, my dad included as he cried heavily. "I knew her longer than any of you I dare say, and yet, I feel like you all knew her equally well. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and never wasted any moments with anyone."

"I knew her better." I said louder than I had wanted to. Everyone looked to me and my face turned red, but I shook away the embarrassment and continued, "I knew her better than all of you."

"Michael," Dad said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Son... not right now, okay?"

"Dad..." I said quietly as the man on the stand talked again. I turned around and let go of Jenna's hand, walking off. Dad didn't notice, or if he did he didn't mind. I guess he figured I'd need some time alone...

I walked along the grass and toward a big tree where I looked up at the branches and smiled. Mom liked climbing trees.

I reached as high as I could, trying to grab onto the lowest branch but it was too high. I jumped and grabbed at it, but my foot slipped when I landed and I fell into the cold grass. I was so happy that the clouds covered the sky. Those were Mom's favourite days. We always went for walks when the sky was clouded.

I jumped back to my feet and tried again for the branch, but I missed again. I wasn't tall enough. I jumped again and again, but I couldn't reach it.

But I knew I could do it if I tried hard enough!

I jumped one more time and felt hands grab my sides suddenly as someone lifted me up into the branches.

"Hey!" I shouted down to him, "I can do it myself!" I looked down and saw that it was someone I didn't even recognize. His hair was white and tied in a funny ponytail on his head. His eyes were old and squinted but full of wisdom, just like my grandpa. He was wearing really funny clothes too. He reached up and grabbed the branch and quickly pulled himself up into the tree next to me. For someone so old and in a dress he sure moved really well.

"You don't have to do everything alone you know." He said quietly.

"I like to." I said.

"I know." He said with a nod. "I'm very sorry about your mother Michael." I nodded. At least he seemed kind of nice. "Michael, you're a very wise little boy."

"I'm not little."

"No, you're not." He said, "I'm sorry, you're quite a young man by now. And that is my fault." I was confused. How was me growing up all his fault? Was he God? "I'm late. And for that I am truly, truly sorry."

"What do you mean late?" I asked him.

"I should have known it was you I had to come to." The man said, "But I couldn't be sure. And... you've proven yourself so many times. And for some reason it just didn't seem right to me. But now I'm here..." He patted me on the shoulder and a strange sensation ran through me. I blinked quickly and it seemed to fade. "You've passed your first test over and over again."

"What test?"

"I cannot explain that to you." The man said. "Michael... what is your favourite memory of your mother?" Why was he being so odd? But that didn't really matter I knew my favourite memory already.

"_Michael..."_ She said,_ "This is your little sister. Her name is Jenna."_

"_She's real cute." _

"_Yes," _Mom giggled, as she held the sleeping baby, _"She is. Can you do me a favour Michael?"_

"_You want me to protect her dont'cha?" _I asked. _"You want me to keep her safe and always be a great big brother right? I'll be like... her second daddy! I'll keep her safe. Don't you worry Mom!"_

I couldn't help but wonder if that's really what her favour was... but I loved the memory because I made her a promise. And I'd never once broke that promise. I was to keep strong and keep her safe.

"You are a very noble child." The man said, "Sorry... young man."

"That's right." I said with a grin, "That's how I was raised!"

The man chuckled and patted me on the shoulder again, but this time there was no weird sensation. "Michael, a little while ago... something happened. And you were quick to judge someone whom you knew nothing about."

"I-I was?" I asked.

He nodded.

Who was I mean to? I mean, he didn't say mean, but Mom told me that judging a book by its cover was really mean and it usually led to you being wrong. Just like I had about this man. He looked so fragile and weak, but he had climbed this tree way easier than I ever could.

"Perhaps, if ever confronted with this being again, you should rethink your morals?" The man said with a strong sense of dignity. "And maybe then you will find true happiness."

"I don't really know what you're talking about sir." I said bluntly. "You're a little nuts."

The man laughed, "Perhaps I am, Michael, but aren't we all?"

"All the best people are anyway." I told him, saying what my Dad always told me when I asked him if I was crazy.

"You're a very strong man, Michael." The man said suddenly after a long moment of silence where thunder boomed in the distance. It was going to rain soon, which made everything even better and worthwhile. I loved the rain... and so did Mom.

"Really?" I asked him, "Because my dad keeps telling me that I need to put on some muscles..."

"Perhaps that's true," He said, and I shot him a glare, "But I was speaking from within you. You have much strength within."

I wasn't sure at all what that might have meant so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks? I guess?"

"Of course I'm not quite sure you really know how to access it yet." He said with a sigh.

"Sir, to be honest, I don't even know what it means." I told him honestly. He laughed again.

"You will one day." He said. "One day you will see that it is your strength in morals, in your heart, in your mind and in your soul. And even now as I explain it it's going right over your head..." He cleared his throat, "Now, as for right now, you need to go down to the lake where you and your mother saw the big snake."

"It was more than a big snake sir," I informed him.

"I know." He said with a wink, "But we best not tell anyone else or they might thing you've gone nuts like me." I smiled at him as he slipped out of the tree and started walking away, along the grass.

"Bye sir!" I called out.

"Goodbye Michael," He said, waving to me.

I didn't really know who he was, and now that he was gone I was seriously questioning myself. Why had I been so willing to talk to him about everything? He was a stranger. I guessed it was because I wasn't shy, but at the same time, he could have been one of those people my parents warned me about who want to kill us all.

But turns out he wasn't.

So it's okay.

I jumped out of the tree and looked around until I found the hill that led down to the water. I wasn't sure why I was supposed to walk all the way down here when I should probably have been back at the funeral saying a final goodbye to my Mom, but the man seemed to know what he was talking about. So I thought I'd listen.

I walked down the hill in silence watching the pond as the water poured down into the river and off toward the sea. I wondered for a moment where the water itself came from but my mother had once told me that it was connected to the sea underground that was why it was so deep.

There was something in the water though... It was black but I didn't know what it was.

As I got closer I saw that it was a hat of some sort, but it looked familiar. I stepped onto the shore of the river and looked closely at it and suddenly fell into a panic.

It was Jenna's hat.

"Jenna!" I screamed out, "Jenna where are you? JENNA!" I started wading into the cold water as thunder boomed once more and it began to rain slowly. I reached her hat quickly and scooped it out of the water. Was she underneath?

I took a breath and plunged under the water quickly, forcing my eyes open in the murky water, hoping to find her. I searched until I ran out of breath and then resurfaced. I was crying now—where was she? I couldn't break my promise to Mom... I needed Jenna!

As I took another breath I heard a giggle behind me. I spun around and sighed with relief.

"I found you!" Jenna said with a giant grin on her face. I rushed back through the water until I was at the shore and I wrapped my arms around her. "Jenna..." I sighed, "Jenna I thought you'd died!"

"The wind took that." She said, pointing to her hat. I smiled and set it on her head as the water poured over her head and ran down her face and neck. "Hey!" She giggled as she ran into the water to splash me.

"I'm already soaking wet!" I said loudly over nearby thunder as the rain began to pour harder. Both Jenna and I began to laugh as we splashed each other with water. It lasted for quite some time as the rain pounded down from above.

"Hey..." We both looked over to the sound of our father. "Why didn't you invite me?" He asked as he slid down the hill and pointed toward the sky where a thick beam of light shone from the clouds. "Look at that!"

"That's Mommy." Jenna said more confident and serious than she'd ever been in her life. As I stared toward the light my whole body warmed up even though I was standing, drenched in cold water as it rained really hard all around us. Dad put his hand on my shoulder as Jenna grabbed a handful of his pant leg.

I knew Mom wouldn't leave us. Especially not on her favourite kind of day... so we were never really alone. Not so long as she was watching us. And I knew she'd do that forever.

But not while we were in the bathroom. She was really nice like that.

_**Kurayami Higorashi (2000):**_

"Just wait here," Daddy said, kissing my forehead and rushing off into the night. I watched him go, into the light of the nearby streetlamp, and then toward the Police station. He was looking for Mommy, and he didn't know where to go. He was asking the police for help now, but he didn't want me involved. I understood what he meant when he said that I wasn't ready to hear it. It meant that it was scary and that it involved that dark place.

I didn't take my eyes off of him as I sat on the bench in the park, not until he was gone, all the way into the building. And then I was alone, and instead of watching Daddy I watched the streetlight, too afraid to look away from the only source of comfort.

But just to be safe I got off of the bench and climbed to the top of the monkey bars where I sat and, once again, watched the light. I was scared. On the TV I saw that most little babies were scared of the dark because of the monsters that were inside of it, but I was never afraid of stupid things like that... well... sometimes maybe. But I was mostly scared of the dark itself. The shadows could grab at me, and I knew that. The other kids didn't know that, and I would never tell them. I didn't want them to be _more_ afraid. Not like I was. Not true fear.

I watched as the streetlight flickered and I gasped in fear, scared. It didn't go out, so that was good, just a small flicker. It couldn't go out—not while I was alone. Besides it was one of the few streetlights still working in this town. I needed it for night time.

And then it went out.

At first I tried to keep from panicking but my breathing became choked and I couldn't handle it anymore, and soon I was having a full on panic attack. Something grabbed my foot and I gasped out a scream as it pulled me from the monkey bars.

"Kurayami" It was dad! "Kurayami, just breath. Out, then in. Out then in." I tried to do as he said, clinging to him as a lifeline as my heart raced inside my chest. And then slowly, his advice payed off and I was breathing normally again. "There, not so hard, was it?"

That wasn't Dad's voice.

I looked up sharply to see who was holding me, ready to start another panic attack, but he stopped me. "It's alright," He said, "I'm a friend."

"Who are you?" I asked, squinting my eyes to get a better look at him through the darkness, but I really just couldn't see anything.

"My name is of no importance." He said quietly, "But I'm here to keep you safe."

"From the darkness?" I asked, hopeful.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "From the things inside the darkness."

"No, the darkness is the real evil." I told him quickly, "It's so frightening."

"No," He said, shaking his head, "The darkness isn't the evil. It's the shadows living within. The shadows from another world. The same ones who, on a regular basis, convince your own mother to walk into their midst for periods of time."

"The ones that grab me?"

"Yes." He said calmly, still holding me with his strong arms. He was the first person I'd felt safe around besides my Grandpa and my Dad, and it was really nice. Odd, since I didn't know him, but nice nonetheless.

"So the darkness isn't evil?"

"No," He said, "The darkness is just the balance of the worlds. It keeps things in line. Without total darkness we could never have total light, and even with total darkness..." He turned and pointed to the sky where probably like at least a hundred stars were shining toward us, and in the center of it all was the big orb, the moon. "Even in total darkness there is always some light, and even in total light there is always some darkness. Light creates darkness, and light is good, so that means darkness has to be good too."

"What if dark is the bad stuff that light doesn't want anymore?" I asked, "Like humans are the light and our poop is the dark." The man let out a loud laugh and I couldn't help but smile as his chest moved alongside his comforting laugh.

"Well, honestly I'm not sure what to tell you," He said calmly, "But Kurayami, just remember that you don't fear the darkness. You fear what's inside it. Some day the balance and the fear will all make sense to you. But until then I really don't think there's anything I can do for you." He set me down and turned to go but I grabbed his leg.

"Don't." I said sharply. "Don't leave me."

He turned and knelt down. "I'll tell you what," he said, raising his hand to my eye level and snapping his fingers.

Suddenly we were surrounded by light—every single streetlight in the city had just turned back on. Who was this man? Was he an electric super hero?

"And look," He said with a big grin, pointing toward the Police Station where Dad was coming out now.

"Daddy!" I gasped, clapping my hands together. I turned back to thank the man for what he'd done but he wasn't there anymore. How could he have done that? But I didn't really care too much. He was probably just a super hero, like I thought. And I forgot about him quickly, running toward my Dad through the lights the man had provided for me.

_**Neo Saiba (2006):**_

"Rei—" I tried, but she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it Neo." She said, wheeling right into the wall.

"Yes you do." I said sharply. "Of course you do." I moved quickly to help her, and pushed her through the door to her room. She was only just getting used to the chair.

"No." She barked. "I don't. All you do is tell me how you're going to get back at him. It wasn't his fault! Yamato did nothing!"

"He did though." I said through gritted teeth. "He ruined your life."

"Nope." Rei said. "No one did. My life isn't ruined! I'm alive Neo! I'm perfectly fine! You should be happy!"

"I am!" I said. Why couldn't she see I was doing this for her? "I just would be happier if you could walk again."

"Well I like the chair." She said, "It gives me an excuse to sit down all the time." She was making a joke, but it wasn't funny. It just made me madder. Not at her. At him. At Yamato. "It's a new challenge. I like challenges Neo. They... well, challenge me. I'll get used to it, and you will too." She reached for the door and slammed it, but it caught on her wheel and bounced back open. "Pretend that slammed." She said.

I nodded and backed off. She didn't want me to hate Yamato for what he did to her. So I wouldn't. Not in front of her anyway. Though having honesty be my policy I'd have to hide it really well. If she asked I'd have to tell her.

I sat down at the computer and mindlessly turned it on. Maybe Hideto would have some creative way for me to destroy Yamato's life.

I waited as the computer turned on, taking a pen and drawing on the desktop. Mom didn't want me to, but I'd already drawn on it so much I didn't see the problem with adding a few more doodles.

Finally, I was opening my email. One from Hideto sat unread. I clicked it open.

_No._ It was a continuation of our conversation, I guess I'd left while in the middle of it. _Neo, it's not his fault. It's my fault. I'm the one who sent her to get the autograph. It's my fault. Or the idiot driver. The light was red Neo, he ran a red light—that's why. It's his fault. It's my fault. It's not Yamato's fault. Stop putting your blame somewhere where it doesn't belong and just punish me. I need to be punished because I can't take it anymore._

I shook my head. Hideto was taking all of the blame on himself. I couldn't let him do that.

_Hideto,_ I wrote in the 'reply' box. _Stop blaming yourself for what you know isn't your fault. The driver is to blame, yes. But so is Yamato. He should have saved her—or kept her longer at the autograph booth or something. It's not your fault. But I need your help... I need a way to get back at Yamato. I need to cause him pain._

I clicked send. I did realize how sadistic it sounded but that was how I felt. I felt weird... out of character, and yet completely refreshed. That was what I wanted, I wanted Yamato to feel my pain. But I couldn't harm his little brother. Takeru was a good kid. It wasn't his fault... but that would be the only way to even the playing field.

But I couldn't do to Takeru what had been done to Rei. I would never forgive myself. How had he done it? How had Yamato forgiven himself for what he'd done to my sister?

I shook my head and came back to focus on my email. It was filled with junk mail, so I deleted it all quickly.

As I went to close out of my email another one appeared. One I could've sworn I'd already deleted. I clicked the little box next to it again and deleted it. Once again it came back.

"What the hell?" I muttered aloud. I deleted it a few more times, clicking on the mouse with more force and anger each time.

I decided to inquire what it was. The subject read 'DW'.

I clicked it open and instantly wished I hadn't. I clamped my eyes shut as my stomach flipped and I fell, tumbling through endless darkness—but that was because my eyes were shut. I flung them open just as I slammed against the hard ground.

I laid still for a while, trying to figure out where I hurt. And then it changed to trying to figure out why I wasn't hurt. And then where I was, why I'd fallen when I was checking my email.

Slowly I pulled my face away from the ground, tiny bits of rock had stuck to my cheek. I wiped them off and sat back into a sitting position. I was surrounded by trees...

Trees, rocks, an endless blue sky... I was outside. But that couldn't be right.

Maybe someone had thrown me off of the computer chair and out the office window. No, that couldn't be it. There was no sidewalk or road, and my house wasn't there. Besides, the trees looked different from any I'd ever seen. Their leaves were _huge_ and jagged, and... plastic looking.

"Hello."

I practically jumped out of my skin at the voice coming from behind me. I spun around quickly and found a man standing by me. Behind him in the distance was a tall building. A strange temple. The man's brown hair stood up in spikes, with a long ponytail falling down his back. His body was clad with white robes and he was smiling down at me.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I didn't mean to come."

"Oh dear." The man said, "Well that must have been quite a surprise for you." He began laughing to himself. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I just find the Digidesined's first arrivals always so amusing. Their facial expressions—the confusion." He sighed. "I'm sorry." Then he was sitting next to me on the ground. "My name is Gennai." He said, holding out his hand for me.

I shook it, "Neo." I said. "Where am I?"

"The Digital World." Gennai said. "It's a land parallel to yours, we live simultaneously with very little crossover. Well I'd like to keep saying that, but you kids keep falling in here faster than the leaves fall off of a tree."

"I'm not a kid." I told him sharply.

"Right," He nodded, "I apologize."

"What are Digidestined?" I asked, ignoring his apology. "You said that word. What is that?"

"They are those who are destined to become digital." Gennai said. "It's a little bit of a play on words." He chuckled to himself again.

"And I'm Digital then?" I asked. And then it hit me. "I'm inside my computer." It wasn't a question.

"Yes you are." Gennai nodded. "In a way. You're inside all computers. It's all very confusing I'm sure." I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. "You were chosen you see. As many were."

"There are others?" I asked.

"There were five." Gennai said. "Then they moved on, and so did we."

"So there are others now?" I asked.

"Well originally there were only three." Gennai explained. "Meant to be four, but a slight confusion on my behalf—anyway. Then there were nine. Using the very basics we had to offer them. Eight of them in one county, one in another. Then it proved to be too much for them, and so five more were added to their ranks. And now you as well."

"How many were chosen with me?" I asked, trying to understand. I was keeping up pretty well, but there were so many questions flying around my head.

"None." Gennai said simply. "Though more will be chosen. In fact there already is another. He's just a little hard to locate at the moment. There should be three more you see. To make up all twenty one crests."

I quickly did the math in my head, "That would only be twenty of us though."

"One of you get's two."

"That's hardly fair." I said, though I didn't really mind. "What's a crest anyway?"

"It's a symbol." Gennai said, "An artefact that shows your strongest virtue. One that will ultimately help you in your fight against evil."

"I'm not fighting evil." I said.

"Then you're fighting with evil?" Gennai asked me, his eyebrows raised.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not fighting anything." I told him. "And I don't need a symbol to show me my strongest virtue. I know what it is. It's Honesty."

"Indeed it is." Gennai said with a smile. As he said that a bug flew in front of me. I swatted at it, but realized it was not in my reach. It was actually down the hill—all the way over by the temple. Why could I see it?

"That's a big bug." I said, realizing the answer quite quickly.

"Yeah," Gennai said, "It really is. That's Kuwagamon. He's not a nice guy."

"Why are there giant bugs here, and how can I leave to avoid them?" Gennai laughed, but didn't take me seriously.

"He's a digimon," Gennai said as though it were obvious. "The Digital World is inhabited by them. In fact. As a digidestined, you get one of your own." Before I could protest, telling him that I certainly did _not_ want a giant bug, he'd raised his hand and a gateway appeared in front of him. A small greenish-blue dragon ran out excitedly.

"NEO!" It called out loudly, jumping into my arms and hugging me.

"What are you?" I asked coldly.

"I'm Dracomon." He said, "I'm your partner. Together we'll fight against evil!"

"He's decided to take a neutral, no fighting stance in the war." Gennai filled him in before I could.

"Okay." Dracomon nodded, "Whatever you say sir!" He saluted me to the best of his ability with his tiny arms.

"Why is he so small...?" I asked, "He doesn't look like he'll be able to beat that giant bug..."

"He'll get there." Gennai said, ignoring Dracomon's protesting.

I nodded. "I see... but there are stronger digimon out there now?"

"Of course." Gennai said.

I bet a giant bug could make Yamato feel pain...

"Who are the other Digidestined?" I asked, "Where can I find them?"

Gennai made a weird noise and began counting on his fingers, "Taichi and Hikari Yagami, Koushiro Izumi, Willis Kennedy, Michael Washington, Ken Ichijouji, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Iori Hida, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi, Jou Kido, Miyako Inoue... well there's Kurayami Higorashi..." He trailed off, and I tried to ignore that I knew about half of them. "Oh right, Yamato Ishida."

I felt as if he'd punched me in the chest suddenly. I swallowed thickly and nodded. Yamato was a Digidestined. He had one of those crest things. He had one of those digimon things... he was going to be really strong though too if he was one of the original ones which I was sure he was.

I looked to Dracomon who knew I was thinking up a plan already. He wasn't strong enough though. I needed something like that big bug... I needed something helpful... Something old, and something powerful.

"I'd best get back to the temple though," Gennai said, "You have fun tho—I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a grey device and tossed it to me. "That's your Digivice. That'll come in handy."

"The temple," I said quickly, "Sounds old." Gennai nodded, "And so it probably has like... information about the past? And the world itself?" Again Gennai nodded, "Would you mind if I read some of that? I really would like to get all the answers about this world before I start venturing out."

"I suppose... that would be alright." Gennai said, nodding firmly. "Sure. Yes. Come along then."

Dracomon skipped ahead of me with Gennai as my mind buzzed and whirred. This could be the exact information I'd need to get revenge on Yamato, and this very nice man was taking me straight to it.


	35. 32: Wedding Bell Blues

**U/N: **So this is the first of four final oneshots, three of which are written by me. Uhm…they're basically just things that have to happen between the epilogue and now and to ake sure everyone (Kurayai un-included as she has less and Michael and Willis both have more) has the same number of oneshots. So I could just go make you count, but that means one is Yamato's and one is Ken's. But as for the other two… I guess you can wait :P

I'm not sure if I could say I was proud of this one but meh. You should… review it or whatever… if you'd like to.

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 32: Wedding Bell Blues**

_**Yamato Ishida:**_

"It won't be awkward." Mom said boldly, assuring me, once again of the fact. She'd been saying it to Takeru and I over and over that morning, which was a bit annoying to say the least since neither of us had been asking her at all. She was standing next to us in an off-white cardigan over top of her floral dress, the three of us standing in front of the large church doors, ready to go inside.

Takeru was wearing a suit identical to mine, with the same violet tie wrapped around his neck, and our hair done the same. It was sort of weird really to see him looking so much like me, but that's what I had to put up with. It was what every best man had to put up with...

"Alright," Takeru decided with a giant grin, "You two can stay out here and keep talking about how awkward it's going to be." He stepped forward and grabbed the door, and looked over his shoulder, "I'm going to go say 'hi!'"

Of course he was. Mom and I looked to each other and then nodded slowly, grabbed the door as it swung shut behind him. I let her go first and then slowly followed him into the church. The moment I stepped inside all eyes turned to us. I stood as still as I could with the feeling of awkwardness rising until everyone carried on with what they were doing.

We were a bit late of course, but it didn't matter. Well it did—but we weren't really _late_, we were just late for being early, which wasn't really late at all, but rather just on time. Besides, it wasn't my fault—it was my mother's fault. Not that I was pointing blame, but it just was. All morning she'd been trying desperately to convince us that we shouldn't go because it would be awkward, but Takeru and I were going no matter what, since it was important for us to actually do so, and so we'd told her to stay home, but she wouldn't because she didn't want anyone to think that she was avoiding it. Which she would have been. I mean it was the wedding of her ex husband. Why had he invited her in the first place?

"Go have fun Yamato," Mom said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "Please. Give me a moment to gather my wits about me. Oh, and give me your sunglasses so no one can tell how I feel."

"Mom," I said firmly, "They're in the car—Listen!" She was looking around nervously, and fidgeting. "If you want, you can go home. I'll explain it to Dad—he'll understand."

"No no," She said, shaking her head, "I need to be here. If I leave now then everyone will think it's because I'm heartbroken, but I'm not. I didn't love your dad. Well I did, but not in the way I should have. I'm very happy for the two of them. It's just... given our history, things are awkward."

"Then I'll explain _that_." I said flatly. "It's okay."

"And our relationship just didn't work out," Mom said as if I'd not said anything, "I was too adventurous and career focused, and he was too relationship focused. It was strenuous."

"Yep," I nodded, "I'm aware Mom."

"And you see—"

"Mom!" I stopped her, "Just go home. I'll tell Dad you couldn't make it because someone built a wall of awkward between your house and the church."

"No need," Both of us turned sharply to see Dad walking toward the two of us. How long had he been listening into the conversation? Was this just going to make things even more awkward for Mom? "Natsuko, I'm sorry you feel that way. I should have thought of your feelings upon inviting you."

"No, really," Mom shook her head, "I'm happy to be here."

"I invited you because this is a big moment for me, and you're very important to me," Dad explained, "So I wanted you to be there. Fumiko was more than happy to go along with it, but if you aren't, then you... please don't go, I don't want this to be awkward, but I'd really like if you stayed."

"Dad!" I elbowed him sharply, "Mom, go home if you want to."

"But please don't actually." Dad added to the end.

Mom sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'll stay." She decided before patting both of us on the shoulders and then walking away to find somewhere to sit. She settled on sitting with Toshiko and Haruhiko Takenouchi. I looked back to Dad and tried to smile at him.

"Look sharp son," He said with a wink, "The wedding's going to start soon." He went to walk away, but I stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

There was something I'd been meaning to ask him. Something important really, "Dad... you and Mom got a divorce because you cheated on her because the two of you were so career focused." He nodded, but winced at the statement. I hadn't thought that one through, "And then you were too relationship focused, and she was too everything else focused...?" Again, he nodded, "But Fumiko was desperate for attention, what does that mean? Are you not suffocated? How is this relationship working? I don't want it to end badly for you Dad."

"Firstly," Dad said, "The bluntness of your statements have outdone themselves this time, as you're stepping over at least a dozen lines in your attempt to make a point. But, I'll let it slide since it is my wedding day." I tried to smile at him but his face was very flat as he stared to the floor, "But here it is." He said, smiling to his feet now, "Fumiko just didn't want anyone else to leave her, and I'll never do that. She's lightened up a lot you see, the two of us are perfect for each other. We wanted the same relationship, and we got it... it's like you always said Yamato. Other girls were the stepping stones—the rungs in the ladder, but you always told me that I'd just _know_ when I reached the top. And I have. Fumiko is the top of that ladder—she's my everything." He looked up to me finally and his face fell again. I couldn't help but smile now. If he understood what I was trying to get across then there was nothing left for me to say. I tried to walk away, but my feet had another idea. I stepped forward and found myself hugging him briefly. "Yamato?" Dad said as I pulled away.

"I'm just happy for you Dad," I grinned. "So we going to start?"

"N-no, not yet." Dad said, spinning around and glancing through the seats, "My friend isn't here yet. Yuudai, you remember him? The travelling one?"

"The one who cluttered our house up with all the postcards he's sent you?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"That's the one," Dad grinned, "He's quite the chap. Anyway, we're waiting another five minutes for him, and then starting without him." Dad explained, "I just hope Fumiko is ready. The dressmaker is helping her, but I can't find anyone to go check on them." He sighed, turning and walking away, leaving me alone for the first time since I'd entered the church.

I looked around for a couple seconds, trying to find where I should busy myself for the next five minutes rather than standing completely awkwardly. First I found Taichi, but he was sitting with Rei, and talking quietly—they were being annoying and couple-y, and then I found Jou, Momoe, Miyako and Ken, who, although being married, weren't being annoying and relationship-y, but then I spotted Emiko and decided against going over there. Koushiro and Mimi were sitting up at the front, nervously checking their watch—they were busy, didn't want to bother them. Daisuke and Kurayami were with Hideto and Kiyoko, two of whom sometimes scared me, and the other two were just too eccentric. I needed to keep a calm head. There was Neo. But I didn't even need an excuse there—it was Neo. Willis and Mari were acting very similarly to Taichi and Rei, and next to them Michael and Tatum were sitting awkwardly. I didn't really blame them—why had my dad invited all of my friends to the wedding? I had a sneaking suspicion that Takeru was behind it. I turned my head toward him. He and Hikari were laughing uncontrollably with each other, sitting on the floor in the corner, their hands intertwined. Nothing was that funny. There was no way I was going over there... and that left...

I was walking toward him before I'd made the conscious decision to do so. Iori was standing up at the front of the church, his arms crossed behind his back, waiting perfectly still for the wedding to start. Standing next to him was Meiyomon, in a suit that matched Iori's, mine and Takeru's. We were the groomsmen really.

"Hello," He said stiffly when I took my spot next to him, where his mother would ultimately stand when the wedding started.

"Waiting for something bad to happen?" I asked him calmly.

"That's an understatement." He sighed, "I told Natsuni I wasn't talking to her today because I didn't want to get into a giant argument, my suit is fireproof, I've brought my kendo stick," He motioned to the other side of the room, "I'm prepared."

As the last couple weddings we'd been to hadn't been overly great, it was just a given that everyone would assume something bad was going to happen, but as I looked around at all the annoying couples I realized that it was only Iori and I who thought that. There were very few people who weren't consumed in their relationships in the pews. Natsuni being one of them and my mother being another, and of course the digimon who were all sitting, scattered about. Gabumon, Patamon, Armadillomon and Wizardmon were part of the wedding and had their duties elsewhere—but why was it only Iori and I thinking this? Surely Ken and Miyako—and Jou would think so too. They'd be prepared... Perhaps Iori and I were too pessimistic.

"Did you take any precautions?" He asked.

"Well I've been running a lot," I shrugged jokingly, "So if the place catches on fire I can bail pretty quick." Iori smirked but didn't look to me. He remained very still, staring forward.

"Remind me to never have a wedding." He said simply, "They're frightening."

"Yeah me too." I agreed.

"I don't believe that." Iori said, shaking his head. "There's no way your fans will let you get away with never getting married. But, more importantly, knowing your future bride..."

"Oh you can see the future now, can you?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"It's been known to happen before," He pointed out. _Touché. _He had a point, he'd had a couple premonitions before.

"So who is it?" I asked, "Who's my wife?"

He didn't answer though because my dad had interrupted everything, "Alright everyone, the wedding is going to start now, sorry for waiting so long." He stood awkwardly and then ran to the band.

"Hey brothers!" It was Takeru this time, popping up behind us.

"Don't." Iori warned him. "We aren't brothers."

Takeru grinned and squinted his eyes as he looked away, "I think we're brothers," He said with a higher voice.

"Just friends. Not siblings." Iori shook his head.

"I dunno," Takeru said, "I feel like we keep coming back to the 'brother' thing."

"Nope," Iori shook his head, "And it's not a thing."

"Oh, it's a thing." Takeru said.

"I like you," Meiyomon piped up, pointing to Takeru, "I love brothers. I want more."

"Well good news buddy!" Takeru grinned even wider, "You're my brother now too! We're just one big happy family of brothers!"

"Nope." Iori and I said together.

"Places boys!" Dad said hurriedly as he ushered us to stand at the other side of the podium. I stood next to Dad as Takeru took his place next to me. The music started playing, and I could just feel the immanency of the danger. I knew something bad was going to happen, because... it just was.

The doors opened and everyone turned excitedly to see Fumiko—but it wasn't her. My heart stopped for a second as the woman stepped through the doors quickly, looking embarrassed. She was wearing a violet dress—and she'd never looked better—never looked happier.

"Sora's here?" Takeru asked me quietly as we watched her rush to her seat at the front with Mimi and Koushiro. I knew how he felt of course, we'd not seen Sora in over a year... just two and a half more years of her school, and then she'd be back in our lives. Looking at the time seemed impossible—how was I supposed to wait that long? Finally Sora had sat down, and flitted her dress around before looking up to the podium where I was staring directly at her.

She smiled at me, but I just jumped and looked to the doors, trying to ignore the flushing of my face.

Takeru grabbed my arm tight and whispered, "Mom." I looked up and found her, getting to her feet, rushing toward the door. I guess she couldn't do it? The walk from her seat to the door was long though—I just knew the bad thing was going to happen there. It had to.

As she reached for the door though I decided it couldn't be. Nothing bad was going to happen—until the doors flung open and a very eccentric looking man with tanned skin jumped out, running directly into her, causing them both to fall over.

"Yuudai?" I asked dad, and he nodded nervously.

"Sorry there Miss," Yuddai said loudly, helping mom to her feet. "Care to sit?" She looked up at him, her face turning beat red, and she nodded.

"Mom has a crush on adventure boy," Takeru laughed loudly, but stopped abruptly when the doors opened once more. This time it was the real deal. Fumiko was stepping through the doors finally with Gabumon, Patamon, Armadillomon and Wizardmon following her down the aisle. Her dress looked nice, not too flamboyant—she was old after all. Oh. That was mean.

Soon she was standing with Dad, both of them staring to each other as our partners all took their places next to us. I pat Gabumon's head affectionately and then turned once more to watch Fumiko and Dad stare at each other, true love in their eyes. I decided that there was no way something bad could happen now. It was too far gone—this was going to be a perfect wedding... both of them were lonely, longing for shelter—but now they were together, and it was wrong to be waiting on edge for something awful to happen.

The pope guy stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved—"

"No stop!" I leaned forward to see Meiyomon jumping up and down frantically. Nope. Something bad was going to happen. It just was. "Excuse me!" He said, pushing through Iori, "Mom, there's a spider in your hair!"

Fumiko's face turned to a panicked on immediately, as she began slapping her head, and sure enough, a spider flew through the air, landing in the aisle. "GET IT!" She shrieked.

"My pleasure!" Meiyomon grinned, clapping his hands.

Suddenly everyone was screaming as the explosion boomed in the center of the church. It was just a small one, but everything surrounding it was on fire.

Slowly I turned to Iori as everyone acted quickly to put it out, and the two of us burst into laughter. I decided that Iori was pretty cool. It'd be fun to have a brother like him. Especially if he could see the future...

And then I was looking to Sora again...


	36. 39: Special Guest

**U/N: **Soooooo this is Mr Neo Saiba in a rushed little blurb about his future to explain some things that have yet to be addressed because he has no narration in the real story-anyway... I hope you... like it :P

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 39: Special Guest**

"Good day everyone," I said loudly to the Knights. Originally I'd been forced to call them Taichi's Knights and then later we agreed on Royal Knights, but there was nothing Royal about them, so they were just the Knights. The knights that I ruled over. My knights.

It didn't take too long for Taichi to hand them over to me. Working in the council wasn't meant for me, but—and not to be arrogant—but I was clever, and good at ruling over things. I did destroy the Digital World once, which meant I was just awesome. Now that I was on the good side the least they could let me do was become a general keeping the lesser evil digimon in line. Like Devimon—the guy had tried over and over again to take over the world.

I watched as the Knights all reverted to their lesser forms. Dorumon, Andromon, Centarumon, Wizardmon, Kotemon, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Dracomon. The last of them jumped into my arms immediately.

"Good day?" He asked.

"An okay day." I corrected him.

"You said good though."

"And I lied." I told him, "We didn't catch him, how could it be called a good day?"

"Oh you're silly." Dracomon laughed.

"We could keep looking if you'd like," Andromon suggested, "I have nothing in mind for the night."

"I could help." Centarumon offered.

"No, it's alright," I said with a shrug, "It's just Devimon again, he can't do anything—especially not in one night."

"Good," Terriermon and Lopmon sighed. "We have to get home!"

"Us too," Wormmon and Veemon chimed in.

"Why do you even need all of us every time?" Kotemon asked, "We're a team of elite warrior digimon who could defeat anyone super easy. Why do you need us all to fight a Devimon?"

"Don't back talk to our leader!" Dorumon argued.

"He has a point," Veemon shrugged.

"Because it's fun," I told them with a grin. I mean, I was usually pretty strict on them all, but that was so they knew I was the boss. I made the plans and made them strive to be stronger—but I had a strange attachment to all of them, they were all awesome and I actually enjoyed spending time with them. "I enjoy all of us searching."

"Plus we do cover more ground," Centarumon added. "And we all have different knowledge."

"Fact." Andromon agreed.

"I'm going to go train." Wizardmon piped up suddenly, "I feel unpracticed."

"I'll go with you!" Dorumon cheered excitedly before rushing off with Wizardmon.

"Wait for me!" Kotemon yelled out, following behind them. Veemon, Wormmon, Terriermon and Lopmon left next, each of them heading home of course.

I walked with Centarumon and Andromon, with Dracomon in my arms. We were back at the Temple before too long where we found Leomon and Taichi sitting together, reading through some notes about something I had an absolute certainty that I wouldn't care about.

"Hey, good, you're here." Taichi said, looking up, "We have some things to go over." He held up the papers and I groaned.

"Do it with Dorumon later, he'll fill me in." I told him simply, "He's my secretary."

"Since when?" Leomon asked.

"Since right now," I laughed, "I'm going home, I'm hungry and I'm tired." Before Taichi could argue, I'd walked across the room, and then strode down the hallway, reaching for the door which I'd set up to my house earlier, so I knew I'd be fine to go through it.

"NEO!" Taichi shouted, "Don't!"

But it was too late, I was already walking through the door.

Suddenly I froze as I looked out to the audience around me. I panicked and turned back, but the door was gone. I slowly spun back around and smiled shortly as Dracomon waved out to everyone. I ran my hand down my face nervously looking around until I found a couch with two girls sitting on it. I recognized them both. One I was happy to see, and one... not so much.

"Why hello there Neo," Mari said with a grin, motioning for me to come and sit with her and her friend on the couch. She moved aside, and patted the seat next to her. I groaned and hurriedly moved to sit next to her.

"Hey," Katsue said coldly as I sat down between her and Mari.

"Alright," Mari shrugged, "So our next guest isn't exactly who I expected—in fact we weren't going to even have another guest, but he literally just appeared on our stage, so could we really say no?" My face turned red as I sank down into the seat. I really didn't want to be there.

"What are you going to talk about?" Katsue asked me sharply. I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring the embarrassment immediately. She was going to start up another argument. "Hey now," She said, snapping her fingers, which I knew was her sassy qualities coming out. Her and Mari ran the sassiest talk show I'd ever seen, or even could imagine. It was insane. Often times for their cooking segment they'd bring in Mimi, which was even worse. The three of them together... "Don't roll your eyes at me," She shot, "You were the one who barged in on _my_ stage."

"Did Taichi leave the door open?"Mari asked, and I nodded. Apparently they'd had Taichi as a guest earlier?

"So talk about something interesting." Katsue warned, her eyes flaring dangerously.

"Well I rule the Royal Knights who guard the Digital World." I said with a smile. I knew it was a risky topic. Just because the world seemed to know about Digimon now, didn't mean they accepted them. There were riots starting all over, but I knew it would work out, because sooner or later, destiny would take over, and everyone would get their partners—but if Taichi had been on the show, that meant he was talking about Digimon, which meant I could too.

"Sounds lame." Katsue shrugged.

"No," I shot, "It's cool."

"Grandma hair, grandma job," Katsue rolled her eyes as the crowd started laughing as if they were in on the joke—had her and Taichi been joking about me? "Do you have anything to say that's not boring?"

"Well my Knights stop evil—" I tried, but Katsue cut me off.

"Better idea," She said suddenly, "Let's play a game."

"Oh God," I breathed.

"I LOVE GAMES!" Dracomon cheered, leaping from my arms, causing the crowd to laugh again.

"Sorry," Mari muttered before jumping to her feet. "Let's see how many times we can hit Neo Saiba with pies!"

"I hate this game." I said quickly.

"But I don't!" Katsue's eyes were wild as she jumped to her feet, rushing over to the kitchen section of the set. Dracomon was bouncing along behind her, excited for throwing pies at me. Mari was rushing after them a second later, leaving me alone on the couch. I did, however, get to my feet with a groan, walking across the set and standing in front of a board with a target painted on it. I figured that'd be where they wanted me to stand.

Soon they were all back, Mari was pushing a cart filled with whipped cream pies as Katsue explained to the audience what was going to happen.

"Alright," She said, "So we're going to throw a pie at Grandmother for every question he gets wrong. It'll be great." The crowd was all smiling—what kind of sick twisted people were they? Katsue rounded on me, picking up a pie. "Nana Saiba." She said, "What is my last name?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, throwing my arms out.

"Ha!" Katsue roared, throwing a pie at me. I closed my eyes and embraced it as it hit my leg, coating my pant leg with whipped cream. "Naota." She said flatly.

"Thick honesty," I noted, the meaning of her name.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked.

"Well honesty is mine."

"Nope." She said flatly, throwing another pie at me.

"Hey!" I shouted, "I definitely didn't get a question wrong."

"No but you just suck." She said flatly. "I really want to get it in your hair, but it won't show because you're a grandmother."

"My hair's awesome and you know it." I argued.

"Kinda," Mari agreed hopefully.

"Wrong," Katsue decided, throwing another pie. This one hit my stomach. She was getting better at it... "Who is the president of the United States of America?"

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"Me neither!" Katsue cackled, picking up another pie and throwing it at me, hitting my shoulder. The crowd was laughing again. Losers.

"What colour am I?" Dracomon asked excitedly.

"I dunno, like greenish." I shrugged simply.

"It is _teal_!" He raged, flying toward me with the pie. I ducked as he came straight for my face and he hit the back of my head.

"Shouldn't you be appealing to your audience?" I asked.

"You don't think I'm appealing?" Katsue shot.

"I think you're very pretty," I said.

"Oh do you now?" Katsue asked angrily, throwing another pie at me. I'd just called her pretty and apparently that was wrong too? There was nothing left to say. I'd have to keep my mouth shut or she'd throw more pies at me. "What day is it?" She asked simply. Was she giving me one, or was it a trap. I was thinking it over when she barked at me, "Say something!"

"I can't, you'll just throw a pie at me." I argued.

"That's the point of the game, Grandma." She rolled her eyes.

"Well your game is stupid." I scoffed.

"You wanna fight?" She asked.

"Bring it!" I shot.

"Oh consider it _brung_." She was storming toward me, but Mari and Dracomon stopped her before she got too far. "Oh boo." She sighed, "I'm fine, I'd win. There's no meat on that boy. I could literally eat him for dinner and still be hungry."

"Wanky," Mari joked, but Katsue elbowed her.

"Alright," Katsue said with a giant smile on her face. "Gran, tell me what you think of me."

"I think you're really obnoxious. You're loud, you're witty though—quite clever, if not _too_ clever. You're pretty, but mean. I think your meanness just highlights your own insecurities."

"Oh sorry," Katsue said, looking around, "Did you say something? I couldn't hear you, I was looking for your twin—the matching set."

"You're calling me a chopstick aren't—?"

"I'm calling you a chopstick," She nodded with a laugh, "I'm surprised you got that. You're pretty clever yourself mister." She cleared her throat, stepping closer to me. "So what did you say, what did you think of me?"

"I said you were pretty," I said, cutting it down.

"Lies," She said, throwing her pie at me. It narrowly missed my head this time and the crowd gasped and made a depressed noise. Which was annoying—whose side were they on? How many times had _they_ had pie thrown at _them_ it wasn't really fun. Katsue motioned for Mari to get her another pie.

"He wasn't lying," Dracomon said, "Neo never lies."

Katsue looked up at me, her eyebrows raised, disbelievingly. "Crest of honesty," I winked.

"Huh," She said, taking the pie from Mari and stepping closer again. "So tell me Mister Honesty, what are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking that I don't want that pie in my face," I shrugged.

"Oh, but the pie wants to be in your face." Katsue said, standing very close now. "What was the rest of that last answer by the way?"

"What I think about you?" I asked, she nodded so I elaborated, "Obnoxious, loud, mean—clever... pretty." She was staring directly into my eyes now, "Really pretty."

Suddenly she'd leaned forward and kissed me. The crowd gasped and she pulled out of the kiss, and slammed the pie directly in my face. "Ha ha!" She cheered as I wiped the pie from my eyes, and spit it from my mouth. I watched her turn to walk away, punching the air excitedly.

Then, suddenly, she was rushing back to me and had thrown her arms around my neck and kissed me again, this time with enough force to nearly push me over.

"We're going on a date, okay Grandma?" She said flatly.

"Okay, _Grandpa_," I said as I wiped the whipped cream off of my face. "As long as you say my name." She looked away nervously, "Just say it. Just my name."

"Neo," She sighed. I laughed and wiped the whipped cream all over her face, and then suddenly Mari and Dracomon were flinging them everywhere. The crowd was laughing hysterically as Katsue called for a commercial break. I couldn't stop playing like an idiot, throwing pies around. My heart had lifted, I just felt happy—it had been so long since I'd actually had fun... and it was because of Katsue. I looked to her and shook my head with another laugh. She could not be the one.


	37. 29: Lights, Camera, Action!

**U/N: **U/N: SO. I was a bit off on the amount of one-shots that had to be put up, and I'm a little disheartened about how many of them were written by me... Also, Kurayami's entire back-story was supposed to be written into one one-shot, but since my computer is probably never going to be fixed/I'll never get the information off of it I don't think you'll ever get her back-story, so sorry about that... but... we're getting further down the line of their lives with Michael's here! I just think now is a really good time to point out how much I LOVE Michael.

If you'll allow me-good luck stopping me xD-I'm going to give you a quote from the very first author's note from out entire series...

ahem.

"Michael will be there, but we don't like him enough to give him an actual chapter. Actually…we don't like him at all…"

I take that back, on a very serious level. I think it's pretty apparent how we-or *I* anyway, grew to actually ADORE this character. He's brilliant! And he's literally EXACTLY LIKE ME :D

So. Yep. Michael is no longer a disliked character in my opinion, partly because, like I said, he's literally me, but also because I just... like the way he fit into the story. I just genuinely do like him and every time I get to write as him it makes me happy xD  
And I have one more chance to do so for the epilogue so that's exciting xD  
ANYWAY. This is a very looooooong author's note for just a simple one-shot blurb about Michael's future. But I hope you like it :D

**Title: Digimon Adventure: Moments**

**By: UrazamayKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Chapter 29: Lights, Camera, Action!**

**2017**

_**Michael Washington:**_

They were laughing. I knew they'd laugh at that. It was freaking hilarious. But it was also the end of the audition—a good way to close that all off. Now all I could do was hope they gave me the part. I really wanted it—I'd be able to play it better than any other actor simply because of the role it really was. I thanked them for their time and they told me quickly that they'd get back to me if I got the role.

I ducked out of the room and checked my phone quickly, I had one missed call from Willis and twenty-four missed calls from Tatum. I quickly checked the messages and her voice came on.

"_Michael, Sweetheart, I think it's time for you to come home, I really need you."_ Her voice sounded so calm, what did she need me for? I checked the next one quickly, _"Yeah, still sitting heer, still needing you. Like, really bad."_ Okay, so she definitely needed me—but she knew I was auditioning for something, what the heck was so important? I went through twenty-one more of the calls, each one getting more and more urgent until finally I checked the very last one. _"Michael Washington, if you don't get here right now, then our little baby girl is going to pop out of my body and onto our LIVING ROOM FLOOR! Get your ass home—right _now!_"_

"Oh balls." I breathed, panicked, as I ran to the door, grabbing my coat and hat on the way out. I rushed to my car and jumped over the door, which was possible since I finally got that convertible that I wanted, and then I was off. I was driving faster than I knew was allowed, as I pressed Willis' voice mail on my phone.

"_Michael, don't go home—I'm bringing Tatum to the hospital, get over here as quick as you can."_ In the background Tatum's voice was loud and clear, _"Or I will RIP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF!" _And then she was screaming. _"She doesn't mean that._" Willis insisted nervously, _"She's just having contractions as the baby slides through—you know, you don't have time for this. Get to the hospital." _The message ended with another scream from Tatum.

I threw my phone to the passenger seat floor and was veering my car around a second later, stopping all traffic. There were people screaming at me and cussing, and honking their horns, but I didn't have time for their nonsense. I needed to get to the hospital.

How could I have sat there and listened to so many messages from her without coming faster? I was the worst. Luckily Willis' message wasn't too long ago, so I wasn't too far behind... but she was having a baby. Like, soon.

Then again, it was perfect timing. Tatum had just been hired as a researcher which she got to do in her spare time, plus she published a digimon encyclopedia since digimon were becoming more common now, and everyone deserved to know about them. I was surely going to get this acting job, and now we'd have a baby. Our lives were turning out _pretty_ well. Which meant it was finally time to use the item in my glove compartment. I quickly opened it and pulled out the small box, shoving it in my pocket and accidentally running a red light because of it.

I looked backwards quickly, thankful that no one had been coming, and then when I turned back to the road I had to hit the brakes hard as a couple wandered across the road. The man yelled at me and hit my car which was annoying—but too bad. The second they'd passed I was driving again.

Soon enough I was at the hospital, leaning down and grabbing my phone, but leaving my coat and hat—and keys. I didn't care if anyone had the car—I just needed my girlfriend and daughter. I was running across the parking lot, and was nearly hit twice by different cars, the drivers of whom seemed to hate me, naturally.

And then I was in the hospital. "Where's Tatum Jefferson?" I asked the man behind the counter, "Where is Tatum?"

"The screaming lady giving birth?"

"That's her!" I exclaimed.

"Follow me," The man smiled at me and stood quickly, leading me through the hallways. Finally he gestured to a room and stood aside for me to get inside. I nodded to him and was running toward the bed quickly. Tatum's eyes popped when she saw me. She pushed Willis in the chest, hard and was reaching for me quickly, grabbing my hand.

"Hey," Willis said with a grin, "Nice of you to show."

"Shut it," I laughed.

"How'd your audition go?" Tatum asked calmly.

"Really good, I think I got it." I grinned.

"Oh, that's GREAT!" And then she was screaming. She rounded on Willis and barked at him, "GET OUT!" He jumped to his feet and was gone a second later. I turned to the doctor who was sitting in the most awkward position ever. This was so weird. Why did this have to happen?

And then my phone was ringing. I turned sharply and pulled it from my pocket, still holding Tatum's hand, and checked who was calling me. It was an unknown number. I turned to Tatum and said, "This could be them, I have to take it."

"That's fine," She nodded, "But you're staying here." She gripped my hand tighter and I nodded nervously, turning and answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, Michael?" The familiar voice of the lady who had been on the other side of the room when I auditioned said. It was her. They were going to tell me if I got the part—a big part finally. Something everyone would know across the whole freaking world. "You just auditioned for the role of Gennai, for Digimon Adventure Two: The comeback?"

"Y-yes," I stammered, "That was me."

"Well congratulations Michael Washington." She said, "You're our new Gennai."

"AAAAAUUUUUURRGHH!" Tatum screamed, gripping my hand harder than ever. I yelped in pain into the phone.

"Is everything alright?" The woman asked.

"Yes, sorry," I laughed nervously, "My wife's just having a baby—no big deal or anything. But thank you so much!"

"Congratulations on both fronts," The woman said, "I'd best leave you to it."

"Thank you," I called again before pocketing the phone. I turned back to Tatum and fell to my knees by her side, holding her hand firmly as she squeezed mine. "I got it." I told her with a grin.

"Oh that's great Honey!" She said brightly before her face turned red again and she began screaming.

"Calm down," The doctor told her.

"Calm down?" She shot, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN THROUGH THIS MISTER? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT!"

"Tatum," I said, holding in my laughter, "its okay, everything will be okay."

And it turned out that I was right. It took a while, but eventually the doctor was cleaning off our little girl. Her head turned to me in his arms and it seemed as if everything had stopped for just that moment. I knew she was too young to really see me, or even know who I was, but maybe she did recognize me. Kids were smart after all... And she was mine...

"What's her name?" One of the nurses asked me, her hand on my shoulder.

"It's Louisa," I told her with a smile, "Louisa Autumn Washington."

"Washington-Jefferson." Tatum corrected.

"Tatum, we've talked about this, it's too much of a mouthful." I told her. The nurse backed away from the argument before it started, causing us both to realize how pointless it was.

The nurse brought Willis back in upon Tatum's ordering and he sat with us as the doctor finally handed Louisa over to Tatum. And she was ugly—really she was—all new born babies were, but at the same time, she was simply beautiful.

"She kind of looks like a potato." Willis pointed out. I elbowed him sharply and he laughed. "So... Louisa?" He asked. I nodded and found myself staring at my daughter.

"On the phone," Tatum said, "You called me your wife." She turned to me, "We aren't married."

"Oh, did I?" I asked her, "Well... that's... sort of because..." I sighed, "I told myself that once everything turns out perfectly for each of us individually then I'd know it was time to get married so things could work out perfectly for the two of us as a pair."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

I pulled out the box I'd gotten from my glove compartment and opened it. "Will you marry me?" I asked her.

Her face screwed up in anger, "In here? I look gross!"

"You don't though," I said, shaking my head, "You look beautiful Tatum."

"Good answer," Willis added, and again I elbowed him.

"He's right though," Tatum nodded, "That was a good answer."

"So that's a yes?" I asked her, and she laughed, nodding.

"Yes."

And I leaned forward and kissed her before looking down to our daughter. I was finally on the top of my world, but my life was only just beginning really. I couldn't help but look forward to the future when we had six kids...

"Just two thanks," Tatum said.

"How did you do that?" I asked her, "How'd you know what I was thinking?" She looked to me confused as the doctor handed her two pills. She handed Louisa to me carefully and took the pills. Just two pills was what she meant... but I knew she only wanted two kids... maybe that was enough... I looked down to my daughter who was now in my arms and couldn't help but smile... nothing could possibly beat that moment.


End file.
